Eternal Frivolity
by swirlheart
Summary: An accident led to their death, but they cannot rest in peace until Ichigo finds a way to save them. But between getting his Spirit Energy stolen and getting attacked by captains, how can he? Everything from humor to romance is just a click away! Plz R
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own Bleach or its characters. I do, however, own the new characters that appear in this fanfic. Them I made. Everyone else is not mine, so don't sue.

Hope you like it!

**Chapter 1:**

Normally, Kisuke could sleep through just about anything. Traffic, kids yelling outside, doors slamming, loud knocking, even his old lieutenant pounding on the other side of his door back during his time as a captain couldn't even wake him up from a nice nap. He had once taken great pride in the fact that he had even once successfully slept through a small earthquake. There was no damage, just shaking earth like a massage bed.

However, tonight was another story. Sometime during the middle of the night, Kisuke woke with a start for no apparent reason and sat up in bed. He blinked and looked from left to right, then up, then in front and then behind. No one was there. Turning his attention to the window Kisuke could see that it was a pleasant night. No rain or snow of strong winds. All was calm. So what had woken him?

He ran his fingers through his matted hair with a long sigh. He recognized this feeling. It had been at least 100 years since the last time he felt it. It didn't spell good news. "Ah, damn… What kind of trouble are they in now?"

* * *

The next day, Ichigo woke to the sound of Kon climbing up onto his bed and cursing at him to pay attention to him. He rolled the covers off his body and threw them over Kon, muffling his words. When he finally managed to claw his way out, Kon jumped on Ichigo's shoulder and started to pound away at his face and neck with his plush arms.

"Would you listen to me, you idiot? I'm trying to tell you something!"

Ichigo grabbed him by his head and threw him to the floor. "Not now, ok? I just got up. I gotta get ready for school, too. Can't it wait 'til later?"

"I know I sure can't."

That wasn't Kon's voice. Ichigo turned around and saw Kisuke looking in through his window. He jumped, stepping on Kon's head by mistake. "What the hell are you doing here, Hat-and-Clogs?"

He waved the fan in the air casually. "Oh, just passing by. So how are you doing?"

Ichigo moved to close the window.

Kisuke threw his hand out to stop him. "Wait, wait, I do have something to tell you. Don't be so rude, alright?"

Ichigo stopped, hand on the lock. "What do you want?"

Kisuke's face suddenly became very serious. "Have you noticed anything strange around here lately?"

"Strange like how?"

Kisuke looked around over his shoulders, as if expecting to see someone standing there eavesdropping on him. Then he looked back at Ichigo and leaned in a little closer. "I'm expecting some old friends to be stopping by soon. But they're not your average souls. I knew them from my time as a captain back many years ago."

Ichigo listened closely. He took note of the sad expression on Kisuke's face and his sympathetic eyes.

"I promised to help them, but I couldn't live up to that promise. I was banished from the Soul Society before I could do anything to help them. Worst of all, I left before I had a chance to tell them. It's been at least 100 years since the last time I saw them. They don't even know that I'm not a captain anymore."

Ichigo's tone matched Kisuke's. "Who are these people you're talking about?"

Again, Kisuke peered over his shoulder before looking back at him. "Old friends from many years ago. Like me, they liked to experiment. One day things went horribly wrong and now they're stuck between the two worlds."

"Wanna run that by me again?"

"They're dead, Ichigo. But they're unable to cross over into death. They're like ghosts. They're dead so they can't go back to their bodies, but at the same time, they can't go to the Soul Society. They're trapped between the two worlds of Living and Death. I was trying to help them cross over when I was removed from my position. I've been unable to contact them during this whole time and I haven't seen them since that day." Kisuke's eyes flashed. "That is, until last night. I didn't see them, but I sensed them. They're back and I know they're looking for me to help them again."

"Why can't you just perform that Konso thing and be done with it?"

"If it were that simple I would have done it by now. I told you that they're trapped between this world and the next. They can't cross over. That's why they need help. Not only that, but their bodies aren't stable. As I discovered, they need Spirit Energy to survive. Without it, they disappear."

Ichigo was having a hard time wrapping his head around this. "And if they disappear..?"

"Then it's all over for them. They cease to exist. There is nowhere for them to go. It's worse than Death if you ask me."

"Ok… Go back to the Spirit Energy thing. What's that about?"

"Without Spirit Energy, they disappear. So seeing as how they don't have any of their own to sustain themselves, they have to borrow some from Soul Reapers. They just suck it out of you and they're good to go for a while."

Ichigo held up his hand to stop him. "Wait a minute, wait a minute… Now I'm confused… I thought my family was also high in Spirit Energy. Does this mean that it can be taken away from them? I don't get it."

"Ichigo, humans and Soul Reapers have different types of Spirit Energy. Not only that, but there are different kinds and levels of Spirit Energy. It's not the same as Spirit Pressure, either. These guys drain a certain level of a Soul Reaper's Spirit Energy. Humans won't do. They need a certain type which only Soul Reapers have. The part of a Soul Reaper's Spirit Energy that they take away is a direct correlation to a Soul Reaper's energy. Their strength and energy are two different thing, though very similar. What happens when they take away that section of a person's Spirit Energy effect how energetic that person is afterwards. Basically what that means is that the Soul Reaper victim becomes weak and exhausted as a result of having their Spirit Energy taken away. It doesn't take away their power, it just weakens them. The level of their exhaustion depends on how much Spirit Energy was taken. Get it now?"

Ichigo gave him a blank stare. "I didn't ask for such a long and confusing explanation. I just wanted to know if it was the same as I was thinking. All I needed to hear was that they take away a certain part of a person's Spirit Energy so it only effects the energy that person has and makes them temporarily weak. That's it." With a big sigh, Ichigo sat on the edge of his bed. "So what you're saying is that they're here in this world in my hometown and they are looking for you because they still think that you can help them with this crossing over thing but you really can't and I need to find them for you, is that it?"

Kisuke suddenly smiled and fanned his face. "Bingo! We have a winner!"

Ichigo slammed the window shut on Kisuke's fingers and called through the glass at him. "No problem. I'll keep an eye out for them even though I have no idea what they look like. In the meantime, I've got to get to class."

Kisuke pulled his fingers out from under the window and gave the red skin a rub. "That's all I'm asking… for now. But what I just told him was only the surface. There's much more to it than that. Much more…"

* * *

Squad 10 had been dispatched to a foreign location to put an end to a Hollow attack. This was a place Hitsugaya had never been to before. It was very far from the Seireitei and very few people had ever traveled this far. A couple members of his Squad informed him that they had once lived in areas such as these before becoming Soul Reapers and even Rangiku mentioned that she and Gin may have passed this place by as children wandering around. This place was still very strange to him. Not only because of its location, but the way it looked.

The area was more or less flat and patches of earth were overgrown, long vines and other plants running wild around his feet. There were no animals in sight, as he suspected there wouldn't be. Aside from a few areas of overgrown earth, the ground looked as if it had seen a very severe drought. There were huge cracks in the ground and the hard sand-like soil made it look like a desert. Dead patches of yellow straw-like grass were scattered everywhere. This place was clearly very old. There were large oddly shaped rocks framing there area where he stood, which he later realized had been the remains of a no longer existing building made of stone. Only one part of the structure was still standing. It was a large tower a short distance away from where he and his men stood now. Part of the ceiling was missing as if a wrecking ball had mistakenly smashed through it. The outside of the building was covered with long thick vines and overgrown moss. Clearly that tower was once a part of the building that had now been reduced to a pile of degrading stone and rubble. Judging from the distance of the stones, the structure must have been quite large like a mansion.

"Sir!" a Soul Reaper called out to him. "There's someone here!"

"Over here, too!"

Hitsugaya turned. "How is their condition?"

They checked. "Stable."

"Dead, sir."

He clenched his teeth. They were too late to save one. "Get the survivor out of here. We'll treat them when we get back to the Seireitei. In the meantime, search the area and see if you can find anymore."

"Yes, sir!"

The ground started to shake beneath his feet. There was a loud rumbling like an earthquake and he called out to the others. "Look out!"

They all jumped aside as a huge Hollow appeared from underground just a few feet away.

"Hollow!"

"Protect the survivor!" Hitsugaya pulled out his sword. "I'll handle this!"

He ran forward and jumped onto the Hollow's tail and ran up its back. It roared and tried to turn around to bite him. He jumped up at the last second and pierced its mask with his blade. It shrieked and fell over, dead. It vanished in seconds. That Hollow was no trouble at all for him to handle.

He looked up at the large tower overhead. There may have been someone hiding in there from all the Hollows. Maybe someone was hurt in there and couldn't come down. Maybe they were trapped. Sword in hand, he turned to his squad. "I'm going to look in there. All of you keep searching for anymore survivors. And keep on your guard. There may be more Hollows hiding nearby."

"Yes, sir. Understood."

Hitsugaya ran towards the building and over to the only door he could find. The large wooden door was laying on its edge, clinging to the frame by one hinge. He peered around for any signs of danger. Certain that there were none, he went inside.

He looked inside the building. It was all made of stone and wood, much of which was now covered in long vines and flowers. Beams of light shot in from the open windows lining the sides of the old structure, illuminating his path. The strong scent of blooming flowers and wild plant life was almost overpowering. It looked like something out of a storybook, only a little sadder. He wondered what kind of history these old walls held within them. It looked like it could have been a part of another structure that no longer existed due to whether conditions and time. But it didn't look like anyone had lived here for a long time.

Still, he had to be sure. "Is there anyone in here?" he called loudly, his voice echoing off the long stone staircase. He waited for an answer. He heard something shift from above and a small stone fell from the top of the structure and landed at his feet. Someone was in here.

Determined to find the person, Hitsugaya put away his sword and began his long climb up the spiral stone steps.

At first he was worried that the old building wouldn't be able to support his weight and that the floor would collapse beneath his feet. But after charging up the first three flights of stairs, his fears subsided. The structure seemed solid enough so he pressed on. Just like the outside of the structure, the interior was made out of stone and iron. Iron bindings were placed over the wooden doors as well, making the old tower look more like a castle. For just a moment, he felt like he was a knight trudging up the castle steps to rescue a princess. Hearing a crunching noise, he quickly looked down. Thick vines were being crushed under his feet as he ran up the stairs. Even this high, the vegetation had grown. This building must have been even older than he had thought. He ran past a glassless window, light shining in his face. He could catch glimpses of his squad still searching the premises for any other survivors. There appeared to be none.

Rose vines stretched across the ceiling above his head once he reached the top of the long, tall spiral staircase. They extended through the open windows and cracks in the walls and floor gave the structure a splendid appearance and the healthy fragrance from all the plants and blooming roses helped to mask any gloom or negativity the building may have held. All the doors lining the walls had been covered up by the thick vines that grew in every direction of this building. They had all been sealed shut. It looked like no one had lived here for a long time. And no one could have gotten into any of these rooms without breaking the moss and vines that sealed off the only entrance way. At the end of a long hall was another staircase, but this one was considerably shorter than the first one he had to climb. There was only one place left for him to look before giving up.

At the very top of the stairs was a single door that hadn't been covered up by vegetation. And it was open. He hurried forward. He pushed the door open and peered inside. Part of the ceiling had collapsed, letting in beams of light from outside. Despite the open exposed areas, Hitsugaya could no longer hear the voices of his squad from below. He wondered how high up he was. The room was empty of all furniture and massive amounts of vines had come in through the windows, covering the floor and walls. There was a carpet of thorny vines sprouting many red and white roses and in the middle of this sat a girl. She had her back to the captain, her head cast downward.

Worried that she may have been hurt, Hitsugaya hurried over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and checked to see if she was still alive. Her body was warm. That was a good sign.

"Are you hurt? Did you get attacked by that Hollow?"

She didn't answer him.

_She must be in shock… _He tried to pull her to her feet. "Please, we have to get you out of here. My Squad will tend to you. Stand up."

She didn't budge.

"Can't you stand? What happened?" He didn't know what to do. This girl was taller than he was and he could tell that just by looking at her. There was no way he could carry her out of here on his own. "I can get help. My lieutenant can carry you if you need. I can…"

That was as far as he got before the girl grabbed onto his hand and pulled him down. Caught off guard, Hitsugaya fell into her lap and she wrapped her arms around his tiny frame. Hitsugaya found himself staring straight at her chest and averted his eyes immediately. That was when he noticed her strange outfit. This girl was wearing a long light-purple dress and her long dark hair was braided off to one side and draped over one shoulder and tied off with a pink ribbon. This was an odd sight. Another thing he noticed was that she wasn't wearing shoes. How did she not managed to cut herself on all these thorns?

She moved, breaking his bewilderment. She held him by his shoulders and studied his face. She gave him a loving smile. "My, how cute..!"

"Uh…" He blinked, trying not to get mad at being called 'cute' by a total stranger. But there was something more important at the moment that he had to address. "We have to get out of here. You can't stay here. I can-"

She cut him off again, pulling him into a big hug. He flinched with both surprise and pain. Despite looking like a gentle young girl, she was very strong. Clearly she couldn't gauge her own strength. She loosened her grip on him slightly. "Sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you. But you're so scrumptious looking."

"What?"

She held him closer and started to removed his jacket with one hand. He started to struggle against her, fearing what was to come next. A thousand things ran through his mind at once and none of them were good images. But she stopped once his left shoulder was exposed. He could feel her warm breath on his neck and shoulder and shivered. She brought her head down.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He felt like something had just taken a bite out of him. It was a good possibility, though. The pain soon subsided and was replaced by a new sensation. He felt like something was being pulled from his insides. His strength was leaving him. His eyes widened once he realized what was happening to him. His Spirit Energy was being drained from his body.

His tongue went dead in his mouth and couldn't speak. His strength drained from his arms and legs and his body went numb. More of his power was sapped and he started to feel very drowsy. His body felt so cold compared to hers. He lost all sense of balance and everything around him started to spin. His head fell against her chest and everything went black.

"Captain, are you in here? Captain!"

The girl looked towards the entrance of the room and realized what she had done. She slowly lowered Hitsugaya's body to the ground and stood up. She gingerly stroked his head and carefully moved aside any thorns from his face, not wanting him to get cut up. Not wanting to stick around, she ran to the nearest window and jumped, leaving Hitsugaya alone in the empty room.

The door opened and in came a Soul Reaper. "Lieutenant, he's in here!"

Rangiku, followed by several other squad members hurried inside. They all gasped and ran inside. She was the first one to his side. "Captain!"

She gave him a nudge but he made no movement of his own. His body was limp and lifeless. He looked like he was dead.

"Captain!" she called louder. She picked him up in her arms and cradled him. "Captain, please wake up! Say something!"

He moaned into her shoulder.

She gasped happily. "He's alive!"

One of the men looked at his face and checked his body for injuries. "I can't find anything wrong with him. It looks like he just fainted."

"Fainted? But why?"

Rangiku took him in her arms and carried him out the door. "We have to get him help. Take the survivors and let's hurry back!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Hitsugaya reached up toward his lieutenant. "Matsu… mo… to…"

She looked down. "Captain? Can you hear me?"

He nodded his head weakly. He was awake but just barely. He tried to raise his arm up higher, but it fell back down and dangled at his side. His strength had run out. He no longer had the energy to even lift his arm. He mumbled something she couldn't make out and passed out again in her arms.

Worried for her captain's sake, she ordered the others to head back. "Let's move out!"

"Right!" Everyone headed for the exit.

* * *

Unohana walked over to Rangiku with a soft smile. "He'll be just fine. Much of his Spirit Energy was gone, though. He must have just pushed himself too hard and passed out as a result. I couldn't find any injuries on him, however. He's alright."

She jumped to her feet, happy to hear the news. "Where is he now?"

"Still sleeping it off." She gestured to the room down the hall. "He needs to rest, that's all. No missions for a couple of days and he'll be as good as new. As soon as he wakes up, he's free to go. Just tell him not to exert himself too much, alright?"

"Got it. And thank you." Rangiku went straight to her captain's room and looked in through the window. He was fast asleep on the bed. He looked exhausted. She went in and tiptoed over to his bedside. She sat in a chair and watched him sleep.

Within the next hour, Hitsugaya began to stir. He bent his knees under the white blanket and moaned, attempting to wake up. His aqua eyes fluttered open and he slowly started to sit up. He blinked and looked around. "Where am I?"

"Squad 4 division… The sickbay."

He rubbed his head. "Why am I here?"

"You collapsed on the mission. Don't you remember?"

"I… blacked out..? I don't remember anything…" He shut his eyes and tried to think. "Let's see… I remember those Hollows… I remember that building… I remember going inside and up all those stairs… But I can't remember anything after that. It's all a blur… I can't recall what was a dream and what wasn't. Was I attacked by something?"

"Captain Unohana couldn't find any injuries on you at all. She thinks you collapsed due to fatigue. She says that you overdid it. You shouldn't push yourself so hard."

"So I fainted? That's all?"

"Apparently."

Hitsugaya crossed his legs under the covers. "That doesn't seem right… I feel like I'm missing something."

She gave him her usual smiled and gave him an enthusiastic pat on the shoulder. "Well, no work for you for a while! You need to rest up, Mr. Workaholic!"

He winced at her tone and the pat. Then he started to yawn again.

"Still tired?"

He nodded. "I still feel a little sleepy…"

She found his response so utterly cute, but didn't tell him this. Instead, she helped him to his feet and make towards his office. She knew without him having to tell her that that was where he wanted to go. He staggered for a little bit, but that was to be expected seeing as how tired he was and the fact that he had just woken up from a sound slumber.

Along the way, Hitsugaya started to get these strange new feelings he never expected. For once, he didn't want to work. Not at all. But it only got worse from there. He had this strange urge to brighten up his dreary little office with some flowers. Pink ones. Suddenly, he liked the color pink. He was also suddenly very hungry.

"Matsumoto."

"Yes?"

He looked up at her. "I'm hungry."

She smiled at him. "Well, that's to be expected, since you slept all day. What would you like?"

"I'm kind of in the mood for some chocolate-covered strawberries. And for some reason, I also want some sushi."

It was a strange request, but who was she to deny his request. "Want some tea, too?"

"Please. Also, if you could, get some roses in here, too. It's too depressing in here. Some nice pink ones would be great."

She stared at him. "Pink roses?"

"Yeah."

"Why pink?"

That was a good question. "I just feel like having them in here for some reason. I… I kind of like that color."

"You do? Since when?"

He shrugged. "I dunno."

He was too cute to deny. She hurried off.

Hitsugaya turned back to his office and put his hands on his hips. He looked over at the couch with a pout. "I really hate that color," he said while looking at the yellow pillows. "I like pink. Pink is a nice color. Oh! And blue, too! I also like purple! Purple's nice."

Why was he feeling this way? This was getting odd. But not as odd as his next impulse.

His eyes lit up and sparkled. "I want a bunny! I want stuffed animals… Lots and lots of stuffed animals! I want a bunny and a kitty and a puppy and…"

He had to slap himself in the face to get himself to stop.

"What the hell's happening to me? I'm turning into a girl!"

Then another feeling struck him and he suddenly felt like singing. As he took a breath in, he shoved his fist into his open mouth, gagging himself. What was wrong with him? Did Unohana drug him while he was in that bed or what?

Then in came his lieutenant and things went back to being as normal as possible. She handed him the box of strawberries and a vase of pink roses were placed on the table. Hitsugaya's eyes sparkled as he looked upon them. He loved the color pink. And roses were his favorite flower. Then he grabbed the box of strawberries from her and started to gobble them down. Rangiku stood off to the side and watched. Was it her imagination or was her captain acting rather strangely? Hitsugaya sat on the couch eating one strawberry after another. He seemed quite content with his little snack.

Halfway through the box he looked up at her. "Where's the sushi I asked for?"

"I could only carry so much."

He gave her a grumpy look, but this look was different from his others. This one looked more bratty than actually grumpy. "Well, then go get them," he ordered her. He wasn't yelling or demanding, but there was a bit of an attitude with his words.

Not knowing what to make of all these sudden mood swings, she thought it best to just do as she was told.

Once Rangiku was out of the room, Hitsugaya went back to eating. Then he ran a hand through his hair. Then another feeling hit him. He wanted to grow it out longer. He wanted to braid it. He imagined what it would look like. He could picture himself with a nice braid over his shoulder tired off at the end with a ribbon. A nice pink one.

* * *

The End! JUST KIDDING! XP

I hope it's good so far. More to come. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

Ichigo found it very hard to concentrate in class that morning. He looked around at his other classmates, bored with the lecture. Uryu was taking notes quietly in the front row, rarely looking up from his notebook. Chad and Orihime were taking notes as well. Orihime was also doodling in the margins of her notebook whenever she caught a spare moment. Ichigo looked back up at the board. More notes than he knew what to do with and far more than he intended to write down. He rested his cheek in the palm of his hand and glanced out the window.

_Huh?_

A man was standing outside his classroom window looking in.

But how could that be? They were on the third floor! It took him a second to realize that he was staring at a soul, not an actual person. The man looked quite young. He couldn't have been more than 19 years old. He had a handsome face and a pointed chin, pale skin and nice shoulder length golden locks of hair framing his face. Also strange was his wardrobe. He was wearing a suit, but it looked old. He was peering at all the girls in the room, leading Ichigo to believe that he was some sort of pervert.

He raised his hand. "Ma'am, can I please go to the bathroom?"

His teacher allowed it and went back to teaching.

Ichigo ran out the front door of the school and ducked behind some bushes. He put his Soul Badge to his chest and left his body. Now as a Soul Reaper, he was free to fly up and talk to the man at the window.

He stood behind the well-dressed man and called out to him. "Hey!"

"Dahh!" He jumped straight up and spun around. "H- hello, sir… May I help you?"

Ichigo folded his arms. "What are you doing spying on the girls in my class?"

He looked from the window back at him. He started to fidget with his cuffs nervously and stuttered out his response. "Oh. No… No, that's not what I was… That was… I wasn't… It wasn't what I was… My intention was… I was… I wasn't… I only…"

Ichigo was getting annoyed fast. "Just tell me what you were doing, ok?"

He swallowed. "Very well… I was merely looking in the window to see if she was here."

"She?"

"Oh, yes. I'm looking for someone. A young girl. Let's see…" He measured her height with his hand, raising it to his shoulder. "She's about this tall… She has dark hair, she likes to keep braided. It used to be longer but she cut it all off… Uh, she has blue eyes. She wears a long dress… It was purple the last time I saw her. Oh, yes! And she has this pink ribbon she wears all the time. She loves pink. Anyway, h- have you seen her?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Nope, sorry. I haven't seen anyone that looks like that around… here." At that moment, he realized something strange about the way he spoke. "Hey, say something again."

"Er… Like what?"

That was enough. "Right there. What you just said."

"What?"

"Your accent." He was speaking with an English accent. "Why are you talking like that?"

"Like what?" Then he realized what Ichigo was referring to. "Oh, you mean my accent. Yeah, sorry… Can't help that. I didn't grow up in Japan so I… But you can still understand me, right?"

"Yeah, amazingly. It's not that strong actually. I was expecting…"

He chuckled. "Yes, yes… I know what you mean. You don't have to say it. Even I have to admit that it's not as strong as it used to be. I guess it diminishes over time. Especially when you surround yourself with others who do not have one."

Ichigo forced a smile for the man. "By the way, I'm Ichigo. I go to this school. That's how I caught you sneaking around."

"I didn't mean to sneak. I was only… Oh!" He quickly jumped forward. "I nearly forgot! My name is Nathan. It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Soul Reaper Ichigo." He quickly bowed his head, spine and neck cracking dully as he did. He quickly pulled himself out of the bow and rubbed his neck. "Ow… I can never get used to doing that. I don't know how you people manage it. It's quite painful."

"You just did it too fast," Ichigo told him. "And you don't have to go that low if you can't manage it. You don't have to bow to me anyway. I don't care."

Nathan reached out with his right hand. "I should greet you properly at least. But I'll do it the way I was taught. It's far less painful."

Ichigo took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you."

Nathan smiled at him.

That was when Ichigo noticed something else about him. "No chain…"

"Hm?"

Ichigo pointed with his left hand, right still shaking Nathan's. "You don't have a Soul Chain on your chest."

Nathan looked down at his chest. He didn't have a chain at all. Nothing was there. "Am I supposed to?"

"Well, all souls have one unless they've already crossed over to the Soul Society."

"Oh… Well, you see, I haven't."

Ichigo looked at him. "So no Soul Reaper has gotten to you yet? No one's performed a Konso on you?"

"What's a Konso?"

"Soul Burial," he explained. "Believe me, I had a hard time understanding it myself at first. I still don't fully get all this Soul Reaper stuff, but I don't have to. I know enough to get by. Besides, knowing more would only complicate things. I like it when things are straightforward."

Nathan gave Ichigo a sad look. "A Soul Burial? Oh… Well, those things don't work on me."

"That's crazy, come here." Ichigo turned his sword around and gave Nathan a tap on the forehead with the hilt of his sword. Nothing happened to him. Nathan just stood there with a small red spot on his head where the sword had hit him.

He rubbed his forehead. "Ow…"

Ichigo stared at him in disbelief. "I don't get it… That should have worked. That's never happened before."

"I told you that that doesn't work on me."

"But that doesn't happen." Ichigo remembered something. "Unless… Hey, do you know a guy called Kisuke Urahara?"

Nathan's face lit up. "You know Captain Urahara? Oh, it's been years since the last time we saw him! He was working so hard to find a way to save us from this terrible fate. We had almost given up hope when he came along and renewed our faith. We had hope again because of him!" Then his face fell slightly. "But then he disappeared and we haven't seen him for a hundred years… I was starting to fear that he may have been dead or something…" Nathan stared at Ichigo's face. "But you've seen him recently? Where is he? Is he still finding a cure for this curse of ours?"

Ichigo looked from him to the school to his body lying lifeless on the ground. "Well…"

"He hasn't given up on us, has he?"

Ichigo looked back at Nathan and saw the look of despair in his eyes.

"Is that why he left us without a word?"

He shook his head. "Nah. Listen, I've still got to get back to class. But once I'm finished with my classes, I'll come back and take you to him, ok? I've got a few things I want to ask him, too. Just stay out of sight until then, ok?"

Nathan nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Ichigo went back to his body and slipped it back on and returned to class.

Right after his classes were done, Ichigo went back to the place Nathan was hiding and took him to the small shop down the street. Ichigo knocked on the door and Kisuke answered. The first thing he saw was the blonde man staring back at him, eyes filled with emotion.

"I had a feeling I'd be seeing you soon enough. How have you been?"

Nathan lowered his head. "I'd have been better if you had told us where you were going."

Kisuke sighed heavily. "Well, it was kind of a last minute thing."

"But Captain-"

Kisuke stopped him there. "I'm not a captain anymore. We're now on a first name basis."

Nathan's expression was a mixture of shock and sadness. "Oh… Oh, I see… How? Was it… because of us?"

Kisuke smiled. "Nah. They had no idea. They never did figure out that I was helping you guys in secret. You're in the clear. It was for something else. Long, long story." Kisuke pulled out his fan. "But we have something far more important to discuss, don't we?"

Nathan nodded.

The ex-captain looked over Nathan and Ichigo's shoulders to the street. "Uh… Where is Rosalia?"

Nathan lowered his head again. "I… do not know…"

"Oh… That is a problem."

The three of them went into the back room of the shop and sat down for some tea. There, Kisuke tried to consol a very distraught Nathan.

"I should have been looking after her… I broke my promise to always be by her side. She could be in grave danger and it's all my fault. I couldn't even ask her for her forgiveness. I don't deserve it."

Kisuke patted his back. "Now, now, it's not your fault. You of all people should know what she's like. She's always been very free-spirited. Occasionally selfish, but that's to be expected of an only child with a rich father. Daddy's little princess."

"Mine, too… Always mine…" Nathan stared into his teacup. "She's always been my princess…"

Ichigo watched him closely and flat-out asked him what he had been thinking for some time. "Hey, is she your girlfriend or something?"

Nathan 'yiped' and started to fidget with his cuffs again. "N- no, I would never… She's my… S- she… Her father would… I was… I couldn't… I'm not… I wouldn't… I wasn't… I'm not… Not in the… The very thought… Such an idea… I couldn't ever… I- I- I would… She would… I…"

Kisuke shot Ichigo a look. "Touchy subject. He's a very nervous guy, especially when you bring up his mistress's name or suggest that they are a couple."

"I can see that."

Nathan kept rolling the end of his sleeves between his fingers. Clearly this was a nervous habit of his.

Ichigo went back to the thing he really wanted to know about. "So what's up with this guy? Why can't anyone perform a Konso on him? Now, he said something about a curse. And then your name came up, so start talking, Hat-and-Clogs."

"Ok, ok…" Kisuke kept his eyes on Ichigo, his hat shadowing his eyes. "I'm not sure how far I got before, but this here is Nathan. I met him along with a couple others who share in his unique condition. You see, he's stuck between the world of Living and Death and has been for as long as I've known him. I took him to the Soul Society along with his mistress and another servant of hers and told them to stick around for a little while. I studied them. I took notes on everything they did and how they reacted to certain things and what they needed. Along the way, I realized that unlike normal souls, they didn't have any Spirit Energy of their own and needed to borrow some from others around them. In order to do that, they needed to be able to suck it straight out of the person's body, much like a vampire, only rather than blood it's Spirit Energy."

That part was easy enough for Ichigo to understand. But he was still unsure why any of this was a problem in the first place.

"I took notes on everything in order to better understand them and to help them. I soon found out that not any Spirit Energy would do. It had to be a Soul Reaper's because of the vast amount of Spirit Energy they had within them. Unlike normal souls, Soul Reapers and others with the potential to become Soul Reapers who needed to eat otherwise they would starve. For some reason, this is the only kind of Spirit Energy they can consume in order to stabilize themselves, otherwise they will disappear. When that happens, it's all over for them. There is no afterlife for them. They don't turn into Reishi or anything like that. They're just gone and there's nowhere for them to go. Just poof."

"Yeah, I get that. But what I don't understand is how this happened to them."

Kisuke opened his mouth.

"It's my fault." Nathan tightened his fists on his knees and winced as if he were in pain. "I let it happen."

Kisuke tried to comfort him again. "No, it's not all your fault. You all had a hand in it. It's not all because of you."

"But I let it happen! I should have stopped it!"

"But you didn't know."

"I should have!"

"How could you have possibly known? Huh?"

Nathan said nothing.

Ichigo had to know now. "So what exactly happened?"

Nathan clenched his fists. "It happened a long time ago. Rosalia's father had just died. She had never seen death before. She had only just turned 15." He took a breath. "Soon after that, I became ill. I was bedridden for a week. She felt that I was the next one to die, so she felt that it was her duty to save me. Her father was a doctor so he had books upon books of medical history and knowledge. She locked herself in his study and began to research. She wanted to find a cure."

"For your sickness?" Ichigo questioned.

"Death."

He had a feeling that would be his answer.

"She wanted to find a way to prolong my life. She didn't want to see me or any of her remaining loved ones die. She started to experiment in her father's lab. She tried everything. Another servant helped her. He was from Japan and was sold to the family at a young age as a slave. The family treated him well, so he felt the need to repay their kindness by helping her fulfill her wish. His name was Sashiro. Together they made great progress. Soon I became well enough to move about the estate again. On her orders, I helped them complete what she hoped to be the cure they had been looking for. It should have made us healthy and never get ill again. It would allow us to live much longer than our expected lifespan would allow us. We would be stronger and better than ever. It would be like drinking from the Fountain of Youth. It would stop death from coming."

"I'm guessing that it didn't."

He shook his head. "No… Whatever we drank, didn't do what was intended. All three of us drank it. We felt fine and Sashiro claimed that his headache was gone. She ran upstairs to tell the others. She wanted all of her chambermaids and all her butlers and cooks to drink it, too, so that they could live a longer life and never get old and weak or sick." He shut his eyes, remembering something horrific. "But something went wrong! We had left the lab unattended with everything on. Something happened. Something must have caught fire or something because the next thing I knew, we were caught up in this massive explosion!"

Ichigo didn't need to hear anymore, but Nathan went on.

"I ran to her side and covered her with my body and became her shield. But it was no good. By the time I woke up, I realized that we were gone. My body was charred beyond recognition. Rosalia was standing by her own body still trapped under mine and Sashiro was sobbing over his. His head had been ripped off by the explosion. It was a horrific sight. Everyone in the mansion was dead. The building had collapsed on top of them and the fire finished the job. No one came out alive."

"Then…" Ichigo tried to fit all the pieces together. "Then that stuff you drank was..?"

"That horrid elixir simply trapped us between the two worlds. In that sense it prevented us from dying. We couldn't cross over. We're like ghosts but we're not." Nathan suddenly pounded the table with his fists. "I don't know what we are!"

Kisuke watched him in silence then spoke calmly. "We think that whatever they made did this to them and prevented them from becoming full souls. But since they don't know what was in it and everything had been destroyed in the explosion, there's no way of knowing how to make an antidote. Otherwise I could analyze the contents and work backwards, but…"

"I couldn't save her and now she's forced to live this life!" Nathan seemed more concerned about the welfare of his mistress than his own condition. "I could do nothing! I failed her father's last wishes. I couldn't live up to my promises…" He bashed his head against the table top. "Now she's out God knows where in who knows what condition! For all I know, she hasn't gotten any Spirit Energy and is disappearing as we speak!"

"Isn't Sashiro with her?" Kisuke asked.

His head suddenly picked up. "Yes… Yes, I think you're right! He was with her last. He may still be with her."

"Besides, she's no idiot. She knows how to get Spirit Energy if she needs it."

Nathan gave a huge sigh of relief and slumped over, calming down from his panic attack. "Oh, thank God… I was so worried that… If anything were to happen to her I would…" He ran his fingers through his hair. "I still have to find her, though. I cannot stay here while she's-"

"Calm down, calm down…" Kisuke told him. "One thing at a time. Now… I can't go back to the Soul Society. However, Ichigo here can. But it's getting late and soon it will be too dark to see anything. It's best that you travel during the daytime, alright? Now I want you to go with Ichigo and start fresh in the morning, ok?"

Ichigo twitched. "Why me?"

"Because I'm helpless in this situation, ok?" Kisuke explained. "I can't travel to where you guys need to go and I think if you two are going to have to work together, you may as well get to know each other a little better."

"Like I have room for him at my place!"

"You had room for Rukia and the last time I checked she wasn't living with you anymore."

"Spying on me, are ya?"

Feeling defeated, Ichigo agreed to take Nathan home with him. He showed him upstairs to his bedroom and locked the door. "This is where I sleep." He pointed to the bed. "And this…" He opened the closet. "… is where you're going to stay."

Nathan raised a brow at his new home. "In a closet?"

"Hey, it was good enough for Rukia." He looked Nathan up and down. "Although you may be a little bigger than her." Ichigo stood toe to toe in front of Nathan. He was roughly his size, give or take an inch. "Eh, I'm sure you can fit."

Nathan moved over to the closet and looked around inside. Ichigo had kept it pretty much the same as he had it when Rukia was residing inside. The middle shelf had a folded futon laying across it like a bunk bed. Keeping it in a state like this suggested that Ichigo had intended on Rukia one day returning and would have her 'bed' ready for her should that day come by sooner than expected. Putting one hand up on the upper shelf and his foot up on the middle shelf, Nathan hoisted himself up onto his new bed. He tested it out a little. It seemed sturdy enough. He ran his hand over the soft white futon under him. He could make due with this. It was comfortable enough. Much better than the old bed he had back home with his original family.

"Thank you, Ichigo. This will do just fine."

"Like hell it will!" Kon came flying out from the bottom shelf and planted himself in Ichigo's face. "Who the hell is this guy? This is MY room, understand? I wouldn't mind sharing it with sister Rukia, but there's no way in hell I'm sharing with _him_! Who is he, anyway? I demand to know!"

Ichigo peeled Kon off his face and threw him to the floor. "Get the hell off me, you freak!"

"Who is he? Tell me!"

"His name's Nathan. He'll be staying here with us for the night. No one can know about him, so keep quiet about it, ok?"

"No way! I'm not gonna let this weirdo come barging in here and taking over my room!"

"_Your_ room? Since when is it _your_ room?"

"The _closet_ is my room!" Kon thrashed around, but Ichigo stepped on him. His protests were muffled by the floor Ichigo was driving into his face.

"Calm down, would ya? He's just staying here until he finds his friend."

"Who?" Kon managed by turning his face to the side.

"My mistress, Rosalia."

Kon stopped struggling at the mention of a woman. "Ooh! Is she hot?"

Nathan's face started to turn pink. "Well… her appearance is… she's very… she's quite… Many say that she is very pretty…"

"What's she look like?"

Nathan started to describe her but then stopped. "Oh, wait! I have a photograph." He pulled out a pocket watch from the inside of his dark jacket and held it out for Kon to look at. On the inside hatch was the black and white photo of a young girl sitting in a chair surrounded by flowers. Standing behind her with his hands placed gingerly on her shoulders was an older well dressed gentleman Ichigo guessed was her father. On her other side stood a man he recognized as Nathan only with slightly shorter hair. Rosalia was wearing a long dress and had her long hair tied off in a long braid with a ribbon on the end over one shoulder. She was indeed very pretty.

"Dude, she's freaking hot!" Kon screamed into the watch. "How the hell does a guy like you end up with _that_?"

"Don't be rude!" Ichigo crushed Kon with his foot.

Nathan took the photo away and tucked the watch safely back into his jacket. "Well, her father bought me. It's not like I had a say in where I was to go or who to be with."

"What a minute. You were bought?"

Nathan nodded simply, as if they were talking about the weather. "Yes. I was sold as a slave during my childhood. My family needed the money and I was a burden on them anyway."

Ichigo had little understanding about the concept of purchasing people. He had read about it in his history books and took notes on the subject in class, but that didn't necessarily mean that he understood what it was really like for these people. The very idea of people being bought and sold like packages of instant ramen was a hard thing to grasp. This was the first time in his life he had ever come face to face with someone who was just a tool of the trade. Nathan had been sold to Rosalia's family as a slave.

"So her family bought you?"

"No, not straight away." Nathan tried to explain. "I was always a clumsy child, always breaking everything I came in contact with. I would trip and fall, drop things, bump into things, just break everything we had around. I was always making mistakes. I could never do anything right. Then one day a man came to our door looking for strong young boys to come with him and do some work. My family was poor. Both my parents had to feed not only themselves but my two older sisters and my baby brother as well. Giving me up, a child who couldn't do anything but cause trouble, seemed like a good solution to their problems. I was shoved to the man for a bushel of apples and enough money to feed them for two weeks. To them it was a bargain."

"So the man that bought you wasn't the man in the photo you showed us?"

"No. The man who bought me was very cruel. He beat me every time I made a mistake. Every time I tripped, dropped something, broke something, made any sort of mistake at all, he would hit me repeatedly. He would use a riding crop he used to herd cattle and ride horses, his belt with the buckle, a broom, a switch, whatever he had on hand, and when he didn't, he just used his fists." Nathan rubbed his upper arms, remembering the pain. "One day, I was doing the shopping for him and was carrying the goods back to his home for him when I tripped and fell into a mud puddle. The food spilled out and was ruined. He started to beat me in the street. He said that it was to teach me a lesson. I curled up into a ball in the mud while he struck me repeatedly. He didn't stop until someone called out. It was a girl's voice."

Ichigo suspected who it was.

"I heard her crying for him to stop. When I looked up I saw a young girl holding the hand of her father just a short ways away. She looked horrified. Her father even told the man off, saying he should be ashamed of beating a child in the presence of his young daughter. The man told him that he had bought me as a slave and he could treat me however he wanted. He wanted his money's worth and so far I was nothing but trouble." Nathan stared at the floor. "She begged him… She begged her father to buy me. And he actually pulled out his wallet and offered twice what he had paid my family for. He threw me to the two and went on his way saying that I was their problem now."

Kon and Ichigo listened to his story in silence, feeling as if they were really there watching it all happen before their eyes.

"They took me home. Her father gave me new clothes I was to wear and gave me my job. Since his daughter wanted me, I was to be her friend. I was to act as her toy. Whatever she wanted me to do, I would do. If she wanted me to bring her something, if her wanted me to keep her company in the middle of the night, if she wanted to play with me or reach something she couldn't, I would have to do it. I did whatever I was told. I made many mistakes along the way, but I was never beaten. They gave me clothes and food and a place to sleep… And then she told me her name." Nathan smiled and drew his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. "One day I had asked her why she had done what she did, knowing my flaws… She told me that she didn't want me to be her slave. She didn't want me because she had the money, either. She said that it was because she couldn't stand to see me get hurt again. She wanted me to get away from the man who hurt me so. She knew her family would never, so…"

Nathan hugged his knees closer.

"I owe her everything. Her family took me in on her request. She taught me how to read and to write, because I could not. She gave me friendship and a home… But most importantly, she did the one thing no one else had…" He looked Ichigo in the face. "She was the first one who _wanted _me. No one else had ever wanted me no matter my flaws. My family didn't want me, the man who bought me didn't want me… But she did and she was the only one. I owe her. I owe her so much."

Ichigo felt something weigh heavy on his chest, as if his soul was trying to push itself out. He didn't know what this feeling was, but it wasn't necessarily bad.

"I was bought by her father when I was ten and I lived with her ever since. We grew up together and I took care of her where her father could not. The first time I saw her she was only seven. That's a long time to spend with someone. I've grown so much because of her. I'm even less clumsy now than I was before… I have her to thank for everything."

Kon sniffled from under Ichigo's foot and turned his plush head up towards him. "Oh, let him stay, Ichigo!" he wailed with tear-filled button eyes. "He has to stay with us! Don't be so cruel! Waaah!"

Ichigo groaned. "You've gotta be kidding me! You were the one who didn't want him to stay in the first place!"

"But that was before I heard his story! Such a heartfelt and tear-jerking past..! I had no idea he had been through so much! The poor guy..! He has to stay here with us! You can't leave him out on the streets!"

"Kon, he's staying with us, ok? Stop crying."

"I'm not!" Kon wailed again.

Ichigo took his foot off Kon's small body and stepped off to the side. "Look, he's going to stay here for the night and then we'll start searching for his mistress in the morning."

"Great!" Kon perked right back up, curling his soft white claws into a fist. "And I'll come, too!"

"Oh, no, you don't." Ichigo knew his plan already. "This is for me and him. You have to stay here and cover for me, got it?"

"But what if you need help? I should come along just in case you guys need saving!"

"You just want to meet Rosalia."

"Come on! A rich, hot, mistress who cares deeply for the abused need a cute little plushy lion to cuddle with. Besides, if she finds out that I helped reunite them, then she might be willing to give me a reward of some kind."

"Forget it, Kon!"

"But why?"

There was a knock at the door and they could hear Yuzu calling from the other side. "Is everything ok in there, Ichigo?"

"Fine!" he called through the door.

"I heard yelling. Is someone in there with you?"

"No. It was, uh… the phone. I'm talking to someone on the phone."

"Oh. Ok, then. Dinner's ready, by the way."

"Great, thanks. I'll be right there."

He heard her leave and turned back to the two in the room. "I'm going to get something to eat. Nathan, do you want anything?"

"I don't have to eat."

"Oh, that's right. Ok, then I'll be back in a little while. Just try to stay quiet."

After an eventful dinner of dodging his father's sneak attacks while trying to eat and helping Yuzu wash the dishes while Karin took care of their hyperactive parent, Ichigo trudged back up the stairs to his bedroom. He locked the door and started to change into his nightclothes. Then he was reminded of Nathan. It couldn't be very comfortable for him to sleep in his suit. Perhaps he should lend him some pajamas. Ichigo went over to the closet and slid it open.

"Hey, Nathan, I thought you might…"

He stopped himself in time, realizing that Nathan was already asleep. He was curled up on the middle shelf, head resting on his left arm and his right tucked under his chest. He was out cold.

_The poor guy must be exhausted, _Ichigo thought to himself. He took a spare blanket from the top shelf and draped it over Nathan's legs then closed the door.

Ichigo climbed into his own bed and laid down. They had a full day of searching to do tomorrow and he had no idea where to begin.

Please review! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Hitsugaya dropped the last strawberry and looked around the office, a little confused. Where did all these flowers come from? Every single one of them was pink. He hated pink. Too girly and bright. He preferred colors more like blue or green, certainly not pink. And there was another problem: he had the taste of chocolate in his mouth. He didn't care for sweets. Strawberries were sweet enough without the need to sweeten it further with chocolate. Strangest of all was the fact that he had requested all of this. But why?

Rangiku entered the office carrying more pink roses.

"That's more than enough, Matsumoto," he told her. "Get them out of here."

She shot him a look. "But I just spent all day gathering these for you and now you want me to get rid of them? Make up your mind!"

Hitsugaya handed her the last of the strawberries. "Here, you can have this as well. I'm finished. I need to get back to work."

She stared at him, very confused. One minute, he's asking her for all these odd things and the next he hates them. What was with these strange mood swings?

* * *

Ichigo got dressed and readied himself for the upcoming search. He knocked on closet door to rouse Nathan. "Nathan, time to get up." With no answer, Ichigo opened the door. Nathan was still asleep on the shelf, curled up, facing Ichigo. He put a hand on his shoulder and shook him. "Nathan."

He moaned and turned away. He was stubborn about his sleep.

Ichigo gave him another shake. "Nathan, wake up."

Nathan opened his eyes blearily, still not fully awake. "Nah?"

"We're going to find Rosalia. You have to get up."

His eyes opened a little wider. "Oh… Oh, yes, that's right! Just a minute." Nathan moved to leave the closet, but tripped, his legs still tangled up in the blanket Ichigo had left him and fell face-first to the floor. He sat up rubbing his nose. "Ow…" He was still very clumsy.

Ichigo didn't want to waste any time. "Do you have any idea where she would be?"

Still not fully conscious, Nathan walk unsurely across the room, trying to think. "Uh… Well, she needs Spirit Energy to live, so she must be close to where Soul Reapers gather… Um… I'm not sure…"

"Well, that helps a lot." Ichigo finished putting on a clean shirt and gathering all his school books together. "It's still a school day for me, so Kon will have to take my place today. Hopefully he won't do anything stupid."

"Uh… Ichigo?"

He ignored Nathan's voice. "I'll have to turn into a Soul Reaper now and Kon will go to all my classes. I'm not sure when I'll be back." He groaned. "This is so last minute… On top of all this, you also have no idea where she is and we'll have to search blindly for her. This doesn't make my job any easier. Ah, I don't know how this could get to be any harder for me."

"Turn around and I think you'll have a pretty good idea."

Ichigo turned to Nathan. What he saw made his jaw drop. Nathan's fingers were transparent and was slowly starting to disappear. "What the hell? What the hell's happening to you? Why's your hand invisible?"

"Not invisible. Vanishing." Nathan showed Ichigo his hand, holding it up in front of his face. Ichigo could see through his fingers to Nathan's worried face. "This is what happens to us when we don't get enough Spirit Energy. I'm vanishing. The same thing will happen to Rosalia if she does not get some either."

Ichigo looked around in a panic. "What do I do? What do I do?"

"I need Spirit Energy… From a Soul Reaper."

"Well, I can't…" Ichigo stopped and slapped his forehead. "Duh! What was I thinking?" He went over to his desk and took out his Soul Badge. He pressed it to his chest and watched his body fall lifelessly to the floor. Ichigo stood just a short distance away in Soul Reaper form. "Now how do we do this?"

Nathan's fingers were now completely gone and now his palm was starting to disappear as well. "I need to suck out your Spirit Energy, like a vampire would blood."

"I get that but…" This was all so foreign to him. "How do you do that?"

"I have to bite you and suck it out from the wound. The Spirit Energy I need is inside of you."

Ichigo gulped. "It doesn't have to be my neck, does it?"

"No, as long as I can get to your skin… and fast!" His hand was almost totally gone. "Hurry!"

"Ok, ok." Ichigo rolled up his sleeve. "Will my hand work?"

"Fine, just give it to me!"

Ichigo held out his arm and Nathan grabbed it with both hands. Ichigo couldn't even feel the fingers on Nathan's slowly disappearing hand. He was right. They weren't invisible. They were gone. Nathan's fate was a very real and scary one. Nathan's red tongue slid across his peach-colored lips and he opened his mouth, revealing his pearly-white teeth to his victim. Nathan brought his face closer to Ichigo's arm and lowered his head. Ichigo could feel his warm breath on his exposed flesh and waited for the pain, watching as his pointed teeth came closer. Nathan bit down on Ichigo's wrist, wrapping his pink lips around the wound.

Ichigo grimaced in pain.

And Nathan began to suck.

He could feel his energy being sucked out of his body through the wound in his arm, leaving him feeling cold and weak. His eyes started to feel heavy and his head was getting so light. He moaned, feeling himself getting weaker and weaker. Nathan on the other hand seemed to be getting stronger. His fingers had already reappeared on his hand and his face gained a bit more color.

Nathan pulled his head away, but continued to suck out his Spirit Energy. Ichigo saw his strength leave him in blue wisps. It was as if Nathan was sucking out his Spirit Energy through an invisible straw. Finally satisfied, Nathan stopped and let out a deep cleansing sigh. He released Ichigo's arm. Without Nathan's strength to hold him up, Ichigo fell upon the bed with a soft thud.

"Thank you, Ichigo."

He looked at Nathan with blurry eyes. "Am I supposed to feel this way?" he slurred tiredly.

"Well, I did just take your Spirit _Energy_. So, yes, you should be feeling a little weak. The best thing for you would be to sleep it off. Don't worry about me. The amount I took out of you should sustain me for quite a while. After a nice nap, you should be just fine. Just rest up, then we'll go."

Ichigo shut his eyes unable to keep them open anymore. "Make sure… Kon… Goes to… for me… Nath… an…" He couldn't even complete a sentence. Before he could go back to finish it, he passed out right then and there.

* * *

When he finally woke up, it was a little before noon. He had a nice long nap and was feeling much better than he was before. He sat up in bed and saw that his body was gone. Kon must have left. He looked up and spotted Nathan sitting by the window looking out at the sky. He turned and smiled at Ichigo. "Good, you're up."

Ichigo felt a little shaky, but otherwise fine. "Kon leave?"

"Yes."

"Good, now let's get out- yaah!" Ichigo tripped over his blanket and fell face-first to the floor. He sat up, moaning and holding the end of his nose. "Ow…"

"Oh, yes, that's another thing…" Nathan said. "There are additional side effects to getting bitten."

"You mean aside from getting weak and clumsy?"

"Well…" Nathan poked his index fingers together and looked up at the ceiling. "You tend to take on some of the characteristics of the person who bit you."

Ichigo glared at him. "So you mean to tell me that I'm going to be just as clumsy as you?" He stopped there, realizing that midway through his sentence, he had suddenly developed an English accent.

"Much like that, yes."

Ichigo put a hand to his throat, not believing what he had just heard from his own mouth. "So how long does this last?"

"It's only temporary. You should be fine within the hour… or three."

"Three?"

"It depends on how much we take! The more we take, the longer it will last."

Ichigo brushed himself off and got to his feet. "We can't waste anymore time. We have to find Rosalia and we're behind enough as it is." His accent kept fading in and out. Not only that, but he suddenly had a strong desire to pick flowers and put them in a clean vase. He gave his head a shake. "I could seriously do without this. Such a pain!"

Nathan was already heading out the window. "Coming?"

"Yeah, hang on."

Nathan reached out and took Ichigo's hand in his and pulled him through. Together, they started their search.

* * *

Yumichika walked into his captain's office, curious about something. "Sir, Ikkaku and I are getting a bit restless. I have to know, are there any missions for us?"

Kenpachi looked up from the window. "Not yet. I'm getting bored myself. Nothing's going on. It sucks!"

Yumichika looked out into the hall where Ikkaku was standing. He shook his head in answer to his question. Ikkaku rolled his eyes and kicked the wall. Then Yumichika became aware that there was an absence of the name Yun-Yun. "Say, where is Yachiru?"

"Huh?" Kenpachi turned. "Oh. She's hanging out in Ukitake's office today. Since the guy has more candy than he knows what to do with, he's invited her to stay with him this afternoon. We won't be seeing her until after dinner tonight."

Whooping caught Yumichika's attention and he turned around to find Ikkaku doing back flips down the hall. He was more than trilled to hear that news. He was rid of her for one full day. It was like Christmas for him.

Kenpachi handed Yumichika a stack of papers. "Deliver these for me, would ya? I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me if something good happens."

Yumichika frowned but agreed anyway. He passed Ikkaku still doing his lucky dance in the hall and went to the next building.

As he made his way up the stairs, he couldn't help but get the feeling that he was being watched. He looked down and saw a pink ribbon on the floor. When he bent down to pick it up, he felt something pull down his orange collar and bite him on the back of his neck. He started to thrash about, but soon became too weak to put up anymore of a struggle and sat on the stairs, feeling his energy leave him. All his strength was sucked out of his body, leaving him feeling very tired and lightheaded.

Soon the sensation was over and he looked around. The ribbon was gone along with nearly all his power. He no longer had the strength to lift his legs, so he crawled the rest of the way up the stairs and leaned against the wall for support. He didn't know what had hit him, but it took nearly everything out of him. He dropped the stack of papers on the ground and left them there. He couldn't muster up enough strength to lift them anymore. He needed to rest. No longer able to move, Yumichika lay where he was on the floor and closed his eyes.

Within the next hour, Yumichika felt someone shaking him awake. He opened his eyes and saw Rukia standing over him. "I said are you alright?"

He sat up. "I _was_ taking a nap… Why'd you wake me?"

"Because you're lying in the middle of the floor."

"Oh." He looked around. "I guess I sort of collapsed. I just felt to tired all of a sudden." He spotted the papers. "Oh, yeah. These go to Squad 13. Is Captain Ukitake in?"

"Yeah, right over there." She pointed to the office down the hall.

"Great." She helped him to his feet but he insisted that he was alright. Yumichika went to Ukitake's office and knocked. When given the ok to enter, he did. He saw his lieutenant sitting on the floor eating from a pile of candy. She waved at him, mouth full of sweets.

"Hi, Yun-Yun!"

Yumichika spotted her pink hair and his eyes began to sparkle. He _loved_ that color! And she was so cute! Before he could do something he might end up regretting, Ukitake called him over.

"What's that you have?"

"Hm? Oh." Yumichika handed over the papers. "I was asked to bring these to…" He studied the captain in front of him. "Your hair is so pretty."

Ukitake was used to Yumichika talking about beauty, but this was the first time his hair was brought up into the conversation. "Excuse me?"

"Can I braid it?" Yumichika suddenly had the appearance of a little girl begging her daddy for a new toy. "Pretty please can I?"

"Uh… Well…"

Yumichika didn't wait for permission. He went right ahead and did it. He started to braid Ukitake's long white hair. The captain allowed it perhaps because he was too much in shock to put a stop to it or simply didn't mind. As he braided, Yumichika started to hum a tune to himself. Then after a minute, he started to sing a song.

"So soft and gentle your touch,

Like water flowing through my fingers,

My once hard heart is now so warm,

It feels so light and fluttery,

Like a bird in flight…"

Ukitake looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "What are you doing?"

"Singing a song." Yumichika smiled, feeling very peaceful and happy. "For some reason, I feel like singing."

"What song was that you were just singing? I've never heard it before."

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. It just sort of came to me. I don't know where… But I think it's a nice song, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. It's very nice."

Yachiru came bouncing over, sucking on a lollipop. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Braiding, little cutie." Yumichika had never called her that before. "If your hair was just a little bit longer I could do you as well." His eyes sparkled once again, staring at her hair. "I just adore the color pink!"

* * *

After searching the town for hours, both came up with nothing. There was no sign of Rosalia anywhere. Wherever she was, she wasn't here. Nathan was about to give up and despair again but there came good news in the form of another Soul Reaper. Ichigo knew who it was at once.

"Rukia!"

She turned around. "Ichigo, what are you doing here?"

"I kind of live here."

"You know what I mean." She spotted Nathan standing behind Ichigo. "Who's he?"

"His name's Nathan. We're looking for someone he knows. Her name's Rosalia. See anyone with that name?"

"Well, unless they're wearing a nametag, no."

Not wanting to waste anymore time than necessary, Ichigo asked her flat-out, "Can you get us to the Soul Society from here right now?"

She gave him a look. "What's this about?"

"Maybe she's not here. Maybe she's there. I can't get there on my own."

She put a hand on her hip. "You mean to tell me that you have no idea how to open the gate even though you're a Soul Reaper?"

"You never showed me, ok? Besides, I forgot how Renji did it the first time. Just do it, ok?"

She turned away.

He rolled his eyes. "Please?" he said through his teeth.

"That's better, but why?"

"I just told you why! We're looking for someone! It's Soul Reaper business! You wouldn't understand."

Wrong thing to say.

"I wouldn't understand?" Rukia's eyes were blazing. "I happen to _be _a Soul Reaper and have been way longer than you have!"

The argument started.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"Then what did you mean, Ichigo?"

"It's none of your business!"

"It is my business if it has to do with Soul Reapers! It's not just my business, it's everybody's business in that case!"

"Just open the gate!"

"Why should I?"

"Because it's important, that's why!"

"I thought it was none of my business, so why should I help you?" She turned away folding her arms.

"I'm sorry, ok? Just open the stupid gate!"

"You don't sound like you mean it."

"Mean what?"

"Your apology."

"Why the hell would I apologize to you? I didn't do anything!"

"You never do, do you?"

"What's that mean?"

Nathan sighed, standing clear of their fight. This was going to take a while.

As the argument continued, Nathan decided to take action. Using all his skills and knowledge of the fine arts and proper manners from his time, he moved in. He wedged himself between the two and took Rukia's hand as she was preparing to punch Ichigo. He looked into her eyes and gave her a winning smile.

"Please forgive him. He's just under a lot of stress. He hasn't been around as long as us. He doesn't know the proper way to address a lady."

Rukia blinked, caught off guard by his actions and words. It sounded like a heartfelt apology, but at the same time it sounded like he was trying to seduce her.

Still holding her hand in his, Nathan clicked his heels together and bowed his head low, kissing the back of her hand. "Please escort us back to the Soul Society, if you will. An experienced Soul Reaper such as yourself should only take a minute to open the door." He locked eyes with her. "Please, my dear?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. Surely she wouldn't fall for anything so corny.

Much to his surprise, Rukia took out her sword and unlocked the passageway. "Ok, there you go!" she chirped, blushing slightly.

Nathan stroked the back of her hand lovingly. "Thank you, my dear."

She bit her lip to keep from giggling out loud. As Nathan stepped through, Rukia turned and punched Ichigo on the shoulder. "Now _that's _how you ask for help! Why can't you be more like that?"

_Because I'm not English..?_

On a mission of her own, Rukia left them on their own and jumped away. Ichigo walked up behind Nathan and put a hand on his shoulder.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"It's called charm," Nathan told him. "I was taught how to properly address a woman at a young age and over time perfected it. It's probably easier for me, too, because I grew into a handsome young man."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"So I've been told, Ichigo. I never thought I was that good looking, but I seem to have this charm about me that attracts women to me like moths to a flame."

"Maybe it's because you're poetic."

"Perhaps." Nathan pointed towards their path. "Let's go. We have to find Rosalia."

Ichigo followed, still trying to figure out how he tricked Rukia into helping them without an argument.

* * *

Go, Nathan! Please review! ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Mayuri and Nemu were tinkering in the lab when there was a knock on the door. Isane was on the other side with a message for the two. Nemu opened the door for her father. She panted, out of breath for some reason. Apparently she had run all the way here from the Fourth Division.

"My captain… was wondering," she panted, "… if either of you had… anything to do… with all the Soul Reaper's conditions this afternoon..?"

Mayuri turned around, holding a vile of smoking green liquid. "Why, whatever do you mean?" He was playing innocent again.

"I thought Captain Unohana warned you about experimenting on other Soul Reapers and sending them to intensive care!"

"Warning… Suggesting… It's all the same to me."

"Surely you remember what happened the last time you tried to create something in your lab. The explosion?"

"Half those men were bald to begin with. Besides, their hair grew back in record time thanks to my new serum."

"It poisoned them."

"But their hair grew back."

Isane hung her head, frustrated. "I don't have time for this! Please, just stop experimenting on other Soul Reapers, ok? Unohana has enough on her plate as it is, she doesn't need this, too."

Mayuri corked the bottle in his hand. "Wait, you're talking about today? I haven't had any time to find subjects today. You're mistaken if you think I had anything to do with it."

Isane was surprised. "Wait. So you know nothing about the Soul Reapers sudden spells of fatigue?"

"Nope. Sorry."

She was more than surprised now. She was shocked. She was so certain that he had something to do with this. "But… then you… Seriously?"

He nodded, turning his back to her to open a couple of rattling jars. He reached inside and pulled out some strange creature that looked very similar to a tapeworm. "Sorry, it wasn't me this time."

"But…"

Mayuri shoved the creature into a tub of green acid and listened to it squeak and writhe in pain. Isane felt sick. Mayuri then took out the remains and hung it up on a line, pinning it down with a metal clothespin. "You can go now, unless of course you want to help me."

Isane wasted no time in running away. Nemu closed the door and went back to help her father.

Out in the hall, Isane passed by Yumichika wearing a pink ribbon in his hair. She stared at him. He stared back. "What?"

"Um…" She pointed to the ribbon. "Why do you have..?"

"I like it."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, why is that so hard to believe? I happen to like the color pink. Is that a crime?"

Another Soul Reaper walked up behind her, his long white hair in a braid. Isane gave a tiny yelp of surprise. Ukitake nodded his head once in agreement. "He did it."

They watched as Yumichika skipped down the hall, still humming that tune to himself.

"I wonder what's gotten into him."

* * *

It was exhausting work and after their long search, the two ended up with nothing. There was no sign of Rosalia or Sashiro or anyone Nathan was looking for. They wanted to keep searching but it was getting very late and Nathan was wearing down fast to the point where he could hardly walk. Ichigo took him to an abandoned shack and told him that they would rest for the night there. Nathan didn't argue.

The shack looked like no one had used it for a long time. It smelled of moist wood, dirt and old hay. Part of the roof was caved in and the ceiling was leaking. The inside was very small and filled with straw. To Ichigo, it looked like a very small barn. There were farming tools hanging up on the walls or tossed carelessly to the ground. It was a dump, but they would have to make do. Nathan wasted no time in climbing onto the pile of straw and lying down. He yelped, sprang up and pulled a pitchfork out of the pile, tossing it to the floor before laying back down.

Ichigo checked the pile first before climbing up and sitting down next to Nathan. He looked out the door to the outside. The actual door was long gone, most likely torn off and blown away by a strong wind or torn apart and used for firewood. Without looking at him, Ichigo addressed Nathan. "We'll start fresh tomorrow, alright? We should get some rest tonight."

Nathan nodded, turning onto his side. "Ok."

Ichigo laid down on the pile of straw, some stray pieces getting into his ears. He brushed them aside and tried to get some sleep. Judging from Nathan's soft breaths, Ichigo knew that he was already asleep.

When he closed his eyes, he was somewhere else.

In an instant, Ichigo found himself in a place he had never been before. He was standing in a large dinning room, fine wooden furniture and potted plants were everywhere. A crystal chandelier hung over the long polished wooden table in the center of the room. Fine china was displayed in a large cabinet against the wall behind the table. It didn't take him long to realize that he was standing in some sort of mansion dating back several decades. There were no electronics of any kind and everything in this room alone was out of date.

The interior design and amenities were all very high class, leading him to believe that this was the residence of a very special someone.

Sunshine bounced off the plaster walls of the magnificent mansion through the window, drawing Ichigo's eyes outside to the garden. The outside was just as beautiful as the inside. Flourishing green shrubbery which was trimmed into a labyrinth pattern lined the property outside, all coming in towards the center of the garden where a large fountain stood, fresh clean water giving life to all that grew there. The garden was also full of red and white roses, every flower in full bloom. A silky stone path lead up to the back door, warm and inviting like an escort beckoning a guest.

Ichigo pressed his nose against the glass window, oddly enough, without fogging it up. He pulled away and gave it a few deliberate puffs. He breath did not appear on the glass. This was very strange.

"You idiot!"

Ichigo turned and heard glass shattering from the next room, which he guessed was the kitchen. Curious, he followed the noise and put his hands on the swinging door, preparing to push it open. Only instead, his hands slid right trough it, like a ghost. He pulled away. This shouldn't be. His body appeared solid and yet…

"A bloody fool like you should know better! Don't you know anything?"

Ichigo literally stuck his head through the door to peer at the other side.

It was indeed a kitchen. It was fully stocked with all sorts of dishware and utensils. The walls were covered with white tiles, and he could also see old wood-burning ovens and four sinks, one of which was piled up with dirty dishes. His attention, however, went straight to the boy kneeling on the floor, picking up tiny shards of glass with his bare hands from the dish he had just broken. A chef stood above him, watching to make sure that he did it.

"You clumsy, clumsy fool!" he was scolding. "Can't you do anything right?"

The boy kept his head down, not answering.

A woman Ichigo just became aware of handed the boy a towel. "Better answer him," she spoke with a heavy English accent. "He is your better. He's been here a lot longer than you have."

The boy raised his golden head, showing off his deep blue eyes and scornful expression. "I'm sorry, ok? I'll clean it up!"

"You'd better!" The chef took the towel from the boy and wiped him with it on the side of his face. "Working here is very stressful and I needn't a klutz like you to make everything more difficult for me!"

Ichigo couldn't stand idly by and watch this take place. He passed through the door and tried to grab the man by the front of his white apron. "Hey, stop that! Lay off the poor kid! He didn't-" He stopped when he saw his hand pass right through the man's chest, unharmed. He really was like a ghost. Moreover, no one could hear him. It was as if he wasn't even there.

"You're always breaking things!" said another chef. "I don't see why they bought you."

"It was the mistress's request," the woman answered.

The head chef in front of Ichigo snorted. "I don't see why. This boy's useless. He has no potential at all. What good is he?"

The young boy lowered his head, the man's words weighing heavy on his shoulders.

"No wonder he didn't go for that much."

"The boy was paid twice what his former master bought him for."

"Glad to be rid of him, I'm sure."

The boy hissed softly and held his finger close to his face, fresh blood seeping out of a small cut. He gave it a lick and sniffled as it stung.

"Don't start crying now, boy!" the chef scolded him again. "Man up!"

"Lay off 'im," a second chef told him. He had the heaviest accent of them all. "It's only 'is first week."

"But if he doesn't get the hang of it soon, the master will send him straight back to wherever he came from, or even sell him," the woman said, though she didn't sound very remorseful.

"Please! He's just a plaything the mistress wanted. Once she tires of him, he's on his own. Go right straight back to the streets, he will."

"That is if the master hasn't another task for him."

"Not bloody likely. The boy can't do anything right. What good is he? He has trouble performing even the simplest of tasks. If he hasn't any skills, there's no reason for the master to keep him. He's useless!"

The boy hung his head down. He had stopped picking up the glass.

"I'm certain he'll learn." The woman helped the boy to his feet.

"He'd better learn fast," called the chef from the back sink. "A week is long enough! I was expected to have the hang of it me first day."

"You've had training."

He grunted and turned back to the sink, peeling potatoes.

Keeping the boy away from the chefs, the woman lead him back over to the sink. "Rather than wash the dishes, why not carry these ones to the table? We need to start preparing lunch."

"Why bother? He'll just end up breaking them again."

The woman turned around. "Not this time. The ones he was washing were wet and slippery. These ones are dry. He can handle them." She handed the boy a small stack of clean dishes. He took them with both hands, cradling them to his chest. "There, see? He won't break these ones." She started to usher him towards the swinging door.

"The boy's ten years old! Don't baby him!"

Ichigo watched the boy move ever so slowly toward the door. He carefully took one step then another. Halfway to the door, he slipped on the stone floor and fell backwards with a cry. His right hand reached out to break his fall, but ended up grabbing a cloth supporting a bowl of fresh fruit and two glasses of water, bringing the whole thing crashing down. He landed on his back, rolling into a ball as the dishes came raining down upon him. The bowl smashed instantly on his shoulder, fruit flying in every direction. The two glasses fell to the floor around him, water splashing him and anyone else around. Sure that the danger was over, the boy sat up, the dishes he had been carrying resting safely in his lap.

"You stupid, foolish boy!"

He jumped to his feet at the chef's loud yell, sending the dishes in his lap crashing to the floor by his feet. He flinched, knowing what he had done.

The chef made a lunge for him, but was held back by the other chefs. "Get him out! Get him OUT of here!"

The woman tried to calm him, shielding the small boy with her body. "Now, wait! He-"

"He's a menace! He destroys everything he touches! Keep him out of my kitchen! He's not welcome in here until he learns! He's a stupid, clumsy, foolish boy who can't do anything right! Just spending a week with this boy has taken ten years off my own life! Get him out of here before I end his!"

"Chef's right!" said one of the chefs holding him back. "The master should do us all a favor and just get rid of him. That boy's nothing but a problem! No wonder everyone was so quick to get rid of him."

Hearing enough, the boy threw the cloth in his hand to the wet floor and bolted from the kitchen. He ran through Ichigo's legs and out the swinging door, running as fast as he could. Ichigo chased after him, hearing the woman tell the chefs that they were far too harsh with the boy.

Ichigo followed the boy down the long hall and into another room. It looked like a sitting room, but was very narrow. Such unnecessary space, Ichigo couldn't help but think. At last, the boy came to a stop in the corner of the room behind a chair and squatted down, hiding. He sat in a fetal position, whimpering. Ichigo knew that he was crying. He wanted to try to comfort him, but knew that he couldn't. He felt so sorry for the poor little guy.

He looked up towards the hall and spotted a little girl wearing a pink dress coming closer. She seemed very happy, her dark hair bouncing behind her in a long braid. Ichigo knew without anyone having to tell him that this must have been the mistress of the mansion.

The young girl skipped through the large halls, humming a whimsical but chiding tune. When she spotted the boy hiding in a corner, she stopped. The boy was curled up, hugging his legs to his chest and burying his face into his raised knees. She walked over to him and watched him curiously for a moment before dropping to her knees and crawling over next to him. She reached out and tapped him. He flinched and jerked away from her touch. It was unclear whether she had simply poked him too hard or if he was just surprised to see her sitting so close to him.

"Are you ok?" she asked him calmly.

He turned away, avoiding her eyes. "I'm fine!" His face was both tearful and full of resentment. He tightened his hold on his pants.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not!"

She leaned towards his face, but he turned away again. She moved closer and he turned his head as far as it would go, cracking his neck in the process. When she continued to move to look at his face, he turned his whole body around so that he was now facing the wall. "But you have tears in your eyes."

"I do not!" He started to furiously scrub away at his eyes with his sleeve.

She sat where she was and watched him. "Did you get hurt?"

"No!" He sounded like a little brat.

The girl moved closer. "Don't you like it here?"

He gripped his pants tightly in his fists. "No."

She sat on her heels, staring at his back. "Oh…" She seemed surprised. "I thought you would."

"Well, I don't!"

She waited a moment before speaking again. "Then do you want to go back to the man from the market?"

"No!"

"Did you want to go home?"

It took him longer to answer this time. "No."

"Then where do you want to go?"

"I don't know!"

She put her hands on her hips. "You're being really thick, you know that?"

He didn't say anything.

"If you don't like it here and you don't want to leave, then what do you want?"

"Just go away and leave me alone!" The blond buried his face in his arms again.

She didn't move away. Even though he had just ordered her to go away, she was unable to just leave him be. She offered to play with him. "I'll let you pick any doll you want."

"I hate dolls! Just go away!" he called tearfully.

She stared at his back not knowing what to do. But she wasn't going to give up and she wasn't going to go away like he wanted.

"I said go!" he hollered from behind his arms.

"You cannot tell me what to do."

The boy sniffled. "I guess you're right, seeing as how your family bought me! I'm just a toy you want to play with! The only thing I'm good at is being bought and sold like a bottle of wine." He cried into his arms again. "I can't do anything right anyway! All I do is break things, drop stuff, fall over and mess up everything. I can't even read so I can't even get the right books for you people! I can't even tell the difference between a bed pan and a frying pan! I'm an idiot! And now that you know that I'm more trouble than I'm worth, you're just going to get rid of me!"

She crawled closer to him and placed her knees on either side of his hips and drew her arms around his. His slender body stiffened and his muscles tightened in surprise. She held him in an awkward but earnest way, embracing his taller body with her tiny arms.

"My father always holds me like this whenever I'm sad. Whenever I cry, he holds me and tells me that everything's going to be alright. And then I feel happy again."

The boy's body no longer put up any sort of resistance and his face relaxed at her words.

"I've never done this before. There was never anyone around my age for me to do this with. I don't have any friends."

The boy looked down. "Is that why you bought me? So that you could have a friend?"

He waited for an answer.

"No. I just couldn't stand to see that man beat you anymore." She held him a little tighter. "I couldn't stand knowing that I had left you with such a person. I wanted to help you. I knew my father had the money so I asked him to buy you. I thought that if you were away from that man, you wouldn't get hurt anymore. My father never hit me once in all my life so I knew that this would be a good home for you."

He lifted his head, his expression no longer resentful or sad.

"But you said that you didn't like it here."

He turned to her, hearing her voice suddenly sound so sad. "No. No, I didn't mean that. I meant that…" He didn't know what he meant. "I'm just not used to doing this sort of thing. I keep messing up. That's why I said that I didn't like it."

"Then if you like, I can teach you how to read. Would that help?"

He nodded and put his hand on hers. And for the first time since he had arrived at this large estate, he smiled.

Ichigo's eyes flew open and he sat straight up looking wildly around. He was still in the old shack they had found last night. It was just a dream. One of the oddest dreams he had ever had, too. He looked over at Nathan who was still fast asleep next to him, covered with pale yellow straw. Ichigo started to pick the straw out of his blond hair when he noticed something.

Blond hair… His clumsy personality… His deep blue eyes.

There was no way it could have been… Could it?

Nathan's eyes opened and he rolled onto his back, straw clinging to the side of his face. He looked up at Ichigo. "Good morning."

Ichigo looked deeply into his eyes.

Nathan stared back at him. "What?"

He blinked and looked away. "Nothing."

"Then why were you staring at me like that?"

"It's nothing." After a moment, Ichigo decided to tell him. "I just had a really strange dream. That's all."

"What about?"

Ichigo didn't want to tell him the dream just yet. He wanted to make sure of something. "Say, Nathan… When you were a kid, did you happen to have your hair cut real short?"

"Yes. Why?"

"And when you served as Rosalia's servant, did the other servants tease you because you couldn't read and would confuse things and were very clumsy?"

Nathan stared back at him. "…Yes."

"And did you ever run and hid in a corner after one of the cooks told you how worthless you were?"

Nathan sat up in the pile of straw. "How did you know all that?"

"I think I just saw it in a dream I had."

He told Nathan everything he had seen, giving as much detail as possible.

"It was like I was there watching it all happen but no one could see me and I couldn't touch anything."

He nodded. "Sometimes, and it's rare, but sometimes, the people we end up biting get some of our memories as well. They see clips of our past in their dreams. Most people pass it off as just a dream and think nothing of it. Kisuke was the same until the dreams kept happening, then he decided to tell us. That's how we found out."

"So in addition to getting a little bit of your personality, we also get clips of your memory?"

"Apparently."

Ichigo flopped back down in the straw. "You guys are weird, you know that?"

Nathan laid into the straw as well. "Tell me about it… I'd just like to know what we are. I know we're dead, but we're not souls, yet so…" He sighed heavily. "I don't think she's here…"

"Huh? That was random."

Nathan turned to him. "I was just thinking about it… I don't think Rosalia would be out this far. She needs Spirit Energy to live, as do I. So she would have to be in a place heavily populated with Soul Reapers. Which mean…"

"She's most likely somewhere near the Seireitei…"

* * *

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

Being a Soul Reaper, Ichigo had easy access to the Seireitei. However, Nathan did not. Non-Soul Reapers weren't allowed inside unless given special permission. How was he going to sneak Nathan inside?

"Haven't you snuck humans in here before?" Nathan asked.

"Technically, you're not human, are you?" Ichigo told him, peering around the outside wall. "And the first time I tried, it wasn't as easy as you would think." He remembered the first time he tried getting inside to save Rukia. It wasn't a walk in the park, that was for sure. Now that he was officially a Soul Reaper, he could come and go as he pleased beyond this gate. But Nathan wasn't free to do so. He wouldn't be allow inside. That was the problem. "Maybe she's not inside. If we're having this much trouble getting in from here, how could she have gotten in? Maybe she's just hanging around outside."

Nathan didn't believe that. "No. There are ways she could get inside. Don't underestimate her."

"Then you come up with a way to get us inside."

Nathan shut his mouth and looked away. "I'm sorry. You do it."

"I don't know what to do! That's the problem!"

They looked at the guard, knowing that there was no way Nathan would be allowed in. They tried to think. Perhaps a disguise would work. But in order to do that, he would have to be dressed as a Soul Reaper.

A Soul Reaper…

"That's it!" Ichigo grabbed Nathan. "Come here, I've got an idea."

He pulled Nathan up to the gate protected by a giant Soul Reaper. Ichigo knew this person well enough to know how to trick him into letting them pass. Jidanbo looked down and spotted them.

"Here on business, Ichigo?" he asked in a booming voice.

"Yup, so if you could open the gate and…"

"Wait, what about him?" He pointed to Nathan, hiding behind Ichigo.

"Uh… he's a friend of mine. We both have business in there."

Jidanbo shook his head. "Sorry, but I can't let him in without permission."

"He has permission," he lied.

"Oh! Then where is it?"

_Crap! Did he really need something written down on a piece of paper or something? Now what?_

Nathan whispered to him out of the corner of his mouth. "Well?"

"Well what?" he whispered back.

"What are you doing?"

"Winging it."

"I thought you had a plan!" he hissed.

"That was my plan."

"So now what do we do?"

"Don't worry. I have an idea."

"Oh, brilliant, because your first plan worked out _so_ well…"

Ichigo pulled Nathan forward. "The thing is, he's interested in becoming a Soul Reaper."

"What?"

"What?"

"That's right!" Ichigo lied through his teeth. "He wants to join. That's why I brought him here. Because we only just discovered his power, we had no time to call it in so…"

The giant stared down at them. The two waited, praying that he was just as gullible as he was large.

"Then in that case, I'll call you an escort. He'll take him straight to the Academy."

They both let out a huge breath.

But wait! If someone was coming to take him to the Soul Reaper Academy, then wouldn't that complicate things? This was turning out to be a real problem. Who would have thought that such a pathetic lie could cause more trouble than it was worth? But telling the truth would have made things even worse for them. There was no end to the problems.

Slowly the gate before them started to rise. "Go ahead in," Jidanbo told them. "Your escort is waiting."

"Uh, thanks." Ichigo pushed Nathan inside, where a small Soul Reaper was waiting for them. He bowed his awkward head, bag on his back slipping. "Wait a minute… Hanataro?"

He looked up. "Oh, Ichigo. I didn't think that you… Welcome back. Here on a mission or..." His timid voice trailed off. He quickly looked at Nathan. "Is he..?"

"Sure." Ichigo didn't know what to say.

Hanataro gave him a bow and lead them away from the gate. "Please follow me, sir."

Ichigo didn't know what to do. Yes, Hanataro was every bit as gullible as Jidanbo if not more so, but still... They had to find Nathan's mistress along with another servant who was supposed to be with her, find a cure for them which may not exist, search the area without getting caught, get away from Hanataro and a whole list of other problems. "On top of everything else, what else could go wrong?"

"This." Nathan held up his diminishing hand.

Ichigo grabbed his arm and pulled him closer so Hanataro couldn't hear them or see his hand. "I thought you said that I gave you enough Spirit Energy to stabilize yourself for a while."

"You did! It lasted for two days, didn't it?"

"That's how long it lasts?"

"Why do you think we need a steady amount of it all the time and why I'm so worried that she hasn't gotten any of it? At this rate, I'll be gone within the next five minutes! Maybe less. She's no different!"

"Crap! Now what do we do?"

"You have to ask? I need Spirit Energy!"

"I know that, but now? Here?"

"I can't help that!"

"Sirs, is there a problem?" Hanataro turned around.

"No," they answered in unison.

"I heard arguing."

"No, you didn't."

Not wanting to pry further, Hanataro turned back around and led them further inside.

Nathan's arm was slowly disappearing. Now most of his hand was gone. Even the cuffs of his jacket were starting to fade away. This was bad. If he didn't get some Spirit Energy fast…

Hanataro looked back over his shoulder. "Are you alright back there, sir?"

Nathan hid his vanishing arm behind his back. "I- I'm fine." Sweat was running down his brow. He was scared. Ichigo was, too. He was worried about his new friend. What were they going to do? If Nathan bit Ichigo, Hanataro would see and panic, thinking that this man was attacking him. If he bit Hanataro, then he would start screaming, attracting all sorts of unwanted attention. There was no winning side. They would have to go with the greater good, here. No matter how you looked at it, Nathan was going to fade away to nothing if he didn't get what he needed fast.

The trio turned a corner. This street was empty. It was the perfect chance. But would Nathan take it?

Ichigo glanced nervously over to the man walking beside him. Nathan was sweating profusely now and his left arm had vanished up to his elbow, continuing without mercy. Soon there would be nothing left of him. Nathan's breath quickened. His lower lip trembled. His body shook. He knew what was happening and was terrified.

He couldn't take watching this any longer. Ichigo called out to the person in front of him. "Hey, Hanataro!"

"Yes?" he turned.

"I need a favor of you."

"What is it?" he asked nervously.

There was no other way to say it. "Could you lend him some of your Spirit Energy?"

Hanataro looked confused. "Huh?"

"He needs Spirit Energy."

Nathan was nearing the breaking point. He couldn't stand much more of this.

"Please," Ichigo almost begged.

Hanataro looked shaken. "I- but I… don't understand… What is it that you..?" He took a step back.

"Please, help him, Hanataro!" Ichigo reached behind Nathan, pulling his vanishing arm to the front. "Look! See? Soon he'll be gone!"

Hanataro's eyes widened in shock.

"I swear it won't hurt much. It's just a little poke on your skin. That's it. There's nothing to be afraid of. Please, just help us out here."

Apparently Hanataro made this worse in his mind for he backed up even further and then turned, preparing to run.

"Wait!" _Damn! I knew this would happen! _

Nathan had had enough. He held on for as long as he could, but enough was enough. With his remaining arm, he reached out and grabbed Hanataro by his pack and reeled him in like a fish. Hanataro lost his balance and fell to the ground. Nathan picked him up and held him close to his chest, rolling down his kimono revealing his fleshy shoulder. Hanataro called out, but Nathan covered his mouth with his good hand. Straddling Hanataro's body, wrapping his legs around the Soul Reaper's, Nathan brought his head down to his exposed shoulder.

"I'm sorry for this. It will all be over soon. I promise."

He bit him.

Hanataro's muffled screams turned to whimpers and wails as Nathan chomped down on his shoulder. Ichigo watched as Nathan began sucking away his Spirit Energy. Soon Hanataro's muffled cries and whimpers melted away as he grew weaker and weaker with every suck. Now knowing that his victim was not going to scream or cry for help, Nathan removed his hand from his mouth and drew it around his body instead. Hanataro fell to his knees, taking Nathan with him. Hanataro's body quickly became limp and hung lifelessly, relaying on the strength of his captor to hold him up.

Hanataro's eyelids fluttered, trying to remain open. "… please… st- stop…" His voice was a dying whisper. "Please… stop…" He was getting weaker.

Nathan didn't stop until his arm was fully restored. Then he parted from Hanataro, sucking away the last tiny bit of Spirit Energy from the surface, absorbing the faint glowing blue wisps. Hanataro's eyes closed and his body became listless. Nathan reverently reached out to break his fall. Hanataro was light enough to catch. Nathan gently lowered him to the ground, kneeling over him like father watching over a small child. He stroked the side of Hanataro's tired face, brushing aside some stray locks of hair.

He looked up at Ichigo. "He's alright. He just fainted."

That was typical of him. "Kid must have been scared out of his wits. Must think you're a vampire or something."

Nathan looked back down and watched Hanataro's chest rise and fall slowly with every breath. "It's typical for them to pass out at some point. After all, it is their Spirit Energy that I take away. They're left feeling weak and drained. Sleeping it off is the best way to deal with it. It's probably best for him to rest."

Ichigo looked around. No one was around yet, but that could change at any moment. "We can't just leave him here. How would it look?"

Nathan nodded, understanding what needed to be done without being told. "We'll have to take him with us." He bent down and picked up Hanataro in his arms as if he weighed almost nothing. "Now where?"

Ichigo led him over to another part of the street. "Over here. Hanataro showed me this the first time I came here and needed to hide and travel without being seen."

The sewer.

* * *

"Hey, Kira…"

He looked up. "Yes?"

Hisagi took a book of the shelf in front of him before answering. "Haven't you noticed anything strange happening around here lately?"

Kira, busily stacked file after file on top of his stack on the floor. It was another busy day for the two lieutenants and, as always, they got stuck with the jobs nobody else would take. "Strange? Like how?" He was so busy doing these mindless tasks he hadn't had any time to take notice of the things going on around him.

"For example…" Hisagi slapped another pile of papers down on the table behind him. "So many people have been collapsing from exhaustion so suddenly. And for no apparent reason."

"Maybe they've been working too hard, ever consider that?"

"I guess…" Hisagi bent down to help him lift his heavy load. "Lift with your knees, Kira."

"I am, I am!"

Together they lifted the large pile up onto a table which creaked under its weight.

"But here's another thing I've noticed," Hisagi went on. "Haven't you noticed that all those people also ended up acting very strangely when they recovered?"

"Such as..?"

"Well, is it just me, or did Captain Hitsugaya seem a little… brattier than usual?"

Kira looked up at the word. "Bratty?" He never thought of that word to describe the captain of Squad 10.

"He just seemed more demanding to me than he did before."

"He could have just woken up from a nap, you know. That would make anybody grumpy. Besides, have you seen who he got stuck with for a lieutenant?"

"True, true…" Hisagi tried to think of something else. "But he seemed a little snotty. And here's another thing: he kept demanding pink roses. Why? I never took him as a pink lover."

"I thought his favorite color was blue or green…"

"I'm pretty sure it's green but… What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking out loud."

"Very loud… Anyway, what about Yumichika? He's been acting strangely, too."

Kira looked at him. "Think about what you just said. You just said 'strange' and 'Yumichika' in the same sentence. What part of that _isn't _fitting for the guy? He _is _strange."

"I mean more than usual. The last time I saw him he was acting like a girl, talking about how he needed things that he deemed cute and anything less wouldn't do. The guy's obsessed with beauty!"

Kira blinked. "And that's out of character for him… how exactly?"

"He's acting more like a girl than usual."

"Maybe he's getting more in touch with his feminine side."

Hisagi raised a brow at Kira.

"Well, more so. I mean, I always suspected that there was something wrong with that guy. You did, too. Why does it bother you all of a sudden?"

"It just doesn't seem right to me." Hisagi pulled out a box from the shelf over his head. "I think there's something strange going on." He started to empty out the box of its papers and pile the new ones inside.

Kira handed him another file. "Oh, here. Take these as well. They go to the 7th Division. "

"Can't you take them? I have enough to carry as it is!"

Kira pointed to the ocean of papers surrounding his body and the stacks on the tables around him. "And like I don't? Please? Just this once?"

"Fine," Hisagi sighed and took the file from him and put it on top of the box. "But you owe me."

Kira grunted and started to file again.

"Hey, after I deliver these, want to go drinking with me and Rangiku? She's always up for it. Want to come?"

Kira grimaced, remembering how drunk he got the last time. He spent half his night retching into a bucket beside his bed. "No thanks… I should really get this stuff done."

"Good luck to you." As Hisagi left, he heard Kira bang his head against the side of the table and moan. There was too much work for him to do alone. Getting drunk must have sounded pretty good to him right now, but didn't want to deal with the after effects.

Hisagi delivered each file to its proper location over the next hour. He took note that no captain ever sincerely thanked him after handing them more paperwork. He could understand why. He didn't like filing through them any more than the captains enjoyed filling them out. At the end, he delivered the box and what was left inside to the First Division. Giving a huge sigh of relief, he turned and walked back the way he came.

Halfway down the hall, he stopped. He heard footsteps and they weren't his. When he paused, the footsteps stopped. When he started walking again, the footsteps echoed his. He stopped again and the same thing happened. He turned and saw no one. Convincing himself that it was his imagination, Hisagi kept going.

That was until the footsteps behind him quickened.

He spun around to catch the culprit. "Who's there?"

No one answered.

"Who's there?"

He was alone.

This was insane. Was he losing his mind. He knew he heard someone.

Footsteps from behind.

Hisagi spun around, hand on his weapon. "Come out now! Tell me who you are!"

A Soul Reaper who have answered him by now. This must have been an enemy.

Hisagi looked up, down, left, right, front, behind… He couldn't see them. But someone was definitely there. He just couldn't see them. He demanded one last time for them to show themselves before he attacked.

The footsteps quickened and came closer.

Hisagi turned, no one was there. This was maddening. Where were they?

He saw something flash from his left and turned to meet them. Nothing but an empty hall. But from the right came hands.

Hisagi cried out and fought to remain standing. Whoever it was, was very heavy. They tried to wrestle him to the ground. Hisagi tried to pull his sword out, but the hand of his opponent forced it back down, refusing to let it leave its sheath. Hisagi pulled, the person behind pushed. They were both grappling with the sword.

"Get off me!"

The one on his back didn't answer him.

Overpowered, Hisagi fell to his knees. The person on his back planted their knees into his calves, refusing to let him back up. They wrapped their arms around his body, trying to put him in a headlock. Hisagi wasn't going to take this sitting down. He leaned his head down and brought it back up with amazing speed, slamming his skull into the person's jaw. He bucked his body, not letting the person get a solid hold on him. Then he tucked his body down and elbowed the person in the gut. But this one was a fighter.

"I said get off me!" Hisagi brought his left arm up, trying to grab the person's hair and rip them off his back. But the person straddling him grabbed his sleeveless arm and bit down on his well toned triceps. Hisagi let out a scream. It hurt! He had a lot of muscle there.

Suddenly, his arm became numb and listless. He tried to pull free, but found that he couldn't. This person seemed to be getting stronger…

Or was he getting weaker?

Hisagi tried to fight back, but his body was weakening. It was as if all his strength was being sucked out of him. All his power, his strength, everything was slowly being drained away. He felt cold. The body of the person holding him felt so warm. His eyes started to get heavy and his head felt light. Everything was being sucked away. Soon he became too weak to do anything. He hung down lifelessly.

At last, the person holding him dropped him carelessly to the cold hard floor and got up. Hisagi tried to get a look at his attacker, but couldn't left his head. He couldn't move. His vision became blurred. He couldn't see them. He heard the person's footsteps fade away as his eyes closed.

* * *

Please review! ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

The sewer was just as Ichigo remembered it: dark, dank and smelly. There wasn't all that much to see down here but at least no one would find them. Ichigo led the way, occasionally glancing over his shoulder to see if Nathan was still following. He was, carrying Hanataro on his back. Hanataro was out cold. In addition to getting a good amount of his Spirit Energy taken, the poor little guy was also exhausted from his work as a Soul Reaper, running errands, running from bullies, and the trauma from his encounter with Nathan sucking on his shoulder. He wouldn't wake up for some time. But that was probably best for him. He needed all the rest he could get.

It was unlikely they'd find Rosalia all the way down here, but it didn't hurt to look. Ichigo felt fine. He wasn't tired at all. But he did have to move a little slower than he liked so that Nathan could keep up. He could keep up this pace all day.

Nathan, on the other hand, was getting worn out. Unlike Ichigo, he had to be the one to carry Hanataro around on his back while they searched.

After two hours of wandering around the vast tunnels, Nathan had to ask for a break. "Ichigo, could we please take a short rest?"

Ichigo turned and saw the drained expression of Nathan's face and the puddle of drool on his jacket, thanks to Hanataro's habit of sleeping with his mouth wide open. "Ok, fine. We'll take a rest here for now. We'll get moving again in a little bit."

Glad to hear it, Nathan stopped walking and dropped to his knees, worn out. Handling Hanataro with great care, he gently removed the boy from his back and slid him around to the front. From there, he went over to a dry spot near the wall, brushed aside some patches of dirt and lay Hanataro down. He was especially careful with his head. Before setting him down fully, Nathan balanced his head in one hand while removing his jacket with the other. Ichigo watched him roll it up into a ball and place it behind Hanataro's head, making a makeshift pillow for him. Nathan sat back and brushed Hanataro's hair aside.

Ichigo couldn't help but get a warm feeling in his chest from watching it take place before his eyes. Nathan was so loving and caring, even towards someone he didn't even know. He was like a father taking care of his child. This was unlike the young boy Ichigo saw in his vision. Nathan had grown so much during his time at the mansion. Ichigo wondered what had made him change so much. Maybe it was simply because he had gotten older. Still, Ichigo liked what he saw.

Nathan was a kind-hearted person.

The blond man let out a sigh and moved away from Hanataro to sit beside the flowing water. He watched the grayish water flow past them with sad eyes. Ichigo knew what he was thinking. He had been keeping quiet for Ichigo's sake, but he was worried about his mistress. Ichigo knew if he could, he would shout about it to all who would hear. He would frantically search everywhere he could to find her. Ichigo had seen what he was like the first time he met him back at the Urahara shop. He must have been toning it down to keep from being a nuisance to Ichigo, the only person who could help him. That must have been it. Otherwise he would probably act just as Ichigo expected him to.

Then Nathan started to hum a song to himself. It was soft and pleasant. It stirred up memories. Ichigo recognized that song from somewhere. "What are you singing?"

"I'm not. I'm humming."

"What are you humming, then?"

"Just a song Rosalia always used to sing. I rather liked it growing up with her. Took a fancy to it, I guess…"

"Does it have words?"

"Yes…" Nathan cleared his throat.

"So soft and gentle your touch,

Like water flowing through my fingers,

My once hard heart is now so warm,

It feels so light and fluttery,

Like a bird in flight…

The gentle touch of your hand in mine,

Is like the touch of fresh rose petals in my palm,

The fire it lights in my heart will never go out,

Nothing can erase the memory of this warmth in my hand,

So let's hold hands."

Ichigo liked it. It was a nice song. "Who taught her that? I never heard of it before."

"No one. She made it up one day."

Hanataro snuggled into Nathan's jacket but didn't wake up. He seemed to like the song, too. It was very comforting.

Ichigo went over to sit beside him. "Hey."

Nathan glanced up.

"So…" Ichigo sat crossed-legged beside him. "Tell me about her."

Nathan looked taken aback. "Huh?"

"Rosalia. What's she like?"

"Oh… Well…" Nathan's cheeks started to turn pink. "She's… very pretty…"

"Yeah, I get that. I meant more of what's she like personality-wise."

"Oh." Nathan looked out over the murky water. "She's… complicated. I know that she's kind, but she can be very selfish sometimes. She's used to getting everything she wants. She adores the color pink and loves stuffed animals. She's very… free. She can be very childish, too. I always thought of her as a six-year-old trapped in the body of a teenager."

It was good for him to vent out like this. It was never a good thing to keep emotions bottled up inside. Ichigo knew this. Maybe talking about her would help him through this.

Nathan's cheeks burned. "She's very smart, too. She's the one who taught me how to read and to write. She showed me how to dance and…" He placed his arms behind himself on the ground and leaned back on his hands to look up towards the dark filthy ceiling of the underground tunnel. "I really do miss her."

"I know you do."

Nathan smiled, remembering the past. "I lived with her in that mansion for nine long years. As time went on, I realized that I wasn't as clumsy as I used to be. I was educated and could live a life never thought possible by the people I grew up with back in my home town." He turned to Ichigo. "I was from a poor family, did you know that?"

"No, tell me about it." For once, Ichigo was actually interested in the personal life of a stranger.

Nathan told him everything, Ichigo hanging on his every word.

"My original family was poor. My father worked, but it didn't pay much. My mother had just given birth to my baby brother. I already had two older sisters. My father was very proud of them. They had looks that could fetch them a fine husband one day. That's what my father wanted for them so they would be well off. My new baby brother was healthy and already showing signs that he would grow into a fine young man who would do his family proud. I just…" He lowered his head. "I just never fit in anywhere."

The ceiling dripped onto his hand, but he paid no attention.

"I was a klutz even then, always breaking things and tripping all the time. I was a pest in their eyes. Even my own mother wanted me to keep away at all times, fearing that I would break something else. I would try my best, really I would. I tried to carry food to the table, but would always drop it. That was a great loss for my family since we were so poor. Food was hard to come by, so when I dropped it, it was ruined and had to be done away with. Glass would be in it and dirt and… It wasn't good. Everything I did was wrong and I would hear about it all the time from my family. They had no hope for me. There were times I would stand by the door and listen to them talk about me. It was never good. My father always said that he had no hope for me. I wasn't any good at anything. Why bother trying to teach a son who had no potential? At least with his daughters, he could marry off to a rich man. I just never fit in anywhere."

Nathan tightened his hands into fists and drew them around his legs.

"It was no wonder they got rid of me. I was no good. So when that man knocked on the door asking for a strong child, it was no wonder they chose me. I didn't know what was going on. But when they told me to go with the man, I knew. I was being sold. What he offered to my family was more than they had ever seen. They never thought someone like me would go for so much. No wonder they took it. I don't blame them. But…"

He looked over the water, bringing his chin down to rest on his knees.

"… I never thought that my mother would be the one to let me go they way she did. She's the one who pushed me out the door to the man. She told me to do what I was told and be good. That was it. She never said that she loved me or that I would be missed… It must not have been true. And you know what?"

He didn't wait for Ichigo to answer.

"They never looked back. When I turned around, their eyes were only on the money the man left. None of them, not even my sisters looked up. The money that would only last them for two weeks was more important than their own son. They never looked back at me. Not once. And they never looked for me. Not a one."

Nathan lowered his head further.

"The man who bought me did the same thing when Rosalia's father purchased me. His eyes were fixed on the money and nothing more. He threw me to the man's feet and walked off, never looking back."

Ichigo wanted to comfort him but wasn't sure how. "That must have been hard."

"Not as much as you'd think. I always suspected that was how they all felt about me. I wasn't perfect."

"No one is."

"In their eyes, everyone else was. They never screwed up the way I did." Nathan played with his cuffs, rolling them between his fingers. "No one ever bothered to teach me, believing that I should already know."

Suddenly, there was a spark in his eye.

"But she did. She's the one who took me in and showed me the way. She taught me. She became my family. I grew up with her." He smiled, remembering. "You see, she was always pretty. Even as a little girl. As she grew up, her looks only improved. She became quite beautiful. The kid of woman any man would want. I saw the way they looked at her when she went on walks through town. Undressing her with their thought… Violating her with their minds…" He clenched fist -full's of his pants in each hand. "I hated that. None of them deserved her. Not one so pure as her…"

This confirmed what Ichigo had known all along. Nathan really was in love with her. This servant had a crush on his mistress.

"But even they were much more likely to win her than I. Look at me. Look at our difference in class. I'm a servant her family bought. She's the heiress of a rich and powerful estate. She would inherit all of her family's belongings and titles when her father was gone. Whomever married her would be set for life. Someone like me would never have that. The only time I would ever see her in a wedding dress would be the day I watched her go into the arms of another man. I don't stand a chance against any of those other men. Even the ones who look at her in such a beastly way. Why even hope?"

"There's always a chance that-"

"That is where you're wrong, Ichigo. Even in death or whatever this is, I still don't have her. And I never will. I don't have any right. I'm her servant. And that's all I ever will be. Even though I'm not a very good one. I couldn't even protect her from that accident." Nathan drew his arms even tighter around his legs until there was no chance of being able to wedge a piece of paper between his limbs. "But I owe her all the same."

"Because she took you in and taught you?" Ichigo was sure that was the answer.

To his surprise, Nathan shook his head.

"Because she saved you from the man who beat you?"

Again, he shook his head.

"Then why?"

"Because she did the one thing no one else ever did." Nathan's eyes started to water, but his tears never made it past his long lashes. "She was the only one who _wanted _me."

* * *

"We have another one, Captain!" Two Soul Reapers carried in an unconscious Hisagi.

Unohana pointed to an empty bed. "Over there, please. Let's have a look." It didn't take her long to find the problem. "He's alright. But his Spirit Energy is awfully low. His must have done something to drain himself."

"I don't see how. He was supposed to be filing through documents with Kira. I admit it's taxing but hardly the kind of thing that would cause someone to collapse like this."

"Maybe he was hungry and didn't eat. That could have done it."

All good ideas, but they were just making guesswork. There was no way to know for sure what had happened. Unohana turned Hisagi's listless body over, checking him over. There were no signs of trauma or injury of any kind. But Soul Reapers didn't bruise very easily. It would take a lot to hurt someone like Hisagi.

The captain of the 4th Division was getting worried. _This shouldn't be. Now him… That makes five Soul Reapers today alone and it's only afternoon. How many more are going to drop like this? Why are so many seemingly healthy Soul Reapers dropping so suddenly like this? What could be draining their Spirit Energy like this?_

At least it wasn't anything life-threatening. Seeing the worried looks on the other's faces, she gave them all her usual smile.

"He should be fine after a nice long rest. This is just something that needs to be slept off. He's just low on energy and it's something that's best to come back on its own. We shouldn't force it. Besides, he hasn't lost enough to be considered dangerous."

"But if someone's Spirit Energy is so low, shouldn't he be placed inside a gigai?"

She shook her head. "No. There's no need for that. He just needs to rest. That's all. When he wakes up, tell him not to do anything taxing. Tell him to rest. Other than that, he's free to go."

The others nodded. They knew Unohana had other people to see. Someone in Hisagi's condition had to take a backseat to those in need of greater help.

* * *

Ichigo could keep going. He wasn't at his limit yet. But the others were. Hanataro still hadn't woken up and Nathan needed a rest. The two were sleeping side by side on the cold hard ground. Not knowing when they would get up, Ichigo laid down on Hanataro's other side and decided to rest himself. He didn't intend on falling asleep but by the time it happened, it was too late to stop it.

When he opened his eyes again, he was somewhere else.

He was standing in a field near a small river. He looked down, the ground was covered a rich green and flowers were just beginning to bloom. He looked up. The bare branches of the trees were starting to gain a bit more green and budding plants were starting to grow from their long limbs. It was spring. Rustling caught his attention and looked up towards the top of the hill behind him. A young girl's head poked up from the top, big smile on her face. She looked out over the blooming scenery and flipped her braid over her shoulder. She turned and called to someone on the other side of the hill.

"Nathan, hurry up!"

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Coming, mistress! Coming!" A blond tall teenager stood at the top of the hill next to her panting. His hair was short, curling in areas. He was wearing a dark suit, much like the kind Ichigo was used to seeing him wear, only instead of a tie, he was wearing what Ichigo thought was a black ribbon looped into a loose bow around his collar. He was carrying a picnic basket in his arms.

Ichigo couldn't help a smile. He was growing up into a fine young man.

The girl Ichigo recognized as Rosalia, took off down the hill, grabbing fistfuls of her long pink dress and hiking it up to free her legs as she ran. Nathan reached out a hand to stop her but she was already halfway down the hill. "Come on, Nathan! You're so slow!"

Gripping the basket tightly. Nathan took a deep breath and followed her down the hill. He was going much slower than her, not wanting to trip and fall. But he did anyway. His foot snagged a dip in the ground and fell the last remaining steps and landed at the bottom of the hill, picnic basket under his arm on its side. He moaned a muffled 'ow' into the dirt.

Rosalia laughed.

Ichigo instinctively went over to help him up, but remembered too late that he couldn't interfere and passed right through his body.

Rosalia came over and helped Nathan to his feet, still laughing. "Getting better."

His face was red.

She laughed again.

Then his attention went to the basket laying on its side. He quickly grabbed it and opened it to check on the stuff inside. "I'm sure we can salvage something of what's in here…" He looked disappointed.

Rosalia grabbed his arm and pulled him over towards a tree. "Come on, then! We're burning daylight. Come on!"

Ichigo followed them over to the tree and watched Nathan set everything up for her while she stood looking out over the river, humming a song to herself. The same tune Ichigo remembered from the last vision from when she was a small child. Nathan smoothed out their blanket and set the basket off to the side. He sat down on the corner and started to empty the basket of its contents. Rosalia came over and sat down in front of him, waiting for her food. Nathan pulled out the tea first and poured her a cup.

She took it from him with a pout. "It's chipped."

Nathan quickly took it away and gave her a new cup. "Sorry, must have happened when I fell."

"That's fine. It can be yours." She sipped from the un-chipped teacup he gave to her.

Ichigo shot her a look, even though he knew she couldn't see it. _What a brat!_

Nathan pulled out sandwiches next. He handed her one on a plate. She took it and started eating. "What else do we have?" she asked through a mouthful.

"Mistress, you shouldn't talk with your mouth full. It isn't polite."

"So?" She took a bigger bite. "Father also says I'm not supposed to take big bites like this either."

Nathan frowned. "Mistress…"

"What?" she giggled.

"You should know better. You're the one who taught me such things."

She wagged her finger in his face. "Wrong. Father taught you etiquette and some of the servants gave you pointers as well. That wasn't me this time."

"What of those tea parties you had me play as a child with you?"

"That doesn't count. Why do you think the cups were always empty? It was all good fun."

Nathan pulled out a bowl of fruit, most of which was already bruised. She took a pear anyway. "Did you want me to peel you an apple?"

She shook her head. "Eat," she ordered him, pointing to the food he laid out for her on the blanket. "I'll not be the only one to eat on this luncheon."

He took an apple for himself and peeled it.

Ichigo watched them eat, feeling a little left out, but he didn't care. It was almost like watching a movie. He stood beside the tree, silently observing them.

Rosalia took out a jar of jelly from the basket and opened it. Before Nathan could offer her a knife or spoon, she dipped her finger into it and scooped out some jelly.

"Mistress…" Nathan moaned.

She giggled and stuck her finger into her mouth. "Yummy!"

"Mistress, you know better than to use your finger. Where are your manners?"

"Sometimes I want to take a break from them, you know?" She tried to dip her finger back in for seconds. "It's fun."

Nathan took the jar from her and replaced it with a spoon. "Here, use this."

She poked the end of his nose with what little jelly remained on her finger. "You should try some."

He rubbed it off on his handkerchief. "That's quite alright. I don't care for jelly."

She giggled. "You're no fun, Nathan."

He got a mischievous look in his eye. "Oh, I'm not, am I?"

"Right! You're far too proper! I thought that a commoner such as yourself would know how to have a little fun. But it looks like father's corrupted you."

"I remember plenty." He stuck two fingers into the jar and painted a purple jelly circle onto her face. "See?"

Her smile spread and she wiped the jelly off her face and threw it into his. He turned away too late and got jelly on his forehead and hair. He smiled back and threw the jelly towards her. She shrieked and threw up her arms to shield herself but the jelly never came out. The thick consistency was still stuck inside the jar. Mischievous smile on her face, Rosalia took the spoon offered to her, dipped it in the jar and catapulted it into Nathan's chest. He looked down at his white shirt slowly starting to turn a dull purple color and then back up at her. She was laughing.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" He got to his feet.

Still giggling, she shrieked and stumbled to her feet. "No!"

He advanced and she turned, running straight for Ichigo.

"No, stay away!" she laughed. She ran right through the Soul Reaper's chest and Nathan did the same. She hid behind the tree. "Nathan!"

He chased after her, running behind the tree. She ran to the other side, hugging it with her arms and peering around the other side. Nathan moved to the right, she did the same, circling the tree. He chased her, but she wouldn't hold still. She looked around the trunk at the same time Nathan did and their faces met. She squealed and backed away behind the tree. Nathan chased after her. They ran around and around that tree. She stopped and looked around to the other side, panting but still laughing. Her laughter started to die away when she couldn't find him. She kept searching for him with her eyes, hand still on the tree. He was nowhere to be found.

"Nathan?" Her smile started to fade away. "Nathan, are you still here?"

The blond servant snuck up behind her and hugged her from behind. "Got you!"

She screamed in a mixture of surprise and delight and the two laughed.

Ichigo started to laugh, too. Seeing them act like this was very heartwarming. Now he knew how someone like him could fall for such a bratty girl. They were good together. They knew how to have fun. They made a good couple.

She poked Nathan in the forehead and told him that he was now the one being chased. The two broke apart and Nathan started to run from her. Rosalia gave chase and their game of tag continued.

When Ichigo opened his eyes again, he found himself back on solid ground staring up at the dank ceiling of the sewer. Another vision from the past. But why was he still getting them? Nathan had only taken his Spirit Energy once. His power had returned to him long ago, so why was he still getting these visions? Shouldn't Hanataro be the one getting them now? How long would these visions last? Not that he cared either way. It wasn't like they were painful or anything. He found them entertaining. He just hated not knowing.

He sat up and looked over at the two lying next to him. Hanataro was still sleeping but Nathan was looking at him. "Have a nice nap?"

Ichigo gave a small nod. "I guess so. Why?"

"You were smiling."

"Huh?"

Nathan grinned. "You were smiling in your sleep. Must have been something good."

He looked away. "Yeah, I guess it was…" Before Nathan could ask him anything else, Ichigo changed the subject to something he was a little curious about. "Hey, how did you trick Rukia like that back there?"

"Hm?" Nathan was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Back when we were trying to get her to open the gate for us. I'm not sure how to do it and as long as she was there... But you remember, she didn't want to and gave me an argument about it then you came along and she did it. How come she did it for you and not me? How'd you trick her like that?"

Nathan chuckled. "That wasn't a trick. I was being charming."

"Charming?" He wrinkled his nose. "I've never seen Rukia act like that before."

"I was taught the ways of high society. I was taught how to act in front of a woman and what to do when introduced to one."

"You were trained how to talk to a girl? I wish we had that around here."

Nathan laughed again. "No, no… I was charming. That's all. Woman are much more likely to respond to you when you make them feel good."

Ichigo gave him a blank stare.

He sighed. "Here, I'll show you." Nathan got to his feet and Ichigo did the same. "When introduced to a woman, poise is everything. You keep at a respectable distance and…" Nathan clicked his heels together and bowed, right hand across his chest. "Good evening madam. You look lovely."

Ichigo folded his arms. "That's it?"

"No…" Nathan rose. "There's much more to it than that. It's an art that takes a while to master. It seems, also, that looks matter a lot when charming a woman. Woman like good-looking men. That's always been the case. Image and class go hand in hand when it comes to-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I just want to know how you did all that with Rukia."

Nathan thought. "Well… the first thing I did was talk to her calmly. When you yell, they are much more likely to yell back and be more resentful towards you. Then it won't matter what you have to say. They simply won't listen. Next I paid her a compliment. By telling her that she was a strong capable woman and beautiful to look at, she became flattered."

"And..?"

"And that's important. Now that you paid them a compliment, they're much more likely to listen to you. They love being told how wonderful they are so they'll be attracted to the person who pays them the most complements that they want to hear. Then when you toss in a favor somewhere in your statement, they're more likely to do it."

"But why?"

"Because they want to please the person who was so kind to them and prove them right."

Again, Ichigo stared at him blankly.

With another sigh, Nathan explained. "It's all psychological. It's natural for them to take a liking to someone who makes them feel good. And when they feel good, they naturally want it to continue. If you upset the person who is responsible for that feeling, they're less likely to do it again. Therefore, they do what you ask to please you and get more compliments and… Is this making any sense at all to you?"

"None whatsoever…" Ichigo's mind was buzzing with useless information. He just wanted an answer, not a lecture.

"Ok, let's try this, then…" Nathan took a deep breath. "One of the things I told her, I believe, was that she was a strong, intelligent person. Then I threw in that favor we wanted, saying that anyone of her caliber would have no problem doing what we asked."

"Yeah, I remember that… So?"

"So… She wanted to prove my statement correct by doing exactly what she was told."

"I don't follow."

Nathan hung his head. With a frustrated groan, he slicked back his blond hair and tried a different approach. "Ok, how about this… Someone tells you that you're super weak and cannot possibly break a stone with your sword."

"Like hell I can't!"

"See?" Nathan's face lit up, overjoyed. "That's it right there! You would prove them wrong by doing it. It's the same with Rukia, only rather than provoke her, I paid her a complement. That's why she did what we asked of her. Do you get it now?"

Ichigo nodded slowly. "M-hmm… M-hmm… I think I get it."

Nathan let out a huge sigh.

"What?"

"Talking to you can be quite taxing, Ichigo…" he chuckled softly. "No offense…"

Ichigo actually chuckled back. "None taken. It's a lot harder than you'd think actually. I can see why it took you so many years to master it."

"Actually it didn't take me that long. Apparently I was blessed with the kind of looks women go for." He looked out over the murky water. "I couldn't help but notice some of the glances I was getting from some of the chambermaids… Once or twice I noticed a couple of them watching me while I worked and heard them giggle. I guess they fancied me…" He started to blush again. "Not that I minded. I was never much to look at as a child, but as I grew older… I suppose I was something worth showing off. I rather liked the attention. But…"

"What?"

Nathan raised his head. "Rosalia never did look at me that way. I don't know why. I guess I just wasn't her type."

"Her type?"

Nathan jumped and his face was burning a deep red. "N- no! N- not in that way! I- I mean… That is… If she… And I… But we won't… We didn't… We couldn't… A- and I… I- I- I'm not… Not that I wouldn't… But I couldn't… She didn't… And I…"

Ichigo held up a hand to stop him. "Alright, I get it! Shut up!"

Nathan shut his mouth. "Sorry… I do that…"

"A little too much if you ask me."

* * *

Please review! ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Ichigo lifted up the flagstone and looked around. The street was deserted. He climbed out and reached down to help Nathan and Hanataro up. "The coast is clear. Come on." He pulled the two out of the dark tunnel and into the light. Nathan squinted in the sudden brightness and blinked a few times for his eyes to adjust. Ichigo took a few steps to see where they were. They were very close to one of the main buildings. "I think I know where we are. I think this is where all the captains and lieutenants work. Let's go."

Nathan looked at the bundle on his back. "Ichigo, I'm starting to get worried about this one. He's been sleeping far too long. No one's ever been out for this length. I think there's something wrong with him."

Ichigo walked over and looked at the boy on his back. Hanataro was sleeping peacefully on Nathan, enjoying his piggyback ride through the streets. He was still drooling all over Nathan's shoulder.

"I didn't even take that much from him, so…" Nathan was saying. "I hope he's not in some sort of coma, or…"

"Nah." Ichigo gave him a pat on the shoulder. "He needs the rest. He works hard all the time. This might be just what he needs. Maybe it will get rid of the bags under his eyes."

Nathan wasn't convinced, but he trusted Ichigo. He nodded and started to follow Ichigo towards the large building. "So why are we going so close? I thought we were keeping out of sight."

"We are." He peered around the corner. Empty. "But I need to ask a friend for a favor."

"Favor?"

"Yeah." Ichigo led the way. "I was thinking… If Rosalia's already inside, maybe she had gotten herself captured or something and taken to a cell."

Nathan's face started to turn white.

"No, I'm sure she's not dead or hurt or anything… It's just that if that's the case, then she'll be easier to find. All I have to do is find my friend and ask him if anyone's been captured recently."

"And you're friend's a Soul Reaper, too, right?"

"Yeah, but he's used to the reckless stuff I do, so he should be cool with you."

Nathan groaned. "That's comforting to know…"

Ichigo trudged up the white stairs toward the building's entrance. "This way. Hurry up."

Nathan struggled with the boy on his back. "I would, but he gets heavy after a while."

"Here, let me…" As he turned around, he bumped into the very person he had been looking for. "Hey, what's up, Renji? I've been looking for you."

Renji narrowed his eyes at him. "You stupid idiot! Watch where you're going!"

"Geez, sorry. But could you help me out?"

"Oh, so first you run into me, now you're asking me for favors?" Renji put up his fists. "Why don't you make me?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "This is hardly the time-" Renji cut him off with a punch to the face. His temper boiled over. "Fine, if that's how you want it!" Ichigo threw a punch and hit Renji in the jaw.

Suddenly, Renji's eyes filled with tears and he clasped a hand to his jaw. "Ow! What'dja hit me for? I didn't do anything!"

Ichigo had no idea what was going on. "Huh?"

Nathan climbed up the stairs and stood beside Ichigo. "This is your friend?"

"Uh… I'm not sure…" Ichigo stared at him. "I've never seen him act like this before." In all the time Ichigo had known Renji, he had never ever broken into tears before after one punch.

Renji sniffled and shot Ichigo a dirty look. "I was just playing with you! You didn't have to punch me! Ow! That really hurt!"

Ichigo couldn't bare to look at him, but Nathan couldn't take his eyes off of him. "Wait a minute… Sashiro?"

Renji looked up. "Huh? What'd you call me?"

Nathan's eyes were getting bigger. "You're acting just like my friend."

"Am not!"

"That's it, right there! That's Sashiro, no doubt about it!" He turned to Ichigo. "Sashiro acts like such a tough guy, but the moment he's hurt or in real danger, he turns into such a baby."

"Who are you calling a baby?" Renji towered over Nathan, tears long gone.

Nathan pointed over his shoulder. "Bee."

"Where?" Renji jumped and hid behind him.

Nathan laughed in his throat and shook his head. "He always did fall for that one. He hates bees."

"Not funny!"

Then it dawned on Ichigo. "Wait, wasn't Sashiro supposed to be with Rosalia?"

Nathan gasped. "Yes, you're right! They must be here somewhere!" He turned to Renji. "Please, have you seen my mistress? Or- or did you at least get a look at the boy who bit you? Do you remember?"

Renji looked more confused than ever. "Huh? I don't have any idea what you're talking about. I didn't see anything. I was taking a nap."

Nathan nodded. "Than it was him after all. Sashiro never did like to bite people when they were looking. He usually waited until they were asleep to do it. Don't ask me why."

"And if he was with Rosalia, then that means that she must be close by," Ichigo realized.

Nathan grabbed onto Renji's sleeve with one hand, Hanataro slumping onto his other shoulder. "Please tell me," Nathan's eyes were huge and full of worry. "Please… Has anyone else been acting out of character around here?"

Renji still looked very confused. "Uh… Like how? What do you mean?"

"Has anyone been attracted to roses and cute stuffed animals? And pink! Has anyone been obsessing over the color pink lately? People who don't normally act like that?"

The redhead looked around nervously. "Uh… Um… Well, a couple of people, actually. Captain Hitsugaya was acting that way a couple days ago… Yumichika was acting like that earlier, but that doesn't mean much… And a couple other Soul Reapers I don't know the names of. They kept demanding pink roses for some reason."

Nathan gasped happily and turned to Ichigo. "She's here! And she's still alive! She's gotten Spirit Energy and is doing ok! I can tell!" He was both weak with relief and energized by the great news. He pulled on Ichigo's arm. "We have to go and find her!"

"I know that." Ichigo pushed his arm aside. "But where would we look first? We have no idea where she is or anything. But at least we know she's safe so you can calm down."

Nathan looked back at Renji. "Has she been incarcerated?"

"Who?"

"My mistress? Has she been captured?"

Renji pulled away from him. "How the hell should I know? So far no one's been informed of any new prisoners. Everything's been relatively calm until you showed up." He looked over at Ichigo. "Would someone please tell me what's going on? Who is this freak? And why is he carrying that little twerp from Squad 4 on his back? What's going on? I want answers so someone better start talking."

"I'll explain once we get inside. Come on." Ichigo led them to the door. "Let's move. If Renji's still acting like this then that kid can't be too far away and neither can your mistress."

Nathan hurried, but Renji was a little slow on the uptake. "Is it too much to ask to be kept in the loop? What's going on around here? How many times do I have to ask this?"

Ichigo grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. "Move your ass!"

Once inside, Ichigo blindly led them down the hall, searching for the non-Soul Reapers.

"Do you have any idea where you're going?"

"Shut up!" Ichigo called over his shoulder. "We're looking for them!"

"But why would they be here?"

"It's as good as any other place, isn't it?"

Just then, Hanataro started to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around, taking everything in slowly. Not realizing that he was moving, Hanataro took his arms off Nathan's back to stretch them over his head. Nathan felt Hanataro's movement and slowed to a stop. "Wait, Ichigo!"

He screeched to a halt and turned around. "Now what?"

"Good morning," Hanataro said through a huge yawn. "Boy, I slept great." He looked around. "What's going on?"

"We're kind of in the middle of something. Now that you're awake, maybe you can help us out."

Hanataro tried to move his legs but found that he couldn't. He looked down and realized why. He was still on Nathan's back, only now did he become aware of his surroundings. Nathan set him down, keeping a hold on him as he started to wobble, still not steady. He rubbed at his eyes and looked around. His eyes seemed less droopy than usual. Maybe that nap really did the trick for him. Nathan cracked his back, glad to be rid of that load.

"Um… Well, this hallway will take you down to the 9th Division." He pointed to the right of where they stood now. "If you like, I can lead you so you won't get lost."

"That'd be great, thanks."

Hanataro walked unsurely in front to lead the way. "Um, it's this…" He stopped and backed away slowly.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked. He followed his gaze to the person waiting for them at the end of the hall. "Who's that?"

The figure walked towards them slowly, arm resting on his sword. His face was covered with tattoos and scars.

"Hisagi?"

He looked up at his name. "What are you doing here?"

"We're looking for someone. Have you seen a girl with a braid walking around here? Or a boy, uh… Well, I'm not sure what he looks like, but…"

Hisagi's eyes were darker than he remembered. He seemed… angry. When Ichigo looked at his face, he was reminded of his Hollow. Why was that?

"Are you ok? You look different."

Hisagi cocked his head to the side. "I feel different… I feel… better. More free." He held his hand up to his face and studied it as if for the first time. "I feel stronger, too. More powerful. I feel great." He looked through his fingers to the newcomer standing beside Ichigo and Hanataro. "Who the hell is he?"

Ichigo stepped in front of him protectively. "He's with us. We're trying to help him find someone. That's what we need help with. Have you seen-"

"I don't care," Hisagi cut him off.

"Huh?"

"I don't care what you need. I don't want him here. Get rid of him."

"No way!" Ichigo wasn't about to do that. "What's wrong with you? You're not acting like yourself. Since when have you ever been so hatful and dark?"

"Shut up!" Hisagi bellowed.

Renji and Hanataro both hid behind Nathan, cowering in fear. Ichigo wasn't shaken. Just confused.

"Hisagi, I want-"

"I want, I want…" he mocked. "What about what I want? Ever care about that? I'm higher up than you! I've been doing his longer! I am a _real _Soul Reaper! You're just a lowly substitute. So you had better watch your step and know when to BACK OFF!"

His shout shook ceiling over their heads. Hisagi had never acted like this before.

Still, Ichigo wasn't about to be intimidated. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be, little carrot-top."

Ichigo always hated that nickname.

Hisagi pointed to Nathan. "You and that sycophantic dogsbody had best get out of here now before I start tearing you apart!"

Nathan's jaw dropped, staring at Hisagi like he had just seen a ghost. "Wh… what did you call me?"

"A sycophantic dogsbody," Hisagi repeated.

Nathan's jaw trembled up and down, trying to form words. He backed away and hid behind Ichigo. He swallowed hard and uttered the name, "Rodger…"

Ichigo took a quick glance at Nathan and then back to Hisagi. "Who?"

Nathan grabbed Ichigo's shoulder and started to pull him back. "Ichigo, th- that's the name of one of the butlers back at the mansion where I worked. He always called me that while growing up with the other help. That's Rodger!"

"What?" Ichigo put a hand on his sword's handle. "But I thought only you three drank that potion! How could he be here if he didn't… And that's not him, that's Hisagi. So then…" Ichigo couldn't wrap his head around it. "What the hell's going on around here?"

"Ichigo, remember, I left with my mistress and Sashiro. That's when the explosion occurred. I have no idea what happened between that time and when we were caught up in it. For all I know…"

Ichigo started to piece it together. "I see… So that guy Rodger must have drank some, too… Maybe he's the one who caused the mansion to blow up."

"It's possible…" Nathan kept his eyes on the man sharing Rodger's personality and demeanor. "But that would also mean that he, too, shares the same fate as us! Ichigo! Hisagi must have gotten himself bitten by Rodger and is now just like him!"

"Just personality-wise, right?"

"No. More than that. He's gotten his personality, traits, behavior, thoughts… maybe even some memories! Ichigo, he's dangerous! Rodger used to be Rosalia's father's assistant and butler! They were partners. But towards the end when he died, I feared for Rodger's mental state. I was sure that he had gone mad due to stress. He's always had a temper and stride to be the best, but… After a while, he made no sense at all. He fought with everyone. Everything was a competition with him. I was sure he had gone mad. There's no reasoning with him. He wants power and to fight with anyone who gets in his way."

"And if a Soul Reaper with a sword has that kind of personality in him…"

"Then we're in for some real trouble," Nathan finished Ichigo's thoughts. "He's going to attack with the intent to kill! Ichigo, we have to get out of here while we still can!"

Hanataro clung to Nathan's jacket fearfully. "So that person isn't the real Hisagi?"

"Not him mentally, anyway…" Nathan pulled harder. "Ichigo, let's get out of here!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Hisagi started to take out his sword. "You broke the rules, Ichigo. Outsiders aren't allowed here. This means death!"

"Actually," Hanataro squeaked. "The punishment for bring outsiders here without permission is-"

"Do… not… QUESTION ME!" Hisagi pulled out his weapon and lunged.

Hanataro shrieked and ducked behind Ichigo. Renji cowered behind the group, too scared to move. Nathan took action and pulled the two out of harm's way, abandoning Ichigo's side.

Ichigo raised his own sword and their two weapons clashed, sending off sparks.

The trio hid around a corner and watched. Hanataro and Nathan both told him to get out of there, but Ichigo was never one to back down from a challenge.

He pushed hard against Hisagi's blade. Hisagi's dark eyes were fixed squarely on Ichigo's, filled with hatred and malice. He wanted to kill him. With a mighty battle cry, Hisagi forced Ichigo back, putting one foot ahead of the other.

"Ichigo, run away!" Nathan was screaming at him.

"Please do it, Ichigo!" Hanataro added.

He tightened his hold on his sword and dug his heels into the ground. "No way in hell am I going to do that!"

"But that's not the real Hisagi you're fighting! That's his body but not his mind! Rodger is not one to take lightly. He won't hesitate to kill you! Run!"

"No!" Ichigo pushed Hisagi back. He held his sword in both hands. "I'm not running away! I won't back down!"

Renji pushed the two aside to get his word in. "Just forget your stupid pride for one second and run, you stupid idiot!" Ichigo shot him a glare. "… Sir…" he whimpered. He still had Sashiro's personality in him.

Hisagi held his sword in one hand, panting heavily. But he wasn't tired. He took in a deep breath and grit his teeth, giving Ichigo an insane snarl. Then he darted forward again, trying to cut his arm off. Ichigo brought his sword up again and blocked it. There was a loud clang as their blades met and Ichigo was forced back again. Hisagi kept charging in, never giving Ichigo the time to swing back. Ichigo tried to stop his feet from sliding but couldn't. Hisagi was too strong. He tried to push him back, but couldn't get a solid hold on him with his feet sliding back like this. All he could do was block.

Taking one hand off his sword, Hisagi reached up and grabbed a fistful of Ichigo's hair and pulled him down. "I'll kill you, you swine!" He was bringing Ichigo's head down closer to his blade.

Ichigo pulled his head back, trying to stay clear of the blade. Hisagi had a really good grip on him. "Let go of me!"

"Fine." Hisagi threw Ichigo into the wall and tried to decapitate him. Ichigo ducked clear of the blade just in time, sword scraping across the wall where his head had been. Hisagi snarled like a wild animal and chased after Ichigo, sword extended before him. Ichigo barely had enough time to block the attack. Their blades clashed yet again. Hisagi kept swinging. Ichigo kept blocking.

Hanataro tugged on Nathan's sleeve. "I don't get it. I've seen Ichigo fight before. He's usually stronger than this. Why isn't he attacking him back?"

Nathan studied Ichigo's moves and realized the same thing. Ichigo could have taken Hisagi's head at any time now, but didn't. He was too busy defending himself. But he could have swing his sword anyway during the attacks. After all, Hisagi had to take his blade away in order to swing it again. "I'm not sure…"

"Because he doesn't want to kill him," Renji realized. "He knows that he isn't really fighting Hisagi, but just a temporary person taking him over."

"Then why doesn't he run?"

"A number of reasons. Ego, pride… He's also trying to protect us." Renji ducked as a piece of wall came flying at his head from the fight going on a few feet away. "But he might also be trying to stall for time. You know, wearing him down."

"So you think that he's fighting him in order to weaken him?"

"No. The personality. He might be fighting him just until he goes back to normal."

Nathan looked back at the fight. "That would make sense. But it also depends on how much was taken. Hisagi could be like this for another hour or two… We don't know how long ago he was bitten. This could go on a while."

Ichigo swing his sword to keep Hisagi at a distance. "Snap out of it, you moron!" he yelled. "Don't you get it? This isn't you! This isn't who you are!"

"Like I care!" Hisagi leapt back into the fight, blade at the ready. "Just shut up and die!"

Ichigo turned to meet him, but Hisagi changed course and darted right instead. He used the wall as a springboard and jumped over Ichigo's head. He held his sword out ready to take off Ichigo's head. He threw his own sword over his head to block. It worked, but the force of it all was too much and he toppled over backwards onto the floor, Hisagi sitting on his chest, pressing the sword into his face.

"Ichigo!" Nathan and Hanataro screamed in unison.

Hisagi's sword was being pressed into his neck. If it weren't for Ichigo's sword resting between them, he would have been dead by now. He still might, though. From this position, Hisagi had the advantage. He was the one on top and Ichigo was flat on his back under him. Hisagi put his weight into the push as he pressed the sword closer.

Ichigo grunted with effort, tying to get the two off: sword and madman. But the harder he pushed, the harder Hisagi pushed back. "His…agi…" Ichigo choked out.

His enemy brought his face closer to sneer at him. "Why don't you just die, you fool? When will you see that I'm better than you in every way? I can crush you right now if I want."

"Hisagi, would you listen to yourself! You're not making any sense!"

He pushed harder on Ichigo's weapon. "I'll kill you, Ichigo… I'll cut your head off and carry it around with me everywhere I go as a prize. Or shall I give it to Rukia as a gift? Imagine the look on her face as your head rolls into her lap. Wouldn't that be lovely?" Suddenly, the dark started to fade from Hisagi's eyes. The hatred and malice was replaced with fear and confusion. "Wha… what am I saying? This isn't me…"

Ichigo looked into Hisagi's grey eyes and saw the kind, strong person he once knew. Hisagi was in there somewhere trying to get out. He was fighting for control. He knew this wasn't him. Not the real him. "Hisagi..? Are you yourself again yet?"

Hisagi looked back at him fearfully. "I… I'm not sure… I don't know. Something's wrong with me. I'm not myself."

"Listen to me. You need to fight this. I don't want to hurt you."

Hisagi's eyes started to darken again. "Don't tell me what to do!" He pressed his sword against Ichigo's again. "I'm gonna kill you!"

He was winning. Ichigo's sword started to fall back, the back of his blade rubbing against his throat. His air became thin. With Hisagi sitting on his chest forcing what little air he had left in his lungs out and this sword coming closer to his throat, he was either going to die from suffocation or decapitation. Either way it wasn't a good way to go. He wasn't going to die here. Killing Hisagi wasn't an option, but it was the only way to get him off of him. He couldn't take his hand off his sword and he couldn't get out from under him. What other choice did he have?

From out of nowhere, Nathan jumped on top of Hisagi's back and started to wrestle with him. He was trying to pull Hisagi off of him. Hisagi reached back to grab him but couldn't reach. Nathan had him in a headlock.

"Get off me!"

Nathan grabbed Hisagi's wrist, twisted his arm back and bit him. Hisagi cried out in pain and tried to break free. But soon he became too weak to do that. Nathan was sucking away his strength. Hisagi dropped his sword and slumped over, drained of his energy.

Ichigo pushed his sword aside as Hisagi fell upon his chest. Ichigo rolled him off his body and sat up, out of breath. "Don't tell me we have more problems…"

Hisagi moaned into the floor.

"Wait, he's not out, is he?"

Nathan sat back on the floor, shaking his head. "No. I only took enough to weaken him. He's still conscious. But he'll be too weak to move for a while."

"Great, someone else to carry around."

Nathan frowned at him. "_That's _what you're concerned about? Not the raving lunatic who can do _this _to everyone else in the Soul Society?"

"One problem at a time…"

Renji and Hanataro came out of hiding and walked over to the group. "_Now _can someone fill me in on what's going on?" Renji was saying.

Ichigo held up his finger to quiet him. "Ok, fine. But I'm only going to explain this once so pay attention. I get tired of explaining things after a while…" He took a deep breath and spoke in record speed. "This is Nathan and he's looking for his mistress named Rosalia and another servant named Sashiro. They died a long time again be due to an accident, they're stuck between the two worlds and are unable to cross over. They need to feed off of others' Spirit Energy in order to survive otherwise they fade away and disappear and that's the end of them. They're completely harmless. However, it looks like there's another one out there who's less harmless than these guys that we also have to worry about. But right now, all we need to worry about finding his mistress and that servant and get the hell out of here. Also, they need to find a cure for whatever's holding them back."

Ichigo inhaled deeply, refilling his empty lungs. That was the most he had ever had to say in one breath.

Renji nodded. "M-hmm… M-hmm… I see. So… these guys are like Bouts and take Spirit Energy?"

"Not really, but…"

"Look, it's the only way I'm ever going to remember it so let's just leave it at that."

Ichigo took Hisagi on his back, moving his sword to the side and galloped down the hall before anyone came along to discover all the destruction their fight had caused. While the others followed after him, Ichigo turned to the blond man running beside him.

"So let me get this straight… In addition to finding your mistress and the other servant, we now have a raving lunatic to worry about, too. Is that it?"

Nathan shrugged. "It would seem so."

"So this Rodger guy used to work for the family back when he was alive, but the stress was too much for him and went nuts. Not only that, but he also drank some of that potion, turning him into one of you guys and has all the same powers and weaknesses you guys have. And he may also be the cause of the explosion that took you guys out. Did I miss anything?"

Nathan gave him a grave look. "Yes. Since he has the same powers as the rest of us, whomever he bites will get the same personality as him. So if he were to bite someone with tremendous power or grudge against anyone in the Soul Society, they'll react much like Hisagi did, if not worse."

Ichigo felt as if he had just received an electric shock. "So no matter who they are… they'll become extremely violent and attack anyone who pisses them off?"

"Precisely. But, as if that weren't enough to dwell on, there's also this: different personality, same power. Ichigo, they'll be themselves, only with a more violent and unstable personality in them. They won't be able to help themselves. His personality will cause them to attack and kill anyone who crosses them."

Ichigo was starting to see the real picture now. It was finally soaking in. "So if someone like Kenpachi, who's already mentally unstable, were to get Rodger's personality in him, then…" He turned white at the mental image.

"Or like Captain Soi Fon," Hanataro added. "Remember, she has the power to kill someone in two strikes and she's super fast."

"So if she were to suddenly become really, really pissed off and murderous with a side order of crazy…"

Renji didn't need to say anymore. This was bad. With someone like Rodger running around, there were going to be a lot of maimed Soul Reapers laying around. Plus, what if Rosalia got caught up in all of it? And Rodger could bite more than one person at a time and make multiple versions of himself in other people.

_I should have just stayed in bed…_

_

* * *

_Please review! ^-^


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **

After a while of running around, the group came to a stop, an unprepared Hanataro slamming into Renji's back. Ichigo took a look at Hisagi on his back. He still wasn't moving, but his eyes were open. "You doing ok back there?"

A grunt was his only answer.

Nathan patted Hisagi's back. "Sorry for being so rough with you, sir. But it was the only way. Perhaps it's best if you took a short nap for a while. That's the fastest way to recover."

Hisagi shut his eyes. It was unclear whether he was going to sleep or just resting.

Ichigo looked around. It was a miracle that they hadn't run into anyone yet. But that could change at any moment. "Where are we now?"

Hanataro looked around the hall. "We're right between the divisions 8 and 10. This hall takes you to 8th," he pointed left. "And the stairs over there will take you to 10th." He pointed right. "This hallway connects to the stairs that takes you up another floor and over to another part of the building."

Ichigo looked at Renji. "Didn't you say that Toshiro was acting strangely, too?"

He nodded. "Yes, but that was at least a day ago."

"Ok…" Ichigo took the limp Hisagi off his back and handed him over to Renji. "Here, you take him and go that way." He pointed down the left hall. "We'll take this one on the right."

"By 'we' you mean..?"

"Nathan and myself."

"What's your plan?"

"Since we keep going around in circles, I think it's best if we were to split up and go down different paths. Besides, I can't carry Hisagi much longer. So you guys take him and look on your own. I figured that since Toshiro was another person bitten by Rosalia, she shouldn't be too far away. We'll start with the people she's bitten and work backwards from there. If she likes cute things and roses, we should look in places where we're most likely to find them. But since she doesn't know the area very well, she might not try to go running off in just any direction. She's bound to be in some random place so we've been searching blindly for her so far. Maybe if we were to try looking in places were she's more likely to stay a while, we'll have better luck on catching her. Plus, if we split up, we can cover more ground."

"Sounds like a plan," Renji nodded. "Not a very thought-out one, but hey, what else can you expect from Ichigo?"

"I'll ignore that remark…" Ichigo turned to Nathan. "Come on. We'd better find her before we get into anymore trouble."

"Got it."

The two groups split up, Renji, Hanataro and Hisagi taking the left hall and Ichigo and Nathan taking the right.

Ichigo and Nathan took the stairs leading up to the 10th Division in hopes of finding the missing girl. They hoped that no one would spot them or run into anyone possessed by Rodger's personality.

On their way up the stairs, they heard shouting coming from the hall behind them. Ichigo shoved Nathan behind him and turned. He couldn't see anyone, but he could sure hear them. It sounded almost like a fight. Ichigo whispered for Nathan to keep hidden while he looked. He sneaked back down the stairs and peered around the corner just as a Soul Reaper became airborne and soared past his head.

"Captain, please stop it! What are you doing?"

"What's gotten into you?"

"Please calm down! Your condition!"

"Please don't!"

Another Soul Reaper passed over Ichigo's head and then his partner came soaring after him, landing on top of each other in a heap. Ichigo stepped out and saw Ukitake holding one of his subordinates by the throat, choking them. Spotting Ichigo, he tossed the man aside and turned his attention to the newcomer.

"What are you staring at, boy?"

Ichigo gulped. He was acting just like Hisagi. But of all people to get like this, why did it have to be the frailest captain in the Soul Society? Ichigo didn't want to fight him. Ukitake lost enough blood as it was. If he were to engage in battle with Ichigo, he was at risk of losing a lot more than just a couple mouthfuls. Not only that, but Ichigo liked him. Ukitake was always a good friend to him and helped him out. He gave him what he needed, defended him, and during his mission to rescue Rukia way back then, it was Ukitake who sought to help him in his quest. And he did so, even if it meant treason. He couldn't fight a man like that. Not such a kindhearted person like Ukitake.

But this wasn't the same Ukitake that he knew. This was Rodger's personality manipulating him. Even so, Ichigo didn't feel right about this.

"Captain Ukitake…" He tried to be as calm and respectful as possible so as not to provoke him.

It didn't appear to have worked.

Ukitake took out his sword and pointed it at Ichigo. "You wanna fight, is that it?" That voice wasn't Ukitake's. It was a lot more vicious.

Ichigo held up his hands in a surrendering fashion in hopes of calming Ukitake so he wouldn't have to fight him. But Ukitake didn't lower his sword. ""Please, I don't want to fight you. I give up."

Ukitake sneered at him. It no longer looked like Ukitake. He looked so evil and angry. "Surrendering so quick… You insult me!"

Ichigo shook his head. "No, no. Please listen to me. I don't want to fight you."

Ukitake took a step forward. "I will not be made a fool of."

"We can talk this out. There's no need for us to fight." Ichigo really didn't want to fight him. Not like this. "Please just put the sword down."

His calm tone couldn't hide the order he gave Ukitake. His short temper reached its boiling point and Ukitake kicked off from the ground and soared toward Ichigo, sword pointed right at him. "Never tell me what to do!"

"No, don't!"

Too late. Ichigo had no choice but to pull out his sword and held it between them to shield himself from Ukitake's attack. Ukitake didn't let up for a second. He came at him again with an even more powerful swing, pushing Ichigo back. Ichigo's heels scraped against the finely polished floor, trying to brace himself. Ukitake kept pushing. Ichigo pushed back. It was just like before.

Ukitake pulled back, sword hovering above his head. "Fight back, you cur!" He brought his blade down over Ichigo's head. Ichigo held onto his sword with both hand, holding it above his head to protect himself. There was a loud clang as Ukitake's weapon bounce against Ichigo's.

"Please stop! I don't want to fight you!" But he would if he must. It looked as if he would have no other choice.

The captain raised his sword again and attacked again and again. Ukitake's blade dance in the air like a conductor's baton, graceful but deadly. It was like a hundred fencers coming at him at once, and Ichigo had to tap all his extraordinary skills to defend himself from the attacks coming at him from every direction. He had almost forgotten that as frail and sickly as Ukitake was, he was still a captain. He was powerful, skilled and deadly. He knew how to fight.

"Stop it!"

There was no pause in the violent frenzy. Ichigo's ears began to ring from the noise. His foot started to slide on the smooth floor.

"Please stop it!"

Clang, clang, clang!

Ukitake swung his sword wildly. He wasn't going to stop.

Ichigo had no choice. Taking a deep breath in, he took his sword and swung back.

Ukitake jumped back out of the way in time, unscathed. Ichigo was actually thankful that he had missed.

The captain pointed straight at Ichigo, declaring loudly, "Bakudo 62, Hyapporankan!"

_Oh, crap._

Ichigo took off down the hall in a dead run. He didn't turn back until he heard a shrill whistling noise from behind. A hundred glowing rods were heading right for him. He dodged and weaved as best he could, but a couple ended up knicking him anyway. One tore a hole in his kimono sleeve and another hit him in the legs, knocking him off balance. He scrambled out of the way and hid around the corner.

Ukitake jumped into his sight and pointed at him again. "Hado 31, Shakkaho!"

Ichigo cried out and hit the floor as the red sphere shot over his head, singeing a few of his orange hairs. He jumped to his feet and tried to run. But Ukitake suddenly appeared in front of him, palm in his face. "Hado 31, Shakkaho!"

This time, Ichigo took it point blank. He was thrown through the air and slammed into a wall. Rubble rained down on him from the ceiling. The moment he sat up, he was faced with Ukitake again. This time he managed to get out of the way in time. Ukitake chased after him, keeping up with Ichigo's every step.

"Ukitake, please listen to me!" Ichigo yelled over his shoulder. "You don't want to do this!"

"Yes, I do!" Ukitake pointed at him again.

"No, you don't! You're not yourself! Someone else's personality is in your body making you act this way! Fight it! You've got to fight it!"

Running with one hand on his sword and the other pointed at Ichigo, Ukitake jumped into the air, attacking from the high ground. Directly over Ichigo's head, he shouted his next attack. "Hado 33, Sokatsui!"

"Damn it!" Ichigo tucked and rolled out of the lightning's path and out into another hall. It was the same hall where their fight had started. Nathan was crouched over the pile of Soul Reapers on the floor, checking on them. Nathan looked up when he saw Ichigo. His face turned white when he saw the attacker jump up from behind him. Ichigo spun around and blocked Ukitake's attack with his sword. "I said stop!"

Ukitake grabbed Ichigo by his throat and threw him into the wall. Ichigo's head smashed into the glass window, shards embedding themselves into his scalp and falling onto his shoulders. He looked up and saw Ukitake pointing at him again.

"Hado 33, Sokatsui!"

Ichigo barely had enough time to pull his sword around to the front as the attack hit him square in the chest and sent him flying out the building. It sounded like an explosion as the attack blasted him through the wall and out the other side. Nathan saw the body of Ichigo go flying through the air outside along with large pieces of wall. Ukitake was already pursuing him, jumping out the massive hole with his blade pointed forward.

Nathan ran to the gaping hole in the wall and looked out as the smoke started to clear. "Ichigo!"

He saw them land on the streets below, still fighting. He had to do something to help. Ichigo couldn't do this alone. He peered down. It was a long way to the ground from up here. They must have been on the sixth floor or something. They were a good distance up. A fall from this height would be enough to kill any normal man, but what about a half-soul like him?

There was another loud crash in the distance as their fight went on. Nathan had to do something. He griped the side of the wall with both hands and looked down. Maybe it wasn't as far as he thought. He took a deep breath and jumped. He landed on the ground on both feet and rolled down the stairs and onto the street at the bottom. He howled in pain, feeling as if he had just shattered all the bones in his legs from the knee down. Another loud crashed caused him to ignore the crippling pain and follow the noise. He had to help Ichigo.

Ichigo positioned his sword as a battering ram and aimed right at Ukitake's gut. He moved aside with incredible ease. Ichigo stopped and turned to met the captain again. This wasn't going to work. At this rate, someone was going to end up hurt or killed. Maybe if there was a way he could knock him out, then Ukitake wouldn't have to suffer anymore. Although, it didn't look like he was suffering too much. He was still smiling at Ichigo, taking this whole thing as a game. And he was winning.

Ichigo was through pleading with him. Ukitake would not listen. His best hope was to either knock him out or wear him down until Rodger's personality wore off. He took up his sword again. He aimed for Ukitake's shoulder.

The captain raised his arm up as if to block. But instead, he muttered, "Bakudo 8, Seki." Ichigo's attack slammed against the invisible shield and was thrown back. As he fell, Ukitake pointed at him again. "Hado 33, Sokatsui!"

Ichigo hid behind his sword. The attack hit his blade and the wall behind him. Ichigo landed in the pile of rubble that used to be the wall with a loud thud. He tried to get up, but it was a lot harder than he thought it would be.

Ukitake stood in front of him with a sinister sneer. He pointed at Ichigo again, meaning to finish him off with one more blow. When he opened his mouth, blood came spilling out onto his chest and splattered to the ground around his feet. He coughed and more blood came spilling out.

This gave Ichigo enough time to stand. He gave Ukitake a pitiful look. Ukitake was pushing himself too hard. His frail body couldn't take it. "You need to give this up. Please."

Ukitake lifted his head, a thin trail of blood trailing down from the corner of his lips and chin. He shot Ichigo a murderous glare and took his sword in his hand. "All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade, Sogyo no Kotowari!"

This wasn't good. Ukitake didn't know when to quit. At this rate, he was going to kill himself. Ukitake lunged at Ichigo again, swinging his left blade. While Ichigo blocked that one, Ukitake swung at Ichigo with his right. That one he couldn't block in time. He was hit and sent flying into another wall, smashing through it and out the other side.

Ukitake spat out another mouthful of blood and went to pursue his prey. Someone grabbed him from behind and held him back. This person was much smaller than he was. He turned and saw someone clinging to the back of his long white jacket. It was Nathan. "What do you want, dogsbody?"

Nathan opened his mouth and prepared to bite him. When he rolled up Ukitake's sleeve to get a clear shot at his skin, the captain turned and threw him off. He pointed his sword at the young man, giving him a cold stare.

By the time Ichigo crawled out of the rubble, it was too late to do anything. Ichigo took his sword in hand and climbed back through the wall and found Ukitake. Dangling from his right hand was the body of Nathan. Ukitake had him by the neck, and he appeared to be in great pain as he pulled at his arm. Nathan gasped for breath, kicking the air with his legs. His darkening eyes fell on Ichigo.

"Ichi… go…" Sounding as if his trachea had been crushed, Nathan spoke in a hoarse voice.

Ukitake followed Nathan's gaze over to the boy standing in front of the massive hole in the wall. "Hello. Back for more I see." Nathan squeaked in his hand, air running out. "This little one here tried to crash the party. Poor, pitiful little dogsbody."

Nathan's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his arms fell to his sides lifelessly. Ukitake released his hold on him. The liberated Nathan fell to the floor and made no movement.

Ichigo didn't want to believe that he was dead, but that's how it looked. He knew what had happened. Nathan was only trying to save him. He must have climbed out of that hole in the building and come to his rescue only to be cut down by Ukitake. He felt such a painful mixture of regret and remorse. He felt so guilty. He let this happen. There were so many things he should have done to prevent this. He could have fought harder and stopped Ukitake before this happened. He could have protected Nathan better by sending him off with Renji instead or never leaving his side. If only he had recovered faster. If only he had beaten Ukitake by now. If only he had kept Nathan out of danger. If only…

A deep, loud roar erupted from the young Soul Reaper, blade pointing at the one responsible for Nathan's condition. His battle cry was enough to crush the courage of any enemy in ear's reach and it was from deep inside Ichigo. He charged forward, no longer caring if he hurt Ukitake or not. Happy to have a fight, Ukitake turned to met him. He broke into a run, ready to run him through.

The two collided.

At the last possible second, Ichigo had turned his sword all the way around and nailed Ukitake in the gut with the sword's hard end. Ukitake gasped, all the air leaving his lungs at once. He dropped his double swords on the ground, strength leaving him. Mouthful after mouthful of blood poured from between the captain's lips. He fell on top of Ichigo, out cold.

Ichigo bent his knees and slowly lowered Ukitake to the ground. He turned him face up on the ground and looked him over. Ichigo touched Ukitake's face and called his name. The captain moaned, but didn't move. Other than the bloody mouth, he seemed fine. His Shikai returned to its normal zanpakuto form.

Then he turned his attention to the one in real danger. Ichigo hurried to Nathan's side and rolled him onto his back. "Nathan? Nathan?"

He wasn't moving.

"Nathan!"

A panic-stricken Ichigo pressed his ear to Nathan's chest, checking for any signs of life. After a moment, he heard the telltale heartbeat under Nathan's dark jacket. Ichigo breathed a huge sigh of relief and pulled back. "Oh, thank God… I was so scared for a minute there."

Curious Soul Reapers were already starting to come out to investigate the horrible crashes and smashed-up buildings. They couldn't stay here. Confident that Ukitake would be found soon and given help, Ichigo pulled Nathan up and over his shoulders. He carried the unconscious Nathan away from the battlefield and the arriving Soul Reapers. They had to find a place to hide. Nathan was hurt. Ichigo didn't know what Ukitake had done to him. At least he knew that he was alive. But he had to find out if he was injured anywhere else. He also had to keep him hidden from other Soul Reapers.

The search for Rosalia would have to wait.

* * *

Please review! ^-^


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **

A good distance away, Ichigo felt Nathan shift on his back. He moaned softly, coming to. He opened his eyes and looked around. Buildings were passing him by slowly, telling him that he was moving. He turned his head and his nose touched spiky orange hair. It tickled. He pulled his head back. "Ichi-" He broke off, coughing. His throat hurt terribly. That's right. He took part in that fight with Ukitake and got his windpipe crushed by his hand.

"You're ok, Nathan. I picked you up. You're not hurt anywhere else, are you?"

Nathan shook his head. "No. He was trying to strangle me to death. Thank you." His voice was still hoarse.

Carrying Nathan on his back, Ichigo turned another corner and continued to walk in silence.

"You defeated him?"

"Yeah," Ichigo answered.

"Is he..?"

"No. Just knocked out. Don't worry about it. But we had to peel out of there fast. We attracted too much attention. Some Soul Reapers were starting to show up. They'll take care of him. But I couldn't let them find you."

Nathan buried his face in Ichigo's back. "I'm sorry."

He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "For what? You didn't do anything. It's not your fault Ukitake attacked me."

"I know…" His voice sounded like a sigh in his ear. "But I can't help but feel that it is. I don't know why I'm so filled with regret and why I feel that it is all my fault. I just don't know."

Ichigo continued down the street very carefully. He didn't want Nathan to feel even more responsible by telling him that they now had something else to worry about. In addition to keeping a look out for Rosalia, Sashiro, and Rodger, making sure that he got enough Spirit Energy to sustain himself, and keep himself hidden from the other Soul Reaper, now Ichigo had to keep himself scarce as well. He had just broken one of the major laws of the Soul Society. He had just attacked a captain. To do so is treason. Plus, he had left him behind. Ichigo knew that Ukitake would be taken care of, but that didn't change what he had done. Yamamoto would only look at his crime, not caring why he had done it. As far as the old man was concerned, Ichigo was a criminal. Hopefully no one saw him during the attack. But if Ukitake remembered what had happened and told other Soul Reapers, Ichigo was as good as busted.

There was no end to their bad news, it seemed.

Nathan sat up on Ichigo's back. "I can walk."

Ichigo kept going, ignoring him.

"I said I can walk."

Ichigo stopped. "I wanted you to rest a little longer. You got hurt because of me."

"No, it was because of me that _you _are hurt."

Ichigo turned his head as far as it would go to look at him. "Look, we can argue about whose fault it was after this is all over and done with. But right now we have bigger problems on our hands. That being said, you need your rest so stay on my back for a little longer, ok?"

Nathan flattened himself against his back again. He didn't want to argue with him.

Not the person who was so willing to help him in his quest. Not his friend.

* * *

"Pick roses! I want pink roses!"

Another Soul reaper had fallen prey to whatever was happening in the Seireitei. More and more Soul Reapers were starting to behave strangely and there was no explanation for it. Unohana had her hands full treating so many injured Soul Reapers that she simply didn't have time to think about what was causing their strange behavior. Just when it seemed that she couldn't get any busier, an injured Ukitake was wheeled into her office.

"What happened?" She rushed to his bedside and started examining him.

"We found him outside like this. He's alive, but we're not sure how bad his injuries are. We figured you could handle it."

"And Captain…" A female Soul Reaper touched her arm. Her voice was quiet and serious. "Several people witnessed Ichigo attacking him."

Unohana looked at the Soul Reaper on her other side. He confirmed it with a nod. She looked back at the man on the white bed, bleeding from the mouth. "Very well…" She didn't want to believe it, but how could she argue with so many eyewitnesses?

* * *

The alarm sounded from overhead, echoing through the Seireitei. Ichigo let Nathan off his back just as it went off as if his feet hitting the ground was the trigger. Nathan gave him a worried look. Ichigo returned his gaze. This wasn't a good sign.

"Attention all Soul Reapers, attention all Soul Reapers," a woman's amplified voice rang out. "Be on the lookout for Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki. Eyewitness reports Kurosaki attacking and injuring Captain of Squad 13, Jushiro Ukitake. He is to be captured on sight and taken to the Captain's meeting hall, as ordered by Head Captain Yamamoto. Attention all Soul Reapers. Be on the lookout for Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki. Eyewitness reports Kurosaki attacking and injuring Captain of Squad 13, Jushiro Ukitake…"

Nathan and Ichigo exchanged looks again.

"Ichigo…"

"Yeah, I'm in trouble…"

"You were defending yourself against an out of control captain and they say that you broke a law?"

"Well, it doesn't look good, now does it?"

Nathan walked away from Ichigo, grabbing fistfuls of his blond hair. He paced back and forth, thinking. Nothing was coming to mind. "What do we do? What do we do?"

"Look, I can try to talk my way out of it, but you need to stay hidden, remember?"

"But what if you can't talk your way out of it? What if they-"

Ichigo reached out grabbing his arm and pulled him out of the street. Nathan fell into his chest with a grunt. Ichigo slid Nathan to his right side and together they glued themselves to the wall. A herd or Soul Reapers came running past them and down another street.

How were they supposed to find anyone in all this? That announcement just made their jobs a whole lot harder.

Using extreme caution, Ichigo peered around the corner. Certain that the coast was clear, he pulled Nathan by his arm down the next street. They had to move fast. The best way would be to take the sewer again. But then they would have to come back up to search the inside of the main building again. And with all these Soul Reapers running around, it wouldn't be easy.

"Found him!"

Gasping, the two looked up. Ikkaku and Yumichika were standing on a rooftop, not unlike the first time Ichigo had met them when he first came to the Soul Society. And just like back then, the two were willing and able to fight.

But something was a little off on Yumichika. He had a pink rose stuck in his hair. Nathan recognized it immediately and his eyes were filled with hope. He mouthed the name 'Rosalia' to himself as he looked upon Yumichika's flower.

Ikkaku gave his partner a playful nudge and pointed down to Ichigo. "Just like old times, huh?"

"Yes, but the last time, he was seen with that ghastly fat man with a big mouth. At least this time he's with a slightly more tasteful-looking man. I must say that he's pretty handsome." Yumichika ran a hand through his hair. "But, of course, he cannot compare to me."

Ichigo took the sword from off his back, looking to take on Ikkaku just like he did back then. "Nathan."

Without looking, Nathan backed away. "Yes?"

"Run."

This time, he turned. "Huh?"

"Make a run for it."

"I'm not leaving you to fight on your own. You're still injured from the last time."

"I can handle myself. It's you that I'm worried about. Just get yourself out of here. Besides, I can handle a lot more than what Ukitake inflicted on me. I'm fine."

"But these guys look tough…" He looked at Yumichika. "One of them anyway."

Yumichika took offense to that remark. "I'll have you know that I can fight just as well as any other man on my squad. Don't take me so lightly."

"You sure?" Ikkaku gave him a taunting look. "You just woke up from your second nap today and you're still acting like a chick. You sure you can fight at your all?"

"Of course. Want to see?"

"Yeah, I would."

They simultaneously jumped down, each picking their opponent. Ikkaku of course went with Ichigo and Yumichika took on Nathan.

Ichigo gave a worried look over to Nathan. He was worried. Yumichika was powerful. You had to be to make it into the 11th Division. Why didn't he run like he was told?

The fight began.

Ikkaku jumped at Ichigo, one hand holding his sheath and in the other his sword. His attacks flew left and right. Just as Ichigo remembered.

Yumichika circled around Nathan, sizing him up. Nathan kept his eyes on him, keeping the same distance between them at all times. When Yumichika moved forward, Nathan moved back.

Smiling with confidence, Yumichika took his sword in his hand. "Bloom, Fuji Kujaku." His sword split into multiple blades.

Nathan backed away.

"You're such a coward. I don't know why I even bother. Clearly, I'm more powerful than you. Ah, Ikkaku always gets all the fun."

That pink rose was all Nathan needed to see to get his confidence going. She had bitten him. Which meant that a part of her was in there somewhere. Maybe Yumichika had some sort of resistance against her. All he needed to do was pull her out. Just a bit of prodding should do it. He knew just how to do it.

A test.

"Your name, sir?"

"Yumichika Ayasegawa is all you need to know."

"Very well, Yumichika. Could you please do me a favor before we begin?"

He impatiently put a hand on his hip. "Like what?"

"Finish this for me…" Nathan started singing.

And as he did, Yumichika's eyes began to change.

"So soft and gentle your touch,

Like water flowing through my fingers,

My once hard heart is now so warm,

It feels so light and fluttery,

Like a bird in flight…"

Yumichika knew those words. Don't ask him how, but he knew. Suddenly, he felt like singing. Something inside him was coming to life. He took the next verse.

"The gentle touch of your hand in mine,

Is like the touch of fresh rose petals in my palm,

The fire it lights in my heart will never go out,

Nothing can erase the memory of this warmth in my hand,

So let's hold hands."

That was his mistress inside of him. He knew everything about her. He had grown up with her, catered to her every whim. This man was no different from that childish girl he knew and cared for.

There was no need for them to fight. He could simply make a game of it as long as Yumichika was thinking and acting the way she did. The more he treated him like Rosalia, the more he would act and think like her. This could be fun.

Nathan clapped his hands once Yumichika stopped singing. He had a pretty decent voice. "Wow, that was very good. Such a pretty voice you have."

Yumichika cupped his hands over his cheeks and kicked his leg into the air in a very feminine way. "Really? Oh, stop! You're making me blush!"

Nathan moved closer to him. He stood just a few feet away.

Yumichika noticed this and blinked, a little surprised. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What else could I do but gaze upon one so beautiful?"

Yumichika's cheeks turned bright red and he burst into a huge giggle fit. "Oh, stop! You're flattering me! Stop it!" But he was delighted to hear those sweet words of his. He loved being told how pretty he was. Rosalia did, too. Actually, they were very similar in that sense. They loved being complemented on their looks and flattered. Perhaps that was why it was so easy for Nathan to bring out Rosalia in Yumichika. They weren't all that different.

While Yumichika was distracted, Nathan moved even closer. With a little slight of hand, Nathan snatched the rose from Yumichika's hair and hid it behind his back. When the man looked up, he saw Nathan looking back at him. He hadn't noticed that the flower was missing from his head. Nathan held up his left hand, turning it over so Yumichika could see that there was nothing there. Then Nathan closed it into a fist and kissed his knuckles. He held his hand out for Yumichika to do the same. He did, curious to see what would happen.

"And… Ta-da!" Nathan quickly switched hands, holding up the pink rose. Yumichika jumped, surprised, then clapped his hands, delighted. He begged Nathan to do it again. Nathan had to admit that he did feel a little awkward doing this to another man, but he had little choice. Besides, the more Yumichika acted like his mistress, the more he saw this Soul Reaper as her. He had to bring out more of her in Yumichika. Just a little more prodding should do the trick.

Nathan brushed the rose against Yumichika's cheek, running it down his chin and up the left side of his face. Yumichika closed his eyes, loving the sensation. "Mm… That feels good…" He brought his hand up to touch Nathan's, dropping Fuji Kujaku to the ground. Now he had no weapon. He was no longer a threat to Nathan. He took the rose in his hand and pinned it in Yumichika's hair, above his ear. Yumichika smiled at him, but it wasn't his smile. It was Rosalia's. "Do it again. I want another rose! A pink one!"

Nathan held up his hand as if to repeat his little magic trick. As Yumichika held his breath in anticipation, Nathan brought his hand closer to his face and poked him on the end of his nose. Yumichika blinked, surprised.

Nathan smiled at him saying, "Tag, you're it."

Tag?

Yumichika's eyes changed again. This time, they looked as excited and carefree as Rosaila's. He felt so playful and happy. He had never felt like this before. He liked it. Usually, he only felt this kind of feeling when fighting alongside Ikkaku. But this was a different feeling from the kind of joy one could only feel in battle. This was a spirited, unbridled, joyful, carefree kind of happiness. He liked it. It was like being a child again.

Feeling the happiest he had felt in a long time, Yumichika lunged at Nathan, hand outstretched to tag him back. Even though he missed, Yumichika couldn't help but laugh. This was fun!

A short distance away, Ichigo and Ikkaku were still engaged in their own fight. They two had gotten much stronger since their last fight, but still, not much had changed in their difference in strength. They were still neck-and-neck. It was just like their first encounter. But there was one small difference in this fight than the one from back then: Ichigo's heart just wasn't in this fight. Unlike the last time, Ichigo hadn't done anything wrong. Back then Ikkaku was fighting him because he was an intruder and Ichigo was fighting to get past him and save Rukia. Just like back then, Ikkaku's reasons for fighting had not changed. He was still fighting because he liked it and was ordered to take down the enemy. Ichigo was just fighting because he was attacked.

Ikkaku wasn't his enemy this time. He was fighting on orders and for the love of a good fight. Ichigo didn't have time for this. He knew that everyone thought that he had just attacked a captain in cold blood, but that wasn't the case. Fighting back would only make things worse for himself. Besides, he had other things to worry about. He still had to help Nathan…

Wait… Nathan!

He had completely forgot! Nathan was fighting Yumichika! That fifth-seat shouldn't be taken lightly. Yumichika was tough. He could fight. Nathan had no weapon and his fighting skills weren't the greatest. He had no training. He was just going by instinct. There was no telling what Yumichika could do to him. He was probably cut into pieces by now. What kind of protector was he? He should have never gotten into this fight. He should have just taken Nathan and ran.

Ikkaku swung at Ichigo with his left. Ichigo blocked thinking that it was his blade. It turned out to be his sheath. Before Ichigo could do anything Ikkaku's sword nailed him in the shoulder. Blood splattered the ground and wall behind him. Ikkaku raised his sword again.

But then he stopped. Ichigo heard it, too. They both turned and looked down the street to where Yumichika and Nathan were fighting. What they saw made the strength drain from their arms and their jaws went slack.

Nathan was chasing Yumichika playfully through the street, trying to tag him. Yumichika was giggling like a little girl and running away from him, taking the whole thing as a game. Nathan jumped in front of Yumichika with his arms out wide as if getting ready to give him a big bear hug. Yumichika took a few steps back, still giggling.

"I'm gonna get you. I'm gonna get you!" Nathan smiled and dove at Yumichika who squealed with delight and ran the opposite way.

"Eek! No, stop! Stay away!"

Both laughing and running around in circles, it looked like nothing more than a child's game.

Nathan caught up to Yumichika, wrapped his arms around his torso and began to tickle him. The Soul Reaper squealed and giggled, kicking his legs wildly and begging him to stop, though he was enjoying every minute of it. He had forgotten what it was like to play games like this. He had been missing out on so much fun. He wanted more. He wriggled and twisted around in Nathan's arms, trying to tickle him back.

Ichigo, not knowing what was going on, was extremely confused. "Uh… what the hell's he doing?"

"Embarrassing me to no end…" Ikkaku's brow twitched. He took back his sword and sheath and stormed up to his teammate. "HEY!"

Yumichika couldn't hear him over his laughter.

"I said HEY! Knock it off, you bastard!"

The two stopped and looked at him. Yumichika looked more disappointed at the fact that Ikkaku had just interrupted his fun than confused about what he was doing. He didn't even look all that embarrassed. He gave Ikkaku a childish pout. "What?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Yumichika folded his arms and turned away defiantly. "I _think _that I was having fun. Why'd you have to go and interrupt our game? It was just getting to the good part!"

"Do you even hear yourself?" Ikkaku jabbed him in the head with his sheath. "You haven't been yourself for a good part of the day! What's gotten into you? Are you sick or something?"

Yumichika slapped the sheath away. "Don't poke me with that! How rude!"

"Then get off your ass and fight already! I should have known this would happen!"

Yumichika stuck out his tongue like a little brat and turned his back on Ikkaku.

"What's with the attitude?"

Yumichika didn't answer him.

"Are you listening to me?"

He stuck his fingers in his ears and started humming loudly.

"Hey!"

"La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!" Yumichika drowned out his friend's voice.

"I said hey! Look at me! Why are you being such a brat?"

"La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-LA-LA-LA!"

"Shut up!"

While the two fought it out in the middle of the street, Nathan tugged on Ichigo's sleeve and silently lured him away down another street. The two sneaked away and back down into the sewer, never being spotted.

Once safely below ground, Ichigo patted Nathan on the back. "That was a close one. Hey, nice job back there. But what the heck was that all about anyway?"

Nathan shrugged. "I picked it up after a while. I know my mistress and can read her like a book. I figured that if Yumichika had her personality, then the same tricks should work on him as well. I just had to pull a little bit more of her out of him. I felt a little silly doing it to him, but… I guess it worked, though."

"Yeah, it did. Nice job. You know, you're pretty clever."

Nathan's head shot up and gave Ichigo a wondrous look. It was almost as if Ichigo had just offered him the key to the city or something.

"Did… did you just call me… clever?"

He looked so surprised. It was like he had never been given a complement before. "Yeah, I did."

Nathan blushed slightly. "You really think I'm clever?"

"Well… yeah. Otherwise I wouldn't have said that."

Nathan couldn't hid the bashful smile spreading across his face.

"What's with you?"

Nathan bowed his head down and started playing with his cuffs again. "It's just that… no one's ever called me that before… Thank you. Thank you very much…"

So no one _had _ever complemented him like that before. Ichigo's simple words of praise just made Nathan's day. Calling him 'clever' must have meant the world to him.

That was actually kind of sad.

As quickly as the expression came, it was replaced by another one. "Oh! Ichigo, you're bleeding!"

"Huh?" Ichigo looked down at his arm where Ikkaku had cut him. "Oh. Yeah, that's nothing. Really, I'm ok."

Still, Nathan insisted that he take a look.

"I said I'm fine."

Nathan pulled up Ichigo's sleeve and took a look at the gash on his shoulder. "It's not too deep. You're lucky."

"Like I said, I'm fine."

"We have to stop the bleeding. Then you can say that."

Ichigo looked at his shoulder. The bleeding hadn't stopped yet. Nathan pulled out a handkerchief from inside his jacket and unfolded it. He tore it down the middle, stopping before it was completely torn in half and wrapped it around Ichigo's shoulder. He grabbed the two ends in each hand and tied them together. Then he took out yet another one from another inner pocket and wet a section of it with his tongue and rubbed at the blood running down Ichigo's arm. He had a gentle but firm touch. He cleaned off the blood and put the handkerchief away.

"How's that feel?" he asked.

"Better, I guess."

Nathan rolled Ichigo's sleeve back down. "We should get going. This is our safest path, right? We have to find her. With everyone else out looking for you, it's more likely that we'd find her before anyone else."

"Or it could be harder to find her due to the fact that all the Soul Reapers are out there running around. Remember, we have to get out of here some time to search the main building again, which is probably where she is. Now that all the Soul Reapers are running around searching, they're more likely to find her before we do."

Nathan hadn't thought of that. So far it didn't appear to be bad news or good news. They were still right where they had started. The only difference was that Ichigo was now a wanted man. So now they were trapped underground searching for a girl they had yet to see, keeping a lookout for Rodger and anyone with his personality, keeping Nathan hidden from sight, and if they came out of their hiding spot, Soul Reapers would attack Ichigo on sight. This was indeed a problem.

Ichigo pointed down the tunnel towards the largest building in the Soul Society. "This way."

"Ok."

Ichigo stopped and looked at the man following him from behind. "Ok? Just 'ok'?"

"What?"

"I would think that you would be a little more upset about all this. I mean, Rosalia's still out there and we have to find her. We have all the Soul Reapers on our ass and all you can say is 'ok'?"

"What do you want me to say?" Nathan's eyes were filled with anger and sadness. "At least I know that she's getting the Spirit Energy she needs. So far she's given us the slip and we're the ones looking for her so the Soul Reapers have less of a chance of finding her than we do unless it's by chance. I know our options and I know our situation. Why can't I just say 'ok' when you tell me what we're going to do?"

"Because that's not how you really feel inside!"

Ichigo's sudden shout echoed off the tunnel walls and back to Ichigo's ears. He hadn't meant to shout so loud, but he couldn't stay quiet anymore about Nathan's demeanor.

"I know you're upset. I know that you're worried. I know that you're scared. You don't have to try to hide it from me. I already know. If you feel like complaining, if you feel like shouting or pushing me to search harder or faster then do it already! I can't stand to watch you suffer in silence anymore! You're in pain in more ways than one!"

Nathan didn't respond.

"You know, sometimes I need someone to shout at me and tell me what I'm doing wrong or how to improve or whatever! But you're just a quiet little wallflower. Just tell me how you feel inside rather than tear yourself up from the inside. You're beating yourself up, I know you are. So just say it! You won't annoy me. I saw how upset you were at the Urahara shop. Why can't you do that here?"

Nathan's response was quiet and soft. "What would it accomplish?"

"A hell of a lot more than standing around tearing yourself up on the inside. Just talk to me! Tell me what you're feeling. It helps to talk about it. You'll feel better and I'll understand more of what's going on. I just can't take you walking around like a zombie. If you're worried about her, just tell me!"

"Of course I'm worried! How can I not be?" Nathan finally shouted out just what his heart was aching. As he shouted, Ichigo could see a mixture of anger and pain all over his face. "She's my mistress! She's my responsibility! On her father's deathbed, he made me swear to always protect her and take care of her! I was in charge of her happiness! To know that I failed in that… That's unforgivable! He's probably rolling around in his grave as we speak. I was given that one task and I couldn't even do that right! I'm a screw-up! I've always been a screw-up! All my life! That's why my family sold me to a complete stranger and why that very same man abandoned me in the street. The only good thing about my life is her! She's helped me in more ways than one. She's the one who actually took the time for me. She took me in. She wanted me! She's the only one who ever did! She taught me how to read and to write. She showed me how to have fun and be at peace with myself. She's my everything! What kind of man am I if I can't even protect the woman I lo-"

Nathan's eyes went wide and he cut himself off there. His face turned bright red and he looked away from Ichigo.

Ichigo stood over him, his shadow covering him like a veil. "I knew it. You do care about her. More than you say. I could always tell…"

Nathan fiddled with his cuffs, rolling them between his fingers.

"Why don't you just come out and say it?"

"Because I know my place…" Nathan kept his eyes on the ground. "You wouldn't understand."

_Like hell I wouldn't. If I had feeling for a girl I would just come right out and say it_. "Nat-"

Before he could get the name out, there was a loud crash from overhead. Ichigo grabbed Nathan by his arm and pulled him down the tunnel.

* * *

Please review! ^-^


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Hitsugaya hurried out his office door and into the hall. The paperwork could wait. Right now there was something more important he had to attend to. He ran past his lieutenant and gave her the orders to gather up any Squad 10 member who isn't doing anything and have them search for Ichigo. He was doing the same himself. The more people looking, the sooner someone was bound to find him.

Momo ran past him going down another hall. "Are you looking, too, Little Shiro?"

"Hinamori…" Hitsugaya's eye twitched. "I've asked you repeatedly not to call me that."

"Sorry…" She wasn't really. "Are you looking for Ichigo, too?"

"Of course."

"Me, too! We can look together!" She smiled at him brightly.

"We'll cover more ground if we split up."

She seemed disappointed. "Oh, ok. Good luck to you!" He hurried off. As Hitsugaya ran straight ahead, he heard her call back, "Work hard, Little Shiro!"

"I told you not to-" Before he could get the words out, he bumped into something. It felt like a body. He rubbed his head and looked straight ahead. "Huh?"

It was almost like staring in a mirror. No, wait… Only the eyes were like his. The rest of the body was totally different. This boy was roughly his size and age and had his eyes. But he also had black hair, a slight tan and a suit. He looked like a little butler. He also had a pink rose sticking out of his lapel. His startled expression matched Hitsugaya's. However, he seemed more surprised to see a Soul Reaper looking as surprised as he was.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Who are you?" he asked back.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya."

The boy looked even more surprised. "But… that can't be right. That's my name."

"What?"

He held up a finger to Hitsugaya's face. "Wait a minute. Did you say 'Toshiro' or 'Sashiro'?"

"Toshiro."

He smiled and gave a little sigh. "Oh. That settles it. My name's Sashiro. Sashiro Ikehata. I never use that name, though. It's not important were I come from."

Hitsugaya looked him up and down. "You're not a Soul Reaper, are you?"

"Nope!" Sashiro smiled.

"How did you get in here? Non-Soul Reapers aren't allowed."

"I was just following Rosalia. We split up a little while ago. She said that she was looking for some fun. I guess she was getting bored with me."

Hitsugaya's expression never changed. He looked deadly serious. "Whoever you are and wherever you came from, you're not allowed to be here."

Sashiro put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest, making himself look bigger. "Who's gonna make me? You? Ha! I'd like to see you try, shrimp."

Hitsugaya started to pull out the sword on his back.

The boy flinched and coward behind his hands. "Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!"

"It doesn't matter. You have a lot of explaining to do. First of all, how did you get in here?"

Sashiro looked like he was about to answer then stopped and looked at the figure towering over Hitsugaya's back. His jaw trembled and he took a few steps back in terror.

Something was behind him. Why hadn't he sensed it sooner? As Hitsugaya turned to meet the assailant, a hand shot out, grabbed his arm and held him down. The next thing Hitsugaya felt was a sharp pain in his neck.

* * *

Ichigo slowly and carefully pushed open the flagstone and peered around. It was a lot warmer above ground than it was in the underground tunnels. Nathan climbed up the latter behind him, waiting for the ok. Once the coast was clear, the two started up the latter. Shouting from close by caused Ichigo to suddenly shove Nathan back down and slam the lid shut once more. Once the group of Soul Reapers passed by overhead, Ichigo looked out through the hole again. This time it was ok.

Safe to climb out, Ichigo was the first one to reach the outside. He knelt down by the opening and helped Nathan out. "You ok?"

Nathan rubbed the side of his face. "Other than your foot in my face when you kicked me back down the hole, I'm doing great."

"Sorry about that." Ichigo closed the flagstone and stood up, looking around. "We're pretty close. We might just make it inside before anyone sees us if we make a break for it."

Nathan took his running stance, preparing to run.

"It might be faster if I were to carry you."

"I don't want to be any trouble."

"You're not." Ichigo had no time to argue with him. "Ok. Run when I say… GO!"

The two broke into a dead run, racing for the staircase leading to the large double doors. They were almost there, when Ichigo got a sudden chill. He looked up and saw snow falling from nowhere. In an instant, he felt like he was being frozen from the inside out. _This Spirit Pressure… Oh, no! _

He held out his arm to stop Nathan. Their path suddenly iced over along with most of the stairs. The two turned around and saw the captain of Squad 10 waiting for them from behind, sword already out and pointing straight at them. Ichigo stepped before Nathan, blocking his view of Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya pointed his sword at them both, eyes dark and full of hate. Those weren't his eyes. They were the same as Ukitake's and Hisagi's when they were under Rodger's influence. He must have gotten bitten, too!

"Ichigo?" Nathan wanted to know his plan of action.

"Get inside. I'll handle this."

"But-"

"Hitsugaya's strong. If you take part in this fight, he'll kill you. Besides…" He looked into Hitsugaya's cold, hard, evil eyes. "I think Rodger got to him, too. Those aren't his eyes."

Nathan made a small noise like a gasp.

"Just run to the doors. I can take him."

"But isn't he a captain?"

"I've dealt with him before. I can do this. Just get out of the way and run."

Actually, Ichigo wasn't so confident in this fight. Hitsugaya was strong. Very strong. And powerful, too. Unlike Ukitake, Hitsugaya had no medical handicap. He wouldn't collapse and start hacking up blood if he pushed himself too hard. He was not someone to take lightly at all. Even Ichigo doubted that this fight would end well for him. Not because he was afraid of losing, but because of what he would have to do to win this fight. He would have to seriously hurt Hitsugaya in order to win or at the very least come out alive. Besides, what if he was caught fighting another captain again? He would be digging himself into an even deeper hole. One thing was for sure. If Hitsugaya had Rodger's personality inside of him, Ichigo would have no choice but to fight. He didn't feel right about it, but he had to do it. Hitsugaya wasn't just going to let him go after all.

Ichigo tried to plead with Hitsugaya anyway. "Toshiro, you have to listen to me."

Hitsugaya raised his sword. "Where's your manners? Show me a little respect! It's Captain Hitsugaya to you!"

Well, at least that much was still the same about him.

"Please listen to me. We don't have to fight. I don't want to fight you."

"Oh, but I do!" Hitsugaya attacked.

Ichigo pulled out his sword and blocked the blow. Immediately as their blades touched, Ichigo could see his slowly being incased in ice. He ripped it away and stood back. He stole a quick glance over his shoulder to see if Nathan had done what he had told him to. He saw Nathan scrambling up the stairs towards the double doors, sliding a little on the ice.

Good.

"Don't look away, cur!"

Ichigo whipped his sword back around and blocked Hitsugaya's again. Hitsugaya jumped back and whipped his sword in a downward motion. "Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

"Great, that's all I need!" Ichigo blocked again as the giant ice dragon came at him. Then there was the unmistakable cracking sound of freezing ice. His feet felt so cold. He looked down and saw that Hitsugaya's attack had frozen his legs to the ground. There was no escape now.

Hitsugaya came at him from above. Ichigo threw his sword between them. Their blades clashed and rattled in their hands. Hitsugaya pushed hard against Ichigo's force, unclear whether he was trying to knock the sword from his hands or chop straight through his weapon and into his chest. It was all Ichigo could do to hold him back.

Shouting caught their attention. It was his squad coming to help. No, that wasn't it. They wanted to see what all the commotion was about. Once they saw that their captain had Ichigo on the ropes, they started to cheer him on. Rather than look pleased or even the slightest bit appreciative at their cheering, Hitsugaya looked more annoyed than ever. Murderous. Hearing their voices was annoying him to no end. He looked like he was ready to kill them all.

And he could.

Ichigo tried to warn them. "No, don't! Stay away! Get away from him!"

They didn't even hear him from the way they kept cheering. "Get him, Captain!"

"Yeah, way to go!"

"Nice job!"

"You caught Ichigo in nothing flat!"

"No need to waste your strength on him. We can take it from here."

They were in great danger, didn't they realize that? Not even the way Hitsugaya glared at them with his cold, murderous eyes tipped them off. This wasn't going to end well.

"Get away from him!" Ichigo warned again. "I know what it way look like, but you have to trust me! That is not your captain! It's not Toshiro!"

They paid him no attention. It was their last chance, too.

Hitsugaya turned away from Ichigo for a fraction of a second, pulling his sword from Ichigo's. "Shut UP!" Hitsugaya swung it straight at them, freezing them instantly. All of them were incased in thick ice from head to toe.

"Toshiro!"

He looked back. "What? They were in my way…" he answered coolly. "Now where were we?"

"We were at the part where I kick your ass!" Using an amazing amount of strength, Ichigo managed to rip himself free of the ice around his feet and tore after the young captain. With no change in his cold expression, Hitsugaya blocked him effortlessly.

From the corner of his eye, Ichigo could see Nathan running back down the stairs and over to the frozen Soul Reapers. _What the hell's he doing? I told him to run!_

Nathan ran straight to the Soul Reapers, picked up a fallen sword and started to cut away at the ice surrounding them. He clumsily held the sword in his hands and brought it down over his head onto the thick unyielding ice.

He was trying to save them.

"I said don't look away from me!" Hitsugaya threw Ichigo into the air with one thrust of his sword and chased after him, jumping straight up. Ichigo spun around in midair to block the second attack. But there was a third attack hiding in the second. His sword was slowly being frozen to his hands. He swung back at Hitsugaya.

It looked like he would have to go all-out if he wanted to make it out alive. Hitsugaya was strong. He could take a lot more than this. Still, it didn't feel right to attack another person when they weren't in their right state of mind. But he had little choice in the matter.

"Bankai!"

Hitsugaya kicked off from Ichigo's injured shoulder and flew back down to the ground. The next time he looked up, Ichigo had changed.

"Tensa Zangetsu!"

Hitsugaya remained unimpressed. He held up his own sword. "Bankai!"

Ichigo landed just a few feet away, far from where Nathan stood. Two wings suddenly wrapped themselves around Ichigo's body. He threw himself into the air, escaping his icy enclosure.

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

So he was going all out, too. Ichigo gripped his smaller sword tightly and swung, declaring loudly, "Getsuga Tensho!"

A safe distance away, Nathan was still chopping away at the huge block of ice encasing the Soul Reapers. He kept pleading with himself to hurry up and free them. _I have to hurry before they suffocate or freeze to death! I have to help them! I can't just stand around and do nothing! I have to try!_ Finally, he managed to chip off a large chunk of ice from one of the Soul Reapers. Working furiously, Nathan ripped and pulled away at the ice with his fingers.

He managed to free a chunk from in front of one of their mouths, allowing them to breath. Hearing the first Soul reaper take his first breath of air was very reassuring. He moved on to do the same with the others. He was extremely careful not to chop too close to their faces as he used the sword to cut away at the ice. This was taking so long. Hopefully he could save these people in time.

Another loud crash from behind made Nathan jump out of his skin. The fight was coming back toward them.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

A loud boom shook the ground, forcing Nathan to his knees. It was like trying to stay standing in the middle of an earthquake. Nathan looked up and saw Hitsugaya deliberately plummet into Ichigo midair and tackle him to the ground. He stood up and called after him. "Ichigo!"

Another crash and a large beam of darkness came shooting out from the end of Ichigo's sword. Was that his attack? Nathan had never seen him use it before. He turned back to the Soul Reapers in ice. Once he finished here, he could go help him. Hitsugaya was indeed very strong. He needed all the help he could get.

Actually, Ichigo was managing fine. He was just trying not to kill him. It was a hard thing to do, fight at your all while holding back. It was impossible! You would think that Rodger's influence would have worn off by now.

Ichigo blocked again.

Ice crystals were thrown in every direction each time their swords met. This was a dangerous match. Ichigo's best hope was to wear him down. Maybe he would come back to himself. Again and again Hitsugaya's sword fell upon him with incredible force. Hitsugaya was very strong. So much power in such a little body.

With a flick of his wrist, a pillar of ice shot up from the ground under Ichigo. An ice prison! Ichigo tried to get out of the way, but time wasn't on his side. Another pillar shot up in front of him and another on his left. Before he knew it, large ice pillars were surrounding him, no matter which way he looked. There was no escape. With another twist of his sword, the pillars squeezed in around him all at once until he could no longer move.

Hitsugaya flew up next to him, his dark expression never changing. He raised his sword to finish him off. A chunk of ice flew up from the ground and hit him in the side of the head. He looked down and saw Nathan standing below.

That distraction was all Ichigo needed. "Getsuga Tensho!" The ice shattered with explosive force. The ice wings on Hitsugaya's back shielded him from most of the debris. But when he turned, he was met with a sword in the face. As he moved to bring his sword up, Ichigo reached out and grabbed it in his bare hand.

Taken aback by this, Hitsugaya just stared at him for a moment, then tried to break his sword free. Ichigo's grip on the sword was incredible. No matter how hard he pushed or pulled, the sword wouldn't budge. "Let go!" Hitsugaya used his other hand to try to peel Ichigo's fingers off his sword's hilt. "Get off! Let go, I said!"

Ichigo stared straight into his dark aqua eyes with a look of irritation and dissatisfaction. But also pity.

"What are you looking at?" Hitsugaya demanded, still pulling away at his sword. "Stop it!"

"No matter which way I look at you…" Ichigo said in little above a whisper. "You're just not him."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"The Toshiro I know would never charge into a fight swinging his sword around like that. He would never charge in head first like an angry bull. He would think things out and plan. He would be smart and not try to show the other person up. He wouldn't make a competition out of a fight. He wouldn't go all out just because the other person did. The Toshiro I know isn't a show-off. He's smarter than that." Ichigo twisted the sword downward and watched Hitsugaya trip on the air. "You're not him. You're not Toshiro."

He looked up with a snarl, like an angry wolf caught in a hunter's trap. He knew when he was beat, but didn't know when to give up. He wasn't going down without a fight. If he was going to go down, he was going down fighting until he couldn't anymore. The least he could do now was give Ichigo hell. He still tried to pull his sword free, but just couldn't do it.

"Give me it back!" He clawed at Ichigo's hand. "I command you!"

"No." It was a flat, simple answer.

"Gimme!"

"No."

Hitsugaya threw his head down and started to bite Ichigo's hand. "Gimme! Gimme!" he growled throw his teeth and a mouthful of flesh. He was desperate. Hitsugaya kicked his legs wildly, fighting in any way he could. He was throwing a tantrum. "Gimme the damn sword!"

Ichigo let go. Hitsugaya fell back in the air, finally standing after skidding for a good distance. He took up his sword, ready to finish the fight. Ichigo did the same. They both lunged at each other, swords drawn and pointed at each other.

At the last possible second, Ichigo ducked. Riding on the wind, Hitsugaya watched Ichigo fall to the ground under him. He lifted his head just in time to see the remains of the ice pillar coming at him at lightning speed. With no time to stop, Hitsugaya slammed face-first into the wall of ice and fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Pathetic," Ichigo said. "I can't believe how stupid you are."

Hitsugaya looked at him upside-down. "What did you just call me, cur?"

"Well, you are." Ichigo gave a one armed shrug and disappointed sigh. "Besides, if you don't like being told what to do, then why are you taking orders from old man Yamamoto? I would think that you of all people who know better than to take orders from that guy. Please… A prodigy like you and the youngest off all the captain taking orders from an old geezer like him? I thought you were better than that. Guess I was wrong. And by the way, I can't believe you fell for that ice wall trick. I mean, how stupid can you be? For a prodigy, you're pretty dumb. Dumb and pathetic."

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed, burning like flames.

This was perfect. Now that Ichigo got him angry, Hitsugaya would charge right in without thinking and be easily overpowered by Ichigo. It was a good plan, if he did say so himself. With Rodger's personality, Hitsugaya was nothing more than a raging bull in the ring. Charge in without a plan. Ichigo's plan, however, was working perfectly.

Furious, Hitsugaya scrambled to his feet and went after Ichigo.

"I'll kill you!"

This time, Ichigo made the first move. He charged at Hitsugaya, sword at the ready. The point plunged into Hitsugaya's shoulder, stopping at the hilt. Hitsugaya threw his head back and howled with pain. Ichigo ripped his sword out and hung back waiting. Hitsugaya somehow managed to stay on his feet, ignoring his bleeding shoulder.

_For God's sake, Toshiro_, Ichigo pleaded in his mind. _Give it up. Just stand down. Just stop before you kill yourself! Please! I don't want to do this to you…_

Hitsugaya raised his sword again and jumped. "I'll KILL YOU!"

He wasn't giving up. He was going to keep on fighting until one of them was dead. That was bad news for Ichigo. The Substitute Soul Reaper had no choice but to take up his sword once more.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to no one in particular. "I'm sorry I had to do this."

Ichigo ducked down as Hitsugaya's blade swung over his head, catching only a few strands of his orange hair. Taking his own sword in hand, he attacked back. The jet-black flash from below cut up from the right side of the captain's abdomen to the left side of his collarbone. His blade stood perfectly still at the point where the sharp strike was completed in his right hand. The one-handed upward swing cost Hitsugaya this fight. Drops from the massive eruption of blood hit Ichigo in the face. Unblinking, his eyes remained open but narrowed. The entire time, Ichigo couldn't bring himself to look at him.

Hitsugaya caught completely off guard by the skillful attack stared straight ahead, pain having yet to kick in. Finally, he opened his mouth and spat out a mouthful of blood. His chest had been cut wide open, turning his white captain's jacket crimson. His ice wings shattered and his sword dropped to the ground with a clang. Hitsugaya fell face-first to the ground beside Ichigo. He could no longer put up any sort of fight. He had been defeated.

Ichigo turned his attention to the fallen captain with a look of pity and sorrow. He really didn't want to do it, but he was given no other choice.

Nathan rushed over and knelt down beside Hitsugaya, paying no attention to Ichigo this time. He rolled him onto his back and pressed an ear to his chest.

"He's fine," Ichigo told him. "Don't worry about it. I left him alive. That attack was just meant to stop him. I've seen him survive worse. He'll be fine."

Nonetheless, Nathan tried to stop the bleeding with his bare hands. He looked desperately around for something he could use. Then he looked at Ichigo, his eyes full of worry and panic. "Help me!"

"I told you that he'd be fine. We've got to get out of here before someone sees-"

"But we can't just leave him here! He's not even talking or anything!"

"He probably lost consciousness. Just leave him alone. Someone will be here shortly. He'll be fine."

"I'm not leaving him here to die!"

For a moment, Ichigo left his heart skip a beat. Nathan's eyes were fixed on his, deadly serious. The tone of his voice and sureness of his stare left no room for argument. Ichigo gave in with a sigh.

"Alright, fine." Ichigo stooped down to help him. He ripped off Hitsugaya's jacket and wrapped it around his torso like a giant bandage. Then he took Hitsugaya and draped him over his back, piggybacking him. "Now, let's move it. We'll take him inside and over to a place where there's people around to help. They'll find him and take care of him. But I'm not doing anything else, got it? I'm risking enough just by doing this, you understand me?"

Though Ichigo's tone was forceful, Nathan couldn't help but smile and nod at him as if he had just been offered a new bike in exchange for doing chores. "Thank you! Thank you!"

* * *

Please review! ^-^


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Ichigo carried the injured Hitsugaya up the stairs and inside the large white building. Nathan went ahead to look around corners for wandering Soul Reapers. Once they found a small group, Ichigo set Hitsugaya down on the floor and hid behind the wall while Nathan called for help.

"Help, help! Captain down! Come quick!"

Running footsteps told the two that their plan had worked and took off down another hallway. Ichigo led the way up the stairs with Nathan not too far behind. Now that Hitsugaya was getting the help he needed, all Ichigo had to worry about now was keeping himself out of sight while helping Nathan find Rosalia.

At the top of the stairs, Ichigo and Nathan were left with a choice. To go down the hallway on the right, the left or to keep going forward. Before a decision could be made, a song drifted through the air towards them.

"So soft and gentle your touch,

Like water flowing through my fingers…"

Nathan's heart skipped a beat and a huge smile spread across his face. "It's her! Ichigo, it's her! That's her voice! She's singing that song! She's here!" He was bouncing like a child on Christmas morn.

The song continued.

"My once hard heart is now so warm,

It feels so light and fluttery,

Like a bird in flight…"

Nathan listened carefully and pulled on Ichigo's arm. "This way! It's this way!"

"The gentle touch of your hand in mine,

Is like the touch of fresh rose petals in my palm…"

"Yes, yes! This is her song! We've found her! We've found her at last!" Nathan pulled Ichigo down the hall, humming the song to himself as she finished it with her beautiful voice.

"The fire it lights in my heart will never go out,

Nothing can erase the memory of this warmth in my hand,

So let's hold hands."

Her song ended, but she had done her job and led them straight to her hiding place. It was Byakuya's office.

Inside they found the captain and a young girl sitting on the floor eating sweets. Ichigo recognized her from the photograph Nathan had shown him and Kon. But her appearance had a few minor changes. Her long beautiful hair was shorter, but it was still braided. She was a little older, too. She was wearing a long purple dress and no shoes. She pulled her long dress up to her knees and stretched her long pale legs out on the floor. She held a pillow in her arms like a child holding a cherished stuffed animal and a strawberry in the other. She took a bite and giggled.

Byakuya laughed back, warmly and more loving than he had ever done in front of anyone before. He took a sushi roll in his hand and took a large bite out of it. "This tastes so good!"

"I know! I wish we had sushi were I came from."

"You don't?"

"Not often. It had to be exported and everything else. Such a pain. But I love fish so much! That's why I'm so happy now that I've got my hands on some great sushi. It's so yummy!" She took a bite of his, just missing his fingers.

He laughed and popped the rest into his mouth, not caring about her bite marks. He grabbed another one and took a bigger bite out of it than he did before. "Yummy!" he said through a mouthful of rice and fish.

She grabbed a long sushi roll and did the same. "Yummy!"

The two burst out laughing.

"Oh, isn't this nice, Byakuya?" She stretched out on the floor. "Back home everyone would tell me to mind my manners and act properly. I hated that so much! What's wrong with being sloppy once in a while? I had to grow up with uptight neat-freaks all the time! I like being different. Why can't I be rich and act like a poor man? What's the big deal? Poor people have more fun."

Byakuya nodded. "I hear you. I've broken rules in my noble household before. It turned out ok in the end. I was a lot happier, I'll tell you that. I married a wonderful woman who I loved so much. She was just my type. I like the shy, kind type. Plus she was very pretty." He sighed. "But… She ended up dying five years later after we were married. I was so sad."

"Aw… poor baby," she pouted childishly. "I was devastated when my father died, too. Nothing's been the same without him."

"I know what you mean…" Byakuya passed her another sushi roll.

She took a bite out of the side and then another one and another one until…

"Hey, look!" She held up the half eaten sushi roll. "It's a smile!"

It really did look like a sushi smile.

Byakuya smile in turn and started to nibble on his roll, too. He held up two pieces on his forehead. "Sushi brows!"

She laughed. She held up another sushi creation. "Sushi beard!"

He held a long uneaten sushi roll in front of his face. "Sushi nose!"

She laughed and came closer. She attacked the end of his sushi roll with her teeth, tearing off a piece.

"Hey!"

She chewed between giggles. "I like your nose. It's yummy."

"You killed it!" Byakuya reached for her beard. "Then I'll shave this off for you!"

"Eek! My beard!"

He laughed evilly and started to eat it. She jumped onto his lap and started to eat it from the other end. The roll ripped before their lips could meet. Byakuya looked at her face. "You've got rice on your cheeks."

"Really? Where?"

"I'll get them." Byakuya started to lick her face clean.

She squealed and kicked her legs wildly. "Stop it! That tickles! Stop!" She twisted free from his grasp and moved to the other side of the room. "Really, such things should only be done after you're married."

"I've been married once, I can do it again." Byakuya chased after her. Rosalia leapt onto the couch and stood over his head. Byakuya crawled on his knees over to her. "Let's get married!"

"What?" she laughed. "Right now?"

"Why now? It'll be fun! Wouldn't you like a nice wedding? Lots and lots of pink roses everywhere!"

She put a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Hmm… I suppose, if that were the case…"

"Then it's settled!" Byakuya grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. She fell over his shoulder and he carried her around the room as his prize. "I hereby pronounce us man and wife! Bring on the sushi!"

"Yay! Sushi! And cake, too!"

Byakuya stopped in the middle of his one-man parade. "Cake? I've never had it. What's it taste like?"

She gasped dramatically. "We've got to get married now so you can try some wedding cake! And I thought I had a deprived childhood..!"

To Ichigo, this out-of-ordinary display was nothing more than a childish game. It was almost like watching two girls at a slumber party. Ichigo only knew what those were like thanks to his two little sisters. Those were the nights he really wanted out of the house. However, seeing that this was going on between a man and woman, it looked almost like a date. They were already talking about marriage. However, Ichigo doubted that they were actually serious about it. Still, from the display, it appeared that the two would get along great. A rich girl and a nobleman. That would make a good pair.

Ichigo turned away to look at Nathan. He was crouched unusually still peering through the space between the door, staring at them intensely. Though his face remained unchanged, Ichigo could sense the anguish coming from him. His azure eyes were colored a deep, clear sadness. It was a sadness Ichigo had never seen before. It wasn't the kind of sadness one usually sees in someone who had just witness a beloved family member die. It wasn't the kind of sadness one saw in someone who had just been rejected either. This sadness was foreign to him, but no less painful to watch.

"Nat-"

Nathan stood up and turned back down the hall.

"Hey, wait!" Ichigo followed after him. He chased Nathan down the hall, more concerned about his welfare than his secrecy. He caught up with him down the hall. Nathan wasn't running, but he was walking at a very brisk pace. "Nathan, please wait. Just stop!"

Nathan stopped in his tracks in absolute silence.

Ichigo stood in his shadow a few feet away. Once again, he spoke without thinking. "You mean after all this time of searching for her, all this running around trying to find her, after we finally have her in our sights, you're just going to walk away? I thought you couldn't stand being away from her for a long time. I thought you missed her and wanted to see her. I thought you cared about her."

"I do!" Nathan suddenly yelled without turning around. "I do, don't you see? And that's the problem!"

"Well, if you care so much about her, then why are you walking away? That's the only problem I can figure out."

Nathan's hands balled into fists. His response was soft and clear. "You wouldn't understand…"

"I think I understand plenty!" Ichigo was as blunt as ever. "I think that you really care about this girl but won't admit it. I think that I can even go as far to say that you have a crush on her. Oh, let's face it. You're hopelessly in love with her. What I don't get is why you can't just go in there and get her back. That was the mission after all, wasn't it? Well, there she is. Go get her."

Nathan didn't move or turn around.

"Listen to me. She's right there!" Ichigo pointed down the hall towards the room where she sat playing her childish games with the captain of Squad 6. "Go get her! What's the big deal? If you care so much about her, why can't you just go in there and drag her out? It's easy. I'll even go with you if you're shy about it. Just tell her how you feel and take her back with you. Once you're out of here this whole thing's gonna-"

"That's the problem!" Nathan screamed, keeping his back to Ichigo.

Hearing his voice get like that sent a chill down Ichigo's spine. It was another minute before Nathan spoke again.

"Don't you see? That's the problem. I can't do that. Even if I could… I can't. I- I just can't…"

"But you love her, don't you?"

Nathan didn't answer for some time. "Even if I did, it wouldn't matter."

"You care about her, right?"

"Of course I do. How could I not? I grew up with her. She taught me so much. I owe her even more. I owe her more than I could ever give." Nathan's voice was full of sorrow and pain. "I only want to see her happy. To know that she is safe and well-off. Seeing those two together like that… has only reminded me of my place."

"Your… place?" Ichigo was confused.

"Ichigo… Look at me." Still, he didn't turn around. "I'm a servant. She's my mistress. How would it look? Her status is higher than mine will ever be. She's in a higher class than I. Even if we were to become lovers, we could not marry. We couldn't even be seen together. Such a thing is unheard of. She would be marrying down. We are just too different class wise. It would be shameful."

Was that what this whole thing was about? Class? Money? Ranking? Was this how things were back then?

"It's been drilled into my head as far back as I can remember. By my family, my neighbors, the other servants, everyone. I was a child born into a poor family. I was sold as a servant. I ended up in a rich household. To people from my old home, that's unheard of. I actually was accepted into a higher class. I was working for rich people. I got to live with them, eat their food, wear clean clothes. Poor people weren't allowed such things. And yet, I had it. And I could keep it all, as long as I obeyed. I work as a servant. I _am _a servant. She… She was always rich. She is only allowed to marry other rich people. She was to marry a rich man. Not me. Never me. It would never be me. I don't know why I… even hoped."

Nathan's voice became quiet and timid. He hung his head down, as if he were ashamed of something he had done.

"The way I feel for her… will always go unheard. It isn't allowed. Even if I did love her heart and soul, I could never marry her. It isn't allowed. For her to even date me is shameful. Her father would be furious with me. He'd be rolling around in his grave if I were to even consider… I cannot…"

Ichigo felt the need to say something, but words failed him. What could he say?

"Here she has found someone else. He's a nobleman, isn't he? She would marry into her own class. She wouldn't dishonor anyone. And she'll be well-off. He'll provide for her and care for her. And I… I will remain as one of her attendants. As I always have. And always will." There was no malice in his voice, only concern for what she wanted and what was best for her.

Ichigo's chest hurt. It felt as if he had just swallowed a mouthful of needles.

"There is no hope for me. There never was. I was a fool to even dream of it."

"Nathan…"

Nathan raised his head and turned it slightly to one side to look at him out of the corner of his eye. "No, Ichigo. No matter how much I long for her, no matter how much I care for her, nothing will ever change. I cannot even think of changing the way fate has our lives sorted out. Though it may be cruel, I know my place will always be right where I am now. Always chasing after her, like trying to catch the wind as it caresses the grass, but never able to catch her. I'll always be the dog on the outside looking in while she pampers the finely trimmed cat. I'll just remain the servant who was taken in on a lucky day and given the home I could never have. Even after the mud is washed off, it still doesn't change the fact that I'm a servant. A stone is still a stone no matter how much you polish it. As painful as it is for me, I'll just stick to adoring her from afar. It's the closest I'll ever get."

Ichigo could see the sparkle in his eye as he was on the verge of tears. He stared at Ichigo as though he had torn the heart from his chest. He could feel his pain. Everything he was going through was reflected in that sorrowful stare. He wanted so much to help him. There must have been something that he could do, but he knew that there wasn't. Even Nathan had lost hope. But he still loved her. He loved her hard and deep. Ichigo couldn't stand that these two could never be together because of their social status. It wasn't fair. A man like him deserved her, if not better. Ichigo wanted to tell him that, even if he wouldn't listen.

"Nathan, I-"

"There he is!"

Both flinched and turned. The hall next to them was packed with Squad 11 members and leading the group was their captain. He was running toward Ichigo was all his speed, insane smile painted across his face.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Not him again!" Ichigo cursed his luck and took off down the next hallway, dragging Nathan behind him. "Run!"

Kenpachi was right behind them, gaining fast. "Hey, Ichigo! Why are you running away? Turn and fight me! Come on, face me like a man!"

"Never!" Ichigo yelled over his shoulder. "Like I told you before, I'm never fighting you again!"

"Come on..! That's no FUN!"

On that last word, Kenpachi had swung his sword, slicing into Ichigo's already injured shoulder. But it was Nathan who cried out. Ichigo looked and saw that blood had splattered from the wound into Nathan's eyes. Ichigo winced but not from the pain. It was the thought of what would happen to Nathan if they kept running like this that had him worried. Kenpachi would probably end up killing Nathan, whether or not he meant to. Nathan was too close.

"Defend yourself, Ichigo!" Kenpachi sprang into the air, sailing above their heads.

At the last possible second, Ichigo shoved Nathan into the wall and took the hit alone. Nathan rolled across the floor before stopping a safe distance away. Looking up, he saw Kenpachi slam full force into Ichigo and through the window to the outside. The whole thing happened in about a second.

Nathan scrambled up and ran to the window, shattered glass fragments crunching under his feet. "Ichigo!" He couldn't see anything. Not even where they had landed. "Ichigo!"

There was a massive explosion followed by several crashes, indicating that he was already fighting. Nathan watched large pieces of walls and streets become airborne as the fight took a more violent turn. He looked down at the street. He was a good distance up. For a moment, he thought about jumping down from where he stood to help Ichigo. The throbbing in his legs reminded him of what had happened the last time he tried that. And his throat was still hurting from when he tried to take part in the pervious fight, bruise on his neck taking on the shape of a large handprint. What was he thinking? He wouldn't fight. He didn't know how. He had never been trained. So far, he had just been going by pure luck and instinct. Ichigo knew what he was doing. He had a weapon and power. Nathan did not. He would just get in the way like before. Not only that, but he was still recovering from the last time. His injuries were taking longer to heal than usual. Nathan knew what that meant.

"Hey, you!"

Nathan wiped around with a gasp. "Huh?"

Some really scary looking men had just surrounded him, their swords out and pointed at him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Are you with Ichigo?"

"That's a funny lookin' outfit you got on. Where'd you get it?"

"What's with that face? You scared?"

In truth, he was. He gulped and took half a step back. He couldn't go any further than that. The wall was in the way. "I- I- I… I'm…"

"Stop your stuttering and answer!"

He would if he could. How in the world was he going to get out of this one? Ichigo, his only protector, was down there fighting with the king of monsters. He didn't know how to fight and he was still recovering from earlier. He had no weapon, either, and all these other men did. What was he going to do? Call for help? Yeah, right. Who would help him? He was the enemy in their eyes. That being said, he couldn't very well lie and tell them that he was a Soul Reaper. As dumb as these guys looked, they would see straight through that lie. Should he make a run for it? Impossible. They were surrounding him. There was no way around them. Bite them? No, there were too many. He could only get one at a time and he had to get a hold of their skin. That wasn't an option. Jump out the window? No. Even if he did, he'd hurt himself again. He'd probably end up breaking both his legs this time. Besides, these Soul Reapers could easily follow after him and they were more likely to survive than he was. He was stuck. He needed a miracle.

As if on cue, a voice called out to them. "What's going on out here? I heard a crash. What was that?"

"Captain Kuchiki."

The men looked up and saw the arrival of another captain in their midst. Nathan shared their expression of surprise and confusion.

Byakuya pouted in a very Rosalia-like manner and pulled a strand of his black hair over his shoulder. "I asked what was going on. Are you going to talk or am I never going to get an answer?"

"We caught this person skulking around with Ichigo. So we were going to-"

"To do what? This is my division, is it not? Therefore, I should be the one to deal with him, not you. Understand?"

The men looked at each other. "I suppose, but…"

"What? You're questioning a captain?"

They shook their heads.

"Good. Now, I'll deal with him. You're free to go." Byakuya approached Nathan.

"But we were-"

"I said…" Byakuya spoke firmly. "You may go."

The men scattered.

Byakuya stood over Nathan and put a hand on his shoulder. He flinched, fearing the worst.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

His head shot up. "Huh?"

"Get out of here. You were trying to help your friend, weren't you?"

"Uh…" Nathan was at a loss for words. "Uh… I…"

"Go help Ichigo. It's fine with me."

"But wait. I thought that you were going to… you know… punish me or… something..?"

Byakuya gave a heavy sigh and threw his arms up into the air. "I don't really feel like it. Too much work!" Byakuya turned on his heel and started to walk back to his office. "Besides… I'd much rather go back and relax for a bit."

Nathan stared at his back. _Strange… this man acts just like_… His eyes lit up. That must have been it! The reason why those two were getting along so well wasn't because they were attracted to each other. It was because she had bitten him and made him act like her. That's what was going on. Once the bite wore off, he'd go back to normal. Being in the same room with her must have made her influence more powerful in him. "So they're not…"

There was another crash from outside that shook the whole building. The fight was close.

"Ichigo!"

* * *

Poor widdle Nathan! T^T I feel for him...

Please review! ^-^


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: **

Ichigo stood in the middle of all the destruction, panting and covered with blood. He had managed to injure Kenpachi multiple times but he was still standing. That was to be expected. He really was a beast. Ichigo had managed to slash the captain on the leg pretty deeply hoping to slow him down. He could see clean through to the bone, but the captain didn't seem to feel any pain from it at all. He was still standing on it, forcing even more blood out. His jacket and robes were torn to shreds and he was covered with blood, both his own and Ichigo's.

Despite all this, Ichigo was in even worst shape. His sleeve had been torn completely off his body, revealing the gash on his shoulder which had been reopened at some point during the battle. His chest and forearms had been cut up pretty bad. Even in his bankai form, he still wasn't fast enough to dodge all of Kenpachi's attacks. Not only that, but he was worn out from the other fights he had to deal with that day, two of them being captains and one being a lieutenant and the other being Ikkaku. Now he was stuck fighting the most ruthless and powerful captain in the Soul Society! His earlier injuries still hadn't healed yet, most of them reopening and more being inflicted on him the longer the battle went on. He was also worn out from running around dodging Soul Reapers all day and helping Nathan to find that girl who was very good at hiding herself. And on top of everything else, he hadn't eaten all day. He was weak from hungry, fighting, running and just plain stressed out.

This was the second time he had to use his bankai today. Kenpachi didn't look tired at all. But he did look disappointed. He raised a brow at him. "Hey, Ichigo, you ok?"

He just panted, shooting him a dirty look.

"I've fought you before and your bankai's gotta be stronger than this. Why are you holding back? Is this all you've got to show me today? What's the matter? I was hoping that this would be fun. It's getting really boring." He tapped his sword on his shoulder with a sigh. "I know that you're stringer than this. Come on, give me your all!"

It was all Ichigo could do to keep standing. His hands were shaking and he was starting to feel dizzy. The blood loss and hungry wasn't helping him remain in this fight. He felt like he was going to pass out any second. His head was spinning. His body was weakening. He couldn't take much more of this.

If only he could run. If only Kenpachi was like the others he had to face that day. If only Kenpachi was being controlled. Then he would be easier to fight. But this was the real Kenpachi. He wasn't going to back down or go easy on him. He wanted a fight to the death and he was going to get it if it killed one of them. That was what he wanted.

Ichigo struggled to remain standing without using his own sword as a crutch. It was extremely painful and hard. His legs wouldn't stop shaking. "Get… Getsuga… G-G…" He couldn't even get out the words.

Kenpachi raised his sword. "Later!"

The Spirit Pressure erupting from Kenpachi made him feel as though he were being crushed. Then came the attack. A blinding yellow light burst from his sword and shot toward him like a lightning bolt. With no time to get out of the way and no strength to block it, Ichigo took the full force of the hit. He was blasted backward through four separate walls and skidded down another street before stopping.

Kenpachi gave his trademark laugh and went after him, hoping to continue this battle of lunacy. But, as possibly the first bit of good news that day for Ichigo, Kenpachi took a wrong turn and kept going. Thank God for his lack of direction.

As Kenpachi turned down the left side of the street, Nathan came from the street behind where Ichigo had landed. Nathan dashed to the pile of rubble and started to dig him out, all the while calling his name.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!"

He moved one large stone aside and got a good look at his friend's face. Ichigo was covered with blood and incapacitated but otherwise alive. His sword had gorged back to its original size as his bankai wore off.

"Don't worry, I'll help you out of here." Nathan moved to pull Ichigo free from the wreckage, but his hands grasped nothing. He looked down and saw that his hands were slowly fading away. He gasped. It was just as he thought. He needed more Spirit Energy. But this couldn't have happened at a worse time. He could take some from Ichigo as he had before, but in his weakened state, it would be enough to kill him. But if he didn't get some soon, it was he who would end up dead.

He had to think fast. How could he get Ichigo out of here and save himself from a horrible fate at the same time?

Nathan gulped. There was one way, but…

He bowed his head low over Ichigo's head. "I'm sorry, Ichigo, but…"

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes and found himself, once again, in Nathan's past. But this was a different time. It was colder. Ichigo looked out the frost-covered window he had been standing in front of and saw that the world outside had been colored a pure white. Snow. It was winter here. He moved closer and looked out at the grounds. Twp people were running across the icy garden so carefree and happy. One of them was a boy he didn't recognize. He was small and young looking, dressed in a black servant suit. Ichigo guessed that this must have been Sashiro. The other person he knew. It was the older version of Rosalia, dressed in her winter dress, tall boots, gloves and winter hat. Her fluffy hat looked very Russian in Ichigo's opinion. Her hair had gotten so long. It was down below her waist in that same braid she always had it in.

She ran through the deep snow, occasionally tripping and stumbling but she didn't seem to mind. She bent down and gathered a handful of snow and threw it at the boy running behind her. It nailed him in the face and she laughed. He in turn gathered up a handful of snow, molded it into a ball and threw it back. It hit her shoulder and she gave a small playful shriek. Not wasting any time molding the snow into balls, she pelted him with handfuls of white snow. He scooped some up in his hands and shoveled it back at her. They were having a wonderful snow fight.

But Ichigo couldn't help but wonder where Nathan was.

A small chuckle was his answer. He turned and saw Nathan standing at the next window down staring out at the two playing in the snow. His face was still, but his eyes were dancing. The smile on his face carried a certain loving affection that Ichigo knew was for his mistress. He stood perfectly still, watching them play. When his mistress fell to the snow and didn't move, Nathan's face grew heavy with concern. He pressed his nose to the glass for a closer look, waiting for her to make a movement. Suddenly she sprang to life, tackling Sashiro to the snow, her playing possum plan working out just the way she had wanted. Nathan's face relaxed and he moved away from the window again, happy that she wasn't hurt.

A hand reached out and slapped him in the back of the head. Nathan cried out and clasped a hand to where he had been hurt, turning around. The tall man standing behind him looked anything but amused. His eyes were dark and full of resentment. "What do you think you're doing?"

Nathan's jaw moved up and down a few times before words came out. "I- I was just-"

The man handed him a feather duster and an old rag. "Back to work."

Nathan took the items from him with a sad expression. "But… sir..?"

"What?" the man all but snapped.

"I- I- I was asked to watch over her and- and the others… the maids have already been through here. They've cleaned this entire corridor…"

"I don't care. Do it again." The taller man moved past him but made sure to bump shoulders with him along the way, nearly causing Nathan to drop what he was carrying.

Nathan did nothing. Once the other man was a safe distance away, Nathan started to dust the objects on the tables and shelves in silence, but made time to steal long glances out the window at his mistress.

"Don't bother."

Nathan looked up, surprised. "Sir?"

The man at the end of the hall nodded towards the window. "I know what you're doing. And I know what you're thinking, too. Don't bother." The man's tone was cold and harsh. "She'll never want you."

Nathan blinked. "I… But I…"

"Look at yourself. You're just a servant. She's a rich man's daughter, heiress to millions. She owns what you're just lucky to say that you clean for her. This isn't your house and it never will be. You're only here to serve them. Once you can't even do that right, you're out of here. You were hired to be her plaything. Now look." He pointed out the window to the boy in the snow laughing and playing with Rosalia. "You've already been replaced."

Nathan looked at Sashiro for a while before looked to the floor. He had that same look of pure deep sadness that he had before. He believed the man.

"You're just a tool. And once you're of no further use, you'll be cast aside just like all the other broken ones before you. That's all you are and ever will be. Once your worth- No. Not even worth. You're not worth anything. You're just somewhat useful for certain tasks. But once someone comes along who can do it better, you're out of here." He smirked seeing the look on Nathan's face. "Sad, isn't it? Even a dog has some worth to it. You're just here to serve your purpose. Your only job is to serve her and keep her happy. And you can't even do that right, can you? That's why they had to get that replacement. You weren't very good at that job, were you?"

Rosalia's shrieks and giggles rose high into the air followed by Sashiro's.

"See? Isn't it painful to know that you're not the one making her laugh like that anymore? How's it feel knowing that someone else is responsible for that smile now? Does it hurt? Just face facts… She's got someone else to make her happy now. Why would she keep you around anymore when there's someone else who can do it better? Better work hard to earn your keep. After all, you can't do much else. Once you lose this, you'll have no money, no home, no food, nothing. Scary thought, isn't it?"

Ichigo took a couple swings at his head only to have his fist pass harmlessly through to the other side. He really wanted to hit him and shut him up, whoever this bastard was.

The man smiled, having crushed Nathan's hope and walked away. "Remember you're place, dogsbody. At her heels on her command."

Nathan stood in anguished silence. He looked so fragile, as if a careless touch would be enough to shatter him. He looked like a stone statue, a work of art captured in a moment of pain and sorrow. It looked as if that expression were here to stay forever and nothing could change it anymore more than trying to change the face of a priceless sculpture.

"Nathan?"

He jumped and spun around, more surprised at the person calling him than the sudden presence of a new voice. "Sir?"

Ichigo followed his gaze to an older gentleman walking slowly towards him with a cane. He was very well dressed and despite his old age, he carried himself was surprising elegance. His hair was grey and some was receding from his forehead, making him look even older. He moved steadily towards the young man by the window in a friendly, warm kind of way.

"Are you alright, my boy? You look upset."

"I'm fine, sir. Thank you."

The man smiled at him in a kindly way, like a good friend. "You're lying to me."

Nathan flinched.

"Now, tell me what's troubling you." He looked down at the rag in his hand. "What are you doing with those? I told the maids to clean his hall today, not you. You were to watch my daughter."

Daughter? Then this must have been Rosalia's father!

"I was, but I was asked to by Ro-"

"That's enough." He sighed. "I should have known. Well, you've done enough for today. Now, no matter what anyone tells you, I asked you to watch my daughter and that is all you are to do. No more work, no cleaning, nothing else. Alright?"

"Yes, sir," he nodded.

"Very well." He patted Nathan on the back. "But that isn't all that's troubling you, is it?"

Nathan didn't answer him but chose to look at the ground instead.

"I see… Well, tell me what's going on." The father pulled Nathan over to the window where they could watch his daughter together.

"Sir, I…" Nathan stopped after that.

"Tell me, Nathan. I don't bite. I want to know. Maybe there's something I can do to help. Something I can say to put your mind at ease? Clear things up perhaps?"

Nathan sighed. "Why am I still here?"

"Why, to watched my daughter, of course."

"But you have Sashiro now, don't you? She's playing with him a lot more now, too, so why do you still need me around? Aren't I just a tool that has lost its use?"

The rich gentleman sighed. "You need to stop listening to Rodger. That isn't true. While it is true that she's more playful with him than she is with you now, that doesn't mean that you're now worthless. You've grown up a lot more than she has. She's still just a child so she needs a child to play with, that's all."

"Then I am useless after all…"

"No, I didn't say that." He put and arm around Nathan's shoulder. "You see, you have your own uses. You can both be her 'playthings' even though that isn't the term I would use. You see, I'm not going to be around forever and I need to know that my only child is taken care of. While Sashiro can nurture her playful, childish side, you are free to nurture her adult side and help her to grow up. You can provide for her. She has taught you, so you can teach her. Besides, you've been here a lot longer than Sashiro has. You've been taught so much during your time here. You've always remained at her side and watched her grow up. You know what she needs, not what she wants. She tells you that part. Knowing what she needs is much more important."

"Yes, but…" Nathan looked at him. "What if she tires of me and casts me aside like an old toy?"

"If that day should ever come, then you are more than welcome to remain in the mansion with everyone. You won't be banished. After all, you have nowhere to go." He smiled. "But I doubt that will ever happen anyway."

"Why?"

His smiled spread. "Because she's the one who wanted you in the first place. And you haven't done anything to make her resent you yet." They both looked out the window just as Rosalia looked up and waved at them in the snow. They waved back. Then she turned around and ran off, giggling. He patted Nathan's shoulder. "Take care, now."

Nathan stood stunned for a moment, then his smile returned.

Just as Nathan was starting to feel a lot better, a crash sounded behind him. He turned and saw a smashed vase on the floor, the same tall man from before standing over it.

"Oops. It slipped." He turned and walked away. "Clean it up."

The vision before him changed. Ichigo was now looking at a pink painted bedroom that was well furnished just like the rest of the house but held a lot more stuffed animals. It looked like a child's room, not one you'd find in an adult's mansion. There were piles and piles of fluffy stuffed animals and girl's cosmetics of all sorts. The closet door was wide open revealing all of the beautiful and colorful clothing that any girl could ever want. It was a very pretty room, but it didn't fit Ichigo's taste in the slightest.

"Mistress, what are you doing?"

Ichigo jumped and spun around. Nathan had just come bursting through the door into the bedroom. He looked closer to the Nathan that Ichigo knew now. His hair was a bit longer, too. And he was wearing the same clothes he did now. He was standing just inside the door looking at his mistress on the floor.

She was holding a handful of hair in one hand and a pair of scissors in the other. She greeted Nathan with a cheerful smile as if nothing were wrong. "Oh, good morning, Nathan! I was just cutting my hair. What do you think?"

She was sitting in the middle of the floor on her knees, surrounded by large piles of hair. Her once long beautiful hair was now reduced to an uneven mess. Her hair was now very short and very uneven. Her locks were longer in some places than others, jagged and looked more like she had caught her hair in a wood chipper than cutting it by hand. Then again, she wasn't even looking in a mirror so it was no wonder. She looked horrible.

Judging from the look on Nathan's face, he felt the same. He searched frantically for words to describe her new looks without offending her, but none came to mind. "Uh… Well, um… it's very… Uh, very… uh… different?"

She stood up, locks of her hair falling from her lap onto the floor. She moved to the mirror. Ichigo noticed that she had missed a long strand of hair in the back, telling him its original length. Her hair had gone all the way down to her knees. She frowned at her reflection, dissatisfied.

Nathan stepped over to the pile of hair on the floor with a sad sigh. "Such a shame… You always had such beautiful hair. It was so lovely long."

"No, it wasn't. It was in the way."

"Really? But you've never complained before."

Rosalia thrust the scissors in front of his chest. "Fix it."

"What?" He put up his hands defensively. "N- no… I- I- I couldn't..! I've never…"

"Fix it!" She practically threw the scissors at him and sat down in a cushioned stool by her mirror. "And make it cute!"

Nathan sighed in defeat and sat down on the edge of her four poster bed. "I'll do my best…" He took the scissor in his hand and a comb in the other. After combing through her mess of a head, he started to even out the ends as best he could. He'd comb and snip away at the ends. After doing this for a few minutes, Nathan started to get the hang if it and started to snip away at her hair with more confidence.

"So why did you decide to clip your hair, if I may ask?"

She swung her legs, body rocking slowly back and forth with her movement. "Well…"

"Please try not to move, mistress."

She stopped kicking, but tapped her foot instead. "It's as I said before. It was in the way. It kept getting tangled around my neck as I slept. It would always get caught on things, like tree branches and loose nails. And I can't say how many times I've slammed it in doors. It's better this way…"

Nathan didn't believe her. "Come now… Surely there's more to it than that."

She abruptly turned around, missing the point of the scissors with her cheek by an inch. "You don't trust me? Is that it?"

Nathan jerked the scissors back away from her face in time. "Please don't move, mistress! I don't want to stab you!" He sounded more concerned than angry.

She pouted childishly and turned back around.

After a few more minutes of silence, Nathan put a hand on her shoulder. "Ok. Please turn so I can do the bangs."

She swiveled about on the stool and sat facing him.

"How short do you want them?"

"Not too short. Just even them out."

"Ok." He started cutting her bangs. "I don't understand why you don't just grow them out the way you did the rest of your hair."

"Because I hate my forehead."

"Why?"

She glared at him as if he had told her that she was fat. "Because I have a mole on my forehead, that's why! And I hate it, too! It makes me look so ugly!"

"That's impossible."

She closed her eyes and he continued to cut her bangs.

"Besides, it isn't that big. It's just a beauty mark. That's all."

"But witches have big fat ugly moles on their bodies and witches are ugly!"

"But yours is just a small, tiny little bump on the surface of your skin. It's nothing to worry about."

She was silent again, until…

"Father always said things like that to me…"

Nathan stopped cutting.

"I always hated my mole, but he always called it a beauty mark." She lowered her head. "He always liked my long hair, too. He said that it looked good on me. He would play with it sometimes and use my braid as a jump rope. He made me laugh."

Nathan gave her a bittersweet smile. "That's it, isn't it? It's because you miss your father, is that it?"

Her face no longer looked like that of a child's but as a grieving young woman. "It's only been three mouths since then… And not a day goes by that I don't miss him."

"I know. I miss him, too," Nathan said to her. "He was a great man."

"What was your father like? Do you miss him?"

Nathan took his time in answering. "I don't know. I was never the son he wanted me to be and I haven't seen him since that day. I don't know what happened to him. I doubt if he misses me."

"But do you miss him?"

Nathan snipped her hair. "I couldn't say…" He gave her hair one final snip. "There, all finished. Have a look."

She turned to face the mirror and marveled at her new look. Her hair was much shorter now. It came to about her shoulders, just a few inches longer than Nathan's. Her short hair whipped her face and neck as she turned her head this way and that, feeling the amazing lightness. She finally turned to Nathan with a bright smile.

"I love it! It's super cute! You're pretty good at this."

His stutter was back. "R- r- really? B- but I- I- I've n- never… Th- that is… I have never… I've never cut hair before… I- I- I… D- do you r- really like it?"

She nodded, combing her fingers through her new hair. "Love it! It's wonderful!"

Nathan blushed deeply.

Rosalia brought her face close to his. Nose to nose with him, she asked, "What's with that look?"

Nathan's gaze caught hers and he fell off the bed with a small yelp. "M- mistress! D- do- do not do that! To get so close to another's face like that..!" His face was bright red, including his ears.

She sat next to him on the floor innocently, but her gaze was serious. "You never talk about your father much. Why not? Did you hate him?"

"N- no."

"Did he hate you?"

"I… I'm not sure…" It really looked like he didn't know.

"Then why don't you talk about him?"

Nathan shrugged. "I've never been asked. It's never come up before."

"Then tell me now." She sat on the floor like a child waiting for a story. "Tell me about him."

Nathan sat on the floor, crossing his legs. "Well… I loved him. He worked a lot. He farmed a bit. He tended to animals…"

"Did he teach you?"

"He wanted to, but…" Nathan looked away. "He said that it was pointless to try to teach me. I always screwed everything up. He said that… that it was too trying to teach me. That I could never learn."

"Well, that was mean of him."

"It's ok. I was used to it. I would hear him from my bedroom at night talking with my mother about me. It was never anything good. He kept saying 'what are we going to do with him' all the time. He said that I always made mistakes, that I could never learn and that I was un-teachable. I wasn't the son that he wanted. At least he had another one that could grow up and learn from him. A son that he could be proud of. But for as long as I can remember, he's always been very proud of my two older sisters. They were born pretty and healthy and could catch a fine man some day. Them he wasn't worried about. They were very well-off. I, on the other hand, was not. And never would be in his eyes."

"But what he said wasn't true."

Nathan looked back at her. "What?"

"That you could not be taught. That you were hopeless. That's not true at all. Look at you now. You have the clothes that you could never wear before, live in a house that your family could only dream about, eat all the food you could ever want and then some. And you know what else? You're less accident-prone than you were before. Before you seemed hopeless. Now look. You're doing great!"

He looked down at his knees, sheepishly. "Yes… I suppose…"

"All those people needed to do was have a little faith in you and try. No one ever tried, did they?"

"No, I suppose not…"

"See? If I hadn't come along, you would have been useless all your life! No one ever bothered to teach you, so you never learned. No one told you anything good, so you lost hope and thought that nothing would ever change so why bother? All those people were so mean to you. They never gave you a chance."

"Yes… But you did…" he whispered to his chest.

"And my father was more of a father to you than your own, it seems."

"Yes… You're right…"

She patted him on the head. "Come on, I'm hungry!" She jumped to her feet and started out the door at a fast pace.

Nathan clumsily scrambled up. "Mistress, wait! Not so fast! Don't run! You'll hurt yoursel-" He tripped over the stool she had been sitting on and fell to the floor. He untangled it from his legs and chased after her. "Please, wait! Ow… Wait, mistress!"

The vision faded out.

* * *

That poor, poor guy... T^T I love you, Nathan! ^-^

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and stared up at the dark, dank ceiling. He would hear water running by his ear, the sound echoing off the tunnel walls. He was in the sewers again. This shouldn't be. He was outside a moment ago fighting Kenpachi.

Kenpachi!

Ichigo sprang up without thinking. The pain in his body overcame him and he fell back down onto the cold hard floor. He panted and tensed every muscle in his body until the pain subsided. He was in such pain! Way too many intense fights that day. It was too much for his body. Hollows would have been easier. At least those you could kill. These were friends under the influence of a madman or, in Kenpachi's case, _being_ a madman. Plus, he was starving.

Ichigo looked at his hand. It was wrapped in bandages. How did that get there? Upon a closer look, he discovered that they weren't real bandages, but torn pieces of his kimono. Another bandage was made out of Nathan's tie to match the handkerchief bandage on his shoulder.

Wait… Nathan!

Ichigo struggled to sit up, slower this time, and looked around. Nathan was the only one who could have done this. But where was he? He was alone in the dark tunnel.

"Nathan?"

No answer.

"Nathan?"

Ichigo's voice echoed off the tunnel walls and back to his ears. He was alone.

"Nathan…" Something must have happened to him. Was he dead? Had he gotten enough Spirit Energy to sustain himself? Was he hurt somewhere? Had he been captured? Had he gone back for Rosalia? Did he run away? A million things could have happened to him. Ichigo was so worried.

"_I'm sorry, Ichigo… I must have dozed off… Sorry about that. Did I scare you?"_

Ichigo jumped. For a moment, he thought he had just heard his Hollow talking to him. But that was impossible. That didn't sound like his inner Hollow. That was Nathan's voice. But then it wasn't. How strange. It almost sounded like Nathan was talking inside Ichigo's head.

"Nathan, where are you? I can't see you."

"_Well…That's where it gets a little complicated… You see… I'm kind of… inside you."_

"Huh?" Ichigo could hear him clearly in his head. It was almost as if someone had placed headphones over his ears and played back Nathan's voice. But Nathan's voice was coming out clearer than any recording. "Want to run that by me again?"

"_Well, the thing is, uh… I'm kind of… inside your body."_

"What do you mean by 'kind of'?"

"_By that I mean that I am in your body."_ Nathan gave a sheepish chuckle. _"Call it possession, if you will."_

"Possession?" Ichigo grabbed his side in pain. He had sat up too fast again. "You mean I'm possessed? But wait, that can't be right… If I'm possessed, then how is it that I know what's going on and that I have control over my actions? Isn't that what possession is?"

"_Then you're only half possessed, let's say that. Basically, I'm inside of your body but you're in control. And the only way I can communicate with you is my talking inside of your head. The only way you can talk to me is by talking out loud. You see, I can't hear your thoughts, so…" _

"I still don't understand how this happened. What did you do to me? How did this happen? Why?"

"… _Do you want the long version or the short one?"_

"Whichever one will tell me what you did!"

"_Ok, ok! Don't yell at me!" _He heard Nathan clear his throat. _"It goes like this… When I found you, you were unconscious. I tried to carry you away before that man showed up again. Only then did I discover that I was disappearing. With all the things happening today and all the minor injuries I've sustained, I needed more Spirit Energy. But since you were already hurt, I didn't want to take any more energy from you, fearing that you would die or make matters worse. And I couldn't very well carry you if my hand was gone, now could I? So I entered your body."_

"But why? And how?"

"_Because from the inside, I could control your body's movements and get you away safely. While you are unconscious, I have full control over your actions. Plus, while I'm on the inside, we'll be sharing the same Spirit Energy. So they'll be no need for me to steal any from you. We'll both be safe. You get to keep your energy and I don't disappear. Everyone wins."_

Ichigo nodded, trying to make sense of it all. "I see… That makes sense, I guess. So let me see if I got this straight… While you're inside of me, you'll be safe. I can hear you in my head, and you'll be feeding off my Spirit Energy without taking any from me. And since you're inside of me, no one can find you. They'll only see me. So there's a lot of good news for you, huh?"

Nathan confirmed it with a happy, _"Uh-huh!"_

"So… Is there anything else I should know?"

"_Uh…" _Nathan took his time. _"Well, usually when I take control of someone, I'm in full control. All the time. In your case, Ichigo, you regain control when you wake up. That's never happened before. I guess it's because you're not a full Soul Reaper. There's still a little bit of living human in you."_

"What does that have to do with anything?'

"_The fact that I can't possess the living and I can't possess non-humans."_

"Oh."

"_Plus, if you die while I'm in your body, I die, too. The same goes for the others. We can all use this ability, but only when we have little choice. That's another way we've stayed hidden for so long." _

This got Ichigo thinking. "Then… Wait… Nathan, if you all can do this and there's no way for anyone to find you while you're in another's body, isn't it possible that that's how Rosalia got into the Seireitei in the first place?"

Nathan seemed to be mauling it over in his mind. _"You could be right about that! It makes sense…"_

Ichigo's stomach started growling.

"_Hungry?"_

"Starving…"

"_Then let's find you some food."_

"Yeah, easier said than done. Remember, everyone's out there looking for me and I've got a lunatic on my ass as well. Where do you suggest I find food?"

"_Can you stand?"_

* * *

A soft moan caught Unohana's attention. She turned around and saw Ukitake coming to in the bed behind her. She stood over his bed and waited for his eyes to open.

His eyes focused on the ceiling first, and then to her. "… where am I..?" he asked in a small voice.

"My division," she answered with a soft smile. "Thank goodness you've awakened. I was starting to worry. Soul Reapers found you outside and brought you here to me. I've treated you and gave you everything you needed."

Ukitake took a few deep breaths and pulled his arms out from under the covers and rested them on his chest. "What happened?"

Unohana's tones wasn't kind or cheerful, but grave. "Ichigo Kurosaki did this to you. He attacked you and then ran off."

His pale eyes widened. "Wh- what?"

"Don't worry. We've sounded the alarm and ordered his immediate capture. Our laws clearly state that attacking a captain is forbidden and he'll be dealt with accordingly."

"No, that's not it." Ukitake tried to sit up but he couldn't. "That's not right."

"But he attacked you. I know you're a very forgiving person but-"

"No, not that! Ichigo attacked me in self-defense! I attacked him first!"

She pulled away from the bed in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Wh… what?"

"I know it's strange, but… But I remember now. I even attacked my own division… I- I think I even tried to kill them… Ichigo… I remember… he was pleading with me. He didn't want to fight me, but I gave him no choice… I was going after him with the intent to kill. He was protecting my men and himself…"

"But…" Unohana was beside herself. "But why?"

"I- I don't know why…" He covered his eyes with his arm. "All of a sudden… I- I was filled with such rage! I wanted to hurt them. I was so angry. I hated them. I remember that I didn't want to be told what to do. And they were telling me to do something and it just enraged me… I don't know what came over me… I wasn't myself… I wasn't myself at all! I don't even know who I was!" Ukitake turned back to her, raising his arm above his eyes to see her face. "Ichigo was doing the right thing. I gave him no choice. I would have killed someone. Ichigo doesn't deserve to be punished. It was self-defense. Please…"

His eyes were pleading with hers.

Unohana nodded. "I understand… But right now, everyone's looking for him. No one knows where he is. Once you're well enough, we'll go to the Head Captain and get this straightened out."

"By then it will be too late! Ichigo may have been killed by them. When these kinds of alarms go out, the rule is attack to kill. Whoever finds him will kill him on sight. We have to do something about this now."

* * *

It was strange having another person in your body. It wasn't like he could feel him or anything, but it was just strange. Having a Hollow version of yourself was actually less strange than this, in Ichigo's opinion. What was even stranger was fact that he was sneaking around the Soul Society looking for food. He was now eating for two people, which was a little more creepy than weird.

Guided by Nathan, Ichigo finally found something to eat. Someone had left some food out on a desk, lucky for him. He snuck inside the room and hid behind the desk. He reached up and snagged a handful of rice balls. He crammed them into his mouth and chewed loudly. He never thought that he would miss the taste of food so much. He had nothing to eat the whole way here. No wonder he was so weak. That was almost two days with no food! He gobbled it down like there was no tomorrow, and knowing his luck, there probably wouldn't be. The things he did to help someone in need.

"Hey, Nathan?" he whispered softly.

"_Yeah?"_

"Can you taste what I'm eating?"

"_Only a little."_

"By the way…"

"_Yes?"_

"I keep having visions from your past. How long are they supposed to last?"

It took Nathan a little longer to answer this time. _"That's odd… Usually they only last as long as it takes for your Spirit Energy to replenish during your sleep. It's never lasted this long before."_

"Does that mean that there's something wrong?"

"_I shouldn't think so."_

Ichigo wasn't so sure. There was no end to the bad news. But seeing what he had discovered during the past few days, this could hardly be called bad news. Just a minor nuisance or a tiny little issue. As long as this wasn't going to be a constant thing or something painful. The visions weren't painful at all. But some of the things he saw did grab him emotionally.

Ichigo finished off the rice balls and peered around the desk to the door. No one was in sight. Maybe this was his lucky day after all. He crawled to the door and looked outside. The halls were empty. More good news. He straightened up and started to sneak away.

His good fortune was at an end when Nanao and Isane came around the corner and spotted him. At first, they were dumbstruck to find him here of all places, but quickly got ready to act. Ichigo stopped in his tracks. _Crap! Should I make a run for it? No… They'll catch up to me in no time… And what about Nathan? What would happen to him if I fight two lieutenants?_

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Nanao put a hand on her sword. "You're coming with us. If you surrender quietly, we'll go easy on you."

He looked from woman to woman, not knowing what to do. Was he under arrest? What were they going to do to him? Should he just give up and go with them? No… He still had so much to do. And knowing his luck, he would end up locked in some far off tower. He couldn't go to jail. Was there any way out of this?

"_Ichigo?" _Nathan's voice again. _"Ichigo, can you hear me?"_

"Yeah…" he whispered. This was the awkward part of having another person inside your body. He could hear Nathan talking in his head, but in order to answer him Ichigo had to speak out loud, which could be very confusing with other people around. It must have looked like he was talking to himself. He had to be careful about what he said out loud and how much he said and the way he said it.

"_Need help?"_

"What does it look like to you?" he hissed, trying hard not to move his lips.

"_I can try to get you out of this. But only if you're willing to listen to me and do as I say."_

Ichigo slowly nodded his head once.

_"Remember how you were asking about charming people before?"_

Right away he didn't like where this was going. "I know you're good at it and everything, but I seriously doubt that I can do it as effectively as you can," Ichigo muttered under his breath to him. "You've been trained and have a natural talent for it. I don't."

"_Just trust me on this. I'll try to work with your strengths. Just do what I tell you to do, ok?"_

Ichigo moaned. _I really hope he knows what he's doing_…

Nanao still had a hand on her sword and was starting to pull it out. There was no time to argue. If Nathan had a way out of this, he was taking it.

"Well?" Ichigo waited for Nathan's instructions.

"_Ok. The one with the sword and glasses… Tell her…"_

Ichigo's eyes widened at what Nathan told him to do. "What? I'm not saying that! It's stupid! What kind of girl falls for that crap?" This time he spoke in a little louder than a whisper.

"What are you muttering about over there?" Nanao demanded.

"_Ichigo, say it like I told you! And remember to do that thing with your eyes. Give her that timid, puppy look. But be honest about it."_

_How can I possibly be honest about something I don't even mean? This whole thing's gonna be one big sad act! _But if he didn't, there was no happy ending for him.

"Kurosaki… I gave you a choice. Either give up willingly or we'll take you down by force."

"Do as we say, Ichigo," Isane added.

"There's no need for that," he spoke calmly, even though on the inside he was ready to tear himself apart knowing what he was going to do next. "I'm already injured. I'm pretty banged up, so I wouldn't want to make things harder on myself…"

"So you're giving up?" Neither one of them took their hands from their swords. They were ready for anything.

Nathan told him what to say next. Ichigo had to resist the overpowering urge to roll his eyes and make gagging noises. "Of course. To anyone else, I would give an argument. But to a couple of ravishing beauties such as yourselves, I'm helpless to do anything but. I'm so glad that you're the ones to catch me. With you, I'd go anywhere…"

The two looked at each other then back at him, quite confused.

_Damn that Nathan! They know something's up! I don't talk like that! Ever! I never would!_

Ichigo was too busy ranting in his mind to notice that Isane was starting to blush.

"_Now say…"_

Ichigo fought hard not to groan. "I'm very sorry from the trouble I've caused you. I know you two must have so much work to do as it is. For that I apologize." The way he said it and the look in his eyes made it look and sound like a real heartfelt apology. But were they buying it?

Isane looked flattered, but Nanao looked doubtful.

"Just what are you trying to pull?" She wasn't buying any of this.

"Told you they wouldn't buy any of this shit, you stupid moron!" Ichigo hissed to Nathan, this time turning his head so the women wouldn't hear him.

"_It will. Trust me. Just let me handle it. Maybe if you flatter this one a little more, she'll be more likely to put in a good word for you or go easier on you. Just listen to me, please?" _

Ichigo got his next line and tried his hardest to make it convincing. If Nathan could do it, so could he… right?

"I'm sorry. But rest assured, I'm not trying to pull the wool over your eyes or anything like that. My words are true." _Like hell they are! If my life didn't depend on this, I would so make a break for it and run like hell! Anything's gotta be better than this load of crap!_ "Why do you doubt me so much?"

"Because it seems like you're trying to flatter us so that you can run off."

"Then bind me. That way, you won't have anything to fear." Ichigo's eyes widened a little when he realized what he had just said. _Wait… What?_

"_Just tell her that you're too hurt to run away and that there's no point."_

"I'm too hurt to run off anyway. It would be pointless. You could easily catch me."

Nanao took her hand off her sword. "I suppose you're right. You are pretty beat up."

Ichigo looked to the other woman there. "Question: aren't you from Squad 4?"

"Y- yes," Isane answered clumsily.

"_Good! She can heal you. Now say…"_

Ichigo swallowed hard. "Then surely you can heal my injuries once this whole mess is behind us. I trust that the lieutenant of the greatest and only healing division should have no problem healing my wounds. To become lieutenant, you must be very good at what you do. I can see just by your eyes that you are very intelligent. I would be honored to have you be the one to heal me. That is… if you are not too busy..?"

"N- no! No! No, I'm…" Isane's face was pink. "I'm… I'm not too busy… I- I can heal you now if… if… you… if you… want…"

Ichigo couldn't help but stare at her. _Are you kidding me? She actually fell for that? How could someone get so flattered by that load of crap?_

Nonetheless, she was very taken with him at that point and wanted to heal him as quickly as possible. She came closer to do so when Nanao grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a serious tone. "If you heal him now, he'll only run off!"

"S- sorry… I wasn't thinking…"

Ichigo addressed Nathan in a whisper. "Anymore bright ideas?"

"_Yes…" _

His eyes widened. "Oh… God… Oh, no… I have to… what?"

"_Do it!"_

Ichigo took Nanao's hand in his and caressed it with his thumb. She flinched and tried to pull away.

"What do you think you're doing?"

_Bad idea! Really bad idea! Nathan's such an idiot! Sweet-talk doesn't work on girls like her! What am I thinking? _"By all means, take me away as your prisoner. I won't fight. Trust me. I'm in no condition to do anything to stop you lovely ladies. I haven't eaten in so long, I'm all battered and beat up. I don't even look presentable. I must be an eyesore for you to have to look upon me in such a horrid state. I'm ashamed. I'm also sorry that I've caused you so much unnecessary trouble. So please… If you will just take me away to receive my punishment. I'll accept any fate given to me. I'm sure you'll make the right choice, being the intelligent women that you are."

They exchanged looks again. Nanao seemed to be struggling. "Well…"

Isane gave her puppy eyes. "Nanao..?"

"_Now fall."_

"Huh?"

"_I said fall! Make your legs give out. Just go down."_

_If you insist_… Ichigo suddenly collapsed to his knees next to Nanao, still holding onto her hand.

The two gasped and tried to help him. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"_It's the pain…"_

"It's the pain. I'm really hurt. Sorry for the trouble…"

The women looked at each other then...

"Ok, fine. Isane, heal him."

"What?" Ichigo didn't think he would hear that any time soon. Did Nathan's stupid plan actually work?

Isane started to heal Ichigo's injuries, placing her hands over his more serious injuries first. In just a few short minutes, Ichigo's wounds had closed and he was feeling a lot better. He was still feeling a bit hungry, but that he could handle.

Now he could run away.

_"Now thank them, Ichigo."_

Ichigo bowed his head in thanks. "Thank you very much for healing me. That was excellent work."

Isane blushed. "Well, it's just as you said. It was no problem for someone like me."

So Nathan was right after all. She just didn't want to prove him wrong. _I guess I know nothing about women after all_…

At least he knew that he was well enough to run away now.

"_Now go with them."_

"What? I'm not-" Ichigo shut him mouth, realizing that he had just screamed out his response to Nathan for all to hear. The two were already giving him weird looks. He lowered his tone to a mutter. "I'm not doing that."

"_But you owe them that much. To run away now would only make them distrust you in the future. You have to do it."_

"But I'm on my way to a jail cell!" he hissed a little louder than necessary.

"Actually, not right away," Isane told him. She heard him. "Head Captain Yamamoto wants to see you first. We're supposed to bring you to the captain's meeting room where you'll be told your charges and will get a chance to explain yourself in front of everyone."

"I'd almost rather have a cell…" Ichigo sighed. "Ok, let's go get this over with…"

* * *

Please review! ^-^


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Ichigo was led into the captain's meeting room. There were very few captains present but that was to be understood, seeing as how many of them were either traitors or in the hospital. Ichigo was pushed to the center of the room directly in front of the Head Captain. The two women quickly vanished. Not being captains meant that they were not welcomed here during this time.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" Yamamoto's voice boomed, the high ceiling and open space making his voice echo. But Yamamoto's voice always carried anyway. As usual, Ichigo wasn't intimidated. "You stand before this court today accused of attacking captains Jushiro Ukitake and Toshiro Hitsugaya. It has also been noted that you, too, fled soon there after and have been in hiding."

Ichigo gave him a blank stare.

"I'll simplify it for you. It is against the law to attack a captain. It is also against the law to commit terrorist actions or attempt to overthrow of the balance of Soul Society. To do so is treason! And you stand here accused of both."

"What? Hey, that last one there is a mistake! I'm not a terrorist! Who freakin' said that?"

"Silence!" Yamamoto banged his staff on the ground. Ichigo shut his mouth. "All the reports I've gathered indicate that your behavior is consistent with terrorist actions. Not only that, but I couldn't help but noticed that you said that only that part was a lie. Then you agree that you willingly attacked those two captains?"

Ichigo tried to think. No matter what he said, the old man wasn't going to give him benefit of the doubt. "Well… I wouldn't say 'willingly' exactly."

"Then answer me this, Kurosaki: did you attack those captains?"

"Well-"

"Yes or no!"

"Then, yes!"

"And did you do so knowing that it was against our laws to attack a captain?"

"… yeah…"

"But you did so anyway and then left them to die in the streets?"

"Well, no, not exactly. Toshiro I brought inside."

"But you did, in fact, leave Ukitake?"

Ichigo groaned out a 'yes'. But before he could make things worse for himself, he quickly added, "But I didn't leave him for dead. I only left when I was sure that someone would find him and take care of him. And I didn't want to stick around so I'd get blamed for it."

"Even though you're the culprit?"

"Uh…" This wasn't looking too good for him.

"_Ichigo…" _he heard Nathan's voice say. _"Just tell them the truth." _

"Yeah, right," he muttered into his shoulder discreetly. "Like they'll buy any of that. Besides, what will happen to you and your friends? I'm all for Rodger getting his ass thrown in prison, but still…"

"_I just don't want you to get in any trouble."_

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?"

"_Then at the very least tell them why you did it. Tell them that they attacked you first and all that."_

"Ok, I'll give it a shot…" What else did he have to lose after all? Ichigo cleared his throat and got ready to speak aloud for all to hear.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is hereby charged with treason and will be sentenced with-"

"Wait just a minute!" Ichigo spat. "I admitted that I did some of those things, but aren't you even going to hear me out to know why I did it?"

"Regardless of why, the fact of the matter is that you did."

"But it was self-defense!"

"Am I to believe that Captain Ukitake, possibly the kindest and gentlest of all our captains, attacked you in cold blood?"

"Well, when you put it like that, it does sound a little farfetched, but yeah!"

Yamamoto wouldn't hear it. "Captain Hitsugaya was ordered to attack you on sight if you put up a resistance. You did. He was doing his job. You cannot call that self-defense if the-"

"But it was because when he was attacking me, he wasn't himself! I'm trying to tell you that, you stupid old man!" Ichigo bellowed.

"_Ichigo-" _Nathan's warning came too late. The damage was already done.

"Enough!" Yamamoto banged his staff on the floor and the room shook. "You do not have the right to talk to me or anyone else that way! And seeing as how you're in no position to argue your claim, being there no one to calibrate your story, your sentencing is final. Ichigo Kurosaki is hereby-"

"Wait!"

Everyone looked to the large double doors, which were opening to allow two captains to enter.

"Captains Unohana and Ukitake..!"

She was acting as his crutch, carrying Ukitake over her shoulder, helping him to walk while he wrapped his arm over her shoulder to support himself. Shunsui hurried over to help his weak friend. He helped support Ukitake in a standing position.

"You shouldn't be walking around like that," Komamura scolded him. "You need to rest. You're in no condition-"

"He asked me to bring him here before the court," Unohana told them all. "He has important news regarding the Soul Reaper in question."

"The court has already decided," Soi Fon told them. "Head Captain Yamamoto is sentencing him now."

"But this is highly important. It could change the outcome of his sentencing."

Yamamoto nodded once. "What is this news that cannot wait?"

"That Ichigo Kurosaki didn't attack me first," Ukitake told them all. "I did. I attacked Ichigo first. I left him with no choice. He had to defend himself. He did nothing to provoke me, either. I attacked him of my own accord. He shouldn't be punished. He had every right."

The captains exchanged looks and murmured. Ichigo didn't know whether to feel relieved or nervous. Even though Ukitake had just confessed, there was still the matter of convincing everyone else that it was justified.

Soon, everyone's gaze was fixed back on Yamamoto. "Explain yourself."

Ukitake stood weakly with Shunsui's help. "I was in my office. I wasn't feeling well so I decided to take a short nap. I laid down on the couch and went to sleep for a little bit. When I woke up, it was almost noon. I had a small pain in my neck, but I assumed that it was nothing. Just slept wrong or something. Then I got up and started to do some work outside my office. I was in the hall when I started to feel strange. And not the normal kind of strange where I'm feeling lightheaded. I felt… different. Then some members of my division came up to me and started talking to me. They were telling me about some tasks that I had to see to. And then suddenly, I became enraged for no reason at all. I felt so angry at them and I had no idea why. Then as they continued to talk to me, I became even angrier. Then suddenly I snapped and attacked them."

"You attacked your own squad?"

He nodded, looking ashamed and confused. "I have no idea why I did it. It just happened so fast and I couldn't stop myself. I wasn't thinking. It was like I was someone else. I wasn't myself at all." Ukitake shut his eyes remembering what he had done. "I couldn't control myself. I feel terrible about what I did. And then Ichigo showed up and tried to talk sense into me. He pleaded with me to stop, but I wouldn't listen and attacked him. He refused to attack back until I moved in for the kill shot. Then he reacted in self-defense. It was justified. I gave him no other choice. His life was in grave danger. There was no other way. He was going to die."

The captains murmured amongst themselves then turned to the Head Captain to hear his judgment. He remained quiet, listening to everything that was said.

"I see…"

"Sir," Unohana said. "Before we left, I spoke with the men from Squad 10. They all confirmed that it was Captain Hitsugaya who attacked them deliberately. It was no accident that they were frozen. He attacked them on purpose. One of them even mentioned that it was Ichigo who told them to run while they had the chance because their captain was not himself."

"Hitsugaya must have fallen prey to the same thing I did," Ukitake told everyone. "That's why he reacted that way. Ichigo, was he as violent as I was?"

He nodded. "He was trying to kill me and he made no sense. Not only that, but he wasn't fighting like himself either. It was like he was a completely different person. I watched him attack his men. I tried to stop him."

"Looks like you succeeded…" Soi Fon growled, referring to the fact that he was found covered with blood. "He's in the infirmary, isn't he?"

"Yes, but I looked at his injuries," Unohana quickly added. "Yes, he was injured badly, but his wounds were not fatal. Ichigo had aimed away from any vital areas, sparing his life. Ichigo wasn't fighting to kill, but to stop him. It was the only way. He used good judgment."

Ukitake looked to the Head Captain. "Please, sir… Please drop all the charges against Ichigo Kurosaki. His actions were justified."

Yamamoto wasn't convinced by the look on his face. "Is that all that you can recall, Captain Ukitake?"

He swallowed and thought. "Well… I don't remember great details. Much of it is a blur and none of it made any sense to me at all… I remember fighting Ichigo. He was going easy on me, I know what much. I could tell. I also remember that he didn't put a stop to me and charge in like a real warrior would until I was… Until I…" Suddenly, Ukitake's eyes went wide. "Oh! Ichigo, that friend of yours, is he ok?"

"What friend?" Shunsui asked.

"I remember now. I was attacking Ichigo's friend. He was there trying to help stop me. I was strangling him. Ichigo didn't manage to stop me until I attacked him. Ichigo, was he ok? I didn't kill him, did I?"

Ichigo swallowed. He was talking about Nathan. What should he say? Tell the truth? What would happen to Nathan if he did?

"I'm sure he's fine. He wasn't there when you were found so he must have got away."

That was enough, right? After all, he wasn't giving away any vital information about him or even telling them his name. He was discreet enough.

"Who is this friend?" Soi Fon asked. "Was it one of those humans that he brought with him the last time?"

Ukitake shook his head. "No, I don't think so. He didn't look familiar. This wasn't a friend Ichigo's ever brought to us before. But I don't remember seeing him until towards the end of the fight when Ichigo suddenly went all out to stop me."

"What did he look like?"

"Uh…" Ukitake tried to remember. "Um… blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin… he wore a strange suit. I've never seen anyone wear one of those before in the Soul Society. Um… his hair was kind of long. It only reached his neck, just above his shoulders. I can't remember much else about him."

"That's the same description those Squad 10 members gave me about the man who dug them out of the ice. He was there, too, right about the same time…"

"The same time Hitsugaya went nuts?" another captain finished for her.

She nodded.

The Head Captain lowered his head slightly as if debating what to do next. "I see… This is interesting news." He raised his head and opened his eyes. "It is safe to assume that this strange man could be responsible for the violent actions the captains have taken. In fact, many of the Soul Reapers have been acting strange lastly, though not all are violent. Perhaps this man is the cause of it."

"_Oh, no…" _Ichigo heard Nathan whimper in his head.

"Very well… Ichigo Kurosaki is hereby released of all charges. In the meantime, everyone is to search for this man and take him into custody. If he puts up a fight or if anyone starts behaving in a violent manner in his presence, he is to be taken down by any means necessary. That means dead or alive."

"What a minute!" Ichigo tired to protest. "He might not be the cause of all this! You can't just assume something and then-"

"Shut up!" Soi Fon snapped. "Head Captain Yamamoto, we cannot release Ichigo yet. If this is indeed a friend of his, then he is partly responsible for all of this."

"Very good point," he agreed.

"But I'm not sure it's even Kurosaki's friend. No one has ever seen him before. Not even Ukitake."

"Ichigo Kurosaki…" The Head Captain was addressing him again. "Is this man your friend? I know how loyal you are to your friends, so there's no way you would deny the truth from this court. Now answer."

Ichigo couldn't lie about something like this. His loyalty to his friends was something that he was very proud of. He would never turn his back on them or deny them. He had to tell the truth. He opened his mouth.

"No."

Ichigo blinked. That was his voice just now, wasn't it? Why did he just say that?

"So this man is not one of your friends?"

"No, he is not."

Ichigo couldn't stop himself. It was as if someone had control of his voice box. He didn't mean to say those words. Why was he lying against his will like this?

"Then it's settled. This meeting is hereby dismissed. Release Ichigo. Alert your squads to be on the lookout for this man. I want him taken in or taken down!"

"Yes, sir!"

"If anyone other than Squad 12 finds him, try to be careful with the carcass!" Mayuri was calling out to the others. "I want him somewhat intact for experimentation!"

Ichigo was shoved out into the hall and the large door behind him closed. He stood there in total shock. "Why did I say that? I didn't mean to…"

"_I'm sorry, Ichigo," _he heard Nathan say. _"But I couldn't let you do it."_

Ichigo's head snapped up. "Wait a minute… Then you..? How did you..?"

"_As long as I'm in your body, I have some control over your actions. When you were about to speak, I took control of your voice box and had you say those things."_

"Why the hell did you do that?" Ichigo screamed. "How could you do something so stupid? Don't you realize what this means? Now everyone's going to be hounding for your blood! Why?"

Nathan took his time in answering. _"Because I couldn't let you get into any more trouble on my behalf. That is why."_

Ichigo stopped. "For my sake? But…"

"_It's not so bad, Ichigo. As long as I'm in your body no one can find me, remember?"_

"I guess you're right… But you have to come out sometime."

"_That may not be for a while. I'm still very weak and need to feed off of someone's Spirit Energy. I would start to disappear the moment I step out of your body, Ichigo. It's best that I stay here until I can find a new host. It's safer that way, too." _

Ichigo leaned against the wall and ran his hand through his hair. "Ok… Let's recap. I'm free to go, but you're not. Your mistress is hanging with Byakuya, but that Sashiro kid is still running around somewhere. And we still have no idea where Rodger is and he's the one we really need to watch out for. And since I'm free to go, no one's going to be chasing after us. But you're still too weak to leave my body and if you do, everyone's going to be after you so it's best if you stay inside for now. That about covers it, huh?"

"_Yup."_

"So we have good news and bad news. On the plus side, it looks like more good than bad this time around. Aside from the whole everyone's after you part."

"_I gathered."_

"Ok, so where to, now? Back to see your mistress?"

"_Or…" _Nathan had a sudden idea. _"We could go see that Captain Hitsugaya fellow. If I can get inside his body, I might be able to convince everyone to vindicate me and look for Rodger instead. They'll listen to a captain, right? Especially one who was under an evil influence."_

"True…" Ichigo stood up straight and looked in the direction of the 4th Division. "So I guess we're going to pay Toshiro a visit."

* * *

Please review! ^-^


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Ichigo found the private room Hitsugaya was being kept in and looked inside through the window on the door. He was laying in a white bed, white covers pulled up to his chest, sleeping soundly. Ichigo cracked open the door and slipped inside without making a sound. He crept over to the bed and looked over Hitsugaya's sleeping features. He appeared to be in a deep slumber. Ichigo wondered whether the staff had drugged him or if he was just that tired.

Ichigo called to him in a whisper. "Toshiro."

He made no response.

Once certain that no one would interrupt them and that Hitsugaya wasn't going to wake up any time soon, Ichigo stood at the foot of the bed and addressed Nathan. "Ok, so what do we do?"

"_Now we figure out how we're going to do this."_

"What do you mean?"

"_There are different ways we can do this. I could just get out of your body and slip inside of him that way. But if I do that then I risk disappearing, even if it is just for a few seconds. Plus we'll risk someone spotting me. Knowing our luck, someone will walk by just as I'm going in."_

"Then what's the second choice?"

"_I do a connected transfer. What that means is that I go directly from your body into his by connecting the two together."_

"You can do that?" Ichigo clapped his hands together with joy. "Alright, that saves us some time and effort. So you can just go from my body to his, is that it?"

Nathan agreed. _"All we have to do is connect your bodies together, bridging the gap between the two of you at the point of entry. That way I can just go from your body into his without being seen."_

"Cool. I guess that makes sense." Ichigo really had no idea what that meant, but he got the gist of it. "So this point of entry thing… What's that mean?"

"_It's the way I enter the body. I can't just slip inside of a person. There needs to be a connection."_

"Ok, so what do I do? Do I, like, touch his hand or his chest or something and you go in?"

"_No, no… I have to enter a certain way. There's only one way I can enter a person's body."_

"How's that?"

There was a very long pause and then Nathan answered with three simple, nervous words.

"_Through the mouth."_

"Ok, then. Then the connection I need to make is..?"

"_Through the mouth."_

Hearing that sentence for the second time caused Ichigo to stop and think. Slowly all the pieces came together. He was starting to understand. Ichigo turned away from Hitsugaya, realization kicking in. "Wait… are you saying what I think you're trying to say?"

Nathan didn't answer him.

"Am I to understand that..?" Ichigo's eye twitched, Nathan's words finally sinking in. "Are you saying that I have to… kiss Toshiro?"

"_Well…"_

Ichigo exploded. "No way in hell am I doing that! Are you kidding?"

"_Now I didn't say 'kiss' did I? But your lips have to make contact with his."_

"That's kissing, damn it!"

"_Not really! And there's no other way I can get in! I can only enter through someone's mouth. There's no other way! It can't be helped!"_

"Then wait a second…" Ichigo felt sick at the very thought. "Does that mean that when you went into my body, you had to..? You put your lips on mine?"

"_Well, yes. But-"_

"No freaking way am I doing this! Find another way because I'm not doing it!" Ichigo started to move away from the bed, but suddenly, his legs wouldn't work. Some unseen force was holding him in place. It was Nathan's will. "What the hell are you doing to my body?"

"_Sorry, Ichigo. But remember, I told you that I still have some control over your body as long as I'm in it. We have to do this. Please understand. There is no other way."_

"I'm not kissing him! There is enough yaoi stuff out there and I'm not going to confirm anything with those nutjobs who think we should be paired off or something! I'm not that type of man!"

"_It's not a kiss! It's not filled with love or passion. It's a simple quick touch of your lips on his. There's no feeling behind it. Now go!"_

Ichigo felt a powerful force push him downward towards the bed. Ichigo flung his arms out and caught himself before his lips could find Hitsugaya's. With his hands on either side of Hitsugaya's shoulders, Ichigo pushed against the mattress, trying to stay as far away as possible. It felt as if an invisible hand was pushing down on his back, forcing him closer to the captain's lips. He couldn't stop it. Nathan had half the control over his body from the inside. While he pushed, Ichigo pulled. Against his will, Ichigo's head went down.

"Stop it! I won't do it!" He pulled his head back.

Nathan only pushed harder. With the combined force, Ichigo was sure that his neck was going to snap any second. Unbelievably, Hitsugaya remained asleep during the whole ordeal. He must have been in a very deep sleep to not wake up during all this yelling and fighting going on over his head. Ichigo was mere inches from Hitsugaya's mouth. He could only pray that that was as far as he would get.

"Nathan..! Don't..!" Ichigo strained.

"_Please, stop fighting, Ichigo!" _Nathan cried. He was as tired out and frustrated with this as Ichigo was. _"Just get it over with! Just… put… your… lips… on… his!"_

With one good push, Ichigo was slammed forward into the bed. Ichigo's lips were in perfect alignment with Hitsugaya's and they connected. It was such a peculiar sensation. It was a warm tingling sensation flowing up through him and to every inch of his body. His lips felt as if they had been plunged into a river of warm water flowing past him at a fantastic speed. It only lasted a few seconds, then all at once it stopped and Ichigo fell back onto the floor, gasping.

Ichigo coughed and spat, trying to get the taste of Hitsugaya off his lips. He wiped his mouth off on his sleeve and looked back at the bed. Nothing had changed as far as he could tell.

Then he watched as Hitsugaya's eyelids twitched. His eyebrows knitted together as he moaned softly. Then, ever so slowly, his eyes opened. But those weren't his aqua green eyes looking back at him. They had changed to a deep blue. Nathan's eyes. He took in a deep breath and pulled his arms up, reaching for the ceiling. His fingers curled and flexed, testing. After getting a feeling for the body, he sat up. He watched Hitsugaya pull back the covers and swing his legs over the side of the bed where they dangled. Nathan's blue eyes studied his feet for a few moments, not used to having such a short body.

Ichigo moved closer, eyes full of uncertainty. "N- Nathan?"

Hitsugaya looked up. He waved. "Yup, it's me." That was Hitsugaya's voice. But those weren't his eyes. So Nathan had control of everything, even his host's voice. He moved to stand, but fell and crashed into the floor with a thud. "Ow…"

"Yup, that's you," Ichigo sighed. Smiling, he helped Hitsugaya, or rather, Nathan to his feet. "This is a little strange… I know you're in there, but I still feel like I'm talking to Toshiro. This is so awkward."

"I know. We discovered this power by accident. Knowing that we have to 'kiss' the person we wanted to enter got a little creepy, especially if we wished to enter the same gender's body. That's sometimes why we end up in opposite bodies. I much prefer kissing women so sometimes I end up inside of a woman's body. That's how we managed to stay hidden for so long. We body-jump, hide, run… We do whatever it takes. Trust me, you never get used to it."

It was so strange hearing these words come from Hitsugaya's mouth in his voice. If Ichigo didn't know better, he'd swear that he was talking with the captain of Squad 10. But the way he spoke, those gestures, the eyes, everything about him was like Nathan except for the body and the voice. Ichigo would have to get used to it.

"So Toshi- I mean, Nathan…"

"While we're in the company of Soul Reapers, call me by his name. When we're alone, you can call me Nathan."

"Ok. I got that. But I was going to ask about Toshiro's condition. Should he really be walking around like that? Isn't he hurt too bad for that?"

"No. If he was hurt that bad, I would sense it. Besides, he's all patched up, see?" Hitsugaya's body did a full turn. Even with the white hospital robe on, Ichigo couldn't see any injuries on him. He had been healed. It was a good thing he hadn't cut him that deep during their fight. If he had, Hitsugaya wouldn't have been able to heal so fast. He still had a bandage across his chest, but Ichigo knew that he really didn't have any further need for it. He had cut him from the hip up to his collarbone, and the bandage only covered half of that. The space it didn't cover showed no signs of injury. He was good to go.

"By the way," Ichigo asked. "When you were inside me, did my eyes change like that, too?"

"I don't think so. You were only half possessed. Hitsugaya is under my full control so his eyes would change. Yours wouldn't. Plus, since he's still comatose, when I leave his body, he won't remember a thing. It'll be as if he's merely sleepwalking. I'm not doing any damage to him, and he has no idea what's going on."

"That's good." Ichigo peered out the window into the hall. "I don't see anyone. Want to move out now?"

"Yeah."

Ichigo held the door open for him and the two slipped out into the hall, Ichigo carrying Hitsugaya's sword in his hand. There weren't many people around which was good news for them. They passed by a couple of Squad 4 members but none of them noticed anything amiss. Ichigo helped Nathan down the stairs, knowing that he was still getting used to this new body and didn't want him to fall.

Once safely on the next floor, Ichigo received a sharp punch to the back of his head. He exclaimed loudly and spun around. "Renji!"

"So there you are! I heard the alarm go out a couple hours ago. What the hell kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"None. They dismissed me."

"Well, good for you. In the meantime, Hisagi's in his office asking me a whole bunch of questions about what the hell's going on around here and I got nothing. Mind explaining it to him?"

"Not now."

Renji looked at Hitsugaya. "Hey, Captain, what's going on? Are you well enough to be walking around like that?"

His white head flopped up and down clumsily in a nod. "Yeah, I'm ok. Still kind of weak, though…"

"Cool. Don't push yourself." Renji turned back to Ichigo. "So what the hell do I tell him?"

"I don't care. Tell him to sit tight and everything will be fine." He tugged on Hitsugaya's arm. "Let's go, Na- I mean, Toshiro." They pushed past Renji.

"Wait a minute! What do I say?"

"Tell him that he doesn't have to worry about it and I'll handle it."

"Yeah, that fills me with confidence. Get your ass back here!"

Ichigo kept moving with Hitsugaya at his side. They traveled down several more halls and up another staircase and down more halls. Finally Ichigo had to ask, "Where the hell are we going?"

Hitsugaya stopped. "I thought you knew."

"You mean we've been walking around aimlessly all this time?"

"I was following you."

"I was following _you_!"

"So soft and gentle your touch,

Like water flowing through my fingers…"

Hitsugaya's head turned down the hall, listening. "That song…"

It wasn't Rosalia singing it this time.

"My once hard heart is now so warm,

It feels so light and fluttery,

Like a bird in flight…"

Hitsugaya's voice sang the next part of the song. He had a very good singing voice. Ichigo had never heard him sing before. It sounded pretty good. Then Hitsugaya's body started to walk down the hall in the direction of the voice.

"The gentle touch of your hand in mine,

Is like the touch of fresh rose petals in my palm,

The fire it lights in my heart will never go out…"

The two voices started to harmonize together, filling the air with a beautiful song.

"Nothing can erase the memory of this warmth in my hand,

So let's hold hands."

Hitsugaya stopped in front of Byakuya's office. Without thinking, Hitsugaya pushed the door open and went inside. Ichigo followed close behind. There was only one person in the room and that was the captain of Squad 6. He was right in the middle of braiding his dark hair over one shoulder. He looked up when the two came bursting inside.

"Sorry about this, Byakuya," Ichigo apologized. "We were just passing through and…"

He just noticed Byakuya's eyes. Were they always that color? No. His eyes were more of a grey color. These eyes were blue. They weren't Byakuya's.

"Uh… who are you?"

Byakuya looked away with a pout.

"… Rosalia?"

He looked up at the name. "Yes."

Ichigo's legs gave out on him. This was just too weird for him, but oddly enough, it didn't come as that much of a surprise. So first Byakuya acts like her, now he _is_ her? But if she's possessing his body then that means that they had to have kissed. And if that happened, than that meant that Byakuya was now possessed by a girl. A girl?

"What's with that look?" Byakuya's voice was his own but more feminine. He sounded like a chick!

Ichigo felt dizzy. _How do I get myself into these things? I know this shouldn't bother me, but it is! _Maybe because it had to do with his knowing what was going on, as confusing as it was, and then having to watch it. Besides, he knew Byakuya. He knew what he sounded like and that wasn't it. That was his voice but not him behind it. His voice sounded so feminine. So unlike him. And it was just plain creepy!

Hitsugaya moved closer. "Mistress?"

Byakuya looked at him quizzically. "Nathan, is that you?"

He knelt at the captain's feet like a knight bowing to his lord. "I finally found you! I've been looking everywhere for you! How did this happen to you?"

Byakuya pointed to his body. "You mean this? Simple. In the middle of our fun, he tried to playfully kiss me and poof! Now I'm in his body. It's weird and all, but this way I don't have to hide so much and since he's a captain, people will bring me anything I ask for. Cool, huh?"

"Then you're not hurt? You're ok?"

"Of course! I'm just hanging in this body for a while, that's all. Don't worry so much."

Hitsugaya gave a huge sigh of relief. Inside, Nathan must have been so happy. But on the outside, all they could see was Hitsugaya's face matching his emotions. Ichigo had to keep reminding himself that that was really Nathan speaking and not the captain, even if that was what it appeared to be.

But this was no time to think about that sort of thing. They still had bigger problems to deal with. What about all those Soul Reapers who were after Nathan? And what about Rodger and anyone he may have bitten in the past few hours? And Sashiro was still running around out there somewhere.

"Hey, Rosalia, where's Sashiro? I thought he was with you."

"He was until he ran off. But that's fine. I'm sure he's ok. I don't really need him around right now, anyway."

Hitsugaya's head turned to Ichigo. "We should get moving and find him before anyone else does."

"Right. Come on." Ichigo pulled on Byakuya's sleeve. "Get out of his body and let's get you out of here."

Byakuya's hand slapped his away. "I don't want to leave!"

* * *

8O What now?

Please review! ^-^


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

"What?" Ichigo stared at Byakuya, knowing that he was really looking at the young mistress that dwelled within.

"I don't want to leave." Byakuya's arms folded themselves across his chest and crossed his long legs. "I like it here. It's better."

Ichigo stood in front of him. "Rosalia…"

"Why would I want to go anywhere? I like it here. Out there, on the other side of those walls, there are monsters and bad people who want to hurt you. Out there you can get attacked and eaten by a Hollow. Out there, we have to hide ourselves. People don't trust you because you're different. We always have to run and hide from scary things and from people who don't understand. Out there we have to wait for a Soul Reaper to come by so that we can take their Spirit Energy, and who knows when that will happen. We can't ask. We have to hide from them. They'd think we were freaks or that we're dangerous because of what we have to do to stay alive. Out there, we have no real home. The have to wait, run, hide… We're always so afraid. We never know when we're going to disappear or if something's going to attack us. Don't you see? It's so much better here! In these walls, there are thousands of Soul Reapers. You can't turn around without bumping into one and Soul Reapers have the kind of Spirit Energy that we need to survive. And as long as I'm in this captain's body, they'll bring me all the food I want. They'll give me everything I ask for. This man's a nobleman, too. I'll be able to live the way I used to. Why would I ever want to give all that up to go back to the way I've had to live for the past 100 years?"

She had a good point. Compared to how she was forced to live the past 100 years, why would anyone ever want to go back to that old life when they could have all this?

"But you're taking control of another person's body. Eventually, they're going to figure it out. Byakuya can't stay possessed forever."

"I know that. I'll just leave his body and go into another one. That's all. No one will ever find me. And if I go inside a woman next time, they won't think it as strange if they're acting like a girl because they are one. Here I can have anything I want. By taking control of a captain, they'll do whatever I say. I'll always have Spirit Energy and never have to worry about dying or fading away. My life's better this way!"

"But it's a lie!" Ichigo told her. "You can't keep this up forever. There'll be no end of problems for you, trying to keep everyone straight and finding a new host every time. Besides, it's a lie."

Byakuya turned away from him.

"Come on!" Ichigo shouted at her. "I know you can hear me, so don't bother ignoring me! I'll stand here all day if I have to. Nathan and I have been searching everywhere for you."

"I didn't ask him to."

"Well, he did anyway. We've been through a lot trying to find you and take you back."

"Why? So I can go back out there? Forget it! There was nothing good out there for me! I hated it out there! I like it here! You just wasted your time!" Byakuya's back faced them. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You will if I have to drag you out!" Ichigo shouted at his back. "Don't you even care that Nathan and I went through so much for you?"

"Why would I? It's his job to do that for me. Why you bothered to do it, I don't know or even care. Just leave me alone!"

Ichigo was ready to drag her away. If he could, he would grab her and drag her out of that body himself. But he knew that was impossible to do. This girl was such a brat! What Nathan saw in her, he'd never know.

Nathan. At the thought, Ichigo turned to look at Hitsugaya's body. Everything about him looked the same except for his eyes. Those eyes…

For a moment, Ichigo forgot his rage and stared into Nathan's deep blue eyes.

Reflected in those deep blue eyes of Nathan's was a soul-wrenching sadness. His dark pupils were filled with unfathomable downheartedness, not unlike the melancholy eyes he had before when Byakuya was laughing with her and talking of marriage. But the situation was different now. This time he was hearing it from his lips but with his mistress behind them. Those were her words, this time.

"You're… happier here… with him?" he spoke timidly.

Byakuya's head nodded.

Even though it was Byakuya's head nodding, that didn't make it any easier knowing that it was his mistress doing it. Rosalia was the one nodding.

"Oh." Hitsugaya's head hung low so no one could see his eyes. "I see… Well, I'll just be… I'll just go…" He started to move towards the door, but Ichigo stopped him.

"What the hell, Nathan?" Ichigo growled at him.

Nathan's eyes didn't look at him. "It's fine, Ichigo. She'd rather be here and I don't blame her. If this is what she wants then who am I to stand in her way? It's my job after all to see her happy and fulfill her every wish."

Ichigo grabbed Hitsugaya's boney shoulders and gave him a shake. Nathan's eyes were upon him in an instant, wide with shock. Before he could open his mouth, Ichigo cut him off. He could stand by quietly no longer.

"Shut up, Nathan! I don't give a damn about what you were hired to do! I don't care if that's your job or anything like that! Let's face facts… You're dead! You're not getting paid to do this for her anymore, so why are you still doing it? Force of habit? Because you still think it's your job? We both know the answer to that!"

Nathan's eyes quivered.

"From the moment I met you, all you could talk about was her. How much you wanted to save her. How much you missed her. How much she means to you. How much you owed her. How much you wanted to find her so that you could be with her again. I know that you would have done it more if you hadn't restrained yourself for my sake. I've been in your head, Nathan. I've seen your past. I know how you feel and so do you. I know you're keeping it hidden. Maybe you're even trying to convince yourself that it isn't true, but it is. I know how you feel about her, so there's no way you can just walk away and leave her!"

Nathan's eyes remained on him every second, holding the same fearful sadness in his dark pupils.

"I…" Hitsugaya's voice shook. "I could never give her what she seeks. She's right. Here she can have what I could never give to her. She'll be happier here. She doesn't want to return to the world outside with me and Sashiro. Her place is here with nobility and all the wonderful things she could ever want. I could never give that to her. She's… happier here… without me." He looked like he was crying but there were no tears in his eyes.

"I don't care! All your life, you've been told what to do. You've catered to other people's whims and done their bidding. It's time you say out loud what you want! What makes you happy! You won't be happy if she's here and not with you, right? Then tell her! She's only telling you this because she doesn't know how you feel about her. Tell her."

Nathan's eyes widened in horror and disbelief.

Ichigo pointed. "She's right there. Tell her."

Nathan's eyes fell to the floor, quivering.

"Tell her, Nathan."

His blue eyes were full of dejection and fear. He made no move to speak.

"She'll never know unless you open your mouth and say something. Now tell her."

Still, he did nothing.

"Tell her!"

"I can't!" Nathan's eyes were upon him again. His borrowed body's jaw moved up and down but no words came out. After a while, a small quivering voice whispered to him. "… I can't… I- I just can't… I… I have no right…"

"I don't give a damn about rights, Nathan! These are your feeling and no one can take away your right to express them. Just tell her."

"I can't!"

"Why?"

He moved closer and whispered to Ichigo in a shaky voice. "… I'm… scared."

Ichigo couldn't believe it. "What?"

"I'm scared." Nathan's eyes disappeared behind his lashes. "I'm afraid… I'm afraid of being discarded again. All my life, people have tossed me aside… and…" He swallowed. "And I'm afraid of being rejected."

All this time, was he really afraid of her rejecting his feelings for her? Was that what terrified him so much? That's why he chose to stay at her side in silence?

Ichigo needed to coax him to reveal the truth to her. If she didn't know how he felt about her, what reason would she have to stay?

"Nathan…" Ichigo lowered his voice, as if he was talking to a frustrated child on the verge of tears. "You need to tell her. Otherwise you might lose her forever. Do you want that? If you want her to stay then tell her…"

Hitsugaya's fingers started to fiddle with his baggy sleeves. He said nothing.

"Please tell her how you feel. I know deep down you want to-"

"Of course I do! How could I not? All this time… All this time, I've been telling myself that I… And I… But… I know how I feel. I never intended to but… And I don't want her to… But I can't…"

Ichigo stared him down.

His blue eyes burned like twin flames. "I owe her everything! More than I could ever give her! I know what she needs and what she deserves! All these years, I've lived in her house and catered to her every whim and done whatever I was asked. I grew up with her. Her father told me to look out for her best interest and to take care of her and make sure that she's always provided for. I promised him that. And myself. I promised that to myself. I always want to stay by her side and always protect her. But… But it will never work out the way I wished! I know my place! It's been drilled into my head from childhood! I was taught that there are certain places in society that we must stand and it can never be changed. She's a rich heiress with good pedigree and high education. I was hired to be her plaything and take care of her. I was born into a poor family. I was hired to work for her. I'm to serve her! I will always be a servant boy and she will always be a charming, rich, beautiful woman. So how am I supposed to tell someone like that that I love her!"

It was all the unspoken feelings inside his kind heart that made his mouth speak reflexively before his brain had consciously put the words together. It was a frantic cry to keep her from leaving him, even if it wasn't meant to be. The love he held in his chest for her was burning passionately. He loved her. He had just spoken that one word that was so hard for him to say aloud. By the time he realized what he had said in such a loud voice, it was too late.

Nathan's eyes were wide with horror as they turned to meet hers. Hitsugaya's face matched his snow-white hair. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Byakuya's face was soft and curious. Rosalia's eyes in his sockets were windows to the real person in that body. She was just as surprised as Nathan but not nearly as frightened.

"What did you just say?" a feminine voice asked.

Nathan's eyes remained glued to hers, unable to look away. As long as his eyes were fixed on hers, Nathan couldn't see the body of a man sitting before him. All he could see was her. His mistress.

He stood staring at her with fearful uncertainty. "I…" His voice was shaking and he kept playing with his sleeves. "I… care very much for you… I care deeply for you, mistress."

His voice grew louder and more confident as he spoke.

"I was just a boy when my family discarded me. They were never happy with me. I was a burden to them. The man who bought me treated me horribly and beat me everyday and cursed at me. I was worthless to everyone I came in contact with and they weren't afraid to tell it to my face."

For all his young life, he had been terrified and distraught. He lay sleepless every night in bed, hearing his family talk about his faults, wondering what he was going to fail at next and wonder if he would ever get it right. His family was poor and he only caused them problems. Sold and abandoned by his family, he was passed from one stranger to another whose ways confused and frightened him. He never had a relationship with anyone, not even his own family, that didn't involve beatings or being told how worthless he was. His own family were strangers in his eyes.

"But you were different. You saw me as I was and took me in. You wanted to help me. You were the first one to ever want me. You helped me. Where everyone just gave up on me or never even tried, you didn't. You- you never gave up and you never said that I wasn't worth your time. You comforted me when I felt so alone and worthless. I was so scared and you told me that it was alright. That you would help me and you did. The dark clouds above my head cleared and I could finally see the light. For the first time ever, I felt hopeful. I had something to be happy for and it was wonderful."

Finally he was given to Rosalia. He was frightened and alone, and the harder he tried to stop crying, the harder he cried. Everything changed for him when Rosalia had taken him in her arms and spoken the first kind words he had ever been given. His life was given meaning at that moment.

"You blessed me with the things I never thought possible. I know how to read and write thanks to you, and that's something that many people take for granted. What was out of reach for my family I now could have in my hands. I had a home, even if it was borrowed. I could eat the food from your table at every meal and sit at your side if you wished. You treated me as your friend and not as a toy you bought. You cared for me and in turn I cared for you. I played every game you asked. I did everything you told me to. I made you laugh and smile. I was so happy."

His eyes started to fill with tears.

"I was happy. Something I never thought I could feel, I was feeling everyday when I was with you. Your father told me that my job was to take care of you and entertain you whenever you wished. I was to keep you company and play with you. I was to do as you said and make you happy. So long as I did that, I could stay. But…"

Nathan's eyes glistened with tears but they never spilled. His voice wasn't shacking so much anymore. He wasn't even trying to put his feelings into words anymore. It was coming so naturally to him now. He was speaking from the heart and it was so very cleansing.

"But over the years… Without even realizing it… Without my knowing it, I grew so very close to you. When I did your bidding, I did it without thinking of it as my job, but as my duty. I stayed at your side and watched you grow up. And I in turn did the same. I grew up and learned so much. Everyone in that house had become like my family and I cared for them all. But for some reason, it was different with you. I didn't look at you as my sister or as my mistress as much as I had in the past. Not even as a friend. When I did as you said, I did it to make you happy. Not because it was my job or my duty, but because I wanted to. Even if there was no reward in it for me, I would do it all again. I would always do as you say no matter what, just to see you smile."

Her eyes glistened as well at his sincere words.

"I… I grew up with you and did as you said and never asked for anything in return. I did your bidding everyday of my life. I watched you grow up into a beautiful young woman. I grew up watching you smile. I played games with you and chased you around, hearing you laugh. I grew up at your side, hearing my name spoken from your beautiful lips. And somewhere during those long years, without my realizing it… I fell in love with you. Without my meaning to, I did. Without a thought as to what I was doing, I fell for you. It just happened. And was so natural, like breathing in and out. I want to give you everything. I want to show you how much I care. But mostly, I want to repay you for what you've done for me. For all that you have done."

He had wanted to comfort her the way she had comforted him that day, but he could not. What she had done for him could never be measured or put into words. So he had dedicated his whole life to serving her. He would care for her and give her everything she wanted. It was no longer just a job for him, it was him repaying a dept. But over the years his intentions had changed and he no longer served her because it was his job or to repay her kindness. He wanted to do it. It was a feeling that could not be explained, but felt. It was in everything he did, in everything he said. He loved catering to her. He loved her. He had fallen for the master's only daughter.

He knelt to the ground, staring into her eyes, reflecting his.

"I'm the servant who fell in love with his mistress. I fell and I fell hard. I love you. I love you hard. I love you deep. I love you true. I'm so in love with you, Rosalia. For reasons I'm still not sure why, I've hidden it from myself and from you. Maybe I wasn't willing to accept the fact to myself or perhaps it was that I was afraid of being turned down. Possibly it's because I know that you could never be with a servant, a beautiful rich woman as you are. Even in death, I still serve you. I have followed you. Even in this strange new world living as we are, I will always do as you say. I will stay with you forever. When you're hurt or scared, I will care for you. I'll do whatever it takes to see you smile again."

If her smile was the reward, 100 years of suffering, running, hiding, living this half-life was no more than a moment and every heartache and pain would wash away. And he would do it all over again just to see her happy. Just knowing that kept him moving. He wanted her happiness, no matter who was responsible for it. But knowing that he was the one who brought her such a wonderful, joyful smile meant the world to him.

Her eyes filled with tears as she listened.

"I love you with every ounce of my being. But to respect your father's wishes, I must step aside. You're far better than that. You're too precious to be seen with the likes of me. A woman like you deserves better. Even if you don't love me back, that's ok. I'll just continue loving you in silence the way I have up 'til now. And if to see you happy again I must step aside, then so shall it be. But I will always love you, even if my feelings are never returned. That's ok. I don't need you to love me back. I'll continue doing what you say. But there is one thing I cannot do. I cannot stop loving you. So please do not request that I abandon my feelings for you because I just can't."

The silence that fell after his confession brought him great uneasiness. His eyes broke from hers. For a moment, he felt that she was going to order him out or tell him how embarrassing this was. But she never did. Instead, her words were spoken very sweetly and gently, as if she were speaking to a frightened puppy.

"What makes you think that I would ever ask you to do that?"

His head shot up and once again their eyes met.

"After all the time we've spent together, how could you ever think that I would ever reject you? I feel the same!"

His jaw dropped in shock. "Wh… what?"

"As childish as I may act, I've grown up, too. I'm a woman now and old enough to know what love is. I feel it, too. Nathan, I love you, too. All the things you've done for me, how could I not? The things I asked for, the things I didn't. You never left my side for an instant. Even when I ran off on my own to explore, you searched endlessly for me."

For years he had shielded her body with his own. When nightmares kept her awake, he would stay with her until she fell asleep, talking and holding her hand when it was offered to him. When she ran, he wasn't too far behind, chasing after her. He kept her happy playing childish games and making her laugh. But mostly, he kept her happy by simply being there at her side. No one could duplicate what he had done for her over the years. Men can try all they want but it would be all for naught. No one could do it the way he did. No one could make her feel the way she felt about him anymore than he could feel that way for another girl.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you or anything like that but I… I never knew how you felt about me! You never told me so I never knew. If you had, I wouldn't have been so careless. Once you say that you love me, I can say it. That's how it works."

"Really? The man's supposed to confess first?"

"How else is she to know? Now that I know, I can say it back. I love you, Nathan!"

They clasped hands and moved even closer. Nathan's eyes had never held such happiness before. He looked as if he had just stared into heaven itself. He was holding his one true love, staring into the eyes of an angel. At last, their feelings for each other were realized.

There was so much to say. There was so much to do. But they chose not to. There was nothing more that mattered. They didn't have to say it. They felt it. Instead, they moved even closer. Their eyes closed and their lips puckered.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold on, there! Time out!" Ichigo cut them off short, covering his eyes with one hand while flailing the other. "Have you looked at yourselves? You're both still _guys! _Do that when you get back into your own bodies!"

They both looked down at themselves. Nathan was still in Hitsugaya's body and Rosalia was in Byakuya's. For them to kiss now would be extremely awkward, especially if someone walked in on them.

"Oh, right… Sorry…"

There was a crash down the hall followed by screaming.

"For the love of God, now what?"

* * *

They confessed! Way to go, Nathan!

Please review! ^-^


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Ichigo looked out into the hall, but saw nothing which meant that the source of the sound was further away. He looked back into the room. There was a good chance that it was Rodger so he couldn't let these two in the line of fire. "You two stay here. I'll go out there and see what's up."

"No." Hitsugaya, or rather Nathan, got to his feet. "I'm going, too."

"No, you stay put. You're weak enough as it is."

"But I'm in a captain's body. As long as I'm in him, I have all his powers. If I get out, then I'm vulnerable. Besides, this is your fight as well as mine. Remember, I have to clear my name and if it's that madman, then I have a right to come along!"

"Me, too!" Rosalia stood up, still manipulating Byakuya's body.

"No, you must stay."

"What? No!" Byakuya stomped his foot on the ground childishly, very outlandish of his true character. "Why can't I come along?"

"Because it's too dangerous. Please, mistress, stay here and wait for us to return."

"I don't want to! Lovers have to stay together. Besides, we still haven't kissed yet. We have to in order to make it official."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Who writes these rules?"

"Please, mistress…" Thinking fast, Nathan got a great idea to convince her to stay. "If you promise to stay in this room no matter what, I'll bring back an armful of pink roses."

Her eyes sparkled. "Really?"

"Yes. And if we make it through this, I'll… Uh, I'll show you this really neat toy that can walk and talk on its own. You'll love it."

She hopped up and down, controlling all of Byakuya's movements. "Really? Oh, so cool! Ok, it's a deal! I'll stay right here in this room. And I'll stay in this body so no one will find me."

"Great. I'll be straight back, I promise." Nathan ran to Ichigo's side and closed the door behind them.

Ichigo gave him a crossed look. "By that walking, talking toy, you didn't mean Kon, did you?"

"You wanted her to stay, didn't you?"

They ran to the end of the hall and saw several Squad 4 members running the other way, some carrying injured people on their backs. One looked at the boy at Ichigo's side.

"Captain Hitsugaya! We need your help! Please do something!"

"Uh…" That may have been Hitsugaya's body but that wasn't him in control. She was talking to Nathan, but he couldn't let her know that. He had to play along. "Of course. What's the problem?"

She pointed back down the hall. "It's Kira from Squad 3. He's gone crazy! He keeps attacking anyone who gets near. We haven't been able to calm him down or anything. No one can even get close enough to give him a sedative. There's no way we can get him to stop!"

_Rodger_… Ichigo knew what this meant. "Don't worry. We'll handle it. Let's go, Toshiro."

"Uh, right."

They ran to the end of the next hall and found exactly what the girl was talking about. Kira was going crazy! He had a Soul Reaper in one hand and was fighting off another with his sword arm. He didn't even look like Kira anymore, but a raging bull trapped in a corner. He was even bellowing like one. A small Squad 4 member tried to come at him from behind but was squished when Kira fell backwards into the wall, pinning him down. A woman came at him from the side, sword out and ready. Kira threw the man from his hand into her, the force of it all causing her to drop her sword and fall into the next hall.

"Lieutenant!" another man pleaded with him. "Izuru, please stop! What's the meaning of all this?"

Kira charged at him with his sword clutched in both hands. He pinned the man up against the wall and snarled in his face like a hungry wolf.

"Why are you attacking us? What's made you act this way?"

He didn't answer. It was as if he had lost his ability to speak. He could only growl and bellow at them like an animal.

"Kira!"

He didn't listen. He moved his blade closer to the man's neck.

"Izuru! Stop!" Ichigo screamed at him.

Hearing his voice, Kira turned. The moment he saw them, he hissed like an angry crocodile.

"Put him down and back away now!"

Kira actually smiled at him. But it was a sinister smile like a madman on the verge of killing his victim. He held his sword tightly and hissed, "Raise Your Head, Wabisuke!" His blade curved, forming three sides of a square reminiscent of a hook. His smile spread.

Hitsugaya gulped and moved behind Ichigo, fearfully.

"Captain Hitsugaya, please help us!"

He flinched. That's right. He was Hitsugaya now. He had his body and all of his powers. He could actually help Ichigo now. He took his sword from Ichigo and held it clumsily. He had never held one of these before. Nathan had no time to practice. This was live. He had to try his best in this fight.

Kira threw the man to the floor and went after Ichigo first. Ichigo managed to hold him back very easily. But Kira was only just beginning. "Stay out of my way, cur." He jumped back and took a cheap shot at Ichigo's legs. He easily avoided it. The same Squad 4 member from before took out a needle and snuck up on Kira from behind. Despite no one drawing attention to her, Kira spotted her and attacked.

"No!"

Kira grabbed her, cast the needle aside and held her from behind, one arm around her neck, the other pinning her arm behind her back. He applied pressure to her throat and she choked, gasping for air.

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" came Hitsugaya's worried voice.

"That's the idea, runt." Kira's voice didn't sound like him at all. He sounded so psychotic. His voice reminded Ichigo a lot of his own Hollow. He had that same look in his eyes and same twisted smile. He pushed down on the girl's arm and up on her throat. At this rate, something was going to snap and break. Whether it be her neck, her arms or her spine, no one could tell.

"Kira, put her down, now!"

He only laughed. "What will you do, huh? What's the matter? Aren't you going to fight me? We were having so much fun! Too scared?"

He increased pressure and the girl cried out in pain. "Aarugh!"

"Stop it!"

He started laughing, loud and insane. This wasn't Kira at all. "God, this feels so good! Why the hell would I stop?"

"Because this isn't the real you!" Ichigo yelled. "Izuru, you got bitten by a man named Rodger who can make you act like this! I know it sounds crazy, but look at yourself. How can you not believe it when this is how you've become? This isn't like you at all! You've got to know that!"

"Of course I do."

Ichigo stopped. "What, you do?"

"Sure, I do! I even remember being bitten. Let me tell you, it was pretty painful. Never had a guy do that to me before. Sharp teeth." He rubbed his neck with his shoulder, indicating where he was bitten. "But you know what? I don't really care about that! I don't care at all!"

"But look at yourself! This isn't you!"

"I know that and I'm fine with it. I like being this way. I feel so powerful and free. It's very intoxicating." He inhaled deeply with a look of elation on his face. "Why would I ever want to stop and go back to the way I was?"

"Because you're hurting people!"

"So what? I kind of like it." He pulled on the girl's arms and her bones started to crack loudly. She screamed.

"Stop that!"

Kira smiled at him and stuck out his tongue. "Make me, you filthy cur. Come at me and see what happens!"

"Ichigo, he's egging us on," Nathan warned him using Hitsugaya's voice.

"I know." If they made a move, the girl might end up dead. If they did nothing, she would only keep getting hurt to the point where she would die anyway. What else could the do? Ichigo looked over Kira's should and smiled. "Now, Renji!"

"Huh?" Kira turned, but no one was there. Turning back around, he saw Ichigo in his face, one hand on his sword, the other on the girl. Kira released her in order to avoid the blade. "That was a dirty trick!"

Ichigo threw her to Hitsugaya. "Yeah, so? It's no more than what you were doing only I wasn't hurting anyone. At least not yet!" He swung his sword at Kira's head. He ducked and swung back.

Nathan's eyes looked over the girl for injuries. "You seem fine. No cuts or anything. But your bones probably suffered the most. Nothing seems broken though so you should be ok."

"Captain Hitsugaya, please help Ichigo. He can't stop Kira on his own."

"I know that but…" He had to try. "Just run, ok? I'll handle this here." He took up his sword and pointed it at Kira. Now what?

"Hyah!" Kira slashed Ichigo's sword with his, sending off sparks. He slashed him again and again, and with each slash, Ichigo sword felt just a little bit heavier than before. He had forgotten about Kira's zanpakuto's ability! Kira had him against the wall and was ready to slash his body this time.

Nathan shut his eyes and charged in with his sword straight out. Kira saw him and jumped aside. The small captain stopped in his tracks and looked up. Kira was hovering over his body, sword pointed at him. "Ah..!"

"Die!" He plunged the sword down. Hitsugaya jumped aside and rolled to the other side of the hall. Kira slashed his sword with his. And again and again. Soon Hitsugaya could no longer lift it. He struggled hard but couldn't do it. His eyes widened as he looked into Kira's. Suddenly, Kira stopped. "Wait a minute…"

Hitsugaya's hands kept trying to lift the sword as Kira moved closer to him. Their eyes met.

"You're not Hitsugaya."

"Um… Maybe?"

Kira's eyes darkened. "You thought that you could make a fool of me, dogsbody? Huh? Is that it?" He raised his sword. "Don't mess with me!"

Ichigo tackled Kira aside and pinned him to the floor. "What are you thinking? You don't even know how to use one of those!"

"I- I can try!" Nathan gripped the sword and tried to make ice appear the way Hitsugaya did before. Nothing was happening. He banged his fist on the sword's handle. "How do you work this thing?"

"I told you! Just stay back!"

With a roar, Kira pushed Ichigo off his body and into the floor. Now he had the upper hand. "Die, you worthless piece of trash!"

"You first!" Ichigo pushed back.

Kira pushed harder, keeping Ichigo on his back. "I swear, I'm going to rip your face off with my teeth!"

"Fat chance!" Ichigo pushed him off and sat on top this time. Kira rolled and Ichigo went tumbling. They rolled over and over each other again and again.

Nathan stood trying to think of what to do next. This sword was useless and he had no idea how to perform anything the Soul Reapers knew how to do. But he had to help Ichigo.

The two were on their feet again, in a massive first fight. Ichigo punched Kira repeatedly in the face. Kira punched him back, missing a couple of times. Kira then took a handful of Ichigo's hair and dragged him over to the wall, smashing his face into the glass window. Ichigo avoided the jagged shards by dropping to his knees and falling to the floor. He lay on his back like a turtle on its shell, leading Kira to believe that he won. The first opening he got, Ichigo kicked Kira in the stomach, catapulting him out the broken window. Ichigo stood up and looked out to see where he had landed. He wasn't too far. Face dripping in blood, Ichigo climbed out the window and after Kira.

Nathan hurried to the window. They weren't far. He finally knew what he could do to help, but it was risky and it had to be fast. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth wide on the exhale, leaving Hitsugaya's body. Now free of Nathan's control, Hitsugaya no longer had anything to keep him up and fell to the ground. Nathan stuck out his hand to protect his head from hitting the floor and gently lowered him to the ground. He checked to see if Hitsugaya was breathing. Hitsugaya gave a soft moan and turned his head away. Satisfied, Nathan hurried after Ichigo, his body already starting to vanish.

* * *

Ichigo rolled to a stop and knelt on one knee, staring back at Kira. He was good, even possessed by an evil personality. If anything, that made him even more vicious. But this wasn't like the last time. Kira was more sadistic and corrupted than the others had been. What had happened to make him change like this? What was going on with Rodger?

Kira raised his sword. "I'm going to enjoy killing you, filth!"

Ichigo looked behind Kira and his face changed. Thinking that it was another trick, Kira ignored it. He should have looked. Nathan jumped on him from behind and wrapped his arms around his torso. Kira turned his head as far as it would go and saw Nathan's half disappearing body pressed to his.

"Get off me!"

"Nathan, what are you..? Your body!"

The blond man was nothing more than a couple of arms, a head and half a torso. His legs were completely gone and so was his stomach. His chest was already starting to disappear.

"Why the hell did you leave Toshiro's body if you were in this bad shape?"

"So I could do this!" Nathan bit the back of Kira's neck.

"Gahh! Get off me, bastard! Get off!"

Kira twisted and turned his body this way and that trying to throw Nathan off. Ichigo tried to help hold him down for Nathan, but he couldn't get close with all of his flailing. Nathan's body was still vanishing. He had to do something to help. Ichigo threw himself onto Kira and held him down. Kira thrashed again, slamming his sword's hilt into Ichigo's head. Ichigo shut his eyes tight and held on.

Soon, Kira started to lose the strength to put up a fight. He dropped his sword to the ground. "Stop it. Get off." He no longer had the strength to even yell anymore. Nathan sucked out his Spirit Energy, one glistening blue thread after another. Kira's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he stopped moving.

Nathan and Ichigo released him and he toppled over to the ground with a thud. Nathan checked him for signs of life. "He'll be ok. He just fainted was all." He looked down at his own body. He was solid once again. He made it in time. Next he looked at Ichigo, who wasn't looking very good. "Are you ok?"

Ichigo staggered, unable to get the feeling back in his legs. "I don't feel so good…" He was slurring his speech.

"Did you get hurt? Where did he get you?"

Ichigo fought to stay conscious. Blood loss and the blow to the head was taking its toll on him. His vision was failing him. Ichigo pointed to his head. "He got me…" He couldn't finish. His eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground. The last thing he saw was Nathan's feet running towards him. Nathan's voice sounded like a distant echo as he blacked out.

Ichigo opened his eyes. Once again, he found himself in the past. In Nathan's memory. He was standing in the hall outside a room. From inside, he heard coughing. Curiosity got the better of him and walked through the door and into the room.

It was a lot smaller than some of the other rooms, but it was quite large and was well-furnished. Potted plants were in every corner of the room and the French window was opened a crack letting fresh air pour into the room. In a large bed against the far wall was a very sick Nathan. He was coughing and hacking into his blankets. He looked feverish. He rolled onto his back, facing the ceiling, allowing Ichigo a full view of his flush face. His long blond hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead and cheeks. He looked horrible. Ichigo felt sorry for him and wanted to help him. But he knew that there was nothing he could do. This was the past. He couldn't interfere.

The door to his bedroom opened with a soft knock from the other side. "Lunch."

Nathan turned weakly to the door. "Rodger…" he said hoarsely.

Ichigo spun. "Rodger?"

The man standing in the doorway was an older gentleman in a black suit. He had short, well- trimmed black hair and brown eyes. He looked like a very fit man, too. Even though the suit covered most of his body, Ichigo could see the muscles he was sporting underneath. Ichigo was filled with rage just by looking at him. He wanted to kill him right here and be done with it. But again, that couldn't be done and he knew it.

Rodger walked over to the dresser and sat the tray of food down. "I brought you something to help settle your stomach."

Nathan turned away, coughing again. "I'm not all that hungry today, Rodger. I'm sorry to make the cooks work like this only to turn away their food."

"You have to eat so you can get better. You'll like this. It's broth."

Nathan coughed into his blanket. "Very well…" he said weakly.

Rodger turned his back to Nathan and started to prepare the food on the tray for eating.

Nathan kept his gaze to the open window. "How is Rosalia fairing without me?"

"She has other servants. She's managing fine. Don't worry. I'm seeing to her every need."

Nathan coughed again. "Without her father…" A coughing fit cut him off.

"Don't talk. You'll just make matters worse for yourself."

Ichigo looked at Rodger's back. He was taking a long time to prepare food that had already been cooked. Just how long did it take to serve soup to someone? Suspicious, Ichigo moved closer. There was no fear of Rodger spotting him, so Ichigo moved around to the front of the taller man. There was a bowl of hot soup on the tray and a small dish of crackers resting next to it. A glass of water had been placed at the top of the tray on top of a small coaster. And a napkin was set aside folded around a spoon. It looked ready to eat so what was taking Rodger so long?

He watched Rodger take out something from inside his jacket and unscrew the cap. Ichigo moved in for a closer look. It was dish soap. He watched helplessly as Rodger poured it into the broth and stirred it with the unwrapped spoon.

_You bastard..!_

Finished, Rodger tucked the bottle away and brought Nathan his soup. He helped Nathan sit up and set the tray down on his legs. "Eat all of it. You need the nutrients to get better."

Nathan struggled to lift his spoon. "But I don't feel any better, no matter how much I eat. I seem to be getting worse. There's no improvement in my condition at all…"

"Give it time, boy." Rodger helped him lift his spoon. "In the meantime, I will take care of Rosalia. You needn't worry about her. I'll do what I can in your stead."

Nathan drank the soup offered to him.

* * *

That son of a..! Why is it always the butler?

Please review! ^-^


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

"Ichigo? Ichigo, can you hear me? Ichigo, wake up! Ichigo!"

He felt Nathan's hands on his shoulders, shaking him awake. The memory in his head faded away as he opened his eyes and saw the ground under his face. That's right. He had collapsed after the fight. With Nathan's help, Ichigo sat up.

"Take it slow, Ichigo. You fainted. I think it was from that blow to the head or from all that blood loss. Try to sit still for a minute."

Ichigo rubbed his throbbing head. He could feel a bump developing beneath the surface of his scalp. "How long was I out?"

"Not long. Only a couple of minutes."

That's when he remembered.

"You idiot!" Ichigo shot Nathan a mean glare. "What the hell were you thinking, running in like that? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Nathan stammered and fiddled with his sleeves again. "Uh, well, I…"

"You were half gone! You were disappearing! You could have died! Why did you do that? I thought that if you stayed in Toshiro's body, you would be safe. So why did you leave?"

"Because I wanted to help you, Ichigo, and it was the only way I could. I knew that if I got a hold of him, I could suck out some of his Spirit Energy to weaken him and sustain myself. In order to do that, I had to leave the body that I was in and work fast. It worked, anyway. Kira's calmed down and passed out over there."

"But what if you had missed? What if you couldn't get to him in time? Then what? Just disappear and leave Rosalia alone?"

"I've put you through too much trouble already, Ichigo. I had to help you somehow. Besides…" He looked down. "Besides, Sashiro can take care of her if something were to happen."

"But it's _you _that she cares about, remember? She said so herself back there. With you gone, then what? You both just confessed your love to each other, so why are you throwing your life away like that just to help me? I could handle myself, you know."

Ichigo expected Nathan to look resentful that Ichigo was arguing with him over a good deed or maybe even a little pleased that his love had been returned by the woman he loves. But the expression he got from him was a look of sadness. No, more like bittersweet. Why did he look like that?

"Oh, Ichigo…" he sighed with a halfhearted smile. "I'm very happy to hear that she loves me back. I'm… I'm really over the moon to hear that from her. I really am glad to hear it. I like the feeling of knowing that someone loves me back, but…" He shut his eyes, looking as if he were about to start crying, but the smile was still on his face. "But sadly, even if we both feel that way for each other, we can never be wed."

"Why not? Because you need someone to marry you, is that it?"

He shook his head. "No, no. That's not it… It's because we're not allowed to get married. Her father must approve of the marriage or her guardian in order for that to happen. We may continue to see each other, but we cannot partake in wedded bliss, as it were."

Ichigo's face fell. So that was the reason? Even if they cared about each other and felt the same way for one another, they couldn't get married without permission? It seemed like the whole world was trying to keep them apart.

"To my great delight, I was able to hear those words from her… The words I've dreamt about for so long. I can die happy just knowing that she felt that way about me. All I ever wanted was to love her and now that I know that she would not only allow me that, but to also return those feelings to me is… it's more than I could ever ask for." Nathan looked up at the sky as if he could see heaven itself. He looked so happy. "That is enough for me. After all, what kind of life can I offer to her anyway? I'm not rich, I have no home to provide for her. I can't buy her any of the beautiful clothes that she wants or the food that she hungers for or anything. I can't give her anything more than my endless love. But even I know that I cannot support her and give her a happy life in a dream-come-true."

"Nathan, she doesn't need all that stuff to be happy."

He gave a weak chuckle that sounded like a snort. "Ichigo, that was her life. For the past 100-something years, she hasn't had any of the things that she had back then and as a result, she hasn't been happy in a long time. Tell me, what kind of life can I give to her? Me, a servant with nothing but hopes and dreams who cannot even marry her?"

"Yes, what kind of life is that for someone like her?"

They both jumped. That was a new voice. A very familiar voice. But how could that be? How could a voice be familiar is they never heard it before?

The two jumped to their feet and looked around. "Who..?" There was no one around. "Who's there?"

"My, my… Jumpy, aren't we?"

Nathan's face turned pale. "Wait… Could it..? Rodger! That's Rodger's voice!"

The man laughed. "Very good. After all these years, you still remember the sound of my voice, eh, dogsbody?"

That's why it sounded familiar to Ichigo. He had heard it in his vision.

That vision… Ichigo remembered Nathan's coughing and that soup. His blood boiled. Rodger was the culprit. He was responsible for Nathan getting so sick. He had poisoned his broth those many years ago. And for what purpose?

"Get out here and show yourself!" Ichigo pushed Nathan aside and screamed at the building surrounding them. "Show yourself, you bastard!"

"Ichigo..?" Nathan had no idea what had gotten Ichigo so worked up all of a sudden.

The man chuckled smugly. "As you wish, boy."

Ichigo waited. They heard footsteps growing louder off to their right. They turned and saw his long shadow cast upon the wall. He walked out into the light and his echoing footsteps stopped once in full view.

"My God…"

"R- Rodger..?" Nathan's voice trembled. "Wh- what happened to you?"

This wasn't the same person Ichigo had seen in his last vision, although it did resemble him. The only difference between him now and the one back then was that this one had flesh as white as snow and yellow eyes. His dark hair was pointed like spikes and he had unusually long fingernails, like claws.

"It's like he's… a Hollow."

Rodger chuckled again. "Yes. Funny thing, you see… It developed over the years. My skin was the first to turn. Then my hair and so forth. Very interesting, don't you think?"

"Rodger, you're turning into those Hollow things!" Nathan cried.

"A Hollow?" He looked perplexed. "Oh, yes… Those strange, frightening creatures with white masks and holes in their chests. Yes, I remember them."

This man didn't appear to be a madman. He seemed very classy. So if all those people got his personality, then why weren't they acting like this person? Why were they all out of control and crazed?

Ichigo figured it out after giving it some thought. "That's why."

"Why what?"

"Why all those people went crazy after you bit them. It's because of your Hollow transformation. They got part of your personality, but it's too unstable for them to handle so they went berserk. They got both your traits and the Hollow's persona. That's why they went crazy and tried to kill us. They were out of control because of your Hollow side!"

He smiled. "Interesting thought, I must say… Very nice. But remember, they did get a bit of me as well. Of course, because of the Hollow persona, those traits may have gotten a bit exaggerated, or 'enhanced' as it were." Rodger looked casually down at Kira's lifeless body. "Even this one went out of control. Couldn't be helped." He lifted his foot and kicked Kira in the head lightly. He made no movement.

"Stop that!" Ichigo yelled.

Rodger glanced up. "Don't worry. He's alright. Just won't move for a good while. You really did a number on him, didn't you? Tsk, tsk."

Ichigo reached over his back for his sword only to find that he didn't have it on him. He looked across the battlefield and found it lying a few feet away in a small blood pool. There was no way he would be able to reach it before Rodger had time to notice. But what did he have to worry about? Rodger didn't have a weapon. No, that wasn't all true. He was starting to Hollowfy. Ichigo couldn't get ahead of himself on this one. He had no idea what Rodger was capable of and he also had to worry about a helpless Kira and Nathan who were too close to the action if something started. Ichigo couldn't risk them getting hurt. And besides, Nathan needed to hide. Everyone was still looking for him. This was no time to fight.

But this man had done something unforgivable to Nathan. When he was sick, he fed him tainted soup to make his condition worse. He was trying to kill him slowly. But why? That couldn't go unpunished to Ichigo. In his eyes, there was no forgiving such a thing. What could Nathan have done to deserve that? He had to know. He had to teach this horrible man a lesson. But in that vision, Nathan couldn't see what he was doing. His back was to him while he laid in bed, sick as a dog. Nathan probably didn't know.

The truth had to be told. Even if Nathan had no idea, he was going to now. He deserved an explanation. They both did. Why? Why would Rodger do that to him? Why?

"Rodger…"

He grinned at him sweetly, as if he had just been asked to join him for tea. "Yes?"

"Nathan's bitten me before. And as a result, I got to see some of his memories."

"Good for you."

"In the last vision I got, I saw Nathan lying in bed when he was sick. You came in to give him some soup."

Rodger's smile started to fade. "Correct."

"Nathan never saw you because you had your back to him. He didn't know, did he?"

The man at his side turned his head to look at him. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Tell him, Rodger." Ichigo's eyes locked with his yellow ones. "Tell him what you did."

Nathan exchanged looks from him to Rodger.

After a while, Rodger spoke with incredible ease. "I'm sure whatever you are accusing me of is true. But could you be more specific?"

"When Nathan was sick, did you poison his soup?"

It took Rodger a little longer to respond this time. Then he confessed. "Yes."

Nathan's body stiffened in shock and his mouth clenched with distress. "Wh… what?"

"You were keeping him sick, weren't you? Why?" Ichigo wasted no time, bombarding him with questions.

Rodger treated it as a pleasant conversation on a sunny afternoon. "Yes, I was keeping him ill. I had hoped that after a while his body would give out and he would die."

"What stopped you?"

Rodger looked from Ichigo to Nathan. Upon seeing his face, his yellow eyes darkened slightly, looking at him with pure hatred. "Because she got involved. That's why."

"She?"

Nathan blinked, figuring it out first. "R- Rosalia?"

"Yes."

Ichigo didn't wait for anyone to speak. He wanted to know why. That's all he cared about now. "Why, Rodger? Why did you do that? What did Nathan ever do to you?"

His eyes flashed a bright gold. "Why? Why, you ask? It's because of him, that's why! Do you know what my job was in that mansion? I was her father's butler. But first, I was his business partner. I did everything that old man couldn't do on his own. I scheduled his meetings, I organized his files and his study, me, me, me! I did it all! I did all the work and he got all the credit for it! He was the brilliant man and I was just his assistant. Assistant, me? We were supposed to be partners, damn it!"

Rodger's cool, calm demeanor changed. Now Ichigo could see some of that malice that he had to fight before. It really was Rodger after all.

"I wasn't paid very much, either. Not only that, but I had to travel miles to get to his home study everyday. So he offered me a second job along with room and board in his own home. I was made into his damn butler! Someone of my expertise and intelligence reduced to that? That man had no idea what he had done! I was being ordered around by an idiot! He was always telling me what to do! Always ordering me around! He never listened to what I had to say at all! Not once!"

There was that attitude he saw before. So that was were that 'don't tell me what to do' phrase came from.

"Then he was brought into the picture!" Rodger pointed an accusing finger at Nathan who was still standing by Ichigo's side in stunned silence. "That boy could never do anything right and he was from a poor family. The lowest of the low was brought into their home of his daughter's request. And why? Just to entertain her? To be her new plaything? He has no class at all but was brought up to act as though he did. Utterly ridiculous!"

"Why did you try to kill him? Because you were jealous? Was that it?"

He snorted at Ichigo's theory. "No. It was because of that old man I worked for. The fool… The young mistress was grieving with him at the time the will was being read. Everyone still had their jobs and were allowed to continue living their as long as they continued to work. The mistress was given all the possessions and all the riches and everything, of course. Then I read what I was to have. Being such an important person, I figured that I would get a princely sum myself or become the mistress's guardian. That way, I would get a share of the treasure as it were."

The black spikes on his head grew, along with Rodger's rage.

"But when I looked, I got no more than the other servants. When she got everything, she got freedom, too. But that wasn't all. It was what _he_ got that really made my blood boil!"

"What?"

Rodger's eyes were burning. "I thought that if I married her, then I could get a cut of her wealth. But as it turns out, that couldn't happen because the marriage had to be approved."

"Yeah…" Ichigo already knew this. "She couldn't marry because there was no one to approve of it."

Rodger laughed manically. "No, no, no! You don't understand! Someone was appointed to approve of who she would wed."

"Who?"

"HIM!" Rodger's finger shook as he pointed directly at Nathan.

The young man's body went rigid and his knees shook, threatening to give out on him. His blue eyes were the widest they had ever been. His mouth moved, but his voice was no longer working. But Ichigo could read his lips. 'What'. That was his unspoken question.

"You!" Rodger shrieked. "You were allowed to approve of who she would marry! You! I knew you would never allow me to wed her if you had known, so I kept it from you all these years. I never told you." As he spoke, his voice became calmer but developed a hunting tone. "I got an idea that night. I knew that with you out of the picture, they would have no choice but to give the title to me. No one else was qualified. But I couldn't just kill you. Oh, no. That would have been too obvious. I had to make it look natural. Not even accidental. Then you got ill. That was my chance. So I began to poison your food. Little by little, you became worse. And no one suspected a thing."

Nathan's legs could bear his weight no longer and he slumped to his knees and sat on the ground. His face was filled with repulsion and shock. This was too much for him to handle. Sweat ran from his pallid skin down his face and onto his legs. His body shook.

"My plan was going well," Rodger continued. "But the mistress grew concerned for you and tried anything she could to help. She started to take the soup from me and bring it in for you herself. At first, it seemed fine. But then, she said that she would eat it with you so the cooks wouldn't think that you refused their cooking and wasted their time. That was when it all backfired. If she ate it too, then she would also get ill. And if that happened, then she would also be at risk of dying. So I stopped. There was no point, you see. If she died, then we would all get nothing, including me. After all, she hadn't written a will of her own yet so her money would go to the government or be distributed in other ways and I would get nothing."

"So this was all about money, huh?" Ichigo couldn't remember a time when he felt so angry.

"That and I hated him. I still hate him. How is it that someone like him, a worthless piece of rubbish, gets all the benefits of high society? Why did he get to have such say like that? What gives him the right, makes him worthy to approve of her marriage?"

"Because unlike you, he cares!" Ichigo shouted at him. "That's why. Her father didn't want her to go to just anybody. He wanted to know that she would be taken care of and kept safe. He wanted her to go to somebody that cares about her, not just her needs but her as a person as well! Nathan is that person. He shares the same wants her father had. He would approve the right man for her to marry. He wouldn't let her go to just anyone. They had to fit all the qualifications of a good husband. That's why! Nathan and her father don't want her to go to someone who's only interested in money! Unlike you, Nathan loves her heart and soul! That's the kind of man she should marry. Not you!"

Nathan seemed to have gotten out of his shocked state at Ichgo's statement. He was still very pale, but he had stopped shaking.

"And what do you care now, anyway? You're all dead. What good is her money now? It's been over 100 years and everything is long gone. So why are you here? Why are you causing them trouble?"

Rodger stood still for a moment then looked at the ground. "To be honest, I don't really know why. But as long as everyone thinks that he is responsible for all the trouble around here, I can call that my revenge. That works for me."

"But they'll kill him or imprison him!"

"A bonus," Rodger smiled. "That also works for me."

Nathan's voice shook. "But… I- I don't understand… After all this time… Why? I don't understand why…"

"I just told you, dogsbody. Didn't you hear me?"

"No, not that. Why did you wait until now to do all this? Why didn't you show yourself sooner?"

He shrugged and looked down at Kira's motionless body. "I suppose it's because I wanted to see what I could do on my own first. I did, of course, hang around you three for a while and heard all of what that gentleman had to say to you. That's where I got my information from. Granted, I didn't look like this at the time. This grotesque appearance happened to me over time while I was wandering about on my own. After all, I had to think what I was going to do to you. After a while, it came to me. I did wish to get back at you, teach you a lesson… But I was never a very good planner, apparently. After all, that soup idea was a failure when she decided to interfere. But then she wandered off with that little boy. Then you left to search for her and made it all the way to the World of the Living. Let's just say that I winged it. And it turned out pretty well for myself, didn't it?"

"But… But…"

Rodger rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't give me that look, boy."

"Why shouldn't he?" Ichigo asked angrily. "How can you be so cruel? It was over 100 years ago and you're all dead. Let it go! What you did to him is just plain cruel and evil! And what you did to those Soul Reapers is unforgivable!"

"Please!" Rodger bent down and picked up Kira by the back of his kimono. "It's no more than what he's been doing and yet you call me a monster? We have to bite these people to get their Spirit Energy in order to live. It can't be helped."

"A guy like you shouldn't be allowed to live!"

"And a fool like him should? Who gives you the right to deal out death and judgment like that?"

"What gives you the right to take life away like you tried?"

Rodger held Kira like a doll in his arms, letting his head roll back onto his shoulder. He brushed his pale blond hair out of his face in almost a loving way, but Ichigo knew that wasn't the case. It was just another way to mock them.

"Get your hands off of him!"

He smiled. "Why? I'm not hurting him."

Nathan tried to stand, but his legs still weren't working right. He couldn't move. Hearing the truth had taken a far greater toll on him than Ichigo had thought. He hung his head low. "So… All this time… and you…" He looked up at Rodger, eyes almost pleading with him. "So you wanted me out of the way so that you would get all of her money? That's what it all was about? You wanted me dead?"

"Yes, that's correct. You are a slow one, aren't you?"

"But… she would never go with you…"

"It doesn't matter. If I were the one in charge, I could marry her anyway, whether she wanted it or not. I would approve of it and wed her and all her riches would be mine. All the wealth I so rightfully deserved. Believe me, I had a plan to make it work for me. But no matter what, someone always got in the way. Then came the day I discovered that potion she was making in her father's lab. And yes, I did drink some after you left to tell the others. I waited for you to taste it first in case it wasn't safe. An extended life seemed pretty good, I'd say. That way I would have more time for my plan."

Nathan started to get the feeling back in his legs and rose himself onto his knees. "The… Then you..?"

"I what?"

"You…" Nathan pointed a trembling finger at Rodger. "Then you started that fire. That explosion in the lab that killed us all, didn't you?"

Rodger's smiled confirmed it. Then his grin went away. "It was an accident, of course. She's at fault, too, you know. After all, she never corked that bottle she left by the open flame. I knocked it over and… Well, you know the rest. I don't need to say it."

Nathan's expression changed from bewilderment to sorrow. "But she… and I… We could have… We were… We…"

"You what? Thought that you would confess your love to her and that she would accept it? That you two would run off together and live happily ever after?" Rodger took Kira's hand in his, propped his body on his other arm and started to dance with him in a mocking way. He moved his body around rhythmically, making him dance to an unheard tune. Rodger smiled wickedly at them, controlling Kira's limbs like an evil puppeteer. He made Kira wave at him, the unconscious Kira helpless to stop it.

Ichigo's rage was building. How dare he?

"Was that what you thought? That you would live happy together in daddy's little mansion with all the cooks and servants and maids and butlers and everything? What a fairytale life that would be…"

Suddenly, Nathan jumped to his feet. His sorrow may not have been gone, but written all over his face was nothing but rage. "It may not have been if it weren't for you!" he screamed. "If only… If only I had known and confessed sooner, then I could have given her that life! We would have lived together in comfort forever if you hadn't caused that explosion that killed us all! I might have been able to let her keep all that she had so we wouldn't have to be like this! It's you! It's all because of you!"

That horrible man was still smiling, taking the whole thing as a joke.

"I… I'll…" Nathan screamed his head off. He screamed so loud, his voice echoed through the Seireitei. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'll kill you for what you've done!" He lunged at Rodger but Ichigo held him back.

"No, don't!" As much as he wanted him to do it, as much as he wanted to see it, Ichigo knew that he couldn't.

"Let me go! Let me go, Ichigo!" Nathan struggled against his grasp. "He did it! He killed her! He killed us all for his own personal gain! He..! He…" Nathan started sobbing. "He took her away from the life that she deserved… He killed her and he tried to kill me… How… How can I let it go?"

"Believe me, Nathan, there's nothing I would rather do than to let you kick his sorry ass with me at your side. But…" Ichigo looked to his left. "You're little scream caught their attention."

"Huh?" Nathan had forgotten for a moment, but then he realized his mistake.

Soul Reapers were gathering around them, swords drawn. It didn't take long for Ichigo and Nathan to realize that they were surrounded. There was no escape for them. Ichigo had to explain the situation to them. They had it all wrong.

"There he is! Get him!"

Ichigo turned at the sound of Kira's voice. But Rodger was no longer in sight. Kira's eyes were a bright yellow and he was pointing at Nathan.

"That's him! That's the man who attacked me! He just tried to kill me!"

"You..!"

Kira smiled, affirming exactly what Ichigo knew all along. Rodger was convincing the Soul Reapers that Nathan was to blame by hiding in Kira's injured body. That was a new low, even for him.

* * *

Anyone else really hate Rodger? Please review! ^-^


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

"Get him! He just attacked me! What are you waiting for?" Kira pointed at Nathan. No, not Kira. Rodger in Kira's body. He was convincing everyone that Nathan was to blame for all of this and succeeding. "Please, do something! He nearly killed me!"

The Soul Reapers surrounding them moved in for the capture.

"No, wait!" Ichigo shielded Nathan with his body. "You've got it all wrong! He's not the enemy here!"

"Stand aside, Kurosaki!" Soi Fon moved to the front of the pack. "That man has been accused of attacking Soul Reapers and breaking and entering along with other multiple charges. We're taking him in."

"But he didn't-"

"Stand down!" she ordered. "Kira just confirmed that he was attacked by this man. I'd sooner believe an injured Soul Reaper before I believe you. After all, you were charged with similar crimes as well. For you to defend this man can only mean that you are in cahoots with him."

"You're wrong! That's not how it is at all! Nathan hasn't done anything wrong! It's someone else! You've got to listen to me!"

"Ok, who?" Soi Fon stared him down. "Who is this other person? Where is he?"

"Right there, are you blind?" Ichigo pointed directly at Kira.

Several Soul Reapers laughed while others murmured their skeptical opinions. Ichigo had forgotten that they didn't know the whole story. They had no idea that that wasn't really Kira. He had to explain.

"You're saying that Kira attacked himself?" Soi Fon raised her brow at him.

"No, not that. Uh…" How was he going to explain this one? "Well, that's not Kira. Not the real one, at least. You see, he's possessed by this other guy named Rodger and he's hiding in his body to try to fool you guys into thinking that Nathan is… Does this sound as crazy as I think it does?"

She nodded.

"Well, look, it's the truth. I'm serious."

"I don't believe that for a second. If he were possessed, don't you think that we would sense it? Possessed by what exactly? Another person? That can't happen. A Hollow, yes, but then everyone would be able to tell."

"But he is part Hollow at least… Not all but…" This wasn't working. They didn't believe him. "Well, he doesn't have Spirit Pressure like we do. Neither does Nathan which is why you guys couldn't find him before. That's because he's not all… It's kind of hard to explain. But trust me on this, ok?"

Soi Fon took out her sword.

"No, no, wait! Please!" How was he going to convince them? He looked at Kira's body. He was being manipulated by that twisted madman and no one knew about it other than himself and Nathan. Kira didn't even know.

Wait… Know. That was it! Ichigo had an idea. That may have been Kira's body, but that wasn't Kira in control. It was another person controlling him from the inside. Which meant that Rodger didn't know the things Kira knew. He didn't think like Kira and he didn't have Kira's memories, only his body. He could quiz him on all the things that Kira knew and Rodger didn't. Once he got them wrong, everyone would see that it wasn't the real Kira.

"Wait! I can prove it! I can prove it's not the real Kira!" Ichigo turned to him. "Ok, 'Kira', what is the name of your Zanpakuto?"

He smiled and answered with confidence. "Wabisuke."

Ichigo frowned. That shouldn't be. "Uh, what Division are you in?"

"The third."

Right again. What was going on here? "Um… Birthday?"

"March 27th." He grinned.

"Uh… Uh…" _How did he do that? How does he know this stuff?_

Nathan tugged on his sleeve. "Did I neglect to mention that when you possess an unconscious victim, you have access to all of their memories?"

Ichigo rounded on him. "What? Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I didn't know you were going to try something like this! When you're out, your mind's an open book. Thoughts wander. As long as Kira is out cold when he's possessed, the person inside can look up anything in his memory. It's easy."

Ichigo growled and glared at Rodger's yellow eyes. _Damn! He's one step ahead of us! There's no way out!_

"I've heard enough." Soi Fon snapped her fingers and her squad appeared behind her. "Take him in or take him down."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Please, wait!" Ichigo pleaded with them.

Nathan clung to his sleeve in fear. What were they going to do to him? Kill him? Lock him up and never allow him the Spirit Energy he needed so desperately? Torture him? And what was going to happen to Rosalia and Sashiro? Was Rodger really going to get away with it?

Ichigo lost his temper. He turned to Kira for half a second before diving to the ground for his sword. Blade still soaked with blood, Ichigo gripped the handle and pointed it at Kira. "Tell them the truth or I'll-!"

Someone appeared between him and Kira. Rukia.

Soi Fon gestured for her to move. "Out of the way. Don't interfere."

"I'm not. I'm just stopping him from getting to Kira," she answered.

Ichigo lowered his sword. "Rukia, please listen to me. You're the only one who will… Please. That's not really Kira. Please listen to-"

Rukia shook her head and helped Kira to his feet. "Ichigo, I don't believe you. This is Kira. I can feel it. It's clearly his Spirit Pressure and everything. It's him. Not a fake."

No, not her, too!

"No, Rukia! I know it's his body, but that's not him inside! He's being controlled! Listen to me!"

She ignored him. "Are you alright, Kira?"

He nodded weakly, putting on a good act. "I will be. Thank you."

"Don't worry. We'll send you back home for a few days to recover. I'm sure your folks won't mind having you back home. You mother must miss you a great deal. She's been asking for you, you know."

"Yeah. She worries about me too much. I'll be sure to-"

Rukia suddenly twisted Kira's arm around and forced him to his knees. Everyone rounded on her next.

"Rukia! What do you think you're-?"

"Ichigo's right! This isn't Kira!" She pulled his arm up higher, making him groan in pain. "Both his parents are dead! Not only that, but Kira's eyes are blue and his are yellow!"

Tricked.

Rukia never doubted Ichigo for a second. This was all part of her plan. Even if Rodger had access to Kira's memories, he still needed time to look them up. The way Ichigo was doing it was all wrong. He was letting Rodger know what he was looking for. Rukia just gave him false information and Rodger didn't want to waste any extra time looking up that sort of information to see if it were true. He was caught.

His yellow eyes narrowed at her. "Very good, girl. But not good enough!" His mouth opened wide and out he came. Kira's limp body fell forward as Rodger left him behind. Rodger stood in front of her in his true form. He smiled. "You're cleaver, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Ichigo charged at him, not wasting any time. He wanted him dead. Rodger jumped aside. Ichigo turned and saw him go for Nathan. He grabbed the younger man by his sleeve and pulled him around to the front of his body, using him as a shield. Ichigo stopped in his tracks.

"Now do you see?" Rodger smiled. "I have no shame in hiding behind others. You'll have to go through him to get to me." Nathan struggled in his grasp, unable to get free. "Go on! Try it!"

A tiny figure ran up behind Rodger and kicked him in the spine. "Heyah!"

Rodger yelped and fell forward, releasing Nathan. He turned and saw Sashiro standing behind him, pumping his fists into the air.

"Take that, you dirty fiend!" Rodger got to his feet, yellow eyes burning. Sashiro hid behind Nathan. "Sorry, sir."

Ichigo continued his charge from behind. Rodger dove aside, slashing Ichigo across the face with his long nails. Rukia met him next and stabbed him in the leg with her own sword. Rodger cried out in agony and punched her. He stood in the middle of the huge crowd of Soul Reapers. They were all getting ready to attack. Rodger scoffed and looked at Rukia. "Remember, I have no shame in hiding behind or inside others. I wouldn't mind stealing a kiss from those lips anyway." Rodger made a grab for Rukia.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" A long flexible blade snapped out of the crowd and slashed the ground by Rodger's feet. He jumped back and saw Renji standing on a rooftop with a few other Soul Reapers. "Sorry I'm late! Did I miss anything important?"

"Renji!" Ichigo and Rukia shouted at once, glad to see him.

He took one look at Rodger's appearance and winced. "Ew, that is one ugly dude! What the hell happened to you?"

"Why don't you come here and find out?"

"No thanks. I only came here because my 'captain' was worried about a certain someone." He quoted the word with his fingers then stood aside and allowed Byakuya to walk out from behind him.

"Brother?" Rukia noticed the difference at once. Byakuya's face was never that cheerful.

He looked down and waved happily at Nathan. "Hi! I'm so glad to see that you're not hurt!" he called out in a high girly voice.

"Rosalia!" She still hadn't left his body. "I thought I told you to..." Nathan trailed off.

Her blue eyes then fell on the man standing in the middle of the crowd and gasped. "R- Rodger? B- but… I don't understand… What happened to you?"

He bowed to her in a diplomatic manner. "Greetings, princess. It's been a long time, I know."

She wormed behind Renji's body in fear. "Why do you look like that? What happened?"

"Forgive my appearance, my dear. I've kept myself hidden from you all these years because I was afraid how you would react. Please excuse my-"

"Drop the act, bastard!" Ichigo turned up at Byakuya, or rather Rosalia at the time being and explained. "He's been fooling everyone from the start! He tried to kill Nathan!"

"That's ridiculous. Don't listen to him, sweetie. How could I do something like that? He has the sword. And how dare you present such a weapon in front of this young woman? Have you no class? It's not proper."

"Like you'd know what that was! Rosalia, it's all true!"

She looked at Nathan. He nodded. "Yes. When I was ill back then. The soup be brought me was tainted."

"But…" She gave Byakuya's head a small shake of disbelief. "How can that be? I ate it, too, and nothing happened to me."

"He stopped when you started eating it as well because he didn't want you to be poisoned."

"Likely story!" Rodger laughed. "My sweet little girl, don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

The Soul Reapers were getting edgy. Some wanted to move in and kill him, but Soi Fon held them back. She was interested in this. Several others were as well. They wanted to know what was happening. The Squad 6 members still wanted to know why their captain was acting like a girl and why this man was referring to him with such feminine terms of endearment.

Rodger extended his long white hand out to her and gave her a charming smile. "Trust me. Haven't I always been like an uncle to you?"

Byakuya's face wrinkled in distraught. "Well…"

"Come now, my dear."

"Don't listen to him!" Ichigo warned. "He's lying!"

Nathan stood beside him and said nothing. He just stared at her blue eyes looking sad. Was he afraid she would go with Rodger? He wanted to see her decide for herself without him having to tell her anything. If she was fooled, then that meant, in his eyes, that she didn't trust him completely and that she couldn't think for herself. What would she decide?

Rodger looked very sincere looking up at her like that with his hand outstretched for hers. "I've known you far longer than any of them. I've been around longer. Trust me, I know what's best. I understand you, princess."

His words lost their charm when he said that and she jumped down and landed in front of him. Byakuya's body allowed her to stand eye to eye with Rodger and glare at him. Nathan couldn't recall a time she looked so angry, and that wasn't even her face!

"How dare you?" She slapped his hand away. "Just because you've been working longer in the mansion and seeing me days before Nathan had even arrived doesn't mean that you know me! You may have known about me longer than he has, but you do not know _me_! You never took the time to be with me or ask how I was. Whenever you did something for me, you treated it as a chore and went away as soon as it was done. You know nothing about me!"

"But I've taken care of you-"

"No, you didn't. He did! Him and my father. You spoke sweetly to me, but I was never charmed by your words. They lose their meaning when spoken quickly. And the man who spoke them should stay long enough to see the woman's face after she hears them. You were never sincere. You were a cad. You still are!"

His jaw went slack. "What..? Th- then you believe him and not me?"

She moved to Nathan and stood in front of him. "I'd sooner trust him than a man like you any day, and I do!"

"But he's just a servant!"

"A servant is his job, but that's not all he is! He's a man who loves and cares for me unconditionally. That's the kind of man that I trust. That's the man that I love."

Nathan's face spread into a wide smile. Rodger's fell into a shocked frown. Ichigo smirked.

Rodger stood very still and lowered his head. "So… you love him, then?"

Byakuya's mouth opened wide and out she came to stand in front of him in person. Byakuya fell to his knees looking dizzy and dazed. He looked around, confused. Before he could ask what was happening, Rosalia spoke.

"I do. I love Nathan. I fell for him as he did me. Even if you did care for me, it doesn't matter. I chose him. And by the way, I never really did see you as an uncle. You were just a jerk."

In a flash, Rodger grabbed her by her braid and pulled her down. Sashiro reached out and grabbed her arm to pull her back, but he wasn't strong enough. Nathan jumped between them and tried to unhook Rodger's long fingers from her hair. "Get off her! Get off!" He refused to let go. This left Ichigo to break it up. He took his sword in one hand and brought it down on her braid just above Rodger's fingers, slashing her hair. Now half the length it was before, Rosalia's hair was free and she fell back into her two servants. Rodger stumbled back, his fist still closed around the locks in his hand.

"Are you ok?" they asked her and she nodded.

Rodger lunged forward. Nathan shielded her body with his own and Rodger went soaring over them. He wasn't aiming for them. He was after the person behind them.

"Captain Kuchiki!"

Too late. Their lips connected and Rodger was gone from sight. It took a moment for Byakuya to start moving again. Renji jumped down from his perch and landed in front of his captain.

"Cap-"

His hand reached out and grabbed Renji by the throat. He opened his yellow eyes and stood up. "Think again, Soul Reaper!"

Everyone moved in. This was their enemy alright. This confirmed it. They all ignored Nathan and the others and got ready to take him down.

Byakuya shook his head and lifted Renji up by his neck. "Uh-uh-uh. I'm not your captain anymore, and yet I am. Isn't this perplexing? I may be in control here, but this is indeed your captain's body. Kill me, kill him."

Everyone stopped.

He smiled. "An eye for an eye, as it were, eh? Is my life really worth his? Care to try it? Besides, I can always get out of his body at the last second and into another's. Then you would be killing him while I escape. Don't you see? There's no way you can win!"

Renji struggled to look at his captain's face. "Cap… tain…"

His yellow eyes fell on him. "I my look like him, I may sound like him, but I'm not your captain. They say that the eyes are the window to one's soul, so in there lies the truth. Do these look like the eyes of your dear captain? Get it straight. I will not respond to that title and your captain can't even hear you anymore."

Ichigo felt so helpless. Rodger had this all thought out. Attacking him would result in killing an innocent person no matter what and there was a good chance of him leaving Byakuya's body before getting killed himself. How were they going to fight him?

Soi Fon raised her hand, Suzumebachi on her finger. "If that's the case, then we can always torture you out. And if that doesn't work then we can have the captain of Squad 12 extract you out through experimentation. There's always a way. We're not completely helpless."

He smiled and pressed his thumb into Renji's neck, cutting off his air. Renji gasped and kicked his legs helplessly. "Try it."

Soi Fon got ready.

Nathan pulled on Ichigo's kimono. Ichigo looked down. Nathan didn't speak, but his eyes shifted from him to Byakuya. His eyes alone told Ichigo all he needed to know. He remembered earlier when Nathan was hiding out inside his body after the fight with Kenpachi. Ichigo was injured so badly that he could no longer move. It hurt so much. But Nathan was able to move him from the inside only because he couldn't feel Ichigo's pain. His body was like a suit of armor to him. Why would the person inside feel any pain when the armor was taking all the damage? The same thing was true here. Byakuya would take the damage but Rodger would not. Yet another plus for the enemy.

Soi Fon flashed away in an instant and reappeared a moment later beside Byakuya, a black butterfly symbol on his right shoulder. He looked down at it and smirked. "Pretty," he remarked.

Renji lifted his sword and wrapped the flexible blade around Byakuya's shoulders and slashed his kimono apart. He stood there, feeling nothing whatsoever. Renji lifted his sword a second time, still dangling from his captain's possessed hand and attacked him once again. For the second time, his captain's face showed no signs of change. He felt no pain.

"Stop it!" Ichigo stepped forward. "Torturing him out won't work! Byakuya's taking all the damage and Rodger feels nothing! He's not in pain! Byakuya is! It's him that you're hurting!"

Renji and Soi Fon lowered their weapons. "Then what do you suppose we do?" Soi Fon demanded.

Renji kicked his captain's body repeatedly. Byakuya's face was unchanged. "Are you finished? This is getting boring."

"Then stop it!" This cry came from Rosalia herself. "I don't even know why you're doing this! Please stop it!"

Rodger's eyes went to her. "Why should I?"

"It's me you're angry with, isn't it? Why should they suffer?"

He shook his head. "No, no… It's not you that I hate. Yes, I'm angry that your riches will never be mine, but that's no longer an issue with me." He sighed, still holding Renji by his neck. "I suppose the reason why I want you all dead is because… you're a reminder to me."

She looked to her two servants on either side of her. "Huh? What is he talking about?"

"He's mad," Sashiro told her. "He's not making any sense. His thought are all jumbled up. He's not thinking straight."

Rodger dropped Renji to the ground and turned Byakuya's body towards them. "That may be so… But I have enough sense to collect my thoughts together and tell you why I cannot stand the sight of you three."

"What have I ever done to you?" Sashiro asked.

"Simple. You were hired to play. That was it. You were paid to have fun when I had to work two different jobs. How is that fair?" He looked at Rosalia. "I despise you because of how you lived and because of your father. He was a fool. He couldn't do anything without me and yet he took all the credit. And you were always his little princess. When you walked into his study asking for attention, he would drop everything, no matter how busy and play with you. Why? You have servants and chambermaids."

"But I only had one parent. My mother died during childbirth so I never knew her. I never knew what it was like to have a mother. I read about them in stories but it's not the same. At least I know what it's like to have a father who loves me. That's why he dropped everything for me. I never gave it any thought at the time, but now that I know why he did it, I can thank him. I'm grateful for what he did for me, no matter how small, it meant the world to me."

"Then I suppose he tried to fill the void in your heart by giving you everything you wanted?" he asked coolly. "You wanted for nothing. But I'm not surprised. After all, you were his only family. Who else would he spend money on?"

"I didn't love his money! I loved him! He was my father!" she cried. "And you never treated me half as kindly as he did! You were too money-hungry."

Rodger's eyes then went to Nathan. "And I suppose that's why he got what I was after? He got in the will when I did not. He got the only useful thing in the whole will besides the money itself."

She looked at Nathan. "What is he talking about?"

Nathan explained it to her gently. "I was allowed to approve a husband for you."

She looked as if she had been slapped in the face. "What?"

"Yes. You could love any man you wanted, but only I could allow you to marry him. It's your choice and my approval."

Sashiro looked from them to Rodger. "Wait… So why did he want that?"

"Probably so that he could approve himself as her husband and get all of her money when she dies."

"That's why I needed you out of the way. With you gone, that job would go to me. I was next in line for it, after all." Rodger's cold smile played across Byakuya's features. "That's why I poisoned him when he was ill."

Rosalia was thunderstruck. "What? But how..? You mean..."

"The soup he brought me." Nathan held her hand tightly in his. "No one could blame him that way. I was already ill and the cooks were the ones who made it and no one but him knew what was written in the will about your marriage because you were grieving with me at the time and he never told anyone. He stopped once he discovered that you were sharing it with me. If you had become ill and passed away, his plan would be folly."

Such sadism and wickedness… And from her own butler no less!

Nathan's fingers were turning white as Rosalia crushed them in her hand. She was outraged. Her small body was filled with so much emotion, she looked as if she were about to pop. "How could you? How could you do that to him, and to me? I hate you!"

"And I hate the lot of you!" He pulled Byakuya's sword from its sheath. "Once I kill the three of you, the reminder will be gone. I can't explain it. But knowing that you're alive and seeing you before my eyes is like mockery. Knowing that I can never have your riches is reason enough for me to no longer allow you to live. Knowing that that brat is only around to play with you and get paid for it is reason alone to kill him. And _him_..! He I couldn't stand from the start! I'll truly enjoy killing him! Once you're all gone and out of my way, I can finally find peace. I'll have closure. You'll never understand, so why am I even explaining it to you?"

Nathan held Rosalia in his arms and turned his back to Rodger, protecting her. "I won't let you touch her!"

Sashiro bent down in front of Nathan and held onto him from behind. "Me neither! I'll protect her, too! You'll have to go through us to get to her!"

She looked from one servant to the other nostalgically. She looked so fragile in Nathan's arms, as if she were an antique doll. Her fists tightened themselves on Nathan's sleeve. He would protect her. She couldn't take her eyes off of Sashiro, either. Normally by now he would have run off. But his brotherly love for her made him stay. Power in numbers. If Nathan could protect her than so could he.

"Fine, stay like that. I can get you all with one strike!" The madman took Byakuya's sword and charged.

Ichigo threw himself between them and their swords clanged. "Like hell I'll let you do that! I'm here, too, you know! You wanna get to them so bad, you'll have to go through me first!"

He smirked. "Fine by me…"

They sprang apart and came at each other again. This was good. Rodger had no idea how to use Byakuya's sword. Byakuya was awake when he got possessed so Rodger didn't have access to his knowledge. And unlike the others who were still themselves only with Rodger's twisted personality, this was Rodger attacking him. He had the upper hand in this fight. Ichigo forced his sword aside with incredible ease and plowed into him with his elbow. Before he could recover, Ichigo used his own body as a battering ram and collided into him full force.

The other Soul Reapers stood aside and watched. This was their fight and weren't going to interfere.

Byakuya's sword went flying and Ichigo pointed his sword's tip at his throat. "Looks like you're no match for me after all."

Rodger smirked with a chuckle. "So now what? Kill me? Haven't I already explained this to you? It won't work. You're stuck."

Ichigo didn't move. He had to think of something. Something in Byakuya's face changed. A moment later, Ichigo realized what it was. Snow. Snow was falling from the sky, surrounded them in cold. A cracking noise brought their attention to the ground. Byakuya's legs were being incased in ice. In seconds he was frozen to the spot. Only one person could have done this.

Standing just a short distance away behind Renji was Hitsugaya. He was still dressed in his white robe. His sword was raised and pointed at them. He had woken up.

"Toshiro…"

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you, Ichigo." He looked at Byakuya. "So… you must be Rodger."

Ichigo and him exchanged looks. "How did you..?"

"I remember seeing you in a dream I had. It was more of a vision, actually. After he bit me and before I fought Ichigo, I had one. I saw your life. I know who you are. I remember."

Rodger smiled. "So what?"

"After what I've seen, I cannot allow you to live. A person like you shouldn't go around free. You're a corrupted soul."

He laughed. "You say it like a bad thing." He pointed to his borrowed body. "Kill me. Go on."

Hitsugaya didn't budge.

"I knew it," he laughed in Byakuya's voice. "You know that you can't." He looked around at the other Soul Reapers. "But this body is rather useless to me now that it's been frozen to the ground. So who should I inhabit next? I have a fine selection gathered here. So who should I take?"

Some Soul Reapers began to back away out of fear of being next while others gripped their swords tightly, ready to fight.

"Me."

Everyone looked at the speaker. The trio huddled on the ground gasped. Renji and Rukia couldn't believe it.

Ichigo stood in the middle of the crowd, staring at Rodger's yellow eyes. He lowered his sword to the ground and kicked it aside, out of his reach. "Take me."

"No, you idiot!" Rukia shouted at him. "He'll-"

"I know and I don't care." He addressed Rodger. "Think about it. Who beat all those other Soul Reapers? Who's stronger than you? Who's willing and able? I'm powerful. Sounds like a pretty good deal to me and many of the people here won't attack me anyway because we're friends. I have a family back home, too. More of a reason to allow me to live. So what do you think?"

Those were all excellent reasons to take over Ichigo's body. All things considered, Rodger couldn't see a down side. But Ichigo wasn't just sacrificing himself. No, he had a plan. Whether it would work or not still hung in the balance.

Rodger smiled. "Come." He grabbed Ichigo's kimono, pulled him down and forced their lips to connect.

* * *

Now what's going to happen?

Please review! ^-^


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

This time when Ichigo's lips connected with another's, it was a far different feeling than anything he had felt before. When he felt Nathan leave his body to go into Hitsugaya's it was a warm pleasant feeling like flowing water. This was hot like he was being burned with white-hot pokers. His lips alone felt like they had been bitten by vipers with razor-sharp fangs. It hurt like hell! He shut his eyes tight and waited for it to be over.

Everyone waited. Byakuya's hand fell back to his side and he looked around. He tried to move only to realize that his feet had been frozen to the ground in a block of ice. His eyes were his own once again. Byakuya looked at Ichigo who stood frozen in place, his eyes shut tight.

"Kurosaki?"

Ichigo's eyes opened. They were bright yellow. He smirked. Rodger's smirk. Ichigo was no longer in control. That was Rodger in him now. He turned away with a roguish chuckle. "The poor boy had no idea what he was up against. Now that I'm using his body, there'll be no need for him anymore. That sentence may well have been the last he will ever speak again. I'm here to stay."

_What the hell was that idiot thinking? _Renji cursed him to no end.

Ichigo's body turned and Rodger's yellow eyes spotted the sword laying a short distance away on the ground. "Ah, here we are. Did he really think that just kicking it aside would be enough to stop me from getting it? How foolish." He bent down to pick it up only to have Rukia stop him, sword pointed at him.

"Think again."

Rodger's smirk grew. "Please… As if you could stop me. There's no…"

Ichigo's face twitched oddly. Rodger tried to finish his sentence but couldn't bring the words to his lips. He tried to reach for the sword but Ichigo's arm wouldn't budge.

Rukia whispered his name. "Ichigo…"

His yellow eyes narrowed. "Foolish girl. I'm still…" His body convulsed and his face twitched again. "Wh… what's th- this..?" His face contorted as if he were in pain and he staggered about. "What's happening to me?"

For the first time ever, Rodger sounded scared. Even the look on Ichigo's face held nothing but fear and confusion. What was happening to them?

* * *

Buildings upon buildings all stacked up horizontally as far as the eye could see. It made him feel like he was at a tilt. Even the sky looked like it had been turned on its side. Ichigo's inner world.

Ichigo stood in front of Rodger, sword no where to be found. The two stared at each other. One looking fearful and the other looking confident.

"What the hell is this place?" Rodger asked.

Ichigo answered, "My world. This is the world that exists within me. My inner world."

Rodger looked around. "This place… it is impossible. How..?"

"It's my world."

Rodger snarled and locked eye with him. "How did I get here?"

He shrugged. "If you want to possess my body so bad, there's someone you should talk to. After all, he's been waiting much longer than you have to take me over."

"Who? What are you talking about?"

A rustling noise came from behind Rodger followed by a small thump as he landed. Rodger turned and met Ichigo's mirror image. Only this one was white and more psychotic looking. His brutal, arrogant, disrespectful, and sadistic counterpart. White Ichigo.

"Get in line, pal. I was here first."

"Who are you?" Rodger took a few steps back away from this twisted looking Ichigo.

His maniacal laughter and psychotic grin shook Rodger in ways he couldn't imagine. No one had ever frightened him like this before.

"Who am I?" Hollow Ichigo laughed again. "Does it matter? Even I don't know the answer to that."

"You must have a name…" Rodger took another step back.

"You can call me 'king' when that day comes. After all, he is ruler of this world until the day when he becomes too weak to keep charge over it. And when that day comes, I'll be there to take it away." He moved closer to Rodger. "Now do you understand why I'm a little less than pleased to hear that you want this body all for yourself, too, huh?"

Rodger moved away. "What are you talking about?"

The white-faced Ichigo threw himself into Rodger's face. "I want this body for myself, got it?" He smiled wickedly at him. "So if you want this body, you're going to have to go through me first! In case you can't tell, I have a few issues when it comes to sharing."

Rodger moved back even further, trying to keep his distance. "Wait… So you're Ichigo? Another Ichigo? What are you?"

"I don't know or really care. My only reason for existence is to take over Ichigo's power and body to use it to kill everything and anything I see! And you… Hahahaha..! You just want it to hide out for a while until you can kill those three? My reasons are better than yours!"

Rodger backed up until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw the real Ichigo grinning at him. "So what do you think? This is my inner Hollow. He wants this body for his own so it's a bit of a problem for him if you get in his way. You just cut in line, Rodger and he's not too happy about it."

The Hollow's distinguishing white features were up in his face once again, a murderous look in his eyes but he still wore that same cruel smile on his face. He was going to enjoy ripping him apart.

"If you want me so bad, take it up with him." Ichigo shoved Rodger into his Hollow counterpart. He may taunt Ichigo as being a weak and unsuitable counterpart of himself, but he did relish the idea of taking his powers for himself and keeping the body for himself. And Rodger was getting in the way of that. More than enough reason to start a fight. Unlike Ichigo, his Hollow battled like a berserker, ignoring injuries and overpowering his enemies with brute strength and force. A guy like Rodger didn't stand a chance. Besides, this was two on one now.

Ichigo's sword appeared in his hand as if by magic.

He was dead meat.

On the outside, the Soul Reapers were treated to quite a show. Ichigo's body started to twist about, contorted in pain. He grabbed his skull with both hands, threw back his head and screamed. It looked like he was trying to keep his head from splitting. He was in agony. His body twisted and turned this way and that, fighting against himself.

"Stop it! Please, stop!"

He stopped in place, another voice slithering its way up to Ichigo's throat. "It's a big problem for me if you have your way. Don't you get it? This body is mine!"

Rodger was losing control. "Stop! Please, STOP!"

Ichigo's second voice came back, laughing hysterically. "This is actually kind of fun! Hahahahahahaha! What else you got?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Get out of this body and I will! There can't be two of us in here!"

Ichigo's body thrashed about and he screamed even louder. "Stop! Stop!"

His laughter grew louder. "There can't be two of us in here! Choose! Stay here with me or get the hell OUT!" His laughter grew, mixing with Rodger's screams.

Byakuya gulped. He remembered this. He remembered Ichigo's Hollow well. He had to fight him, too. But this Hollow wasn't interested in him. He was fighting off Rodger. Of course… This must have been why Ichigo wasn't so easily possessed. His Hollow was still taking up residence here. For Rodger to come waltzing in, also part Hollow, was like threatening a man in his own home and ordering him out. That Hollow wouldn't have it. Even if he had to fight him every step of the way, he wanted his message to be clear: this body belongs to me.

Inside, the two Ichigos were fighting Rodger, tag-teamed. Clashing, banging, crashing, shooting, smashing… That Hollow wanted it clear. There was no way in hell he was sharing this body with anyone. Ichigo was his and his alone.

He grabbed Rodger by his shirt and threw him up into the air. Ichigo conjured up his sword and slashed Rodger across the chest. His Hollow caught Rodger mid-fall and punched him in the face. He tossed him into the air again and was already pursuing him again with his blade pointed forward. Rodger had nowhere to go but into the path of the blade. Between the two of them, he was being slashed to pieces. There was no way he could ever even hope to win.

"Yee-haw!" White Ichigo swung his sword around wildly like a windmill and sliced Rodger along his back repeatedly. "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Ya-hoo!" He was having maybe just a little too much fun with this. Laughing wildly, he dove back in for seconds.

Rodger was tossed into the air again and Ichigo took his turn slashing him to ribbons. His Hollow was right. This was fun. Rodger tried to escape, but Ichigo grabbed him but the back of his collar and threw him straight down to his Hollow. He took his white blade and did a clean upward cut across Rodger's torso. Then he passed him back to Ichigo. They were using him like a volley ball, passing him back and forth. This was possibly the only thing the two Ichigos shared besides the same body. They were actually having fun with this.

"My turn!" Hollow Ichigo whirled his sword around like a toy and threw it straight up at Rodger, piercing his side. He screamed in pain while the Hollow laughed. "Go ahead, Ichigo!"

He took his Hollow's invitation and took his own sword and pierced Rodger's other side. This felt so good. This was an excellent way to work out his anger, rage and hatred of this horrible man. He really enjoyed beating the crap out of him. His Hollow liked it, too. This fight was just a big game to him and he was starved for attention. He was going to milk it for all it was worth and take all the advantage he could out of this fight. Who knew when he could do this again. He wanted to kill something so bad and this guy was the perfect target.

"Pass him to me, Ichigo! It's my turn!"

Rodger turned in midair and saw the Hollow's eyes staring back into his. They held no condemnation, only a twisted, sadistic joy that only a madman could possess. He truly was enjoying this. He ripped his sword from Rodger's side and brought it down on his left arm. He twisted his sword out again just before Rodger landed with a crash on the building below. Putting his full weight behind his next strike, he plunged the sword deep into Rodger's ribs. He screamed in agony. No sooner had he stopped did he start up again when Ichigo stabbed his own sword into Rodger's other ribcage. Now he was pinned.

"Give up yet?" the Hollow laughed. "'Cause I'm having fun!"

"For once, I agree with him." Ichigo leaned on the sword's handle, forcing it deeper into Rodger's body. "You're choice. Wanna stay or get out?"

"By all means, stay with us. We don't mind keeping you!" His Hollow laughed again, louder than before. He really was insane.

He had to get out! Stay here with these two or go out there with all those other Soul Reapers waiting for him? Out there, he could find another body to take over. Here he was going to he tortured to death. Rodger made his choice.

* * *

Ichigo was brought to his knees, clutching his head and ribs with both hands. He was in such pain. He looked like he was really suffering. But unlike before, he was no longer screaming. It had been reduced to a loud whimpering sound.

"What's going on?" Rosalia looked from one person to the next. "Is he ok?"

Nathan held her tightly in his arms and swallowed hard. "Come on, Ichigo… You can do it."

"Keep fighting..!" Sashiro pumped his fists up in front of his chest. "I believe in you. Kick his butt!"

Ichigo whimpered softly something that sounded a lot like 'get out' and then rolled onto his back. His mouth opened wide and out came Rodger. He hit the ground hard and landed next to Ichigo, not moving a muscle. Ichigo gasped for breath. His whole body ached as a result from Rodger's thrashing and the fight going on within his inner world. The whole thing took its toll on his body.

"_Just remember, Ichigo…" _he heard his Hollow cackle. _"This body's mine. There's no way I'm sharing it with anyone. If that loser thinks that he deserves this body more than I do, he's got another thing coming. Kick his ass!"_

Ichigo caught his breath and his lips froze in a slight smile. His Hollow was rooting for him.

"_And if you can't handle him, let me take over and I will." _

Ichigo rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up onto his knees. _Like hell that's happening. I can handle him just fine on my own. I'll take it from here_.

Rodger's white body stirred. He lifted himself up on all fours and roared. He sounded like a wild animal ready to kill. In seconds, his clothes were covered by a bone-like shell that was his Hollow body. His transformation continued without mercy. His face became covered with a spiked Hollow mask and his claws extended. A long tail appeared, growing from the end of his spine. Whatever human features he had were now gone. He looked like a Hollow, especially with that gapping hole in the center of his white chest.

Rosalia covered her mouth in horror while Sashiro hid behind her. That wasn't Rodger anymore. Nathan gulped. He was like a deer caught in headlights. What was going to happen now?

Rodger's Hollow eyes narrowed on him, full of hate and fury. "Dogsbody…" His voice grew more demonic with every syllable. Very little of his voice remained human. It was almost unrecognizable. That nickname of his for Nathan was the only thing that linked this Hollow to the original Rodger. He was no longer human.

His monstrous form turned and lowered his head. He was looking at Rosalia. He gave a loud hiss.

"Girl…" In a flash his eyes changed. "Die!" He leapt forward, ready to impale her with his horns.

She screamed and hid behind her hands. Sashiro hugged her close, scared to death. Nathan picked up Ichigo's discarded sword and smashed its blade against Rodger's newly acquired Hollow mask. He was forced back by the charging bull of a Hollow, but thankfully, his horns never reached his mistress.

"Stay… away… form her!" Nathan kneed him in the jaw and the Hollow fell back.

Rodger's yellow eyes fell on him and he snarled like the beast he was.

Nathan held the sword confidently in his hands and kept his eyes on Rodger. "All my life, you bullied me. You insulted me left and right, you blamed me for the things you did, you broke things and made messes for me to clean up, you even tried to kill me… and for what? What's that gotten you?"

His answer was a snarl.

"You did all that to me and I never complained. But the one thing I will never stand for is you trying to harm her!" His hands shook, but not from fear. "I swear… I swear on my life that I will protect her. No matter what. Whatever the cost. I will never let you touch her."

Rodger laughed and circled him like a shark. "You'll die…"

Nathan took in a breath. "I know."

Rosalia's eyes swam. "No…"

"You won't hurt her."

"Watch me!" He leapt into the air and came down on Ichigo's blade. True to his word, Nathan kept Rodger from getting anywhere near her.

"Nathan!" Ichigo took a wobbly step and fell to his knees. He couldn't walk. His body hadn't recovered yet. But he had to help Nathan. He didn't know how to use a sword. He was in great danger.

Despite the fact that he didn't know how to fight, Nathan somehow managed to hold his own in the fight. Using Ichigo's sword as more of a shield, he kicked and punched Rodger every time he got within reach. Rodger howled like nothing he had ever heard before. He wasn't human. He was a monster. A monster that needed to be killed.

Nathan punched him again and the Hollow yelped. He tried to grab Nathan, but he was always just out of reach. Like a matador, Nathan teased and fended off the Hollow using the sword as his red cape. Rodger circled him again and again, but never managed to reach him.

Some of the Soul Reapers were getting impatient and tried to step in, but Soi Fon held them back. This wasn't their fight yet. This was Nathan's. She understood that. Whatever happened would happen. That was that.

"RAAAUGH!" Rodger bit down on Ichigo's sword with his fangs and ripped it from Nathan's grasp, tossing it aside. He lowered his head and charged. Nathan backed away as fast as he could but there was no avoiding the attack. Rodger's horns sunk into his abdomen and out through his back. Nathan choked and was tossed into the air. Rosalia's screams were drowned out by the Hollow slamming Nathan to the ground. Nathan hit the ground hard and didn't move.

Assuming him to be dead, Rodger turned his attention back to the girl and her one remaining servant. Rodger growled at them and stuck out his forked tongue, tasting the air. They were next.

"No… Don't…" They looked and saw Nathan get to his feet. His clothes were soaked with blood and his legs were shaking. His wounds couldn't possibly have healed by now, but with the strength of his own determination, he stood on his own two feet. "Don't you touch her. I'm still here. There's no way you'll get to her while I still draw breath."

That was easily fixed. The Hollow turned and attacked. Nathan braced himself for the impact. He knew that there was nothing he could do to put up a fight. Now he was just using himself as bait to allow the two enough time to run away. But they weren't leaving without him. Rodger bit Nathan's arm and rammed him into the ground with the full force of his body.

Rodger raised his head and turned away from the boy, believing him to be dead. To everyone's surprise, Nathan grabbed hold of Rodger's tail and refused to let go. Rodger looked down, now fully annoyed. He growled like a lion.

"Please…" Nathan's eyes were focused on his mistress. "…run…"

With tearing in her eyes, she shook her head.

Rodger pulled his tail free, but Nathan clamped down on him from behind and pulled him back by his horns. He fought through the intense pain, protecting them. Rodger bucked his body and rolled onto his back, crushing Nathan under his immense weight.

Nathan shook in pain as his body lay in a scarlet pool of blood. Miraculously, he still held onto Rodger's body. He wasn't giving up. Rodger raised his clawed hand and curved it into a dagger.

"Nathan!"

His claws sunk deep into Nathan's chest. Blood shot out from his mouth and he gasped for air. His lungs were filling with blood. Rodger pressed harder before ripping his hand from Nathan's chest, tearing apart his skin and clothes. Nathan's eyes rolled back and he stopped moving. Rodger pulled his body free form his hand and kicked him aside. Nathan landed flat on his back, making no movement of his own.

He looked dead.

The Soul Reapers started to move in, but once again were held back my their captain. "Wait!" Soi Fon held out her arm. Rodger may have looked like a Hollow, but there was still a chance of him being able to enter another's body at will. She and the other Soul Reapers still weren't clear on how that worked so they needed to keep their distance.

Besides, this was Ichigo's fight now.

Screaming with all his might, Ichigo grabbed the sword that had been tossed aside and went after Rodger. In his blind fury, Ichigo couldn't see anyone but him. He had tunnel vision. He was the one he wanted to kill. Rodger had to die. That was all there was to it. The Hollow roared and rammed Ichigo in the stomach with his head, missing him with his horns by half an inch. He kept on charging, Ichigo riding on his head. The Soul Reaper couldn't swing his sword in this position and his weapon was too big to stab straight down. But Ichigo could still fight. He punched the Hollow in the face and kneed him in the neck.

Injured and outraged, Rodger threw him off. Ichigo braced himself with his sword and stood. Rodger scratched the ground with his claws and snarled. It was clear to Ichigo now that he could no longer speak. His words had been taken from him during the transformation. Now he was just a monster.

That suited Ichigo just fine. He had nothing more to say to him anyway. He raised his sword with one hand and pointed it at the Hollow.

This was for himself. This was for everyone that Rodger had hurt. This was for the past. This was for the mistress and her servant. This was for Nathan.

_Nathan_…

Blood boiling with rage, Ichigo bounded forward. At the same time the Hollow charged at him like a bull on a rampage. With no time to attack the creature, Ichigo drove his sword's point into the ground and pole-vaulted over its back. Ichigo landed behind Rodger, sword still in hand. As he turned, Ichigo planted his heel into Rodger's forehead and flipped over backwards, allowing himself a little extra distance. In one fluid motion, Ichigo sliced through Rodger's forearm, splitting flesh and bone.

Rodger shrieked and fell back. This fight wasn't over yet. That blow didn't do any real damage to him. It just made him angrier. Rodger roared, slobber flying from his open mouth and bolted after Ichigo.

Ichigo followed suit and charged back. His sword sliced through Rodger's carapace like butter, giving little resistance. Ichigo landed behind Rodger on one knee, sword frozen in place. Blood splattered Ichigo across the face and back. He got up and turned. He had nearly bisected the monster, but he wasn't dead yet. Dripping in blood, Rodger turned his ugly head towards him with a snarl. Ichigo hoisted his sword up high.

It all culminated to this. This would end it.

Rodger soared towards him, mouth agape. Ichigo took his sword in both hands and lopped off Rodger's head.

His body kept going, wriggling and twisting about like a chicken with its head chopped off. That wasn't too far from the truth anyway. Rodger's head rolled to the ground and landed by Ichigo's feet. It gargled and tried to take a bit out of his leg. Taking his sword in one hand, he plunged it straight down between Rodger's eyes. His skull cracked and fissured. The fissures stretched until they met and split into two halves. The yellow in Rodger's eyes faded and his body started to dissolve away.

At last, Rodger was dead.

Ichigo watched until the very end, making sure that there was no coming back for him.

"Nathan!"

He jumped and spun around. Rosalia and Sashiro were crouched over Nathan's body. With a gasp, Ichigo hurried over. He crouched down by Nathan's side and called out to him. "Nathan?"

He wasn't moving.

Ichigo's pants felt wet and sticky. He looked down. Blood was coming out from Nathan's back, soaking anything the spreading puddle touched. "Nathan!"

Sashiro gave his fellow servant a few weak shakes, but he wasn't responding. Rosalia held his hand tightly in hers, sobbing. Things did not look good for him.

"Nathan!" Ichigo leaned over his bloody body and yelled in his face. "Nathan! Nathan, wake up! Please wake up!"

Still he didn't move.

No… This couldn't be. Not after everything they had gone through. Not now. There was no way this could happen. Nathan couldn't be…

"Open your eyes!" Ichigo screamed at him. "I know you can hear me so please!"

He felt a hand on his back. It was Rukia. He didn't turn. But he heard her clearly. "Ichigo… I'm sorry…"

_No_…

"Ichigo, he's…"

"No!" Ichigo moved from her touch and grabbed Nathan's shoulder roughly. "He can't! There no way..!" He couldn't be dead. Not after all they had been through together. Not after he tried so hard to protect him. Not now! "Nathan, damn it, open your eyes!"

He still wasn't moving.

Rosalia started to sob harder and Sashiro joined in, too. Ichigo looked down and saw the cause. Nathan's legs were starting to vanish.

"No, Nathan!" Ichigo tried to shake him awake. "Come on and wake the hell up! We need to get some Spirit Energy into you fast! Please wake up!"

He didn't move.

"What about Rosalia? What about her and Sashiro? You can just die and leave them like this! Come on! Get up! Open your eyes! Wake up, Nathan! Please!"

"Ichigo, stop it!" Rukia stared at his back. He still wouldn't look at her. "This is something that you have to accept. There is no saving him. Just let him go…"

Ichigo looked at Rosalia. "Hey… If he gets Spirit Energy, will his wounds heal?"

Sniffling she answered with a nod. "Y- yes… Spirit Energy not only sustains us, but it also heals us." Her eyes lit up with hope. "It may be enough to save him. A- are you going to try it?"

Sashiro nodded his head vigorously. "Please help him, Ichigo! Please save him!"

Ichigo rolled up his sleeve and held his arm out to Nathan. He waved his wrist under his nose. "Come on and wake up already. You've got to bite me! Do it!" Ichigo forced Nathan's mouth open. "Open your mouth and bite!"

This wasn't going to work. Even if he did manage to force Nathan to bite him, he still needed to be awake in order to suck the energy out of him.

The vanishing continued without mercy, leaving only half of him visible. Ichigo could now see clearly through Nathan's stomach. His chest was the next to go.

"Wake up, Nathan!" Ichigo pushed Rosalia aside and pressed his ear to his chest. His heart was still pumping. He was still alive. But it was slowing down. Ichigo placed his hands on either side of Nathan's head and leaned down into his face. "I'm not going to let you die, Nathan! Not like this!"

His pressed his lips tightly over Nathan's mouth in what looked like a kiss. This was their only hope of saving him.

Ichigo waited.

And waited…

Then he felt warmth enter his body from his lips. It tingled pleasantly and spread from his mouth to every part of his body. This was what he had been waiting for.

When he opened his eyes, Nathan was no longer there. Just a big blood pool. Ichigo looked around to see if it had worked.

Renji and Rukia as well as multiple other Soul Reapers looked very confused and shaken. Renji was the first one to speak. "Wh- where did he go? Is he dead or..?"

Ichigo looked to Sashiro and Rosalia for their judgment. They both looked relieved. In fact, Rosalia was smiling. "He went in."

Ichigo let out a sigh. That was good news. For a minute, he had feared that he may have been too late.

"So what does that mean?" Rukia asked.

"It means that he can feed off of my Spirit Energy until he gets better. I may have just saved his life."

Sashiro wasn't convinced. "Yeah, but… There's no way of knowing until he wakes up. So…"

Ichigo swallowed. How was this going to work out?

He saw a pair of legs step in front of him and he looked up at the captain of Squad 2. "Ichigo Kurosaki, you have much to explain…"

He figured as much.

* * *

Please review and see what happens next!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

It was a good five hours before Ichigo felt something stir within him. It was a very strange feeling, he had to admit. He knew what it was.

"_Ahh!" _Nathan sprang to life in his body. _"Wh- what happened? Am I alive? What's going on?"_

"Calm down already. Relax!" Ichigo told him aloud. "I did it to save your life. Things weren't looking too good for you back there and all…"

"Quit putting on the act, Ichigo," Rukia glared at him. "You were freaking out. Everyone saw you."

"Shut up. If Soi Fon hadn't held those other guys back then maybe this wouldn't have happened. I don't know what she was thinking."

"_You were… worried about me?" _Nathan sounded so timid.

"Don't give me that. Of course I was worried about you. You were dying back there. I had to save your life, didn't I?"

Ukitake walked to his desk and turned. "Who are you talking to, Ichigo?"

That's right. No one could hear Nathan but him. "It's Nathan. I can hear him in my head."

"Oh, good! So he finally woke up. That's wonderful news." Ukitake approached and leaned close to Ichigo's face. "Can you hear me in there, Nathan?"

"_Tell him yes and that he doesn't need to stand so close."_

"He says yeah and back away from me."

"From you or him?"

"Does it matter? We're the same person!"

"Right…" Ukitake cleared his throat. "Nathan, you have nothing to worry about. You're in my office. There are many caretakers around if you need anything. I have lots of helpers and members from Squad 4 are here all the time."

Nathan gasped. _"What about Rodger? And Rosalia! Is she ok? And Sashiro, too!"_

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "They're both fine and I killed Rodger. He's dead. You never have to worry about him again." He heard Nathan breathe a sigh of relief.

Ukitake smiled. "Well, Nathan… While you were sleeping, the other captains and I had a meeting to determine what to do with you."

Ichigo paused, listening to what Nathan had to say. He nodded then said, "He wants to know if he's in trouble."

Ukitake's smile spread. "Not at all. We decided that the three of you are fine. Everyone agreed that you're not dangerous and that your need for attacking us in order to get Spirit Energy is perfectly understandable. Besides, you did help a few of us out. And you helped to bring down the true enemy. You're free to go."

Ichigo phased again. It was strange and difficult not being able to hear Nathan talk for himself. "He says that he wants to know what they're going to do for Spirit Energy now."

"Since everyone is aware of your condition, we've decided that you can get your required amount of Spirit Energy from off-duty Soul Reapers. They'll visit you guys everyday and help you out. And if there's a problem, you can always come to the gates and someone will attend you."

Ichigo smiled. "He says that he's glad to hear it."

The door flew open and in came two very familiar faces. "This candy's so sweet! I can't remember the last time we had sweets!" Rosalia and Sashiro ran to the desk and dumped their loot on the smooth surface. Sashiro unwrapped one and popped it into his mouth. "Yummy!"

Rosalia grinned and hugged Ukitake. "Thanks so much for caring for us. Sorry about the misunderstandings and everything. Wanna have some sweets with us?"

Ukitake hugged her back and patted her head. "That's very nice of you to offer, but no. It's all yours."

"Thanks!"

Ichigo's vocal cords convulsed and spoke without meaning to. "Mistress!"

They turned.

Ichigo shook his head. "That wasn't me this time. It was Nathan."

"Huh?" Rukia didn't get it. Neither did Ukitake.

"He can manipulate my vocal cords and make me speak for him."

"He can do that?" Ukitake asked. "Then why didn't he do it sooner?"

Ichigo spoke involuntarily again. "Mistress, it's me! Nathan! Are you ok?"

She hopped over to him with a pout. "I should be asking you that! I'm fine. How are you doing?"

Ichigo felt a warm tingling in his chest and his voice cracked. "I- I'm fine! I'm feeling much better now… B- but I don't think that I can leave Ichigo's body just yet…"

"That's ok. Take your time!" She held up a candy. "Want a sweet?"

Ichigo shook his head, but Nathan answered for him with a loud 'yes'. Unable to control his right arm, Ichigo took the candy from her and popped it into his mouth. The others looked at him like he was crazy.

Sashiro jumped on the couch against the wall. "Did you hear? The Soul Reapers are going to help us now! Isn't it great?"

Ichigo nodded, this time, he was the one in control of his actions.

Rosalia sighed sadly. "Yeah… but it's too bad that we can't just live here. Only Soul Reapers are allowed. I would ask to become one, but it's too much work and we still have our little problem to worry about. We're still in half-dead territory."

"Oh, yeah…" Sashiro sighed. "We still have to work that out. We're not full souls yet. We're still stuck."

"Research and Development is trying to work something out for you guys, but I wouldn't offer myself up for experimentation if I were you. That captain can be a little…"

"Creepy?"

"Strange?"

"Scary?"

"Freaky?"

"Eccentric?"

Ukitake chuckled. "All good answers…"

There was a knock at the door and a Soul Reaper entered. "Sorry to interrupt. But I was told to come by and see if anyone was in need of some Spirit Energy."

"No, we're fine." Sashiro unwrapped another piece of candy. "Isn't this great? Now that they know about us, they're sending someone down every few hours to see if we need any Spirit Energy. Neat, huh?"

Nathan didn't say anything, nor did he give any indication that he was happy to hear the news.

Rosalia started playing with Ukitake's long white hair, braiding it. He smiled at her and allowed this. Ichigo's chest felt warm. He wasn't sure what this meant. Was it Nathan? What was this strange feeling?

"M- mistress..?" Again, Ichigo wasn't in control of his actions.

She knew it was Nathan speaking now and looked up.

Ichigo didn't resist. He allowed Nathan to speak to his heart's content. "I… I- I was wondering… That is… If you… if we… If… I… If…"

"Yes?" She waited patiently.

"I… I… I… Oh, this isn't going to work, Ichigo!"

He knew this was going to happen. "Now what?"

Nathan used Ichigo's voice to speak once again. "I can't do this. It just doesn't feel right. I- I should be the one to tell her as myself. It just isn't the same if it's you doing it. I should be the one… But I'm not healed enough to come out of your body yet… And I would also have to… and then we would… and then I…"

"I get it already. You can't do it now. Don't worry about it."

Nathan didn't say anything, but Ichigo could sense his nod.

Sashiro hopped off the couch and went over to Ichigo. "You know, Nathan… It was pretty brave what you did back there."

Rosalia nodded. "Oh, yes! Very brave."

Nathan used Ichigo's voice again. "R- really?"

"Yeah." Sashiro elbowed Ichigo in the gut since he was too short to reach his shoulder or chest. "But I've got to admit, it could have been better."

"Huh?"

"Well, I'm just saying that as brave as you were, it kind of lost some of its heroicness, if you know what I'm saying."

"No, I don't. What are you saying?"

Sashiro shrugged. "You were clumsy. You charged in without thinking and almost got yourself killed. I mean, if you wanted us to run, you should have said so sooner instead of rushing in like that. I thought that you were really going to take him down. Not stall for time."

"I was running on adrenaline, I wasn't thinking! I acted… You wouldn't have run anyway even if I told you. Besides, I did tell you and you two didn't budge."

"True. But still… You almost got yourself killed. You were desperate and looked it. Face it, Nathan, you have no skills."

"I'm aware of that."

"Then why bother trying?"

"Because what else am I supposed to do? I felt like it was my responsibility to protect the woman I love and anyone else who…" He broke off, realizing that he had just said those fatal words yet again.

Rosalia smiled. "So you do love me. Even enough to nearly get yourself killed."

Nathan was stuttering all over again. "Well, I… I was… I was only trying to… But he… And then…"

"It's ok. I get it. I won't criticize you. I know why you did it."

"Even though he was clumsy and clearly had no idea what he was doing and could have done it so much better…"

"The point is, Sashiro…" Rosalia looked back at Ichigo. "Thank you Nathan for trying your best. And thank you Ichigo for saving him." She closed the gap between them and gave him a hug. Despite how small she looked, she was pretty strong. She had a good grip. Ichigo, of his own choosing, placed his arms around her shoulders, hugging her back.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Under Nathan's instructions and manipulation, Ichigo spent the last couple hours running around the Soul Society asking people for favors and gathering up various objects. Nathan wanted to do this right and Ichigo wanted to help him. Not like he had a choice anyway. Finally, when everything was gathered and in place, Ichigo returned to Ukitake's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Ichigo opened the door and stepped inside, his arms full of pink roses. Rosalia, sitting on the couch with Sashiro, looked up. Her eyes lit up the moment she saw the roses. Ichigo held them out for her to take and then went back for the rest. Soon, the couch was covered with pink roses, herself included. Finally, Ichigo sat on the ground and braced himself. "Ready, Nathan?"

"_Yes."_

"Are you sure you're up for this?"

"_Yes, I need to do this."_

"Ok. As long as you're sure…" Ichigo opened his mouth wide and felt Nathan leave his body.

Nathan stumbled out and knelt on the ground by her feet. He got ready to speak, but suddenly the words left his brain. Shaken and bewildered, he turned to Ichigo, eyes pleading for help.

"For crying out loud…" he muttered. "Just tell her."

"B- but… I- I- I don't know what to say..!"

"Just tell her what you did before but keep it shorter."

"But…" He looked like a frightened little mouse in a corner.

Ichigo encouraged him with a smile and nod and pointed to Rosalia. Nathan looked at her and started blushing all over again. He gulped. "Go on." Ichigo knew that the words would come eventually.

At last, Nathan tried his best to speak. "Um… M- mist… uh, Rosalia…"

"Yes?"

He looked at her legs, unable to look at her face. Slowly he brought his eyes up a little at a time until he saw her face. She was waiting with a curious expression on her face. But her eyes held understanding. She already knew what he wanted to say. All he had to do now was say it. The words were there, but he was having trouble saying them aloud.

"I…" He took a deep breath and spoke the next words rather quickly as if to get them out before his mouth gave out on him or something. "I love you! Do you love me back?"

She nodded easily. This was very easy for her. Why was it so hard for him, Ichigo wondered.

A small crowd was forming by the door. Ukitake and Rukia had to hold them off by themselves, allowing the two some privacy. They stood with their backs to the developing crowd, watching.

Nathan shut his eyes tight and blurted out his question. "Then will you be my bride?"

She smiled brightly at him. Nathan remained where he was, like a deer caught in headlights. He even had the same expression.

Then he looked guiltily up at her. "But… only… I do not have a ring… and I don't have much to offer you… But I-"

She cut him off by sliding off the couch and onto the floor in front of him. "You dummy… I don't need a ring."

His face was bright red. "Y- you don't?"

"No. I need you at my side. I need you to take care of me and to love me. Can you do that?"

He swallowed. He didn't know how to answer. Then he realized something that had escaped his notice up to this point. All those things she had asked him to do where the same things he had been doing all his life. He could do that.

"Yes, I can and will. I always have, after all…"

"Then yes. I will be your bride."

Nathan was at a loss for words.

"Hang on a second." Sashiro pushed the roses off his lap and stood up. "You can't marry her."

"Why not?"

"Because you need to get it approved first." He winked.

Two seconds went by before they understood.

Holding Rosalia's hands in his, Nathan smiled at his lover. "I approve. As long as she loves him in return and he loves her true, I approve of this marriage."

She giggled. "I know the answer to that."

Nathan blushed.

Rosalia leaned forward and Nathan did the same. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. For the first time ever. Like lovers do. They had grown up together and lived together for so long, but this was the first time they ever had each other.

Their kiss lasted several long seconds and when they finally broke apart, their ears were filled with the applause of all the Soul Reapers eavesdropping in the doorway. They laughed and held each other close. Rukia jumped up and down, cheering for them and Ukitake gave his congrats. Despite himself, Ichigo clapped his hands. He was happy for them. Nathan finally found his true love and could keep her. This turned out to be a pretty happy ending after all.

"Out of the way! What's with all this commotion? One side! Coming through!" Renji shoved his way through the crowd and into the office. He looked at Ichigo and beckoned him over with his finger.

Ichigo got up and walked over to him. "What?"

Renji leaned forward and whispered the message into his ear. "Kisuke Urahara wants you guys to return to the World of the Living right away. He said that he has some news regarding those three."

Ichigo looked back at the trio. News regarding them? Maybe this was more good news. Maybe he had found a cure for them. What better wedding gift for them than that?

* * *

It wasn't good news.

Ichigo brought the trio back to the Urahara shop with him as he was told and the ex-captain welcomed them with open arms. Rosalia launched herself into his chest and hugged him tightly. Sashiro did the same. According to Nathan, Kisuke had been like an uncle to her during his rein as captain so it was understandable that she would react this way after not seeing him for 100 years. Be gave them some tea and Rosalia told him the good news. Kisuke patted Nathan on the back and told him what a player he was and that it was about time he confessed his love to her. They also told him about Rodger and all the troubles they had gone through because of him and how the Soul Society viewed their situation. He was very happy to hear of it.

After asking Tessai to treat them to some free sweets and pound cake to celebrate, Kisuke took Ichigo into the next room. He closed the door and waited until the others were distracted before speaking to him in a hushed tone.

"I didn't want to say this in front of them but… I ran some tests while you guys were gone. The results were not good."

"Oh?"

Kisuke nodded. "Yeah. According to you, Nathan started to disappear when he was running low on Spirit Energy, which happened after about 24 hours. That means that he needs Spirit Energy everyday now."

"Yeah, so?"

"Back when I first met them, they only needed it about twice a week to keep stable. Their need for it has increased in the past century. This is not good." He kept his head down while looking up at Ichigo, hat shadowing his eyes. "If my calculations are correct, in the next decade, they'll be needing Spirit Energy at least twice a day. My guess is, in the next century, they'll be needed it every minute in order to remain stable."

Ichigo felt his heart sink. "So… So then… That means that their need for it is going to keep increasing over the years? What happens then?"

He shook his head sadly. "At some point, Ichigo, they're going to need a steady amount of Spirit Energy every minute in order to keep from disappearing. I can say with confidence that one day they're going to need it every second. When they pull away from the Soul Reaper they're feeding off of, they're going to start to disappear. Soon even that won't be enough."

"Meaning..?"

"That someday, no amount of Spirit Energy is going to be enough to sustain them and they're going to vanish anyway."

Ichigo was shocked. No matter what they did, they were going to end up vanishing anyway? There was no way to save them? Their lives were limited.

"Be happy that they at least get to live longer than normal humans." Kisuke didn't sound happy at all. This was one of the few times when he sounded unmistakably sad and hopeless.

"There's nothing that we can do?"

"Not without a cure, there isn't."

Ichigo looked back into the next room and watched the trio. Rosalia was tossing pieces of candy into Sashiro's mouth and giggling. Nathan was pouring her some tea and sliced her a piece of cake with strawberries on top. They all looked so happy. It was a shame to think that they were all going to die and there was no saving them.

Ichigo looked at Kisuke. He was watching them, too, with a sad look on his face. It was almost like he was watching their execution. Time was ticking by and there was nothing they could do to stop it. "You really do care about them, don't you?"

Kisuke didn't look at him. "How can I not? I'm sure you've run into the same problem, too. They have a way of getting under your skin." He sighed and put his hand on the wall to support himself. "You know, back when I first met them, I thought it was just going to be another burial. But when it didn't work out that way, I made it my mission to find out way. But somewhere along the way, without ever noticing it or meaning to, I took them out from under that microscope. They're not experiments or something to be studied… I felt connected to them. I can explain it."

Ichigo knew what he meant. He felt the same way. After only knowing Nathan for about three days, he felt a deep connection with him. Like he had found a true friend or even a brother. It was hard to him to accept that he and the others were going to fade away into nothing. The situation wouldn't have bothered him so much if he knew that they had somewhere to go. But with them, it was different. When they disappear, they had nowhere to go. They would just fade away into nothing. There was no afterlife waiting for them. There was nothing. That was the end of them. That was what made it so hard for Ichigo. Even the soul he sent to the Soul Society had somewhere to go and didn't just disappear. There was always a chance that he would see them again and he had a couple of times. But that fate didn't await these three.

Rosalia screamed playfully and used Nathan as a shield while Sashiro pelted them with candy wrappers. They seemed so full of life. Why did they have to go like that?

"How are you going to break it to them?"

Kisuke sighed. "I don't have the heart to tell them."

Ichigo turned, but Kisuke stopped him.

"Why do I need to tell them now? It would only hurt them. After all, this will happen over the course of 100 years. I'm sure they've already noticed the change themselves. Why worry them?"

Ichigo knew that he was right. "But they're going to have to know." He turned away and turned back. He did this several times before finally deciding to speak. "Would finding the cure help?"

"Yes. But in order for that to happen, I would have to know what went into that potion that they made. It was over 100 years ago and it took them a while to make it. They've long forgotten the ingredients and any record of it has long been destroyed. With the fire and the years that have passed and the location… That's why we haven't had any luck in a cure. I'm sorry, Ichigo."

He looked at Nathan smiling and laughing with his new wife. "Yeah… I am, too."

* * *

Please review! ^-^


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: **

Ichigo had trouble sleeping that night. All he could think about was them. He was supposed to help them. To protect them. He felt like he had failed. He felt so helpless. They had decided not to tell them. The truth was heartbreaking after all. Why trouble them further?

Ichigo threw the pillow over his face and turned his head to the side so that he could breathe. _Damn it all_… It took him a few hours, but finally, he fell asleep.

"Nathan!"

Ichigo turned and saw Rosalia running towards him carrying something in her arms. Ichigo had no time to get out of the way. He braced himself for the impact but it never came. She ran right through him. He was having another glimpse from the past. A vision.

The room was dark like a basement but well lit with candles and lamps. It looked like an old laboratory. The walls were made of stone and reinforced with metal bars and thick nails. There were at least a dozen wooden crates stacked against the north wall and books cases were neatly stacked across the south wall, stretching out across the floor like dominos. Most of the shelves held books, but others held boxes, bottles and large rolls of paper shoved between books and other objects. It looked like a real mess. Even the floor had papers covering it. The air was thick with the smell of chemicals and fire. It also smelled like something was burning. Ichigo guessed that it was coming from the large pot resting over the open flame on the metal table in the middle of the room.

She ran over to the large table and set her load down next to the large pot. "I still think you should be in bed, Nathan. You're still not well."

Nathan coughed into a handkerchief and put it back into his pocket. That's right. He was still sick during this time. But him being up and about must have meant that this was after Rodger had stopped poisoning him with the soup. "I'm fine, mistress. Besides, someone should be here to assist you."

"I have him." She pointed to Sashiro who was carrying half his weight in books, bottles and beakers. "Besides, it's almost done."

Sashiro slammed the pile onto the table with a groan. "Too heavy…"

Rosalia ruffled his hair. "Man up, little guy."

"I'm only ten!"

"So? That was a month ago." She handed him another book. "Put this back, please."

He whined but did as he was told.

Nathan coughed into the cloth again, turning his back away from the equipment. "Dreadfully sorry, mistress…"

"That's fine." She looked in a book by her side. Then she turned her attention to another one, turning a few pages as she went. She skimmed through another book and nodded. "Ok. Let's try this."

"Are you sure?" Sashiro asked, looking at the bottle of yellow liquid in her hand.

"Yes. My father was working on medicines to keep people healthy. Maybe if we add some of them to the potion it'll help us stay healthy longer. Who knows? Maybe it will cure Nathan and make him well again."

"I am feeling a little better already. Perhaps we should just let it pass and…" He coughed into his sleeve.

"But what if you don't? And what if you get ill again? I don't want to risk losing you again. I've already lost my father. I'm not going to risk it."

Sashiro wrinkled his nose at the contents in the pot. "But you'll risk killing us with this?" Nathan kneed him in the back.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled and pointed to the thin book next to the pot. "Everything's written down in here. It's perfectly safe. I know what I'm doing."

Ichigo's head picked up. She wrote it down! It was all written in that book!

"I trust my father. The least you can do is trust me that his work and mine will help someone."

The boys nodded and went back to helping her.

Ichigo stole a peek at the open book on the table. There was a whole list of ingredients and mixtures that went into the potion. They were all neatly documented and written in a way that was easy to read and remember. Ichigo was never a brainiac, but he was a good student in school. Years of studying had prepared and trained his brain to memorize things in a short amount of time. Though he was never any good memorizing names and faces, he was good at memorizing lists. He stood over the book and read it over several times until he had it all memorized and could recite it from top to bottom.

Rosalia placed three cups on the table and spooned the pot's dark contents into the glasses. It looked like black tea that had been mixed with multiple herbs and watered down again and again. She handed them each a cup, taking one herself.

"Cheers."

They clinked their cups together.

"Let's hope this works."

They closed their eyes, pinched their noses and drank.

* * *

Ichigo didn't wait for someone to answer the door. He kicked open the door to the Urahara shop and ran straight in, ignoring the kids' complaints. He ran straight into the back room where Kisuke was pouring the group drinks and slapped him in the face with a piece of paper.

"I got it!"

"And I got a paper cut on my eye. What is this?" Kisuke pulled the paper off his face and looked at it.

"It's a list of ingredients that went into that potion 100 years ago."

"What?" The trio dropped their cups.

"Ichigo, how did you get this?"

"I had another vision last night. I saw the lab where you guys were working. I saw the open book on the table next to you. I read it and wrote it down the second I woke up." Ichigo felt so proud of himself. This had to be it.

Kisuke looked it over and handed it to Rosalia to check. "Is this it? Does anything look familiar?"

She read over the long list and as she did, her eyes got a little bigger. "Yes… Yes! Yes! This is it! This was the potion! Everything looks right! That's it!"

Nathan leaned over with Sashiro to look. "This seems right…"

Ichigo couldn't hide his smile.

Kisuke snatched the list away and stood up. "I'll get to work on this right now. There's no time to waste."

* * *

It took four days, but Ichigo finally got the call to come down to the Urahara shop. After class, he went straight down to the shop and was welcomed inside. Kisuke greeted him with a smile. It was good news.

"I've got it."

Ichigo grinned. "Really? The cure? You did it?"

Kisuke's face stayed frozen with that same smile. He didn't answer him. That wasn't good.

"Well? What's wrong?"

Kisuke beckoned him inside. "Well, it should cure them… However, there's no way to know for sure what's going to happen."

"Meaning what exactly?"

Kisuke adjusted his hat. "I don't know what's going to happen to them for sure. What that means is, yes, it will cure them, but what happens to them after that is unknown. I've narrowed it down to three possibilities. One: they'll go to the Soul Society as planned. Two: they'll disappear into nothing. Or three: I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"It means that I don't know where they'll go. It won't be nothing or nowhere and it won't be the Soul Society. I don't know. It's uncharted territory."

Ichigo didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to think. It was a hard thing to wrap his head around. Where else could they go? It wouldn't bring them back to life, that was for sure. But if they didn't disappear entirely or go to the Soul Society, where else could they go?

"So what are we doing?"

Kisuke opened the door to the next room. "They are willing to try. But they want to have you here with them."

His heart gave a jolt. "What? Why me?"

He shrugged. "It was their request. Don't ask me why. But maybe it's so that they can say good-bye."

_Good-bye_…

Ichigo stepped into the room and found himself crushed beneath the two youngest members of the trio. Rosalia and Sashiro hugged him tight and knocked him to the floor. The young mistress was the first to get off. "It's about time you showed up."

"Yeah!" Sashiro peeled himself off next. "We were wondering where you were."

Ichigo struggled to his feet. "Well, I'm here now. So what do you want?"

Rosalia pouted the same old pout she always gave when she was annoyed or disappointed. "To say good-bye, of course!"

"Yeah, we didn't want to go without you seeing us off," Sashiro added.

Ichigo stood still. "Oh…" That's right. This was good-bye. But where to now?

Nathan put his arm around his bride. "It just didn't feel right leaving without seeing you one last time."

"Oh… Right… Sure…"

Ichigo couldn't begin to describe what he felt inside. It was more than bittersweet. It was also fear. Fear of not knowing where they would go after this. What if they just disappeared like Kisuke said might happen? Then this was really no better than them not getting enough Spirit Energy and fading away into nothingness. No afterlife. No coming back. And if that happened, then Rosalia would never be reunited with her father again. Yes, it was good that they would be cured, but for what? Nothing was really solved. Where was the happy ending?

"Don't look so sad." Rosalia smiled at him. "This is what we've been wanting for 100 years."

He forced himself to smile. "Yeah…"

She reached out and took his hand. Her hand was so smooth and soft like a princess's hand. But her fingers were so cold. "Ichigo, can I please sing for you?"

"H- huh?" He was taken aback by this.

"I want to sing in this world one last time. Please?"

He swallowed. "Sure. I'd like that."

She took a few steps back and stood in the middle of the room.

Kisuke stood in the doorway behind Ichigo and listened to her song one last time.

"So soft and gentle your touch,

Like water flowing through my fingers,

My once hard heart is now so warm,

It feels so light and fluttery,

Like a bird in flight…

The gentle touch of your hand in mine,

Is like the touch of fresh rose petals in my palm,

The fire it lights in my heart will never go out,

Nothing can erase the memory of this warmth in my hand,

So let's hold hands."

As beautiful as ever. When she was finished, everyone, even her two servants applauded for her. She smiled and curtsied, giving her thanks.

Then suddenly, she threw herself into Ichigo's chest and hugged him tight. "Thanks for everything, Ichigo. I'll miss you." She peeled away and Sashiro took her place.

"Bye-bye, Ichigo." He looked up at his face. "But next time in a fight, try not to get hurt so bad. Got it?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I got it. Thanks."

They moved away to the other side of the room.

Nathan stood in front of Ichigo. They stared at each other.

"So…"

"Yeah…"

Ichigo ruffled the hair on his head. "I was never any good at good-byes so…"

Nathan thrust a hand out to him. He stared at it. He looked Nathan in the eyes, confused and unsure. Finally, he took it in his and they shook hands.

The handshake ended when Nathan suddenly pulled Ichigo in and hugged him.

"Uh… Nathan..?"

He tightened his hold on him. Hugging him tight. "Thank you, Ichigo."

Ichigo hung there in his arms limply. "What? What are you talking about? What the hell are you thanking me for? Remember, I'm the one who got you in trouble. I got you hurt. I was the one who couldn't react in time to save you during that last attack. I'm the one who kept screwing up."

"But you helped me anyway…" Nathan buried his face in Ichigo's shoulder and talked into his neck. "You never gave up on me. Not once. You never judged me. You never… You… You treated me the way Rosalia did when we first met. And in those fights… and the way you…"

Ichigo put his arms around Nathan's back.

"Thank you for helping me. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for giving it your all and not giving up. Thank you for bringing me and Rosalia together. Thank you for the cure… And thank you for being my friend."

Ichigo tightened his hold without meaning to.

"Thank you for everything, Ichigo."

"You don't have to thank me."

"I know…"

Ichigo took in a breath. "You're welcome."

Nathan didn't let go for another minute. Ichigo didn't mind though. He knew that this would be the last time they would ever see each other. Nathan released Ichigo and walked back to be with the others. Ichigo's shirt felt wet where Nathan's head had been. Had he been… crying?

Kisuke moved over to the group. "Are you all ready?"

Rosalia nodded. "Yes." The others nodded as well.

"Good. Since I've already said my good-byes, there's nothing left to stall about." He took his cane in his hand and stood in front of them. "Are you sure about this?"

They nodded at the same time.

Ichigo couldn't stop himself. "But what about the risks. Do you want to do it so soon?"

Sashiro said, "We've been waiting for 100 odd years."

"We know of the risks," Rosalia added.

Nathan smiled at Ichigo. "Thank you for your concern. Just you being here somehow makes it easier for us."

"But why?" Ichigo asked.

He shrugged. "I couldn't say… Maybe it's because we're friends. Maybe it's because even when things went way wrong, somehow with you being there, they got better. Perhaps you're a good-luck charm. Who knows?"

"I've never been one to think like that."

Nathan shrugged. "But no matter what, things always worked out ok whenever you were with us. Maybe it will happen again. I have faith."

But why did it have to be in him?

Kisuke handed them three tablets. "Swallow these."

They each took one and swallowed it. Nothing happened.

Kisuke waited another minute then took up his cane. He held it in both hands. "Ready?"

Rosalia held Nathan and Sashiro's hands. "At the same time?"

He smiled. "Yeah…"

She closed her eyes and the others did the same.

Kisuke took a deep breath and watched them. He seemed to be savoring the moment. No… He was remembering their faces. He wanted to hold onto them a bit longer. Finally, he raised his cane, turning it over.

"Good-bye."

He stamped their foreheads, one after another with the bottom of his cane.

Ichigo watched. That wasn't a Konso, was it? Kisuke did that move to extract Ichigo from his body like Rukia's glove.

But perhaps this was the way to do it for them.

The three were starting to glow. Holding each other's hands, they slowly disappeared leaving no trace behind. The light was gone. No black butterflies. No glowing orb. No chorus of angels. Nothing.

Ichigo had no way of knowing if it worked or not. Obviously it worked in the sense that they were no longer trapped. But where were they now? Where did they go? Were they ok? Ichigo prayed with all his might that they were someplace good. Heaven, Soul Society… it didn't matter to him. He just wanted to know if they were still living somewhere, spending their time in happiness, reunited with loved ones and safe. He really hoped that they hadn't just disappeared. Let there be some trace of them left…

With a deep sigh, Kisuke lowered his cane and turned around. "It's over. It's done. Finally finished." He lowered his hat over his eyes.

Ichigo turned and opened his mouth.

"Don't ask me where they are now," Kisuke cut him off. "Even now I don't know."

Ichigo closed his mouth.

"I told them everything. I told them the risks involved and everything that went with it. They didn't care. It's what they wanted. And they would only do it if you were here to tell them good-bye. At first, I wasn't going to call you. But then I realized that I was just being selfish. I wanted to keep them here where I could see them for just a little longer. It's long past their time. It was overdo. I had to do it. So I called you. They wanted to say good-bye. It's for the best…"

Ichigo felt his heart sink. Now that was bittersweet. They cared and trusted him that much. They relayed on him. They wanted to thank him. He was like a member of their family. It was touching.

And Nathan… He had become like a brother to him. In such a short amount of time, Ichigo watched him grow up so much. He was still clumsy and he was still a nervous person, but he wouldn't change him. He wouldn't be Nathan any other way. Through those visions, Ichigo was able to watch Nathan grow and saw his life from a different perspective. He got to see what kind of life Nathan had. It had far more of an impact seeing it happen before his eyes rather than hear about it. He got to see him as a child and as a man. He was one of the few people who saw him for who he was. To Nathan, that meant everything. For him to not be judged by his class or profession. To not give up on him or discard him for not being perfect. Ichigo was glad that he met him.

Nathan was glad of that, too.

Even if he was gone, a part of him would always be with him. Somehow. Someway.

Kisuke left the room. "I'll be in my room for the res of the day. Feel free to let yourself out."

Ichigo looked back at the spot where they once stood. They didn't leave a trace behind, yet somehow Ichigo could feel that they were still here with him. Nathan stuttering, Sashiro trying to act tough, and Rosalia singing the song that she made up many years ago.

He turned out the door.

_Good-bye, guys_…

* * *

One more chapter after this one. The next is the last.

Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: **

The night after the ritual, Ichigo found it impossible to sleep. He was so restless, his mind pledged with doubt and uncertainty. Where were they now? What happened to them? Were they ok?

Kon asked Ichigo what had happened the moment he came home, but Ichigo couldn't answer him. It took him several hours before he would finally tell him that they were gone. Kon took it harder than he thought he would. Especially after Ichigo had told him that there was no way of knowing where they would go. Maybe Kon took it the way he did because he could identify with Nathan the most. After all, he had been discarded as well by people who thought of him as imperfect and a mistake. If people could make or find someone better, why settle for him? Why not get rid of him? That was Kon's life. Nathan's as well. And death… Kon often wondered where he would go if he were destroyed or if he died. Would he dry up and fade away? Would he disappear into nothingness? Would he live out his life in the Soul Society? What would happen to him? It was no different for Nathan and the others. Where were they now? What happened to them?

During those four days it took Kisuke to make the cure for them, Ichigo and Kon stopped by the shop everyday to visit them. As promised, Rosalia was introduced to Kon. She was amazed at the small walking, talking plush toy. Kon immediately launched himself into her arms and swooned when she hugged him back. She went on and on about how cute he was.

"What are these? 36-C or what?" Kon nuzzled his face against her soft chest.

Ichigo and Nathan tried to peel him off her but she told them not to. She didn't mind. She actually liked him. She hugged him tight and called him cute. She lost interest when dinner came around. Then Sashiro, Ururu and Jinta took Kon outside and played baseball with him. Literally _with _him.

During those four days, Ichigo had somehow gotten closer to them. Maybe it was because now they were socializing. Before it was the adventure that brought them together. But now that it was over, they were free to do as they pleased. Maybe that was a mistake, getting closer to them. Knowing that they were gone and that he had no idea where made his chest ache.

A week passed. He had stopped having visions. His dreams had returned. Did this mean that they were really gone? Were they existing somewhere else or was this the end? He missed those visions already. At least then he knew that they were still living somewhere. Those visions… was it possible that he had those visions because he was supposed to? According to Nathan, it was possible for the people that he bites to gain some of his memories. It was rare, but not unheard of. But that usually only lasted for as long as the person slept then they would stop. Same thing with the character traits. But Ichigo had recurring visions every time he closed his eyes. Why was that?

Was he destined to have them? Was he the one who was supposed to help them?

Ichigo wasn't the type of person to believe in destiny or things like that. The future was what you made it. He hated fortune-telling and palm-reading and all that load of crap. Then why did he keep thinking about it like this? Nathan had such faith in him. He even thought that having Ichigo there when they passed on would bring them luck. Why? Why him? He was just lucky all those times. It had nothing to do with faith. Why would they put such faith in him like that? Thinking of him as a kind of good-luck charm. It was stupid in his opinion.

But he was the one who found Nathan and decided to help him. He reunited him with his fellow servant and persuaded him to propose to Rosalia. He was the one who protected them. He was the one who brought down Rodger and showed everyone who the real enemy was. He was the one who saved Nathan's life. He was the one who had those visions. He was the one who found the cure. And he was the one they wanted to see before they left. It was all him. Maybe there was something to this faith thing.

Still, he felt like he had let them down somehow. He couldn't guarantee what would happen to them when it was all over. He couldn't tell them where they would go or if they would be safe. He didn't know. For a time he beat himself up, telling himself that he should have stopped them from doing it. He should have told Kisuke not to do it. He should have stopped it from happening. But that feeling passed when he remembered what Kisuke had told him. He had felt the same way and didn't want to send them off without knowing. But there was no way to guarantee it anyway and to keep them here any longer would be selfish. Over 100 years of waiting for a cure and now they had it. Why keep them waiting any longer? Even if there was no way of knowing where they would go, at least their journey would end and they would be at peace. Enough was enough. Even if they did wait, what kind of life would it be for them to have to feed off of Soul Reapers' energy in order to stay alive? Sashiro hated doing it when the person was looking and Nathan always felt guilty about it. Rosalia knew it couldn't be helped but she never told them how she felt about it. In another 100 years they would need to feed every minute in order to live. It was best that it ended before it got to that point. Besides, soon even that wouldn't be enough to keep them in this world.

What was out there? Heaven? Was there such a place? Would they go there instead of the Soul Society? In all the time he spent in the Soul Society, Ichigo had never once seen his mother. Maybe she had gone somewhere else. He didn't know. For years he blamed himself for what happened to her. Now he was doing it for those three. Maybe they were with her. Maybe she was taking care of them herself. Maybe they were all looking down on him right now.

But what if they weren't?

Ichigo threw the pillow over his face and rolled onto his side, flattening his head to the mattress with his arm. Maybe they were at peace, but he wasn't.

* * *

Ichigo was called back to the Soul Society to verify that the three were gone. But that was days ago. A few days after that, he was called back and Rukia retrieved him. He didn't know what it was about, but Ukitake wanted to see him. In the office, the captain told him to go with Rukia to a town not too far away and deliver something for him. It was in District 2. According to Ukitake, it was very peaceful and lawful, much like District 1 of Rukon. It wasn't far at all. Rukia also said that she used to train in District 3. It was a beautiful place and hardly any crime. Everyone lived in peace and if there was any crime at all, it was the local children pulling pranks on each other from time to time, if that was considered a crime at all.

She led the way, knowing the area very well. She said that District 2 was a very friendly place and very well-off. It was a rich place, but the people lived modestly. There was always enough food. It was the kind of place she wished she had grown up.

The delivery they had to make wasn't to a person, but to a place. They were told to go to the river and walk along its edge until they came across a stone in front of a footbridge. They were then told to place the box given to them on the stone as an offering with a single pink rose on top. They had no idea what was in the box and didn't ask. They just did as they were told.

After the task was done, Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other. "I wonder why he told us to do this. It seems kind of pointless if you ask me."

They stood there for maybe a minute before deciding to leave. Once they did, they heard laughing and playful screaming. Children must have been playing nearby. Ichigo ignored them and kept walking… until he heard a name.

"Nathan, hurry up!"

His heart jumped into his throat and he spun around. His eyes scanned the landscape but there was no sign of a tall, thin man dressed in an old English suit. Was his imagination getting the better of him? Was he so full of grief that his mind was playing tricks on him?

Disappointed, he turned back around. Then his eyes beheld something that made him feel a glimmer of nostalgia. A pink rose. It was just like the one on the box they had been asked to leave behind. But this one was fresh. A natural pink rose. He looked around and saw a bush of them not too far away. And another one. There was another bush of white roses as well and several red ones, too. Roses, roses everywhere.

"Ichigo, look out!" Rukia's warning came just in time. He hadn't realized it, but he was still walking forward. He was right in the pathway of a group of village children playing tag. They ran right past him like a gust of wind, swinging their arms and laughing.

He watched them, one after another. One of the children reminded him of someone he knew. He looked a lot like… Sashiro? But that was impossible, right?

The child kept running and smacked one kid on the back. "Tag! You're it!"

The girl whipped around and glared at him. "That hurt!"

He stuck out his tongue at her. "You're such a baby. I didn't hit you that hard. Go ahead and hit me, if you want. Go ahead. Try to hurt me… If you can!"

She raised her arm and he coward.

"Ahh! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!"

He was just like him. Could it be..?

Ichigo's legs felt weak. Was fate teasing him or something? This wasn't fair. Why tempt him with look-alikes only to be disappointed? He couldn't give his hopes up. After his mother died, there were times when he thought he saw her on the streets, but they always turned out to be someone else. He was always wrong. It looked like it was happening again with them. What a cruel thing to do…

"Nathan, hurry up! How long are you going to make us wait?"

"Coming!"

That voice… Could it be..? No, not again. It couldn't be him… could it?

Ichigo spun around and felt something hit him hard in the chest nearly knocking him to the ground. Someone had just run into him. The person jumped back holding his nose.

"Ow…"

That low whine of pain…

Ichigo looked at the tall skinny man before him. He had blond hair going down to his shoulders, big blue eyes, pointed chin and pale while skin. Instead of a dark suit, he wore an ocean blue kimono with a dolphin design on it. It looked really good on him. He chuckled clumsily and grinned at Ichigo. "Sorry about that… I'm such a klutz."

Ichigo was at a loss for words.

It looked like him. It sounded like him… Was it really him?

"Come on already!" the boy called. "Tag today sometime please!"

He nodded and started to play with the sleeves of his kimono. "I know, I'm sorry. Just give me a second, ok? I'll be right with you, Sashiro… I just have to finish collecting these roses first." He bent down and started to pick up the pink roses he dropped. That's when Ichigo noticed the thin ring on his finger. A modest wedding ring.

"N- Nathan..?"

The man stood up, holding the flowers in his arms. "Yes?"

It was him! It was Nathan after all! Ichigo didn't know whether he was so happy because he had found out what happened to Nathan or to know that he wasn't crazy after all. He smiled wider than he thought possible, all his doubt and despondency being swept away by Nathan's face. It wasn't a dream. It was real. Nathan was here, standing in front of him just like before. He felt so relieved.

Nathan, still smiling asked, "Do I know you?"

That made his heart sink. Ichigo felt like someone had just popped the balloon he had just filled with joy and threw the decrepit remains back in his face. Words failed him.

Rukia stood behind him, took one look at Nathan and smiled. This was him alright. But she had no idea what Nathan had just said. That was the reason why her smile remained. Her grin started to fade when she saw the look on Ichigo's face.

Nathan looked at her. "Hello." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Nathan. Nice to meet you."

Rukia blinked. "Uh… We've already meet."

"Really?" Nathan cocked his head to one side, thinking. He looked confused. "I don't recall… When was it?"

"It was-"

"A long time ago," Ichigo interrupted her. Nathan didn't remember. "It's ok. It was brief."

"Ah." His smile was back.

"Nathan!" Sashiro stomped his foot on the ground. "We're still waiting!"

"Coming!"

"So…" Ichigo forced himself to remain cheerful. "You live nearby?"

"Yes." Nathan pointed to the house near the river next to the footbridge. It was a decent sized house and looked to be in good shape. "We live there."

"Nice place."

"Thank you."

"Anyone else live with you?"

"Oh, yes." He started blushing. "I live with my wife and her father. He's been living here a while, fixing it up for us. I also live there with-"

"Nathan!"

"Coming! Just a minute, Sashiro!" He turned back with a smile. "Him, the one in the red kimono."

"I see…" Ichigo couldn't help but feel brokenhearted. "So… are you happy? Here, I mean."

He nodded with joy. "Very happy. I bring my wife pink roses everyday. She loves them. We're so lucky to live here where they bloom naturally. It's a beautiful place. And sometimes, we get gifts from a man named Ukitake. He seems nice. I would like to meet him in person someday. He's the one who sent us these." Nathan held up his finger and showed off the ring Ichigo had been eyeing for some time.

"Ah, that's nice of him…"

Nathan nodded again. "It is. I would like to thank him properly. If I ever get a chance, that is… We just got here a little while ago and already this place feels like home. It may not be a mansion like we had before but this is nice."

"A mansion?"

"Oh, right. You don't know. When we were alive. I remember it scarcely, but my wife was once a very rich person. But I didn't love her for her money."

"You loved her because she loved you back. Unlike so many others, she was the only one who wanted you, no matter your flaws."

Disoriented by this response, Nathan stared at him in disbelief. "How did you know that?"

He shrugged. "Lucky guess?"

Nathan stared at him, coming a little closer to look him in the eyes. "There's something about you…" He wrung the words from his lips. "Something familiar… but…"

Ichigo held his breath, hoping that a miracle would happen and Nathan would remember him.

Nathan pulled away. "It's nothing. Never mind…"

So much for that.

"So you're married, then?"

Nathan went back to smiling like a fool. "Yeah, I am. Happily, too."

But Ichigo was the one who brought them together. "How did you propose to her?"

Once again, Nathan looked confused. "I'm not sure… To be honest, I can't remember. But when we came here…" He smiled as if fawning on a flower. "It was almost as if it were destined. I can't explain it. But it's almost as if it had already been decided. I just looked at her and she looked at me and… I don't know. " He shrugged. "Maybe I proposed to her before we came here and didn't remember it. Who knows?"

Ichigo did.

"Nathan…"

Her voice sounded like a song. Nathan turned and saw his beautiful bride waiting for him in the grass. She was wearing a white kimono, as if she were clean and separating herself from the pollutants of the world. But it also had a lovely pink flower pattern on it, as well. Her hair was as long as the day Ichigo first saw her and her eyes were still full of innocence and joy. On her finger was the same ring Nathan wore on his.

Nathan's bride, Rosalia. As beautiful as ever. And happy.

"Are those mine?" She pointed to the bundle in his arms.

Nathan clumsily handed them over to her. "Yes. Sorry for the wait…"

"It's not a big deal."

"Nathan! While we're young!" Sashiro was rolling around in the grass like a spoiled brat.

"I said I'm-"

Rosalia tapped him in the forehead. "Tag, you're it!" She tossed her roses up in the air and took off toward Sashiro.

Nathan blinked, then broke out laughing and chased her, never saying farewell to the two Soul Reapers behind him.

Ichigo stood solemnly in the vibrant grass watching them chase each other around with the other village children. Rosalia was as playful and childish as ever, despite being a wife. Clearly that didn't mean that she had to grow up all at once. She could be as childish as she pleased. And as always, Nathan wasn't too far behind, chasing after her with a smile on his face. Sashiro taunted Nathan and sprinted away before he could catch him, enjoying their game.

But that wasn't why Ichigo had stopped.

They didn't remember.

He felt Rukia's presence at his side but did not look up. "Ichigo…"

"They don't remember me."

She nodded and watched the trio play their game with the local kids. "You know… I thought it was possible for this to happen, but I had sort of hoped that I was wrong."

Ichigo looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Very few, if any souls remember their journey here. Some even forget about their old lives in the World of the Living. It's not uncommon for them to start life anew when they come to the Soul Society. Some souls are even born here so they would never have any knowledge of the Living world. Some souls even forget their old lives over time. I was a baby when I came here so I…"

Ichigo wasn't moving and he wasn't looking at her anymore.

"What I'm trying to say is that they were trapped between the two worlds for 100 years, at least. That in-between space between Living and the Soul Society is the place no soul remembers. I've never heard of any soul remembering that part of their journey here."

Ichigo's fingers curled into fists. She didn't need to say it, but she did anyway.

"It's like those 100 years never happened, Ichigo. They don't remember meeting Kisuke or you. They don't remember the fight with Rodger and they wouldn't remember all the hardships they had to go through to get here. They don't remember the 100 years they spent here. They weren't actual souls yet that could be passed on so…"

Ichigo wasn't crying, but he was shaking.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo."

No, she wasn't. How could she know how he felt. This was different from losing your friends to death or having them pretend not to know you after a big fight. They didn't remember him. Not at all. They didn't even know that he had brought them together and helped them. They didn't know about all the things he had done for them, all that he risks and sacrificed. Yet their lives went on as if they did. Nathan and Rosalia were married and lived together with her father and Sashiro. Maybe the other servants were here as well. Their lives went on as if Ichigo had a hand in it, but he was erased from the picture. It was like a finished painting. They knew what it looked like when it was finished and knew what it looked like when the page was clean and accepted it as it was, never bothering to ask how it was done. The finished piece was exactly what they wanted. Why did they need to know how many brush strokes went into creating it or how long it took to make or what colors went into it? It was beautiful as it was.

Ichigo wasn't looking for glory or praise for his good deeds. He didn't want to be rewarded for risking his life and fighting to protect them. He just wanted them to remember him. Why? He wasn't sure. But he and Nathan had become very good friends so quickly and now he didn't even remember him. Ichigo was the one he wanted to see one final time before they left the Living world for good and now he looked at Ichigo with a puzzled expression and asked who he was. That hurt Ichigo the most. He didn't want the glory or for them to feel like they owed him. He just wanted to be remembered. They had grown so close and now, they turned away without looking back.

Looking back… That's all Nathan ever wanted in his life. Someone to look back. Someone to look for him. Someone to miss him. Someone to care about him. To let him know what he was important in someone's life. To be wanted. Now Ichigo knew at last how he felt. How he truly felt. He wanted Nathan to look back. He wanted what Nathan had wished for all his life. To be wanted. Not even loved, though that would have been nice. He wanted to be wanted. To know that somebody cared and that he wasn't just a big waste.

"But this doesn't mean that you can't start over," Rukia said. "You can make friends with him again. Start a new friendship. A better one."

He didn't want a better one. He wanted the one he had. You only meet a person once. For her to even suggest to repeat a first meeting was unheard of. It was like spitting him in the face. Their first encounter may not have been perfect and it may have been full of danger, but that was how they met. All of what they went through is what gave that encounter meaning. That was how they became friends. To start over, to do it again a different way, wasn't worth it.

No. He could never have Nathan back. Even though he was standing in front of him right now, laughing and playing with the others, he was already gone. It was like he truly had disappeared. It was like he was gone.

Rukia allowed Ichigo to watch Nathan for another minute, then tapped him on the shoulder. "Come on. We should get back." She smiled, though it was forced to reassure him. "We can always come back and visit, you know. Soul Reapers have free time to go back to old villages and things like that from time to time. You can see him then."

Ichigo nodded slowly. But there was nothing behind his nod. It was empty. He felt empty. Why did he have to find out like this? It would have been better if he had known that they just went to the Soul Society and that was it. He didn't have to know all the other details. Seeing what had happened to them before his eyes was heartbreaking.

Rukia started trekking back the way they came. But Ichigo lagged behind, miserable. The laughter behind him hung in the air. Their voices mocked him.

Then he stopped, not caring if Rukia was going on without him or not. He looked back. Nathan and Rosalia had stopped their game and told Sashiro that they were going back to the house. Nathan walked in that direction, back to Ichigo.

Ichigo watched his back shrink away. He wasn't going to turn around. His eyes wouldn't find Ichigo. Nathan wasn't his friend anymore. He didn't remember him.

He remembered everything, though. Even the day they left. He could picture it perfectly. Down to the smallest detail. Even Rosalia's parting song. Her song… That was how Nathan found her. That was the song she sang throughout her childhood. It cheered up Nathan when he was feeling down and reminded him that she wasn't too far away. That comforting song. The song she sang for him. The song that the Soul Reapers would sing when they got bitten by her. That irresistible song.

Ichigo remembered the tune and started to hum it to himself as he watched them go. After a few seconds he started to sing it out loud.

"So soft and gentle your touch,

Like water flowing through my fingers.

"My once hard heart is now so warm,

It feels so light and fluttery,

Like a bird in flight…"

The summer-like breeze carried Ichigo's voice to Nathan's ear and he stopped in his tracks, listening.

"The gentle touch of your hand in mine,

Is like the touch of fresh rose petals in my palm.

The fire it lights in my heart will never go out,

Nothing can erase the memory of this warmth in my hand,

So let's hold hands."

There was something so familiar about that song. His mistress sang it. Those were her words. That was her tune. But somehow it didn't sound like her song. Maybe it was because it was a different singer? He shut his eyes and concentrated. With all his might, he tried to think. What was it about that song and this new singer that made him feel this way? The voice tugged at his heartstrings, his brain sparked. Something was coming to the front of his mind. A memory? The white canvas in his mind started to paint itself with all sorts of vibrant colors. The invisible brushes stroked this way and that, painting him a long forgotten image. When it was finally finished, he stood back to admire the finished masterpiece.

Frozen in place, Nathan's eyes grew wider and wider. Hearing the song themselves, Rosalia and Sashiro stopped as well.

When Ichigo finished the song, he looked at the trio standing in the middle of the field, petrified. Ichigo couldn't see their faces, but they looked as if a voice from long, long ago called out to them, calling each one by name.

Slowly, Nathan looked back.

Ichigo's heart skipped a few beats, looking back at him. Their eyes connected and Nathan's blue orbs turned to flame. Gasping happily, he smiled at the Soul Reaper.

"Ichigo!"

* * *

The End!

And a happy ending, too ^-^

Thank you all for reading and I hope you liked it! I've drawn some scenes of this on deviantart as well as Nathan ans Rosalia. Go check them out. It's under swirlheart, in case you don't know. Thanks again!

Please review! ^-^


End file.
